L'Héritier de Voldemort Partie 3
by Lune d'argent
Summary: FIC TERMINEE ! Chapitre 27 officiel et officieux, mais une quatrième partie est en préparation !
1. Resume des deux premieres parties

Bonjour tout le monde !!! Me voici de retour avec la suite des deux premières parties de L'Héritier de Voldemort. Hé oui, j'ai été très sollicitée pour poster cette suite, donc la voilà !!! Surtout que beaucoup veulent savoir ce qui est arrivé à Seviechou !!!  
  
Pour tout le monde, il serait préférable d'aller lire précédemment les deux premières parties, si ce n'est déjà fait, parce que sinon, ça risque vite d'être incompréhensible, même si je poste le résumé des deux précédentes parties. Juste un conseil d'amie.  
  
Disclaimer : bien entendu, tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR, sauf les personnages de mon invention que vous reconnaîtrez vite.  
  
Sur ce, bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !!  
  
L'HERITIER DE VOLDEMORT 3ème PARTIE  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : Résumé des deux premières parties  
  
  
Après leurs études à Poudlard, Harry, Hermione et Ron en étaient sortis diplômés. Harry et Ron s'étaient alors engagés au Ministère tandis qu'Hermione était devenue Professeur de Métamorphoses et directrice de Gryffondor suite à la retraite du Professeur Dumbledore. Suite à la défaite de Voldemort, on aurait pu penser que le monde connaîtrait enfin la paix. Mais non. Très vite, de nouvelles vagues de meurtres avaient ensanglanté l'Angleterre. Le responsable était l'Héritier de Voldemort. Les principales victimes furent Dumbledore, les parents d'Hermione, Narcissa Malefoy, Molly, Fred et George Weasley, d'anciens Serpentards et Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Durant l'enquête, de nouveaux liens unirent Harry et Ginny, ainsi que Severus et Hermione. Drago, qui se révéla être le frère jumeau d'Hermione, joignit ses efforts aux leurs et tous firent la connaissance de Diana Anderson, amie d'enfance d'Hermione et également Cracmol, sa mère étant sorcière et ex-condisciple de Severus.  
  
L'horreur fut à son comble quand ils découvrirent que l'Héritier n'était personne d'autre que Ronald Weasley, ce qui expliquait les circonstances inexpliquées de certains meurtres. L'événement prit une autre tournure quand Ron se donna la mort et révéla qu'il avait été possédé par le véritable Héritier.  
  
Refusant de vivre dans la peur de l'Héritier comme du temps de Voldemort, Hermione et Severus se marièrent, Diana tombait amoureuse de Drago et Severus engagea Harry et Ginny comme nouveaux professeurs, leurs prédécesseurs ayant été assassinés.  
  
Severus, désormais directeur de Poudlard, organisa une nouvelle rentrée scolaire qui se déroula sans encombre et Poudlard accueillit une nouvelle élève provenant de Durmstrang, Victoria Schell, une froide beauté extrêmement intelligente. Malgré quelques débuts difficiles, tant pour Harry, Directeur de Serpentard, que pour Hermione, devenue Professeur Granger-Rogue, tout se passa pour le mieux.  
  
Personne ne fut préparé au drame qui se tramait. En se rendant à un dîner chez les Anderson, la famille de Diana, Hermione, Severus, Harry, Ginny, Sirius et Drago découvrirent un meurtre assorti d'une mise en scène macabre qui dérouta même des Aurors expérimentés. Diana se découvrit alors des facultés magiques et fut admise à Poudlard, autant pour la protéger que pour lui prodiguer un enseignement. Drago fut chargé par le Ministère de mener son enquête à Poudlard et fut finalement engagé comme Professeur de Potions. Il intégra du même coup l'équipe de Quidditch des Professeurs menée par Harry.  
  
Victoria, de son côté, s'était mise en tête de séduire Severus, ce qui donna lieu à une terrible dispute entre Hermione et son mari la veille de Noël, suite à un malentendu. Désemparée et vulnérable, elle subit une attaque de l'Héritier et tomba dans le coma. Severus la veilla jour et nuit. Dans son coma, Hermione rencontra Ron qui l'aida à se réveiller. Hermione finit par se réconcilier avec Severus, et remit Victoria à sa place. Ce fut ce moment-là que choisit l'Héritier pour attaquer de nouveau. Il tua Victoria et les quatre Préfets et les brûla. A la suite de cette attaque, les professeurs en déduisirent que Lester Finley était l'Héritier, car il avait disparu sans laisser de trace, mais sans y croire vraiment, au vu de la puissance de leur ennemi.  
  
Severus et Harry furent alors atteints d'un mystérieux mal qui les touchait à travers la Marque et la cicatrice. Hermione et Drago se rendirent à Hangleton pour tenter de trouver un remède. Ils découvrirent vite le moyen et Drago, expert en magie noire, supprima le sort, délivrant Severus et Harry. Puis avec l'aide des élèves, Hermione trouva le moyen de neutraliser le Bouclier de l'Héritier. Arrivèrent ensuite deux Aurors envoyées par le Ministère : Margaret White et Shanna Glory. Margaret, hostile à Sirius, se révéla être une ancienne Mangemorte, et fut tuée par sa Marque. Shanna fut rejointe par Orion Tales, un collègue Auror. Tous deux sympathisèrent vite avec les Professeurs et s'entraînèrent ensemble pour désactiver le Bouclier et lancer Avalonia. Harry et Severus réussirent à en atteindre la forme ultime et devinrent dès lors des Sorciers-Mages, le niveau le plus élevé en matière de sorcellerie. Ils étaient prêts à vaincre l'Héritier.  
  
Et celui-ci fit son apparition un beau matin. Et l'Héritier n'était personne d'autre que Victoria Schell, jeune orpheline dont Voldemort en avait fait sa plus jeune alliée. Celle-ci avait usé du Polynectar et l'Imperium sur Finley afin de le faire passer pour elle. Victoria voulait se venger de tous ceux qui avaient participé à la destruction de son père spirituel et comptait bien y arriver. Elle finit par lancer un duel à Hermione, un duel à mort que celle-ci accepta, espérant gagner du temps pour mieux se préparer, car elle se rendait compte qu'ils l'avaient sous-estimée, malgré la présence de deux Sorciers-Mages parmi eux.  
  
Avec l'aide de Lara, la jeune Serdaigle, Hermione mit au point le procédé de transfert d'énergie qui lui permettrait de bénéficier de la puissance de Severus et Harry pendant le duel. Durant les mois précédant le duel, Hermione fit la connaissance de la grand-mère de Severus, l'équipe des Professeurs battit celle de Serpentard au Quidditch, Serdaigle gagna la Coupe des Quatre Maisons et Harry et Ginny se marièrent. Sirius et Shanna tombèrent également amoureux.  
  
Le jour de duel arriva enfin. Si Victoria, alias l'Héritier, eut le dessu au début, elle fut un instant déstabilisée en apprenant que Severus et Harry sont devenus Sorciers-Mages. Elle reprit vite le dessus, et décida d'enlever Severus, et épargna Hermione par pure perversion. Hermione, désespérée, finit par révéler à Harry qu'elle est enceinte et lui fait jurer de garder le secret, tout en se jurant de retrouver Severus.  
  
  
  
Voilà le résumé très bref des deux précédentes parties ! Maintenant, êtes-vous prêts à lire la suite ? Si oui, cliquez donc sur le bouton Review en bas à gauche !! ;-)) 


	2. Tristesse

J'entame enfin la troisième partie, Youpi !!!!  
  
  
Chapitre 2 : Tristesse  
  
  
Après l'assassinat des Dursley, Harry avait hérité de la maison au 4 Privet Drive. Il l'avait vendue et avec l'argent, s'était acheté une autre maison plus proche de Londres où il vivait maintenant avec Ginny, sa femme, pendant les mois d'été, en juillet et août. Inquiets pour Hermione, ils l'avaient invitée à venir vivre avec eux pendant les deux mois. Hermione avait commencé par refuser, ne voulant pas troubler leur vie de jeunes mariés, mais céda devant leur insistance. Ginny, refusant de céder à la tristesse, organisa l'anniversaire des vingt ans d'Harry et invita Shanna, Sirius, Diana et Drago. Le mois d'août passa rapidement, et ce fut bientôt le temps de préparer les valises pour rentrer à Poudlard.  
  
Hermione était debout à la fenêtre, contemplant sans le voir le coucher de soleil sur la Tamise. Harry entra dans la chambre.  
  
- Hermione. . .  
  
- Mmm. . .  
  
- Comment tu te sens ?  
  
- Bien. Et le bébé aussi, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.  
  
- Nous retournons à Poudlard demain.  
  
Hermione hocha la tête. Harry se décida à la secouer un peu.  
  
- Allons Hermione ! Ressaisis-toi ! Je ne te reconnais plus. Severus a disparu, certes, mais il n'est pas mort. Garde espoir, la vie continue. Severus n'aurait pas accepté que tu dépérisses ainsi !  
  
Hermione se tourna vers lui.  
  
- Tu as raison Harry, mais Severus me manque terriblement. J'essaie de me ressaisir, mais c'est plus dur chaque jour. J'ai dû épuiser toutes mes réserves de larmes pour les vingt prochaines années. Je n'arrive même plus à pleurer.  
  
- C'est le signe que tu commences à accepter sa disparition.  
  
Hermione esquissa un sourire.  
  
- C'est bien mieux ainsi, approuva Harry.  
  
- Je te remercie Harry, et aussi Ginny pour m'avoir accueillie ici.  
  
- Mais de rien. Si tu avais entendu Ginny pousser des hauts cris en apprenant que tu passais l'été à Poudlard. . .  
  
- Elle ne se doute de rien ?  
  
- Elle trouve que tu es fatiguée, mais elle met cette fatigue sur le compte du choc éprouvé. Mais ça m'embête de lui cacher.  
  
- Je n'ai pas envie de lui révéler. Ginny serait capable de m'interdire de travailler.  
  
- Elle aurait raison.  
  
- Je me sens bien, je t'assure.  
  
- Au moins, tu n'as pas perdu l'appétit.  
  
- De toute manière, il faut que je me nourrisse. Bien obligée.  
  
- Ouais, c'est sûr. Tu as préparé tes bagages ?  
  
- Ils sont prêts depuis une semaine.  
  
- Toujours fidèle à toi-même, je vois !  
  
Hermione sourit plus franchement. Ginny pénétra dans la chambre.  
  
- Hermione ! Tu as enfin retrouvé le sourire !  
  
- Grâce à Harry.  
  
- Tant mieux. Je venais vous avertir que le dîner était prêt.  
  
- Je viens t'aider à mettre la table, dit Harry.  
  
Hermione les suivit. Malgré l'absence de Severus, elle était heureuse d'être entourée par ses amis attentionnés. Harry la protégeait plus qu'il n'était nécessaire et Ginny était un véritable cordon-bleu tout comme sa mère.  
  
  
  
Le lendemain, tous trois transplanèrent à Pré-au-Lard, et de là prirent une diligence pour Poudlard, la barrière anti-transplanage étant de nouveau en place. Sirius les accueillit avec un sourire.  
  
- Hello vous trois !  
  
- Bonjour Sirius. Bonjour Shanna.  
  
- Bonjour. . . ça va Hermione ?  
  
- Ça va, merci. Où as-tu passé l'été ?  
  
- Un mois chez moi, et l'autre chez Sirius.  
  
- Je vois !  
  
- Bon, Drago n'est pas encore là ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Il ne va pas tarder. Et Lavande non plus. Je voulais vous dire qui seront les remplaçant de Chourave et Sinistra.  
  
Ces dernières avaient été tuées par Victoria lors du duel.  
  
- Tout d'abord, Shanna qui a accepté de devenir Professeur d'Astronomie. J'ai passé tout l'été à chercher un professeur avec des annonces dans la Gazette, mais rien à faire. Et Shanna s'est proposée.  
  
- Tu avais l'air désespéré, avoua Shanna. Comme je n'étais pas mauvaise, je me suis proposée.  
  
- Et qui as-tu trouvé pour le poste du Professeur Chourave ? voulut savoir Ginny.  
  
- Moi, intervint une voix.  
  
Hermione, Ginny et Harry se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Mais ils eurent du mal à le reconnaître tant il avait changé.  
  
- Neville ? demanda Hermione, incertaine.  
  
Celui-ci hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Neville Londubat, catastrophe ambulante de Gryffondor durant leurs études, n'avait été douée que pour les cours du Professeur Chourave, les cours de Botanique. Mais il avait terriblement changé. Ce n'était plus le garçon timide et maladroit d'autrefois. Il avait grandi et acquis plus d'assurance.  
  
- Ravi de vous revoir Hermione, Ginny et Harry. Comment allez-vous ?  
  
Tous les trois se remirent lentement de leur choc.  
  
- Nous allons bien, répondit Harry. Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait ces deux dernières années ?  
  
- Je vais bien. Pendant deux ans, j'ai voyagé un peu partout en Europe pour approfondir mes connaissances sur les plantes. Je suis revenu ici il y a deux mois et je cherchais un travail quand je suis tombé sur l'annonce du Professeur Black. J'avoue que j'ai été surpris de vous voir tous les trois, mais imaginez ma stupéfaction en apprenant que Drago Malefoy enseignait les Potions.  
  
- Et en quoi ça te gêne Londubat ? s'éleva la voix de Drago qui venait d'arriver.  
  
- Mais ça ne me gêne pas, Malefoy, je suis simplement surpris.  
  
Drago haussa un sourcil devant le sourire assuré de Neville. Hermione rit.  
  
- Neville a beaucoup changé, n'est-ce pas Drago ?  
  
- A qui le dis-tu ?  
  
Neville regarda Hermione.  
  
- Je suis au courant pour Rogue. Je suis désolé.  
  
- Tu sais que nous sommes mariés ?  
  
- Cela m'a fait un sacré choc, je peux te le dire ! J'ai suivi les événements grâce à la Gazette, mais je compte sur vous pour tout me raconter en détail. J'avoue que j'aurais bien aimé voir Rogue, mais ce sera pour une autre fois.  
  
Harry et Hermione se sourirent. Neville était terrifié par Severus quand ils étaient étudiants, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la maladresse de Neville. Il ne se passait pas un cours où Neville ne se faisait pas hurler dessus par Severus avec des points en moins pour Gryffondor.  
  
Lavande finit par arriver et, même si elle était surprise par le changement de Neville, elle manifesta sa joie de le revoir. Neville s'enquit de la nouvelle composition de l'équipe enseignante, et accepta de se charger de Pouffsouffle. Harry et Ginny lui firent un rapport détaillé sur les activités de l'Héritier les deux dernières années et résumèrent la situation de Poudlard. Hermione se contenta d'écouter sans les interrompre. Sirius arriva, soucieux.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Deux nouveaux élèves.  
  
- Encore ? dit Harry.  
  
- Qui ?  
  
- Adrian Campbell. Américain. Seize ans. Et Emily Campbell, douze ans.  
  
- Personnellement, j'ai appris à me méfier des nouveaux élèves, dit Harry, mais là. . .  
  
- Ils sont frère et soeur, leur mère est anglaise. D'après la lettre, leur père est mort et elle est revenue en Angleterre. Elle veut que ses enfants finissent leurs études à Poudlard. Ils ont fait leurs études à l'académie new-yorkaise.  
  
- New York, Rien que ça ? ironisa Drago.  
  
- C'est une école célèbre, qui fait aussi l'Université, dit Neville. Leur mère aurait pu les laisser là-bas. Il y a fort à parier qu'ils ont un niveau supérieur à nos élèves. Surtout l'aîné.  
  
- Nous verrons bien, déclara Sirius. S'il le faut, on le mettra en Septième année.  
  
Ils acquiescèrent. La rentrée était pour le lendemain.  
  
  
Bon, c'est fini !!! Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !! L'action est pour le chapitre 4, et Severus aussi !! 


	3. Les Campbell

Merci à mes quatre premiers revieweurs !!!  
  
Yoann : oui, tu es bien mon premier revieweur !! Et l'un des plus fidèles, qui me suit depuis le début, sans jamais oublier de me mettre un petit mot à chaque fois. J'espère que tu continueras ainsi. Tu as raison quand tu dis que je prévois un nouveau couple, et même deux. Mais reste à savoir lequel !!  
  
Tania Potter et Kaorou : deux nouvelles revieweuses !! Vous êtes ce que j'appellerai des lectrices silencieuses de mes deux premières parties. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !!  
  
Ryan :Oui, j'avais prévu le retour de Neville un peu OOC, mais bon c'est une fic, et les personnages doivent bien évoluer non ? Et que veux-tu dire par le reste est comme d'hab ?  
  
  
Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps !  
  
  
Chapitre : Les Campbell  
  
  
Neville avait éclaté de rire en apprenant qu'Hermione et Drago étaient frère et soeur, et Hermione, amusée, avait dû empêcher Drago de le faire taire. Elle avait raconté l'histoire à Neville.  
  
- Désolé pour ta mère, Malefoy, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'Hermione puisse être ta soeur.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Londubat ?  
  
- Ne sois pas si hostile envers Neville, Drago ! Je te signale que tu es même devenu ami avec Harry.  
  
A cette nouvelle révélation, Neville avait été pris de fou rire en entendant ça, et Hermione aussi avait ri en voyant la tête que faisait son frère.  
  
  
  
Les élèves arrivèrent le lendemain soir, les Premières Années furent accueillis par Hermione, et Sirius et Harry accueillirent Adrian et Emily Campbell. Tous deux avaient des cheveux noirs, mais Adrian avait un regard noir insondable et restait impassible, tandis qu'Emily était plus souriante bien qu'intimidée et avait des yeux violets.  
  
- Bienvenue à Poudlard, souhaita Sirius.  
  
- Nous espérons que vous vous plairez parmi nous. Nous allons vous répartir dans des Maisons. . .  
  
- Je vais être séparée d'Adrian ? demanda Emily, inquiète.  
  
- C'est une possibilité. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre ici. Tu as toujours la possibilité de le voir. . . Et puis vous serez inévitablement séparés lors des cours. . . répondit Harry, en la rassurant.  
  
Adrian ne disait toujours rien, se contentant d'observer Harry et Sirius. Lorsque Sirius s'était présenté avec Harry, Adrian avait tout de suite fixé Harry avec attention et ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Harry était persuadé qu'Adrian savait qui il était et était surpris que sa réputation ait traversé l'Atlantique.  
  
- Allons dans la Grande Salle, dit Sirius. Hermione doit avoir terminé avec les Premières Années.  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
  
  
Hermione venait en effet de terminer la Répartition quand Harry et Sirius firent leur entrée suivis des deux nouveaux. Hermione rencontra le regard froid de l'aîné et frissonna, mais sourit chaleureusement à sa soeur, intimidée.  
  
- M. Campbell, veuillez vous approcher et vous asseoir, dit-elle.  
  
Il obéit et elle posa le Choixpeau. Celui-ci mit un long moment à se décider.  
  
- Serpentard !  
  
- Ça m'aurait étonné, tiens, murmura Harry.  
  
Emily, pour sa part, fut envoyée sans hésitation à Serdaigle. D'abord affolée, elle fut rassurée par Hermione qui l'accompagna à sa table et l'installa à côté de Lara.  
  
- Lara, occupe-toi bien d'elle, tu veux bien ?  
  
- Bien sûr, Professeur Rogue.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Lara, en dépit de sa timidité, noua connaissance avec Emily qui avait son âge. Emily se détendit vite devant l'enthousiasme de sa nouvelle amie.  
  
Adrian se contentait de surveiller sa sœur de loin, et regardant autour de lui, ne se souciant pas des Serpentards autour de lui qui essayaient de se lier avec lui. Mais devant son mutisme, ils abandonnèrent.  
  
Hermione s'installa à côté d'Harry.  
  
- Campbell me fait froid dans le dos.  
  
- A moi aussi. J'essaierai de l'avoir à l'œil puisqu'il est à Serpentard.  
  
- Les Serpentards ont changé. Espérons que cela aura une bonne influence sur lui. On dirait Drago en Première Année. . . ou Victoria l'année dernière.  
  
- Victoria était spéciale, rappela Harry. Hermione, j'ai un problème, mais j'hésite à t'en parler.  
  
- Ça concerne Severus ?  
  
- En partie.  
  
- Dis toujours. Tu sais, je garde espoir, je sais qu'il va bien.  
  
- Bon alors. . . je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour l'équipe de Quidditch.  
  
Hermione cilla.  
  
- J'avais complètement oublié ce détail.  
  
- Severus est notre Batteur. Tu crois que je pourrais demander à Neville ?  
  
Hermione rit.  
  
- Si tu veux ! Et trouve-moi une remplaçante. Je ne pourrai pas jouer cette année.  
  
Harry comprit et se tourna vers Shanna.  
  
- Shanna, tu es partante pour un poste de Poursuiveuse dans notre équipe ? Hermione nous laisse tomber.  
  
- Pourquoi pas ? Ça me plairait bien. Mais pourquoi abandonnes-tu Hermione ?  
  
- Trop de travail avec le Club. . . et l'Héritier.  
  
- Celle-là. . . commença Shanna.  
  
  
  
Adrian n'aimait pas beaucoup Poudlard. C'était petit, comparé à l'Académie de New York. Mais sa sœur avait l'air de s'intégrer et de bien s'amuser avec sa nouvelle amie. Ainsi, le célèbre Harry Potter enseignait ici, avec l'un de ceux qui avaient tué Voldemort, Hermione Granger. Il ignorait où étaient passé les autres responsables, à savoir Severus Rogue et Ronald Weasley. Il avait appris qu'Albus Dumbledore était mort, tué par l'Héritier, et son décès avait causé un grand émoi parmi les professeurs de New York. Il se demandait s'il arriverait à s'intégrer ici, seules sa mère et sa sœur connaissaient son secret. . . et ces étrangers risquaient d'être dangereux pour lui. . .  
  
  
  
Les cours commençaient le lendemain. Ce fut Ginny qui eut la première l'occasion d'évaluer le niveau d'Adrian en Enchantements. Il se montra si brillant et dépassait de loin le niveau des Septièmes Années qu'elle décida de le dispenser de cours pour les deux prochaines années. Vint ensuite le cours d'Harry. Il maîtrisait parfaitement l'Histoire américaine, mais ce n'était pas le cas de la magie anglaise. Harry lui suggéra de s'inscrire au Club d'Hermione pour essayer de rattraper son niveau. Ce qu'il fit l'heure suivante. Hermione l'accepta et constata en même temps que son niveau en Métamorphoses était légèrement plus élevé que les Sixièmes Années. C'était la même chose en DCFM et en Potions, alors qu'il ne connaissait rien en Astronomie et Divination. Comme il pouvait se passer de ces deux cours, il fut décidé qu'Adrian passerait directement en Septième Année, sans assister pour autant aux cours de Ginny.  
  
Emily, quant à elle, avait parfaitement le niveau. Elle s'intégrait bien, et était vive et attentive, participait souvent, au contraire de son amie Lara. A midi, elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards et grimpa sur les genoux de son frère. A la surprise des Professeurs et des Serpentards, il sourit et embrassa sa sœur.  
  
- Comment ça se passe ?  
  
- Bien. les professeurs sont gentils. J'aime bien le Professeur Rogue. Et toi ? demanda-t-elle, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans le regard.  
  
- Tout va bien.  
  
Emily soupira de soulagement.  
  
- Tant mieux. Je me suis faite une amie.  
  
Elle se redressa et cria à Lara de venir la rejoindre. Lara hésita à approcher des Serpentards, mais un regard à la table des Professeurs la décida. Hermione et Ginny surveillaient. Elle s'approcha timidement.  
  
- Lara, je te présente mon frère Adrian. Adrian, voici Lara Penwood. Elle m'a présenté les Professeurs et prêté ses cours pour que je puisse rattraper mon retard. Mais je n'en ai pas eu besoin.  
  
Adrian hocha brièvement la tête. Lara regardait le sol, on ne voyait que le haut de son front, rouge comme une pivoine. Elle murmura un vague bonjour. Emily s'apercut de son embarras. Elle descendit des genoux de son frère.  
  
- Bon, on va aller manger.  
  
Lara soupira de soulagement.  
  
- A ce soir Adrian.  
  
- A ce soir Emily.  
  
Elles s'éloignèrent, Emily entraînant Lara par la main. Adrian sourit.  
  
- Pauvre Lara, murmura Ginny en souriant ;  
  
- Il faut vraiment qu'elle apprenne à surmonter sa timidité, soupira Hermione.  
  
- Heureusement que son intelligence compense cette timidité.  
  
- Elle s'est inscrite à mon Club avec Emily.  
  
- Cette petite est vraiment l'opposé de son frère.  
  
- Il aime sa sœur. Ça se voit. Il la surveille du regard sans cesse et s'arrange pour la croiser dans les couloirs.  
  
- Il n'ont sans douté pas l'habitude d'être séparés.  
  
- J'ai l'impression qu'il y autre chose, mais quoi ?  
  
- Tu es trop suspicieuse Hermione.  
  
Hermione soupira.  
  
- Que veux-tu ? Avec l'Héritier en liberté, on apprend à se méfier de tout et n'importe quoi.  
  
  
  
Ginny travaillait dans son bureau quand on frappa à la porte.  
  
- Entrez !  
  
- Bonsoir, Professeur Potter.  
  
- Bonsoir, Lara. Bonsoir Emily. Tu te plais ici ?  
  
- Oh oui ! Vous êtes si gentils ici ! A New York, les professeurs étaient plus froids et réservés... un peu comme le Professeur de Potions, le Professeur Malefoy.  
  
Ginny sourit.  
  
- Il n'est pas si méchant que ça tu sais. Tu voulais me voir pour quelque chose en particulier ?  
  
Emily hésita.  
  
- Lara m'a dit que les élèves des autres Maisons ne pouvaient pas venir dans notre Salle Commune. . . Mais. . .  
  
- Tu voudrais faire une exception pour ton frère, c'est ça ?  
  
Emily parut soulagée que Ginny comprenne si vite.  
  
- C'est ça. Adrian a promis à Maman de veiller sur moi comme à New York et. . .  
  
- Je vais en parler au Professeur Black. S'il est d'accord, Adrian aura le mot de passe de Serdaigle et il pourra te border ce soir.  
  
Emily sourit chaleureusement.  
  
- Oh, merci, merci infiniment, Professeur Potter.  
  
Ginny lui rendit son sourire.  
  
- Allez donc dîner, c'est l'heure.  
  
Ginny se rendit dans le bureau de Sirius où elle trouva Harry.  
  
- Bonsoir vous deux.  
  
- Bonsoir mon amour, répondit Harry.  
  
- Ça tombe bien que tu sois là. Emily est venue me voir. Elle veut que son frère puisse lui rendre visite à Serdaigle le soir.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.  
  
- D'un autre côté, on pourrait réconcilier Serpentard avec Serdaigle. Du moins pour commencer, contra Sirius.  
  
- Et il ne s'agit que d'Emily. Elle a besoin d'être rassurée, dans une nouvelle école où elle ne connaît personne.  
  
- Bon, c'est d'accord, décida Sirius. Tu peux donner le mot de passe à Campbell.  
  
Ginny sourit.  
  
- Merci Sirius, tu es un Ange.  
  
Sirius soupira.  
  
- J'ai comme l'impression que le duo Lara Penwood-Emily Campbell va séduire tous les professeurs de cette école.  
  
- Rien d'étonnant, déclara Harry. Elles sont toutes les deux intelligentes, mais c'est le seul point commun. Lara est timide, blonde aux yeux bleus et Emily est plutôt extravertie, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux. . .  
  
- Violets, compléta Ginny.  
  
- Tout à fait.  
  
- Le jour et la nuit, résuma Ginny.  
  
  
  
Ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle et Harry se dirigea vers Adrian.  
  
- Ange de minuit, c'est le mot de passe de Serdaigle, murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Adrian.  
  
- Merci, Professeur Potter.  
  
- Remerciez plutôt ma femme.  
  
A ce moment, Adrian croisa le regard d'Emily et hocha la tête. Emily sourit largement et se tourna toute excitée vers son amie Lara pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.  
  
  
  
Dans le prochain, l'action arrive !!! 


	4. Premiere offensive

Merci, merci, merci à mes fidèles lecteurs !!!!  
  
Sailor Digitale : je suis ravie que tu suives si bien l'actualité de ff.net !! Hé oui, je n'ai pas pu attendre plus longtemps pour mettre la suite. J'ai tout plein d'idées pour la suite, mais il faut le temps d'y écrire. Je fais de mon mieux pour te satisfaire toi et les autres lecteurs silencieux ou pas. Tu as raison, je ne vais pas répondre à ta question pour les Campbell. Mais tu sauras bien assez vite la réponse, j'espère. Et franchement, je me contente des reviews que j'ai. Tu trouves que plus de 100 reviews, c'est pas assez ? Moi je suis satisfaite de mon sort, quand on sait que certains n'en ont même pas. . . Du coup, quand j'ai l'occasion de mettre une review, je le fais. Mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'en faire la pub autour de toi !! Si tu connais d'autres auteurs, parle-leur. Mais je passe au chapitre 4, tu sais celui qui bouge.  
  
  
Elanor : J'attendais ton mot, avec l'adresse de l'école virtuelle. Ma proposition tient toujours si tu veux les textes directement par mail, si c'est plus simple pour toi. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise à ce point. Et franchement pour Severus, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir fait un bond, vu les réactions que j'ai récolté. Et voici le chapitre 4 !!! ;-)  
  
Tania Potter : tu n'es pas la seule à me poser des questions sur les Campbell, mais je n'y répondrai pas. Et c'est vrai que tu poses beaucoup de questions, auxquelles malheureusement je ne peux pas répondre, tu verras bien dans la suite. Et pour ce qui est des persos, je ne sais pas s'ils seront en état pour le tome 5, ça paraît plus qu'improbable, malmenés par moi, auteur sadique !!  
  
Yoann : tu me vexes !! Hermione et Severus sont mariés depuis la fin de la première partie tout de même et tu l'oublies !! L'un des faits les plus importants !!!! Bon, c'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas, continue à lire surtout !!!  
  
Mystikal : je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de Neville. Mais j'ai ma petite idée, il faut juste que je l'insère, et c'est pas évident du tout.  
  
Et merci à tous les autres !!!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4 : Première offensive  
  
  
Quand Adrian pénétra dans la Salle Commune de Serdaigle, toutes les conversations cessèrent et les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Des Septièmes Années se levèrent. A ce moment, Ginny arriva avec les deux Préfets de Serdaigle, Connor Vance, en Septième Année et Mary Dickenson, Cinquième Année.  
  
- Ah, je vois que vous êtes déjà là, M. Campbell, dit-elle.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'un Serpentard fait ici ? demanda l'un des élèves.  
  
- Il a reçu l'autorisation de rendre visite à sa sœur, répondit Ginny. Alors je vous prierai à tous de lui réserver un bon accueil chaque soir. M. Campbell, il va de soi que vous ne communiquerez pas le mot de passe à vos camarades, et qu'ils ne doivent pas vous accompagner ici, sauf si vous m'avertissez avant.  
  
Adrian se contenta d'hocher la tête. A ce moment, Lara et Emily pénétrèrent dans la Salle Commune, des livres sous les bras et bavardant gaiement, Lara lui racontant la vie à Poudlard. Elle s'interrompit brutalement et Emily leva les yeux.  
  
- Adrian, tu es déjà là ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Emily posa ses livres et se blottit dans les bras de son frère. Elle lui arrivait à peine en-dessous de la poitrine. Puis elle leva les yeux vers Ginny.  
  
- Je vous remercie Professeur Potter.  
  
- Mais de rien Emily. Bon, tous au lit ! Vous avez tous cours demain !  
  
Ils grognèrent tous un peu.  
  
Adrian accompagna sa sœur jusqu'à son dortoir et la laissa se changer. Lara avait déjà fermé les rideaux de son lit. Emily revint de la salle de bains.  
  
- Lara, tu dors déjà ?  
  
Un " non " étouffé se fit entendre. Emily s'avança et écarta les rideaux.  
  
- Tu me racontais tout à l'heure ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière concernant l'Héritier, et comment tu avais aidé le Professeur Rogue à le vaincre. Tu veux bien reprendre pour Adrian ?  
  
Lara rougit violemment mais hocha quand même la tête. Elle se redressa un peu et s'adossa à ses oreillers, ses longs cheveux blonds s'y étalant.  
  
- N'ennuie pas ton amie, Emily, reprocha Adrian.  
  
- Elle ne m'ennuie pas, dit doucement Lara en regardant ses mains posées sur sa couverture.  
  
Emily s'installa dans son lit et regarda Lara.  
  
- Eh bien, le professeur Rogue cherchait un moyen pour neutraliser le Bouclier de l'Héritier, et je savais qu'en Duel, ce genre de défense était souvent utilisé. Alors j'ai juste cherché dans un livre de Duels.  
  
- Tu connais beaucoup de choses sur les Duels ? demanda Adrian.  
  
Il la vit s'empourprer mais elle répondit, toujours sans le regarder.  
  
- Mon père était Duelliste et Professeur de Duel à Beauxbâtons. Mais nous sommes venus nous installer ici, et peu de temps après, il a été tué par Voldemort. Depuis, ma mère vit chez mon frère à Londres où il travaille et je retourne chez eux en été.  
  
- Que fait ton frère ? demanda Emily.  
  
- Il travaille à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Il assiste les Gobelins.  
  
Emily fit une grimace explicite.  
  
- Je ne supporte pas ces créatures. Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé contre l'Héritier ?  
  
Lara la regarda. Elle s'étonnait toujours de la facilité avec laquelle Emily passait d'un sujet à l'autre sans prévenir. Puis elle baissa les yeux.  
  
- Eh bien, le Professeur Rogue s'est entraînée avec les autres Professeurs et. . . apparemment elle réussit bien.  
  
- Parle-moi des professeurs, demanda Adrian.  
  
- Que veux-tu savoir ? s'enhardit Lara d'une toute petite voix.  
  
- Tout ce que tu sais sur eux.  
  
- Eh bien. . . le professeur Hermione Rogue. . . Elle est mariée au Professeur Severus Rogue, mais il a été enlevé l'été dernier par l'Héritier au cours du duel. C'est la sœur du Professeur Drago Malefoy.  
  
- Le Professeur de Potions ?  
  
- Lui-même. Le Professeur Sirius Black était Directeur Adjoint l'année dernière, et le Professeur Shanna Glory était une Auror envoyée par le Ministère pour nous aider. Je ne connais pas tous les détails. Et enfin, le Professeur Virginia Potter qui s'est mariée une semaine avant le duel avec le Professeur Harry Potter. Elle s'appelait Professeur Weasley. Je ne sais rien d'autre sur les autres Professeurs.  
  
- Weasley ? Les Weasley ?  
  
- Oui. C'est la jeune sœur de celui qui a contribué à détruire Voldemort. Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore. D'après ce que j'ai compris, avant que je n'arrive ici, l'Héritier avait possédé le corps de Ronald Weasley et lui avait fait commettre des crimes atroces, dont le meurtre de Dumbledore. Puis, il s'est ensuite donné la mort, toujours sous l'influence de l'Héritier.  
  
- Imperium ?  
  
- Possession. Beaucoup plus efficace et plus fort que l'Imperium car il est assorti d'une emprise psychique qui permet un total contrôle de la victime. Nul n'est capable de combattre un possesseur, à moins d'une volonté extrême et d'une puissance totale. J'ignore si Dumbledore lui-même pourrait combattre une possession. Un Sorcier-Mage peut-être. . .  
  
- Un Sorcier-Mage ?  
  
- Le niveau ultime de sorcellerie. A part Merlin, nul n'a réussi à atteindre ce niveau.  
  
Lara s'interrompit et regarda Emily. Celle-ci s'était endormie.  
  
- Votre sœur s'est endormie, murmura-t-elle.  
  
Adrian sourit et remonta ses couvertures puis il se leva. Il croisa le regard de Lara. Elle rougit et se détourna.  
  
- Bonne nuit Lara.  
  
- Bonne nuit. . . chuchota-t-elle.  
  
Adrian tira les rideaux du lit de sa sœur et fit de même avec les rideaux du lit de Lara.  
  
- Merci. . .  
  
Il quitta silencieusement la chambre. Lara s'allongea et soupira en fermant les yeux. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'Harry Potter et Severus Rogue étaient devenus Sorciers-Mages. Elle doutait que les autres élèves l'aient remarqué, et elle était sûre que le Professeur Rogue ignorait qu'elle était au courant. Personne ne savait qu'elle distinguait les auras des personnes qui l'entouraient. Ainsi, dès que Severus et Harry avaient accédé au niveau supérieur, elle l'avait tout de suite remarqué, de même qu'elle avait su qu'Hermione était enceinte, peut-être même avant la future maman, car elle discernait deux auras entourant Hermione. Son aura habituelle, et une nouvelle aura plus faible, mais destinée à grandir en puissance. Adrian Campbell l'avait déconcertée. Son aura était puissante pour quelqu'un de son âge, mais elle était fragmentée et même fragile à certains endroits, comme s'il souffrait secrètement. C'était la première fois qu'elle constatait ce phénomène chez un être humain. Elle se promit de se renseigner et s'endormit sur cette pensée.  
  
  
  
Emily prit l'habitude de venir dire bonjour à son frère chaque matin à la table des Serpentards et entraînait à chaque fois Lara avec elle. Peu à peu, les Serpentards s'habituèrent à leur présence et certains sourirent même aux deux jeunes filles, et Emily leur rendit leurs sourires alors que Lara ne remarquait rien, se contentant de murmurer un bonjour à Adrian sans le regarder.  
  
Deux semaines passèrent. Hermione fut surprise de constater que le temps passait vite et qu'elle pensait moins à Severus pendant ses cours. Mais il lui manquait toujours, quand le soir dans sa chambre, elle dormait seule dans les draps froids. Son ventre s'était arrondi légèrement, mais personne n'avait rien remarqué, sauf Harry, mais elle dissimulait tout sous sa robe de sorcière. Harry désapprouvait mais Hermione restait sur ses positions. Elle était enceinte de quatre mois, mais cela ne se voyait pas. Avec un peu de chance, son ventre ne se verrait pas avant six mois. Cela arrivait parfois à certaines femmes. Le bébé était prévu pour fin février. Elle songea qu'il faudrait peut-être en parler à un médecin, mais oublia vite l'idée, absorbée par ses cours. Cependant, sa mine et sa fatigue n'abusèrent plus Ginny, qui découvrit vite son état.  
  
Un soir, Hermione était dans sa chambre, postée devant sa fenêtre, quand Harry vint la voir.  
  
- Tu vas bien ?  
  
- Parfaitement. Pourquoi ?  
  
- Tu sais que je m'inquiète pour toi. Et lui aussi va bien ?  
  
- A merveille ! rit Hermione.  
  
Harry la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Tu m'inquiètes tu sais. Franchement. . .  
  
Ginny frappa et entra. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil.  
  
- Heureusement que je ne suis pas de nature jalouse. Et heureusement que je sais que tu es folle amoureuse de Severus Hermione. Parce que n'importe qui aurait des soupçons en vous voyant toujours fourrés ensemble.  
  
Harry lâcha Hermione.  
  
- Voyons Ginny, tu sais que je t'aime.  
  
- Encore heureux pour toi ! Tiens Hermione. . . c'est le livre que tu m'avais prêté.  
  
Ginny tendit le livre. Hermione tendit le bras. Ginny la fixa un instant.  
  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais.  
  
- Quoi ? demanda Hermione, intriguée.  
  
- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?  
  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
  
- De ton bébé !!  
  
Hermione sursauta et regarda Harry.  
  
- Je n'ai rien dit ! se défendit-il.  
  
- Harry James Potter ! Tu le savais ! s'écria Ginny.  
  
- Ne t'énerve pas Ginny. C'est de ma faute, apaisa Hermione. J'ai fait promettre à Harry de ne rien dire.  
  
- Mais je culpabilisais ! ajouta Harry.  
  
- De combien de mois ?  
  
- Quatre et demie.  
  
- Tant que ça ? réalisa Ginny. Bon sang Hermione. . . Tu dois travailler moins. . .  
  
- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? interrompit Hermione.  
  
Harry éclata de rire. Ginny s'indigna mais Harry la calma avec un baiser. Hermione entrepris alors de lui expliquer ses raisons. Ginny désapprouva mais dut elle aussi promettre de ne rien dire.  
  
  
  
Le mois de septembre passa rapidement. Mais alors qu'on abordait octobre, les événements se bousculèrent. Hermione, Harry et Ginny se rendirent la Grande Salle, comme à leur habitude de bon matin. Le petit-déjeuner se déroula calmement, dans le brouhaha des conversations insouciantes des élèves, quand une explosion se fit entendre. Les professeurs, tous présents se levèrent tandis que le silence se faisait.  
  
- Les grilles de Poudlard, comprit Harry.  
  
Une silhouette se dressait sur le seuil de la Grande Salle. Le cœur d'Hermione cessa de battre. Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille.  
  
- Severus !  
  
Elle voulut courir vers lui, mais Harry la retint fermement.  
  
- Mais Harry. . .  
  
- Regarde-le. . .  
  
Elle obéit. C'était Severus, mais en même temps. . . Son regard noir était vitreux, mais il recouvrait parfois sa lucidité. De toute évidence, il souffrait. Hermione comprit, tout comme Harry.  
  
- Possession et Imperium conjugués. Il combat l'Imperium, mais ne peut rien contre la Possession, déclara Harry.  
  
- Severus. . . Bats-toi ! cria Hermione.  
  
- Fuyez. . . vite !! articula-t-il, tandis qu'il levait sa baguette.  
  
- Tous à l'abri !! ordonna Sirius.  
  
Tous les élèves se réfugièrent sous les tables. Tous restaient calmes, mais certains Premières Années paniquèrent. Ils furent rapidement rassurés par des condisciples plus âgés. Les Préfets et les Préfets-en-Chef restaient à découvert, près de la table des Professeurs, baguettes levées.  
  
- Endoloris ! lança Severus en visant Hermione.  
  
Harry para le sort et le renvoya sur Severus, qui invoqua un Catarax.  
  
- Pas de doute, conclut Harry. Victoria le contrôle. On doit l'attaquer.  
  
- Non ! s'opposa Hermione.  
  
- On essaiera de ne pas trop le blesser, rassura Harry.  
  
- On tente de l'attraper, décida Sirius.  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
- Hermione, reste en arrière, chuchota Ginny. Je m'occupe du Bouclier, dit-elle à Harry.  
  
- Sois prudente.  
  
- Deverso ! Finite Incantatem !  
  
- Stupéfix ! riposta Severus.  
  
Ginny évita le sort. Puis Severus se figea et se prit la tête entre les mains.  
  
- Sors de ma tête ! Fuyez tous ! Hermione. . .  
  
Hermione pleurait. Severus luttait contre l'Imperium, mais la Possession était plus puissante que lui. Victoria reprit le contrôle de Severus.  
  
- Avada Kedavra !  
  
- Protectio ! lança Harry, créant un Bouclier temporaire protégeant toute la Salle.  
  
- Potter. . . Protège Hermione. . . articula Severus.  
  
- Lutte Rogue, encouragea Harry. Fais-le pour Hermione.  
  
Severus, ou plutôt Victoria, pointa sa baguette sur Harry.  
  
Harry réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il évita le Doloris et lança un Stupéfix. Severus fut atteint mais il disparut dans les airs la seconde d'après. Victoria l'avait rappelé quand elle avait vu qu'il avait été stupéfixé. Harry rejoignit Hermione, entourée de Ginny, Diana, et Shanna.  
  
- Nous le récupérerons, je te le promets, jura Harry.  
  
Hermione sécha ses larmes.  
  
- Je te fais confiance Harry. Severus lutte, c'est bon signe.  
  
- Oui. Victoria n'a pas une emprise totale sur lui, c'est déjà ça, renchérit Ginny.  
  
- Un jour, il me reviendra, conclut Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
J'attends vos réactions devant la brève réapparition de Severus !!! 


	5. Douleur

Merci à tous mes revieweurs !!!!!  
  
Pour vous récompenser, voici la suite au chapitre 4 !!  
  
Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent à la fin !  
  
Chapitre 5 : Douleur  
  
  
  
Severus souffrait. Tout son corps était en feu. Victoria ne l'avait pas maltraité jusqu'à présent, mais après l'attaque de Poudlard, où il avait osé se rebeller contre l'Imperium, Victoria s'était déchaînée contre lui dès son retour. Elle l'avait accablé de Doloris, tout en lui envoyant d'autres sorts douloureux, en l'envoyant dans un cachot. Jusqu'alors, depuis l'enlèvement, elle ne l'avait pas touché, essayant de le convaincre de renoncer à Hermione. Il avait refusé. Puis la veille, elle s'était emportée contre son entêtement et l'avait possédé et gardé sous Imperium et l'avait envoyé attaquer Poudlard. Le sort de Possession l'empêchait de lutter efficacement contre l'Imperium, et Potter avait quand même réussi à le stupéfixer. Victoria l'avait ramené.  
  
Un rayon de soleil, entrant par l'étroite lucarne, caressa sa joue et l'éblouit un instant. Il se redressa péniblement. Sa robe de sorcier était en lambeaux et imbibés de sang. Ses mains étaient salement écorchées et couvertes de sang séché. Ses cheveux, poisseux, collaient sur son front, et il se doutait que son visage ne devait pas être beau à voir. Si Hermione le voyait comme ça, elle ne le reconnaîtrait sûrement pas. Son c?ur se serra à l'évocation d'Hermione. Sa douce et belle Hermione. Elle pleurait quand le sort de stupéfixion l'avait touché. Il poussa un soupir et gémit. Ses poumons secs étaient douloureux. Sa tête l'élançait durement. Il porta la main à son front et grimaça : son arcade sourcilière était ouverte, et du sang coagulé collait aux lèvres de la plaie. Il se demanda combien de temps il allait encore tenir.  
  
Une clé tourna dans la serrure de la porte. Elle s'ouvrit. Victoria pénétra dans la cellule, un plateau dans les mains. Elle referma la porte et s'assit devant lui. Il ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul, la haine brûlant dans son c?ur pour cette diablesse. Elle soupira.  
  
- Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait, mais tu n'aurais pas dû te rebeller contre moi. Je suis très susceptible.  
  
- Va au diable Schell !  
  
- Bois donc cette Potion, elle va faire cesser la douleur, dit-elle doucement en lui tendant un gobelet. Je vais soigner tes blessures.  
  
Sur le plateau étaient posés du désinfectant, de la gaze et la Potion. Elle mit du désinfectant sur un morceau de gaze et s'approcha du front de Severus. Il lui saisit le poignet malgré la répulsion qu'il éprouvait à son toucher.  
  
- Je vais le faire seul.  
  
Victoria se redressa, les yeux flamboyant de colère.  
  
- Tu refuses mes soins. Peut-être devrais-je te tuer, ou alors tuer Hermione. . .  
  
- Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux. . .  
  
- Et après ? Tu es peut-être Sorcier-Mage, mais en ce moment, tu es entre mes mains. Ta puissance ne te sert à rien entre ces murs. J'ai scellé cet endroit avec la magie de Voldemort et ta faiblesse ne fera qu'empirer car ta magie est absorbée par mon sort. Si tu ne coopères pas, tu mourras à petit feu, et je m'arrangerai pour que ce soit dans d'atroces douleurs.  
  
- La mort ne sera qu'une délivrance pour moi, répliqua Severus en la toisant.  
  
- Comment oses-tu ?  
  
Victoria était devenue blême de colère.  
  
- Endoloris !  
  
Elle laissa Severus retomber sur le sol, le corps secoué de spasmes de douleur, hurlant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Elle le regarda impassible.  
  
- Sache qu'on ne me défie jamais impunément.  
  
Sur ce, elle ramassa le plateau et sortit sans un regard en arrière. Le sort se prolongea quelques minutes et cessa. Severus avait perdu connaissance.  
  
  
  
Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Severus souffrait quelque part. Des représailles de Victoria. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air maltraité quand il était venu. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre. Ce bébé connaîtrait son père, et elle y était déterminée. Mais existait-il un moyen pour le ramener à elle, et le libérer de cette possession ? Oui, sans doute, mais lequel ?  
  
N'arrivant pas à se rendormir, elle se leva. Cinq heures du matin. La lueur des étoiles pâlissait, mais le ciel restait sombre. Dans trois semaines, ce serait Halloween. Sirius avait prévu d'organiser une petite fête, mais le c?ur n'y était pas. Elle soupira. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, elle s'habilla et se rendit à la Bibliothèque. Elle ne croisa personne en chemin, et parvint rapidement à la Bibliothèque et se dirigea vers la Réserve, cherchant des ouvrages sur la Possession.  
  
C'est ainsi que Harry la trouva deux heures plus tard, intensément concentrée sur un livre. Il lui effleura l'épaule et elle releva la tête.  
  
- Hey ! Salut !  
  
- Bonjour Harry. . .  
  
- Que fais-tu ici si tôt ?  
  
- Je me renseigne sur la Possession.  
  
- Et ?  
  
- Et, il faut un choc émotionnel très puissant pour qu'il soit libéré, à condition que sa force mentale soit assez forte.  
  
- De ce côté-là, pas de problème. Il est Sorcier-Mage, non ?  
  
- Oui, mais j'ai peur que ça ne suffise pas. Harry. . . Severus souffre en ce moment. Je l'ai senti, au plus profond de mon c?ur.  
  
- Allons Victoria ne le tuera pas, c'est une certitude.  
  
- Mais elle lui fait du mal !  
  
- Tu ne peux rien y faire. Je suis désolé de te le dire ainsi, mais c'est la stricte vérité.  
  
- Tu as raison. Oh, avec quelle joie je lui tordrai le cou à celle-là !  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
- Nous en aurons l'occasion. Allons déjeuner. Tu dois te nourrir. Au fait, depuis quelle heure es-tu ici ?  
  
- Cinq heures du matin.  
  
- Quoi ?!  
  
- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.  
  
Ils rejoignirent les autres Professeurs. Ginny, Neville et Lavande discutaient gaiement, tandis que Sirius et Shanna conversaient à voix basse de leur côté. Drago parlait avec Diana à sa table. Hermione s'approcha de ces derniers tandis qu'Harry rejoignait Ginny.  
  
- Bonjour Diana, bonjour Drago.  
  
- Hello Hermione ! Tu vas bien ?  
  
Hermione hocha la tête.  
  
- Pourquoi tout le monde me pose-t-il cette question ?  
  
- Eh bien, parce que. . . euh. . .  
  
- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, je sais, mais je tiens le coup.  
  
- Diana avait peur que tu craques après l'attaque de Severus il y a deux jours, révéla Drago.  
  
- Hé ! Je te signale que toi aussi tu t'inquiètes pour Hermione ! protesta Diana.  
  
Hermione se tourna vers Drago.  
  
- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Drago ? Je suis très touchée.  
  
- C'est naturel. . . murmura-t-il, gêné.  
  
- Et dire qu'il y à peine trois ans, on ne pouvait pas se croiser sans s'insulter !  
  
- Ce temps-là est révolu, très chère s?ur.  
  
- Et j'en suis heureuse, mon frère, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.  
  
  
  
- De quoi parlez-vous tous les trois ? demanda Harry en enlaçant Ginny.  
  
- Neville nous racontait ses voyagges, répondit Lavande. Il nous disait que la Suisse était magnifique.  
  
- Surtout la région du Lac, compléta Neville. Les plantes qui poussent sur les bords du Lac d'Evian sont rares et très recherchées pour leurs vertus curatives.  
  
- Que cherchais-tu exactement ? demanda Ginny.  
  
- Des plantes qui permettraient de guérir de la folie, ou qui permettraient de subir le Doloris sans broncher, répondit Neville, un voile de tristesse assombrissant ses yeux.  
  
- Je comprends, dit Harry.  
  
Les parents de Neville, deux Aurors, avaient été torturés par des Mangemorts et sombré dans la folie. Neville lui-même avait été élevé par sa grand-mère. Ginny et Lavande regardaient les deux jeunes hommes sans comprendre.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Ginny à Harry.  
  
Neville raconta son enfance.  
  
- Oh, Neville, je suis désolée, dit Ginny, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
- Ce n'est rien. . . J'y suis habitué.  
  
Lavande lui prit la main.  
  
- Si seulement nous l'avions su plus tôt. Jamais nous ne nous serions moqués de toi pendant nos études à Poudlard.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas Lavande. J'étais maladroit et pas du tout intelligent.  
  
- Non, nous aurions dû te soutenir.  
  
- C'est du passé Lavande.  
  
- N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin de parler.  
  
- Ne t'avise pas de me tirer les cartes ! J'ai eu ma dose avec Trelawney !  
  
Lavande feignit d'être vexée.  
  
- Hé ! La Divination est une science sérieuse !  
  
- C'est ça ! répliqua Harry. Elle s'est complètement trompée la premier jour quand elle a supposé que j'étais né en plein hiver ! Et toutes ces prédictions de mort. . .  
  
- Harry ! J'admets que Trelawney exagérait quelquefois, mais. . .  
  
- Quelquefois ? A tous les cours, oui !  
  
Tous les quatre éclatèrent de rire.  
  
  
  
Emily pénétra dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea directement vers les Serpentards.  
  
- Bonjour Emily ! lança une jeune Serpentard.  
  
- Bonjour Héloïse ! Et bonjour Monsieur mon frère, dit-elle en embrassant son frère.  
  
- Bonjour Emily, as-tu bien dormi ?  
  
- Oh oui !  
  
- Ton amie n'est pas avec toi aujourd'hui ?  
  
- Si, elle arrive.  
  
Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmura à l'oreille.  
  
- N'oublie pas tes cachets ce soir.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
  
Lara pénétra dans la Salle et Emily la rejoignit et toutes deux allèrent s'installer à leur table.  
  
Adrian soupira. Les prochains jours allaient être difficiles pour lui.  
  
Lara observait Adrian, ou plutôt observait son aura. Elle était plus faible que jamais, mais elle irradiait d'une étrange couleur orange, presque sauvage. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Lara avait fait quelques recherches. Une aura fragmentée et fragile révélait une âme tourmentée et une souffrance sans nom, comme le Professeur Severus Rogue deux jours plus tôt. Mais contrairement à Adrian Campbell, le Professeur Rogue se débattait, et son aura était sous contrôle de l'Héritier. Elle avait pu voir son aura rouge encerclée d'un cercle vert, annihilant toute volonté de libération. L'aura rouge était elle aussi fragmentée et fragilisée par l'Imperium, alors que celle d'Adrian n'était soumise à aucun Sortilège. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?  
  
Soudain, Adrian tourna la tête et croisa son regard. Elle eut l'impression que ce regard noir voyait jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. Elle rougit violemment et baissa précipitamment la tête.  
  
Lara Penwood savait. Ou du moins, elle soupçonnait quelque chose. Adrian en était persuadé. Il s'arrangerait pour lui parler seul à seule. Il eut un demi-sourire à l'idée de la confrontation avec la jeune fille. Elle allait être terrifiée, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.  
  
  
  
Terminé !!! J'espère que ce chapitre répond à toutes vos questions sur Severus et en pose d'autres ! Mais attendez donc les chapitres suivants, ils ne vous décevront pas (enfin j'espère !)  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Hedwige : voici le chapitre 4 ! J'espère que tu es contente, et que cela répond à ta question sur Severus.  
  
Yoann : 4 chapitres en trois jours ? Je n'avais pas réalisé. En tout cas, même si j'ai repris les cours, j'ai 29 heures de cours hebdo, et du coup j'ai du temps pour me consacrer à l'écriture et la saisie. Mais ça va se ralentir, faute de temps et d'inspiration, snif !!!  
  
Wynzar : nouveau, ou nouvelle ? Bienvenue parmi les fans de l'Héritier de Voldemort !  
  
Nakago : je n'ai pas l'impression de me surpasser. Je trouve plutôt que mes chapitres ne sont pas très remuants. Mais bon, je fais de mon mieux ! Merci pour tes encouragements !  
  
Mystikal : Severus résistant ? Attends de lire la suite histoire de voir si ton affirmation se confirme. Quant à Adrian, je ne peux pas te répondre sur ses intentions. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Et une aura fragmentée et fragile, c'est tout simplement. . . comment dire ? Bon, nos auras sont des énergies pures qui nous entourent. Et certains shamanes peuvent les voir et elles sont le plus souvent unies autour de nous. Tu me suis. Eh bien celle d'Adrian n'est pas unie, elle est cassée, il n'y a que des fragments d'aura autour de lui. Voilà, j'espère que tu as saisi l'explication, c'est pas évident.  
  
Audrey : la réponse à ta question dans le prochain chapitre !!!  
  
Coco : le mystère est l'ingrédient principal de toute fic qui se respecte très chère ! ;-)  
  
Sailor Digitale : je ne crois pas trop révéler la suite en disant que tu as raison : les Campbell sont à classer parmi les gentils, et Lara aussi. Quand au bébé d'Hermione, je n'ai pas encore décidé que faire de lui. Inquiétant, non ? Ca pose un problème que mes chapitres viennent trop vite ? Mais je suis du genre impatiente de faire connaître la suite de mes cogitations intenses ! Et au fait, c'est l'Héritier de VOLDEMORT, et pas l'Héritier de SERPENTARD !! Il me semble d'ailleurs que l'Héritier de Serpentard est une autre fic, que je n'ai même pas le temps d'aller lire d'ailleurs.  
  
Elsa : Impatiente, et moi donc ?  
  
Ryan : tu le faisais exprès, ou c'était pas voulu ? Parce que trois reviews, ça fait beaucoup. Et Neville sera plus présent dès maintenant. D'ailleurs sa relation avec Lavande se précise tu ne crois pas ? De toute manière, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde a réalisé que j'allais mettre Neville et Lavande ensemble. Bientôt, je n'aurais plus de secrets pour personne, snif, snif !!! Il ne me restera plus qu'à prendre ma retraite d'auteur !  
  
Ginny Malefoy : voilà la suite !! Amuse-toi bien !  
  
Et encore merci à tout le monde et à bientôt pour la suite ! 


	6. Confrontations

Whaouuuu !! Je ne savais pas que cette troisième partie aurait plus de succès que les précédentes !!  
  
C'est drôle, tout le monde s'intéresse plus au secret d'Adrian, qu'au sort du pauvre Severus. Pauvre chéri, mais son calvaire ne va pas durer longtemps je vous le promets !  
  
Vu les réactions, je passe tout de suite au chapitre 6, les réponses aux reviews seront à la fin !!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 6 : Confrontations  
  
  
  
Après le cours de Métamorphoses, Hermione avait demandé à Lara d'aller rendre deux livres à la Bibliothèque. Lara avait accepté, et avait dit à Emily d'aller déjeuner sans l'attendre. Elles se séparèrent à la sortie du cours. C'était l'occasion qu'attendait Adrian. Etant dispensé d'Enchantements, il avait passé l'heure à étudier l'emploi du temps de sa s?ur pour trouver une occasion de parler à Lara.  
  
Elle pénétra dans la Bibliothèque et en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, un autre livre serré contre sa poitrine, les bras croisés dessus. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, tous les élèves étaient partis déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.  
  
- Lara ?  
  
Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement.  
  
- Oh, Adrian, c'est vous. . .  
  
Il s'avança vers elle. Elle baissa les yeux.  
  
- Emily est dans la Grande Salle. . .  
  
- C'est toi que je voulais voir.  
  
- Oh. . . Mais pourquoi ?  
  
- Que sais-tu à mon propos ?  
  
Elle sursauta. Il savait.  
  
- Euh. . . Que voulez-vous dire ?  
  
- Ne mens pas. Je sais que tu m'observes. Alors qu'as-tu découvert ?  
  
- Mais rien. . .  
  
- Regarde-moi donc dans les yeux.  
  
Lara recula d'un pas, il s'avança d'autant. Bientôt, elle se retrouva acculée, dos au mur. Adrian déchiffra le titre du livre qu'elle serrait contre elle : les Auras Magiques. Il se pencha vers Lara et lui releva la tête en posant un index sous son menton. Son regard bleu était empli de terreur.  
  
- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Lara. Apparemment, nous avons tous deux un secret que nous voulons préserver. Tu vois les Auras des gens, c'est ça ?  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
- Je. . .je n'ai encore rien découvert sur vous. . . je vous le jure.  
  
- Je te crois. Et je sais aussi que tu ne vas tarder à le découvrir. Alors autant que je te dise tout. . .  
  
  
  
Hermione leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Ça ne va pas ? remarqua Ginny.  
  
- Lara n'est pas là ? Je l'avais envoyée à la Bibliothèque, mais elle devrait être là à présent.  
  
- Peut-être a-t-elle été retenue en route.  
  
- Adrian Campbell n'est pas là non plus. Je vais la chercher.  
  
- Tu veux que. . .  
  
- Non, ça va aller.  
  
Elle prit la direction de la Bibliothèque. Elle ne tarda pas à apercevoir Lara, adossée au mur et Adrian Campbell penché vers elle. Lara semblait terrifiée. Elle s'approcha vivement et saisit les dernières paroles d'Adrian.  
  
- Autant que je te dise tout. . .  
  
- Campbell !  
  
Lara se sentit soulagée, mais également frustrée.  
  
- Professeur Rogue !  
  
-Lara, tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas importunée ?  
  
- Non. . . euh, ça va.  
  
- Va vite déjeuner.  
  
Lara s'esquiva en toute hâte.  
  
Hermione se retourna vers Campbell. Son regard se durçit. Adrian soutint son regard sans faiblir.  
  
- Lara est une enfant fragile et extrêmement timide. N'essayez pas de lui nuire.  
  
- Je ne compte pas lui faire du mal, d'autant plus qu'elle est la meilleure amie de ma s?ur. Et elle n'est pas si fragile que vous le croyez.  
  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
  
- Réfléchissez donc puisque vous êtes si intelligente, Professeur Rogue.  
  
- Campbell, n'essayez pas de jouer au plus fin avec moi. Retournez donc dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Il hocha brièvement la tête et s'esquiva sur un dernier regard ironique.  
  
Hermione soupira et regagna sa chambre. Elle souffrait d'une migraine depuis le matin. Elle s'allongerait quelques instants et reprendrait les cours pour l'après-midi.  
  
Harry s'inquiéta de ne pas voir Hermione alors que les cours allaient reprendre. Il alla la voir, et la trouva profondément endormie dans sa chambre. Il s'attendrit. Hermione était épuisée, moralement et physiquement. Il la couvrit et alla prévenir les élèves qu'ils n'auraient pas cours de Métamorphoses de l'après-midi. Les élèves concernés s'inquiétèrent, mais Harry les rassura, disant juste que le Professeur Rogue avait besoin de repos. Ginny lui jeta un regard inquiet, mais il lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Les autres semblèrent accepter l'excuse qu'elle était fatiguée nerveusement suite à l'agression de Severus.  
  
  
  
Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Elle constata qu'elle avait une couverture sur elle. Tournant la tête, elle vit avec étonnement que le soleil se couchait.  
  
- J'ai dormi toute l'après-midi ? pensa-t-elle. Mais. . . et les cours ?  
  
Elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Elle croisa Shanna et Ginny.  
  
- Ah Hermione, tu es réveillée ! dit Ginny.  
  
- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillée pour les cours ?  
  
- Tu as besoin de repos. Harry a préféré te laisser te reposer. Tes élèves n'ont manqué qu'une demi-journée de cours, ne stresse donc pas autant.  
  
Hermione soupira.  
  
- Bon, ce n'est pas si dramatique après tout.  
  
- C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, fit remarquer Shanna.  
  
- Tant mieux ! Je meurs de faim !  
  
Ginny sourit, et échangea un regard complice avec Hermione.  
  
Elles pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Des élèves étaient assis aux différentes tables, certains bavardaient, d'autres étudiaient, lisaient ou encore jouaient aux échecs. Hermione se souvint avec nostalgie des parties d'échecs disputées avec Ron, qui la battait toujours, à son grand dépit. Ginny surprit son regard posé sur deux Serdaigles disputant une partie d'échecs sorciers.  
  
- Ron te manque ?  
  
- Oui. C'est drôle. Les échecs version sorcier a été le seul domaine où il m'a surpassée durant nos études. C'est grâce à ce talent que nous avons pu empêcher Quirrell de voler la Pierre Philosophale durant notre Première Année.  
  
- Oui. Harry m'a raconté. Ron a gagné 50 points pour Gryffondor grâce à ça.  
  
- Ce genre de souvenirs me donne plus que jamais envie de tuer Victoria de mes propres mains. Mais elle est si insaisissable !  
  
- Et ses méthodes diffèrent complètement de celles de Voldemort. Voldemort préférait des morts. . . propres et rapides avec l'Avada Kedavra.  
  
- Alors que Victoria torture avant de tuer. Cette fille est une abomination de la nature !  
  
- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.  
  
Certains étudiants, voyant Hermione, s'enquirent de son état de santé. Elle leur sourit et leur répondit qu'elle allait bien.  
  
Soudain, un cri provenant du hall s'éleva. Ginny et Shanna dégainèrent leurs baguettes et se précipitèrent tandis qu'Hermione ordonnait aux élèves de rester calmes et de ne quitter la Grande Salle sous aucun prétexte, puis elle suivit Ginny et Shanna, baguette à la main. Elle se figea quand elle découvrit la scène qui se déroulait dans le hall. Ginny et Shanna étaient muettes d'horreur. Même Harry, Sirius et Drago, accourus au cri, semblaient pétrifiés. Neville et Lavande arrivèrent ensemble et Lavande réprima un cri.  
  
- Oh mon Dieu, Severus. . . murmura-t-elle.  
  
Le Severus qui se tenait devant eux en cet instant n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qui les avait attaqués deux jours auparavant. Sa robe noire était en lambeaux, ses bras et ses mains étaient cruellement écorchés tandis que son visage tuméfié disparaissait en partie sous le sang noir séché. Il tenait une baguette à la main. Hermione, terrifiée, souffrant en même temps que lui, croisa son regard. Elle y lut un appel au secours.  
  
- Severus. . .  
  
- Fuyez tous ! murmura-t-il d'une voix terriblement rauque.  
  
- Ginny, protège Hermione ! lança Harry. Severus, je suppose que c'est cette folle de Victoria qui t'a mis dans cet état, mais nous te. . .  
  
- Endoloris !  
  
Harry reçut le sort, mais il maîtrisa son corps et fit appel à toute sa puissance pour bloquer l'effet du Doloris. Drago intervint.  
  
- Protectio !  
  
Le sort s'arrêta.  
  
- Stupéfix ! lança Sirius.  
  
Le sort fut absorbé.  
  
- Encore un Catarax, comprit Drago. Victoria, je sais que tu nous entends parfaitement ! Tu n'as pas autre chose à nous proposer que le Catarax ? Ça en devient lassant !  
  
Hermione fixait Severus. Il souffrait atrocement.  
  
- Ginny, il faut que je tente quelque chose.  
  
- Non, c'est trop dangereux.  
  
- Regarde dans quel état il est !!  
  
Severus tomba à genoux par terre. Un gémissement de douleur sortit de sa gorge. Un cri rauque, comme si ses cordes vocales avaient été mises à rude épreuve.  
  
- Schell ! Sors de ma tête ! Tu ne me forceras pas à les attaquer !  
  
En même temps, il retenait son bras droit pour éviter que celui-ci ne se lève pour lancer un sort malgré lui.  
  
- Endo. . . Non !! Hermione !  
  
- Severus, bats-toi ! Fais-le pour moi ! encouragea Hermione.  
  
- Je n'en peux plus. . .  
  
- Fais-le pour notre enfant ! Ton enfant Severus. . .  
  
Le silence se fit. Même Severus fixait Hermione. Puis brutalement, il disparut, sans doute rappelé par Victoria. Les regards convergèrent vers Hermione. Elle perdit connaissance.  
  
Drago se tourna vers Harry.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Potter ?  
  
- Tu as parfaitement compris Malefoy. Hermione est enceinte.  
  
- Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de m'en avertir ?  
  
- Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire, mais à Hermione. D'ailleurs, elle m'a fait jurer de garder le secret.  
  
- Croyez-vous que ce soit le moment pour vous disputer ? demanda Diana, agenouillée à côté de Ginny qui maintenait Hermione.  
  
- Amenons-la dans sa chambre et prévenons Mme Pomfresh, elle saura quoi faire, proposa Sirius.  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
Mme Pomfresh déclara qu'Hermione avait subi un grand choc, et elle avait surtout besoin de repos, avec sa grossesse. Mais elle était mécontente qu'Hermione ne lui en ait pas parlé. D'ailleurs personne ne comprenait Hermione. Ginny en expliqua la raison.  
  
- Hermione ne voulait pas risquer que Victoria le sache. Elle aurait fait une proie facile.Mais maintenant. . .  
  
- Il faut la protéger plus que jamais, déclara Harry.  
  
- Laissons Hermione dormir, dit Drago.  
  
  
  
Severus était dans un sombre cachot, ressassant ses pensées. Hermione était enceinte. Il fallait qu'il soit auprès d'elle, à tout prix. La porte s'ouvrit, livrant passage à Victoria.  
  
- Quelle nouvelle surprenante nous avons appris ce soir, Severus. Hermione est enceinte !  
  
- Ne t'avise pas de la toucher. . .  
  
Chaque mot lui était douloureux, mais il ne pouvait laisser Victoria avoir le dernier mot.  
  
- J'aurais mieux fait de la tuer en juin dernier ! Ta femme me casse vraiment les pieds ! Par la barbe de Merlin, elle va payer cher.  
  
- Elle ne paiera rien du tout. Je saurai t'en empêcher.  
  
Victoria éclata de rire.  
  
- Tu n'est pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit mon cher. Tu tiens à peine debout.  
  
Victoria sortit sa baguette, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.  
  
- Tu as encore osé me défier tout à l'heure. Tu vas payer cet affront et pour ta femme. Endoloris !  
  
Severus rassembla ses dernières forces. Il évita le sort, bondit sur ses pieds et s'empara de la baguette.  
  
- Stupéfix !  
  
Le sort toucha Victoria. Puis il brisa la baguette et sortit en courant. Il quitta le lieu où il était, une grande maison lugubre, alors qu'il faisait nuit noire. Il frissonna dans la froide nuit d'octobre. Il avança à l'aveuglette, ne sachant pas où il se trouvait. Retrouverait-il un jour Hermione ?  
  
  
  
Terminé pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs :  
  
Ginny Malefoy : tu as la réponse en ce qui concerne Severus dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est de la mort de Victoria, ce sera pour plus tard, mais j'annonce dès maintenant que ce ne sera pas très joli à lire.  
  
Wynzar : le pouvoir de Lara, c'est comme je l'ai déjà révélé, la faculté de voir les auras des personnes qui l'entourent. Et pour Rogue, tu viens de lire le chapitre. . . Et surtout continue de lire !!! Merci pour le compliment !  
  
Kat : sadique moi ? Merci pour le compliment. Continue à lire surtout !  
  
Blue angel : comme je le disais, je ne peux pas révéler le secret d'Adrian, sinon y'a plus de suspense !!!!!  
  
Gilceleb : je découvre chaque jour des lecteurs qui ne laissent pas de reviews *fais les gros yeux * Mais je ne t'en veux pas, mon but est de donner du plaisir aux lecteurs, et c'est une façon pour moi de me décharger de mon trop plein d'imagination.  
  
Coco : merci à toi aussi. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour préserver les mystères jusqu'au bout. Et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises !! Et les autres lecteurs non plus !  
  
Limousing : un lecteur un peu particulier puisque je reçois des mails en guise de review !! Mais merci quand même !  
  
Audrey : je ne peux pas répondre à ta question sur Adrian !!!! Et concernant Neville et Lavande, c'est assez clair non ? Ils vont sortir ensemble, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.  
  
Nakago : merci pour l'encouragement, mais j'aimerais avoir ton avis parfois sur ce que je fais, et les menues révélations contenues dans les chapitres.  
  
Nico : à vrai dire, il m'était difficile de faire figurer les Campbell dans les deux premières parties, étant donné qu'ils débarquent d'Amérique. Donc ils n'existaient pas dans la précédente partie. Et concernant le fait que tu ne vois pas les serviteurs de l'Héritier mourir, tu oublies que Victoria travaille seule, je ne peux pas la faire mourir à chaque chapitre quand même !!! Eh oui, elle tue même ses éventuels alliés, donc. . . Du coup, forcément, il n'y a de pertes que du coté clair de la Force ** a trop regardé Star Wars moi** Et franchement je compte m'arrêter à cette partie si la fin est heureuse. Oui, j'hésite entre faire une fin heureuse et une fin malheureuse. Donc je déciderais en fonction des événements.  
  
Lunenoire : je te trouve bien perspicace, mais je ne démentis pas et je ne confirme pas non plus. Je vais te laisser te perdre dans tes conjectures. Le site te plaît ? Et merci pour le compliment (splendide histoire **rouge de confusion**).  
  
Tania Potter : j'espère que tu as eu la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre. En ce qui concerne certains personnages, si je n'en parle pas, c'est parce que je ne sais pas quel rôle ils vont jouer. Et puis, ça fait trop de persos à gérer. Mais pas d'inquiétude, il y aura bientôt le retour d'un ancien personnage, je n'en dis pas plus !  
  
Elsa : ne t'inquiète pas pour Hermione, j'ai tout prévu. Et puis Mme Pomfresh est là non ?  
  
Lily la tigresse : merci pour tout, nouvelle revieweuse !  
  
Ryan : pour information, Lara et Adrian ont quatre ans de différence, et je ne sais pas encore s'il va y avoir une histoire entre eux. Je pense quand même que oui, vu mon goût pour les histoires d'amour.  
  
Mystikal : tu as tout compris sur l'aura fragmentée !  
  
Sailor Digitale : j'attends toujours tes reviews avec impatience, mais tu as de la concurrence !! Pour Hermione, elle vit une grossesse facile, oui ça existe !! Pour le choc émotionnel, tu as eu ta réponse plus haut. Et oui, tu peux classer Neville dans les gentils, il a tout de même perdu ses parents si on peut dire ! Merci de me laisser à chaque fois une review, ça me fait plaisir.  
  
Yoann, Padmacho, Jessy Black : merci pour tout !!!! 


	7. Le retour de Severus

Merci à tous !!!! Je suis si contente de voir que vous aimez toujours autant l'Héritier malgré mes cachotteries !! Mais c'est ça qui fait tout le piquant de l'histoire, non ?  
  
J'en profite pour lancer un appel au secours : voulez-vous une fin triste ou heureuse ? Nico, l'un des revieweurs m'a suggéré de faire les deux et de faire un vote par review. Le problème, c'est que ça me demanderait d'écrire deux fins totalement différentes, et deux fois plus de travail. Mais la fin triste m'amènerait sûrement à faire une sorte de quatrième partie qui serait une mini-fic. Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
  
  
  
Chapitre 7 : Le retour de Severus  
  
  
  
Hermione ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité. Elle venait de s'éveiller d'un cauchemar. Un cauchemar où Severus était blessé. Mais était-ce vraiment un cauchemar ? Elle se remémora soudain les événements. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Severus, maltraité, aux prises avec cette folle !  
  
Un bruit sourd contre sa porte la fit sursauter. Elle se redressa, prit sa baguette et alla ouvrir, le c?ur battant. Un poids s'effondra sur elle quand elle ouvrit la porte. Elle retint un cri et se dégagea. Son c?ur fit un bond.  
  
- Severus, souffla-t-elle.  
  
Il était inconscient, et couvert de sang.  
  
- Mobilicorpus !  
  
Elle guida le corps jusqu'au lit, le déshabilla et tressaillit quand elle vit toutes les blessures sanguinolentes qui le couvraient. Elle alla vers la cheminée, prit une pincée de poudre et appela Mme Pomfresh et Harry.  
  
- Venez vite, il y a une urgence.  
  
- On arrive, dit Harry.  
  
Moins d'une minute plus tard, Harry et l'infirmière découvraient l'état de Severus.  
  
- Il est dans un sale état, déclara Mme Pomfresh.  
  
- Faites ce que vous pourrez.  
  
- Comment l'as-tu trouvé ? demanda Harry.  
  
- J'ai juste ouvert ma porte parce que j'avais entendu un bruit. J'espère qu'il se rétablira vite. Son état me fait mal aussi. Si seulement je pouvais transférer une partie de sa douleur sur moi. . .  
  
- Sûrement pas ! interrompit Harry. Ça tuerai le bébé !  
  
- Oui, je sais.  
  
Mme Pomfresh lui fit boire une potion, elle pansa les blessures et se tourna vers Hermione.  
  
- Il a de la fièvre. J'aimerai le prendre à l'infirmerie.  
  
- Non, il restera ici. Je veux qu'il se réveille dans un cadre familier. Pensez-vous qu'il a subi un traumatisme ?  
  
- C'est certain. L'expérience qu'il a subi a été plus que difficile.  
  
- Elle a été horrible vous voulez dire. Je vais veiller sur lui, Mme Pomfresh.  
  
- Je vous fais confiance.  
  
Mme Pomfresh lui donna les ingrédients de la Potion et lui indiqua comment changer les pansements. Ensuite elle partit. Hermione se tourna vers Harry.  
  
- Préviens Sirius, Drago, Ginny et Shanna. Inutile de mettre plus de monde au courant.  
  
- Que fais-tu de Schell ? Elle déduira forcément que ton mari est revenu vers toi.  
  
- Là, je compte sur toi. A toi de la convaincre que Severus n'est pas ici.  
  
- Mais si tu n'es pas là, ce ne sera pas convaincant.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Fais venir Ginny. Il faut que la soumette à mon plan.  
  
- Mais d'où tu les sors ?  
  
  
  
Une heure plus tard, Sirius, Drago, Ginny, Shanna et Harry quittaient Hermione. Ils avaient été grandement soulagés de voir que Severus était de retour, mais ils devraient attendre qu'il reprenne conscience pour l'interroger sur les circonstances de son évasion. Ginny s'était follement amusée quand Hermione lui avait expliqué son plan pour tromper Victoria.  
  
Hermione concentra son attention sur Severus. Débarassé du sang et des saletés, son visage était d'une pâleur à faire peur. Elle posa sa main sur son front. Il était brûlant. Mais comme elle était heureuse de le revoir, pas en bonne santé, certes, mais vivant. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et s'assit près de lui, sa main dans la sienne.  
  
- Sois tranquille Severus. Plus personne ne t'enlèvera à moi désormais, murmura-t-elle.  
  
  
  
Severus se sentait bien. Il lui semblait être dans du coton, une agréable sensation de chaleur l'entourant. Il prit conscience d'une respiration près de lui. Sa main était prise dans une autre main étonnament douce. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut désorienté par le décor. Où était-il ? La mémoire lui revint. Schell, l'évasion, la course sans fin dans une forêt. . . Il tourna la tête et vit Hermione endormie près de lui. Enfin, il était de retour, auprès de celle qu'il aimait. . . et elle était enceinte ! Ce souvenir le fit sursauter, ce qui réveilla Hermione. Son visage s'éclaira quand elle vit que Severus était réveillé.  
  
- Severus. . . Enfin.  
  
- Ma douce Hermione. . . murmura-t-il la voix rauque.  
  
- Chut, ne parle pas. Mme Pomfresh a dit que tu devais te reposer. Ta fièvre est tombée, tant mieux. Tu nous raconteras tout un peu plus tard.  
  
Il se contenta alors de la regarder avec insistance. Hermione rit. Elle prit sa main et la posa sur son ventre arrondi.  
  
- Oui Severus, je suis enceinte. Tu vas bientôt être père.  
  
Les yeux de Severus exprimèrent la plus grande joie.  
  
On frappa à la porte. Harry et Ginny entrèrent.  
  
- Il a repris conscience, annonça Hermione.  
  
- Ravi de te revoir parmi nous, Severus, déclara Harry. Nous nous sommes faits un sang d'encre pour toi, et spécialement Hermione.  
  
- On s'occupe de Victoria, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Ginny.  
  
- Je n'assurerai pas les cours aujourd'hui, décida Hermione.  
  
- Je m'en doutais figure-toi, dit Harry. Profite bien de ton Severus !  
  
- Ginny, tu as ce qu'il te faut ?  
  
- Oui. A tout à l'heure !  
  
- Soyez prudents, recommanda Hermione.  
  
Severus fronça les sourcils. Hermione entreprit de lui raconter le plan mis au point, mais Severus n'était pas tranquille. Mais la fatigue eut raison de lui. Hermione le laissa se rendormir.  
  
  
  
Harry et Ginny se séparèrent. Ginny attendrait derrière la porte. Harry, lui, pénétra dans la Grande Salle avec un grand sourire. Il croisa le regard de Sirius et Drago et hocha la tête. Tout était prêt. Comme ils le prévoyaient, Victoria ne tarda pas à se manifester. Elle fit exploser les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle.  
  
- Où est-il ?  
  
- Qui ? rétorqua Harry.  
  
- Ne fais pas l'innocent Potter. Je parle de Severus. Où est-il ?  
  
- Tu veux dire que tu l'as perdu ? Première nouvelle de la journée.  
  
- Où est Granger ?  
  
- Je suis là, Schell, dit Hermione en pénétrant par la porte du fond de la Salle.  
  
- Ton cher mari s'est enfui.  
  
- Tant mieux. J'ignore où il est, et je suis sûre qu'il est mieux là où il est, qu'avec toi.  
  
- Alors c'est toi qui en subira les conséquences ! Toi et ton bâtard ! Endoloris !  
  
Harry s'interposa.  
  
- Protectio ! Tant que je serai là, Schell, tu ne toucheras pas à Hermione !  
  
- Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi Potter !  
  
- On verra bien.  
  
Drago et Sirius protégèrent Hermione tandis qu'Harry mettait toute la Salle sous protection magique.  
  
- Attention Harry ! cria Hermione.  
  
Harry, occupé par le sort de protection, n'avait pas vu le Doloris arriver sur lui. Il fut touché de plein fouet, mais il y résista. Hermione se tourna vers Drago et Sirius.  
  
- Allez l'aider. Vous savez bien que je ne risque rien.  
  
Sirius acquiesça, inquiet pour son filleul.  
  
- Allons-y Malefoy.  
  
Sirius et Drago préparèrent un Avalonia. Hermione les imita. Shanna, Lavande, Neville et les élèves de Septième Année firent de même. Ces derniers, sur suggestion d'Hermione, avaient appris ce sort avec Sirius en DCFM.  
  
Victoria vit ce qui l'attendait. Et Harry s'apprêtait à faire la même chose. Même si elle était puissante, elle doutait de pouvoir résister à plusieurs Avalonia conjugués. Mais Severus était ici, elle le savait puisqu'elle l'avait suivi de loin. Ce stratagème mis au point pour son évasion et ainsi tuer Granger et ses amis était retardé, mais pas pour longtemps. Le temps de la retraite était venu.  
  
- Vous ne gagnerez pas la guerre ! lâcha-t-elle en transplanant.  
  
Harry baissa le bras, songeur. Hermione s'approcha et se blottit dans ses bras.  
  
- J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. Heureusement que la vraie Hermione n'était pas présente.  
  
En effet, Ginny avait pris du Polynectar pour prendre l'apparence d'Hermione et abuser Victoria et préserver sa santé et celle de Severus. A ce moment, Hermione, la vraie, apparut.  
  
- Ça s'est bien passé ? J'ai entendu les cris de rage de Schell.  
  
- Nous l'avons fait fuir. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas dupe, résuma Harry, l'air sombre.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ? intervint Neville, Lavande près de lui.  
  
Harry hésita et regarda Hermione.  
  
- Severus est revenu cette nuit, révéla-t-elle.  
  
Un silence se fit. Tous les élèves présents, Diana, Neville et Lavande la regardaient avec effarement.  
  
- Quoi ? Severus est là ? répéta Diana, incrédule.  
  
Hermione acquiesça.  
  
- Il dort. Il est très fatigué et blessé en divers endroits. Je vous avertirai dès qu'il sera rétabli.  
  
Puis elle s'adressa à Harry.  
  
- Tu vas bien ?  
  
- Ça va. J'ai subi tellement de Doloris qu'ils n'ont presque plus d'effets sur moi.  
  
Il esquissa un pâle sourire.  
  
- Retourne donc auprès de Severus.  
  
Elle obéit sans discuter.  
  
  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Hedwige : il se pourrait bien qu'Adrian ait un rapport avec Victoria oui. Mais je ne sais pas encore lequel. Merci pour tes encouragements.  
  
Nico : comme je le disais avant le début du chapitre, ça sera un peu difficile, parce que ça suppose carrément que j'écrive deux, voire trois chapitres différents. Le problème, c'est que je me suis vraiment attachée à cette fic, et que j'ai toutes les peines du monde à finir.  
  
Elsa : je te fais flipper moi ? En tout cas, ça prouve que je suis au moins bonne à quelque chose.  
  
Ginny Malefoy : le secret d'Adrian et l'aventure de Severus seront dévoilés dans le chapitre 8 !  
  
Mystikal : idem pour toi. Adrian est révélé dans le chapitre 8 !  
  
Audrey : oui, le grand choc émotionnel, c'était bien l'annonce d'Hermione. Il fallait bien qu'il se remue non ?  
  
Sailor Digitale : une mort atroce ? J'y travaille. Et tu ne seras pas déçue je crois. Merci de me suivre avec tant d'assiduité !! Bisous ! Et dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour la fin !!!  
  
Kat : je ne considère pas vraiment cette fic comme une drogue. Parce que tu m'inquiètes si tu me dis que tu es devenue dépendante. Mais continue à lire surtout, cette dépendance ne peut pas te faire du mal, sauf si tu oublies de manger et de boire !  
  
Wynzar : ça va, Adrian n'est pas méchant, c'est juste l'instinct de conservation qui le fait réagir comme ça envers Lara. Et je fais toujours en sorte de répondre à mes revieweurs. Pour ce qui est de la fic, je pensais finir avec cette partie, mais comme tu l'as lu plus haut, j'hésite entre deux fins, ce qui conditionne du coup la création d'une quatrième partie. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses.  
  
Tania Potter : la personne qui va revenir, ce sera le chapitre 9, donc un peu de patience !! Plus que deux chapitres !!  
  
Nakago : je ne t'en veux pas tu sais de me laisser des reviews courtes. Au moins, je sais que tu lis l'histoire. Continue, ne t'arrête pas !  
  
  
  
A bientôt dans le chapitre 8 !! 


	8. Doutes

Merci à tous mes revieweurs !!  
  
Et je vous conseille à tous d'aller lire Préjugés préconçus, le fic de Kat, à qui j'ai apporté ma modeste contribution pour la mettre online !!!  
  
Tout de suite le chapitre 8, tant attendu ! Et les révélations qui vont avec !  
  
  
  
Chapitre 8 : Doutes  
  
  
  
Quand Hermione regagna sa chambre, Severus s'agitait dans le lit. Elle accourut vers lui. Il faisait un cauchemar. Elle saisit sa main, et commença à le bercer et l'apaiser avec de douces paroles.  
  
- Chut, calme-toi. Je suis là, tout va bien. . .  
  
Il se calma peu à peu. Elle sourit et le laissa dormir. Puis elle s'installa à son bureau pour rédiger ses cours pour les élèves. Sachant qu'elle risquait de ne pas enseigner beaucoup dans le mois à venir, elle voulut prendre de l'avance.  
  
  
  
Severus se réveilla dans l'après-midi et vit Hermione, endormie sur ses parchemins. Il sourit et tenta de se lever. Mais la douleur le fit gémir. Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et remarqua Severus.  
  
- Tu vas mieux ? Tu as faim ? Je vais faire monter un repas. . .  
  
- Merci mon amour. Mais toi aussi tu as besoin de te nourri.  
  
- Ça va, je prends soin de moi.  
  
- Bon, alors je veux bien manger un peu. Et appelle Potter, Black et Malefoy. Il faut qu'on parle.  
  
Elle le regarda. Il parlait doucement, d'une voix éraillée.  
  
- Elle t'a fait beaucoup souffrir.  
  
Ce n'était pas une question. Une simple constatation. Severus hésita un instant.  
  
- Ce qu'elle m'a fait n'est rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle aurait pu te faire à toi.  
  
- Oh Severus. . . murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Elle se blottit dans ses bras.  
  
- Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement !  
  
Il l'embrassa. Cela faisait si longtemps ! Mais elle s'écarta.  
  
- Tu es encore blessé Severus.  
  
- Et toi tu es enceinte.  
  
Ils partagèrent un sourire complice.  
  
Hermione demanda aux elfes de maison de monter un plateau et fit venir Harry, Sirius et Drago, mais personne d'autre. Ginny, Shanna et Diana comprenaient qu'elle ne voulait pas fatiguer Severus. Sirius commença par résumer les événements depuis son enlèvement et finit par annoncer l'embauche de Neville et Shanna. A cette nouvelle, Severus haussa un sourcil perplexe.  
  
- Neville Londubat ?  
  
- C'est bien lui, confirma Harry. Et il a changé, tu ne le reconnaîtras pas.  
  
- S'il est aussi maladroit qu'il était. . .  
  
- Justement, coupa Hermione. Il n'y a rien à voir. Il a même osé défier Drago.  
  
- Ma chérie, tu es sûre qu'on parle de la même personne ?  
  
- Certaine, dit-elle en riant.  
  
- Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses, intervint Sirius. Comment as-tu fait pour t'enfuir ?  
  
- Je vais vous le dire. Et il y a une chose étrange chez Schell.  
  
- Quoi donc ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Tu verras bien. Bon. Quand Hermione a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, j'ai eu du mal à le croire. J'ai pu entendre Victoria crier un « non » dans ma tête, puis elle m'a ramené dans ma prison. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et j'ai décidé de m'enfuir. Sachant qu'elle reviendrait me torturer, je me suis préparé. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à me lancer un Doloris, j'ai bondi, arraché sa baguette et l'ai stupéfixée. Puis j'ai brisé la baguette. J'ai quitté la maison, et j'ai transplané ici avec mes dernières forces. Black, il faut revoir les barrières anti-transplanage. J'ai pensé un instant lui lancer un Avalonia, ou un Sortilège de mort, mais j'étais trop affaibli, les murs du cachot absorbaient ma magie. Voilà, vous savez tout.  
  
- C'est trop simple, conclut Sirius.  
  
- Il y a autre chose, déclara Hermione. Victoria a été stupéfixée et sa baguette a été brisée. Qui l'a réveillée ? Et qui lui a fourni une nouvelle baguette ?  
  
- Mais on sait que Victoria travaille seule, objecta Drago.  
  
- Non, on ne peut pas dire qu'on connaît bien Schell, répliqua Severus.  
  
- Peut-être qu'elle a un allié dans l'ombre, ou alors. . . commença Sirius.  
  
- Ou alors, elle a encore utilisé quelqu'un se faisant passer pour elle, conclut Harry.  
  
- Comme l'année dernière quand elle a utilisé Finley, confirma Hermione.  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Severus pensait à autre chose, mais il n'osait en parler de peur de déclencher la panique. Hermione remarqua son air soucieux.  
  
- Il y a autre choses c'est ça ?  
  
- Tu es vraiment perspicace, soupira-t-il. Si Schell avait un allié, pourquoi m'a-t-elle laissé m'enfuir ? Et si elle a utilisé quelqu'un, cela voudrait dire qu'elle m'a laissé partir à dessein. Et l'attaque de ce matin n'était qu'une comédie pour faire croire qu'on avait gagné une bataille.  
  
Hermione frissonna.  
  
- Elle est vraiment diabolique. Alors, elle sait à coup sûr que tu es ici.  
  
Severus hocha la tête.  
  
- Il faut nous tenir prêts à toute éventualité, déclara Sirius. Je vais revoir nos barrières anti-transplanage et demander l'aide du Ministère. Au fait, un nouveau Ministre a été nommé, ajouta-t-il pour Severus.  
  
- Espérons qu'il sera plus compétent que Fudge, murmura Severus.  
  
Severus se massa les tempes et se radossa à ses oreillers.  
  
- Bon, ça suffira pour ce soir ! déclara Hermione. Severus est fatigué. On continuera demain.  
  
- Notre Sevie se fait dorloter par sa femme, se moqua Harry.  
  
- Harry. . . gronda gentiment Hermione.  
  
Elle les poussa dehors et referma la porte, un air inquiet sur le visage.  
  
- Tu vas bien ?  
  
- Viens donc près de moi.  
  
Elle obéit.  
  
- Tant que tu seras à mes côtés, tout ira toujours bien, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant.  
  
  
  
Lara observait la lune décroissante, soucieuse. La pleine lune était passée il y avait deux jours, 3 soirs où Adrian n'était pas venu, comme le mois dernier en septembre. De plus, ce qu'elle venait de lire confirmait ses soupçons : Adrian Campbell était un Loup-Garou. Emily s'installa dans son lit.  
  
- A quoi tu penses Lara ?  
  
- Oh, à rien. Je suis souvent dans la lune ces derniers temps.  
  
- Ce doit être à cause de la pleine lune.  
  
- Oui, sans doute, sourit Lara.  
  
On frappa à la porte du dortoir. C'était Adrian. Emily lui sourit.  
  
- Tu vas bien ?  
  
- Oui. Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ?  
  
- Non. . . et puis on s'est vus dans la Grande Salle, dit Emily avec un regard en direction de Lara.  
  
- Bonsoir Lara.  
  
- Bonsoir Adrian. La pleine lune ne vous a pas perturbé ?  
  
Emily sursauta, Adrian fronça les sourcils.  
  
- On discutait avec Emily des effets de la pleine lune, ajouta innocemment Lara.  
  
Emily se détendit. Elle eut un rire forcé.  
  
- Tu crois aux influences de la lune Lara ?  
  
- Pas vraiment. Mais elle a une grande influence sur les Loups-Garous, c'est bien connu, dit-elle en regardant Adrian.  
  
- Dis-moi, Lara, j'ai remarqué que tu vouvoyais Adrian. Pourquoi ne le tutoies-tu pas ? Ça ne te dérange pas Adrian ?  
  
- Non. Après tout, nous sommes condisciples de Poudlard.  
  
- Comme tu voudras Adrian.  
  
Bizarrement, Lara se sentait plus à l'aise avec Adrian maintenant qu'elle connaissait son secret. Ils discutèrent tous les trois pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Emily s'endorme.  
  
Lara échangea un regard avec Adrian. Ils sortirent de la chambre et se rendirent dans la Salle Commune.  
  
- Alors tu as finalement découvert mon secret ?  
  
- Tu es un Loup-Garou, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- La dernière pleine lune n'a pas été trop dure pour toi ? Tu prends la Potion Tue-Loup ?  
  
- Non, je prends des cachets qui m'évitent la Métamorphose.  
  
- Mais. . .  
  
- C'est un traitement expérimental. Des chercheurs new-yorkais travaillent sur un antidote en ce moment. Ces cachets m'évitent la transformation, mais c'est toujours aussi douloureux à l'intérieur de soi.  
  
- Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?  
  
- Je suis habitué. Je voulais. . . je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.  
  
- C'est oublié. Tu craignais pour ta sécurité, c'est normal. Et puis, je ne t'en veux pas. Nous avons tous nos secrets, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Sauf que tu connais les miens, sourit Adrian. C'est étrange. Tu n'es plus intimidée en ma présence.  
  
- Disons que le fait que tu sois un Loup-Garou me tranquilise, dit-elle mystérieusement.  
  
Adrian la fixa, étonné.  
  
- Tu plaisantes ? Tu n'es pas un Loup-Garou, je l'aurai senti.  
  
- Utilise tes sens, et tu comprendras. Sinon, tu peux toujours te renseigner sur les créatures ayant la faculté de voir les Auras Magiques.  
  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Tu n'es pas humaine. Mais. . .  
  
- Il se fait tard. Bonne nuit Adrian.  
  
Elle remonta dans son dortoir sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inutile de vous dire que les révélations amènent d'autres mystères, mais patience !!!!  
  
Maintenant, place aux réponses des reviews !!  
  
Gilceleb : tu viens de découvrir le secret d'Adrian. Et pour le secret de Lara, c'est le chapitre 10.  
  
Shadow : merci nouvelle revieweuse. Pour poster une fic sur le site, il faut déjà s'inscrire. Donne moi ton adresse e-mail et je t'expliquerai tout en détail. Comme je le fais déjà pour Kat, mon autre revieweuse, et qui a écrit une super fic d'ailleurs.  
  
Wynzar : tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir une fin triste, mais ceux qui sont pour une fin heureuse sont nombreux aussi. Je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen de vote, mais il faut encore que je le développe.  
  
Luffynette : voilà la réponse à tes 6 reviews. J'espère que ça te plait toujours !!  
  
Eilema : je suis pas encore décidée pour Rogue. Peut-être qu'il va encore souffrir. Ca dépend de la fin que j'ai choisie !!  
  
Blue angel : je ne sais pas encore combien la fic aura de chapitres. Je n'ai qu'un ou deux chapitres d'avance sur papier, donc. . . Concernant ta fic, elle est très bien et avec beaucoup d'idées, mais je t'envoie un mail, pour te dire plus en détail ce que j'en pense.  
  
Ginny Malefoy : la suite ne risque pas de te décevoir, surtout le chapitre 9 avec le retour de quelqu'un. Je suis ravie que tu apprécies vraiment mon travail, je craignais qu'avec tous ces multiples rebondissements, ça commence à lasser. C'est comme les films américains au cinéma. Dès qu'un film a du succès, il y en a un deuxième, puis un troisième. . . Et c'est souvent de pire en pire !!  
  
Coco : moi aussi j'aime les happy ends, mais je me suis tellement attachée à mon histoire et la nouvelle psychologie des personnages, que je n'ai pas envie de les lâcher. Bref, on verra bien comment ça avance. Et maintenant que le secret d'Adrian est dévoilé, tu vas me demander le secret de Lara, et avec ça les plans de Victoria. Désolée, mais tu attendras comme tout le monde.  
  
Kat : oui, toi tu veux une fin triste, mais tu as l'immense honneur d'être choisie dans mon jury des lecteurs fidèles. Et oui, je vais choisir cinq lecteurs, dont toi, pour me donner leur avis sur les deux fins que je vais écrire. Tu as un rôle important, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Et puis, ne te plains pas, tu as une longueur d'avance sur les autres, tu sais qui je vais faire revenir. Et comme j'ai droit à un traitement de faveur sur ta fic, ce serait injuste que tu ne puisses pas profiter de ce que je réserve. Tout ça dans mon prochain mail !!!  
  
Nakago : merci pour cette review un peu plus explicite. Toi partisan des fins heureuses, je n'ai pas encore décidé. J'ai vraiment du mal là. AU SECOURS !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cool : bienvenue parmi les shootés de l'Héritier !! J'espère que ce que tu lis te plaît (j'suis bête, puisque tu m'as mis une review).  
  
Audrey : je ne fais pas bien attention à la longueur de mes chapitres, parce que je pense que c'est la qualité qui compte, pas la quantité. Mais bon, je peux faire un effort. Et d'après ce que je vois dans mes feuilles * feuillette les feuilles devant moi * le chapitre 9 est un peu court, mais avec un retour fracassant. Et le chapitre 10, c'est le secret de Lara. Donc, c'est bien ce que je disais, c'est le contenu du chapitre qui est intéressant, pas sa longueur. Je me trompe ?  
  
Lune cho : tu as raison, c'est la première fois que je vois ton pseudo. Et j'ai prévu une fin spéciale pour Victoria. Les personnages principaux en vie. . . je ne sais pas. On verra bien. Continue à lire !!  
  
Sailor Digitale : rassure-toi je suis aussi du genre tout est bien qui finit bien. Et le fait de faire exploser Poudlard avec tout le monde dedans n'entre pas dans mes projets. La fin triste sera juste un truc du même genre, mais avec une seule victime. Tu es le deuxième membre de mon jury d'honneur. Ce qui veut dire que je vais écrire deux fins, que je vais t'envoyer par mail et tu voteras, toujours par mail, pour ne pas éventer le secret. Si tu n'es pas d'accord, tu n'as qu'à me le dire dans la prochaine review. J'ai juste besoin de ton adresse. Et comme je le disais à Kat, plus haut, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Toi et Kat êtes mes deux revieweuses préférées, et donc les deux premières à qui j'ai pensé pour constituer ce jury. J'y pensais une nuit dans mon lit, j'arrivais pas à dormir, et je commence comme d'hab, à penser à l'Héritier. Et tout d'un coup, idée lumineuse : et si je demandais à cinq revieweurs qui me suivent depuis le début de départager ? Reste à savoir si les autres seront d'accord. Bisous, en espérant que tu es avec moi (comme toujours).  
  
Yoann : ah oui la diversion de Victoria. C'est bien pensé, et je ne sais pas dans quoi je me suis embarquée, parce que je n'ai pas encore ce que Victoria va manigancer. Bon, c'est pas grave. Et si tu as lu les réponses aux reviews que j'ai fait pour Kat et Sailor Digitale, je t'annonce que tu es le troisième juré pour la fin, si tu es partant, bien sûr.  
  
Hedwige : je ne suis pas sadique au point de m'en prendre à un bébé tout de même !! Mais les parents, rien n'est encore décidé. Tu verras dans le chapitre 10 si Adrian est pour ou contre Victoria. C'est assez évident à comprendre. Enfin, j'espère, parce que tordue comme je suis.  
  
Elsa : tu as couru de l'école jusqu'à chez toi ? J'espère que tu n'habites pas trop loin. Mais tu verras que le chapitre 10 et 11 vont être plus palpitants, ou du moins je vais tout faire pour ! Une partie 5 ? Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? Déjà, j'essaye de finir cette partie 3, ensuite faut voir si je fais une partie 4 !! Alors pour la partie 5, tu repasseras !! J'espère malgré tout que tu continueras à me suivre quel que soit le nombre de parties !!  
  
Voilà pour les réponses aux reviews ! Je n'ai encore que trois membres pour mon jury : Yoann, Sailor Digitale et Kat. J'attends la suite des événements pour désigner les deux autres membres qui auront la lourde tâche de voter pour la fin !!! 


	9. Un ami

Me voilà de retour dans ce chapitre un peu court, mais très important pour la suite des événements !!!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 9 : Un ami  
  
  
  
Adrian se réveilla avec un sentiment de malaise. Lara. Elle connaissait son secret. Mais en même temps. . . Bon sang, qui était-elle ? Sa beauté fragile, ses yeux lumineux et cette faculté mystérieuse. . . Il le découvrirait.  
  
  
  
Emily vint lui dire bonjour comme tous les matins. Lara ne l'accompagnait pas, elle se contenta de lui adresser un signe de tête de loin. Il fut déçu qu'elle ne vienne pas le saluer. Il remarqua que le Professeur Rogue était toujours absente. Elle devait veiller son mari de retour sans doute. D'ailleurs, voici les deux Professeurs Potter qui arrivaient. Et le mari avait une épaisse liasse de parchemins à la main. Le Professeur Black prit la parole.  
  
- Comme vous le savez tous, le Professeur Hermione Rogue sera dans l'impossibilité d'assurer ses cours pendant un certain temps. Elle vous a donc préparé des parchemins afin que vous puissiez continuer à travailler. Cependant comme elle assurera toujours son Club de Magie Etrangère, si vous avez des questions à lui poser, ce sera à ce moment-là.  
  
Certains élèves grimacèrent à la vue des parchemins. Adrian y jeta un coup d'?il. Les Animagi. Connaissant l'effet que faisait une transformation en animal, ce cours ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.  
  
Son prochain cours étant Métamorphoses, il décida de passer son temps à la Bibliothèque pour essayer de résoudre le mystère Lara Penwood.  
  
  
  
Les jours s'écoulèrent paisiblement. Puis vint le jour où Severus put enfin se lever et décida d'aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves l'accueillirent chaleureusement avec des félicitations pour avoir résisté à l'Héritier. Il s'assit à sa place et regarda autour de lui, heureux de se retrouver dans ce lieu, entouré de ses amis, et surtout de sa femme bien- aimée. Puis son regard tomba sur Londubat, qui le dévisageait en souriant. Hermione avait limité les visites et Neville n'était pas venu le voir.  
  
- Londubat.  
  
- Professeur Rogue. Je suis content de vous revoir en bonne santé.  
  
Severus ne sut que répondre, interloqué par le changement. Londubat, qui l'avait toujours craint, se mettait à parler avec lui comme si de rien n'était.  
  
- Vous avez changé.  
  
- C'est ce que tout le monde me dit, répliqua-t-il en souriant.  
  
Severus se tut.  
  
  
  
Lara observait le Professeur Rogue. Son aura était revenue à la normale, il avait retrouvé sa puissance de Sorcier-Mage. Elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. Adrian. Elle avait remarqué qu'il passait beaucoup de temps à la Bibliothèque, mais il n'avait encore rien trouvé sur elle, sinon il se serait arrangé pour lui parler en tête-à-tête. Emily et Adrian étaient les seules personnes avec qui elle était à l'aise. Elle savait qu'elle était très timide, surtout en présence des professeurs. Mais malgré la gentillesse du Professeur Rogue, elle n'arrivait pas à surmonter ce défaut.  
  
Elle sourit à Adrian. A l'évidence, il ne cherchait pas au bon endroit. Elle se décida à lui donner un petit coup de pouce. Elle sortit son livre sur les Auras Magiques et l'envoya d'un coup de baguette sur les genoux d'Adrian. Il sursauta, mais avec ses réflexes de Loup-Garou, il rattrapa le livre avant qu'il ne touche terre. Il le reconnut. Lara se contenta de sourire.  
  
  
  
Sirius fut d'accord pour garder encore quelque temps le poste de Directeur, Severus n'étant pas encore tout à fait remis, malgré le fait qu'il ait recouvré toutes ses forces. Hermione, Severus et Harry se trouvaient dans le bureau de Sirius et discutaient ensemble de Poudlard.  
  
- Finalement, il y aura un simple repas de fête pour Halloween, annonça Sirius. Mais j'avais décidé d'organiser une fête, soit pour Noël, soit pour la Saint-Valentin.  
  
- Et pourquoi pas les deux ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Réfléchis Potter. Deux fêtes en l'espace de deux mois, ça fait beaucoup trop, rétorqua Severus.  
  
- Je vote pour la Saint-Valentin ! décida Hermione.  
  
- Pourquoi ce choix ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Parce que les élèves vont rentrer chez eux pour Noël. Et puis la Saint- Valentin, c'est la fête des Amoureux, non ? J'aurais ainsi l'occasion de danser avec mon Prince Charmant !  
  
Severus s'empourpra tandis que Sirius et Harry éclataient de rire.  
  
- Va pour la Saint-Valentin ! conclut Sirius.  
  
Le 14 février tombant un samedi, Hermione décida qu'elle abrégerait son Club d'une heure pour que les élèves puissent se préparer.  
  
- On mettra les jeunes au courant en janvier prochain, dit Harry.  
  
Soudain, Ginny fit irruption dans le bureau sans frapper.  
  
- Venez vite, il y a un problème.  
  
Ils la suivirent en hâte. Dans le hall, un attroupement d'élèves s'était formé, Neville, Lavande, Shanna et Drago entouraient un homme blessé pendant que Mme Pomfresh lui faisait boire une Potion. Sirius, Severus, Harry et Hermione se frayèrent un chemin, précédés de Ginny. Sirius et Harry sursautèrent en le reconnaissant.  
  
- Remus ?  
  
- Professeur Lupin ?  
  
Remus fut emmené à l'infirmerie. Sirius était très inquiet pour son ami.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il. On s'est écrit il y a à peine deux jours et tout allait bien.  
  
- Allons Sirius, pas la peine de s'énerver, apaisa Shanna.  
  
- J'aimerais surtout savoir ce qui l'a mis dans cet état.  
  
En effet, Remus était très pâle et avait de multiples blessures sur le corps.  
  
- Bon sang, j'ai horreur de me sentir impuissant ! s'écria Sirius en tapant du poing contre le mur.  
  
- Professeur Black ! s'indigna Mme Pomfresh. Si vous voulez démolir quelque chose, allez le faire ailleurs.  
  
Sirius se calma à grand-peine.  
  
Remus se réveilla lentement. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Remus parut soulagé de voir Sirius près de lui.  
  
- Enfin. . .  
  
- Alors Lunard, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? plaisanta Sirius.  
  
- L'Héritier. . .  
  
- Quoi ??  
  
- Enfin, Professeur Black ! intervint l'infirmière. Laissez donc ce pauvre M. Lupin se reposer.  
  
- Mme Pomfresh a raison, Sirius, dit Shanna.  
  
- Laissons-le se reposer aujourd'hui, approuva Harry. Il nous racontera dès qu'il sera rétabli.  
  
Remus sourit faiblement.  
  
- Toujours aussi impulsif, Patmol. . .  
  
- Bon, ça va. Repose-toi bien. On se verra demain, maugréa Sirius.  
  
Cependant Sirius ne se décidait pas à partir. Avec un sourire attendri, Shanna lui prit la main et l'entraîna dehors. Harry s'adressa à Remus.  
  
- Reposez-vous Professeur Lupin. Nous viendrons demain matin.  
  
Remus hocha la tête et referma les yeux. Ils sortirent. Harry prit un air soucieux.  
  
- Elle manigance quelque chose.  
  
- Oui mais quoi ? demanda Hermione. Severus. . .  
  
- J'étais dans un cachot. Et elle ne mentionnait rien devant moi.  
  
- Mais pourquoi Lupin ? demanda Drago.  
  
- C'est évident, non ? répondit Harry. C'est un Loup-Garou.  
  
- Oui d'accord, répliqua Drago. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle besoin d'un Loup- Garou ?  
  
- C'est la question qu'on se pose tous Drago, répondit Hermione.  
  
- Nous saurons la réponse demain, conclut Severus.  
  
  
  
Severus réveilla Hermione le lendemain avec un baiser. Elle sourit et s'étira.  
  
- Tu es bien attentionné avec moi depuis que tu es revenu.  
  
- Je rattrape le temps perdu. Tu vas bien ?  
  
- Oui. J'ai eu une grossesse facile. Mme Pomfresh a dit que j'avais de la chance.  
  
- C'est prévu pour quand ?  
  
- Fin février.  
  
- Tu penses que tu pourras assister au bal ?  
  
- Bien évidemment ! Je veux danser avec toi.  
  
Elle se redressa.  
  
- Bon, le Professeur Lupin doit nous attendre.  
  
- Hermione, il est huit heures à peine et nous sommes samedi matin. Un peu de patience.  
  
- Allons au moins prendre notre petit-déjeuner. J'ai constamment faim en ce moment.  
  
- Rien d'étonnant.  
  
  
  
Quelques élèves étaient déjà levés dans la Grande Salle. Tous saluèrent Hermione et Severus. Lara était parmi eux. Hermione rendit les bonjours et sourit à Lara qui lui rendit timidement son sourire.  
  
- Ton élève préférée, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Severus.  
  
- Oui, tu as vu juste.  
  
Lara observait le Professeur Rogue. Le bébé grandissait et semblait en pleine forme. Son aura ne cessait d'augmenter, mais était encore loin de sa forme d'adulte. Ce bébé sera très intelligent et puissant, ce qui était normal avec de tels parents, dont un Sorcier-Mage pour père !! Adrian pénétra dans la Salle. Son regard chercha Lara, et la trouva. Elle comprit qu'elle savait. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire de compréhension, et se leva.  
  
Elle quitta la Salle, suivie discrètement par Adrian. Elle se dirigea vers une salle de classe, où ils pourraient discuter sans être dérangés.  
  
  
  
Dites-moi ce que vous pensez du retour de Remus Lupin !!! 


	10. Le secret de Lara

Petit résumé des chapitres précédents : Severus a réussi à échapper à l'emprise de Victoria, grâce à la révélation d'Hermione, qui est enceinte de lui. Pendant ce temps, Adrian et Emily Campbell intègrent Poudlard. Lara sympathise vite avec Emily et découvre qu'Adrian est en fait un Loup-Garou. C'est alors que surgit Remus Lupin, en piteux état. . . Mais Lara a elle aussi un secret. . .  
  
  
  
Chapitre 10 : Le secret de Lara  
  
  
  
- Bonjour Adrian, dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.  
  
Il ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de le regarder d'un air interrogateur.  
  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
  
- Tu es une Fée.  
  
- Une demi-Fée. Par ma mère.  
  
- Les Fées ne se mélangent pas aux humains. Qui es-tu vraiment ?  
  
- Tu veux connaître l'histoire ? Très bien. Mon père a fait ses études ici à Poudlard, mais il est ensuite allé en France, où il est devenu Duelliste, puis Professeur de Duel à Beauxbâtons. Ma mère était la Fée du Lac qui entourait le Collège. Ils sont tombés amoureux. C'est assez compliqué car ma mère ne devait pas se montrer aux humains. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils se sont rencontrés. Ma mère fut bannie de la Communauté des Fées pour s'être mésalliée avec un humain, fut-il sorcier. La Reine a également tenté de la tuer, c'est pour cette raison que mon père est revenu ici, en Angleterre, avec ma mère, mon frère et moi. J'avais à peine neuf ans à l'époque, et mon frère sortait de l'adolescence. Quelques mois plus tard, mon père se faisait tuer par Voldemort, qui lui-même a été anéanti à peine deux semaines plus tard par Harry Potter. J'ai hérité des pouvoirs de ma mère.  
  
- Oui, seules les Fées ont le don de voir les Auras et de lire le futur.  
  
- Lire le futur, c'est vite dit. Nous nous contentons de flashes imprécis et assez violents. Mon pouvoir me permet de déterminer qui est bon ou mauvais. Et de voir si des humains nous entourent. Les créatures non- humaines n'ont pas d'aura. Et ton aura Adrian était en miettes. Le Loup- Garou en toi te fragilise énormément.  
  
- Je m'en moque.  
  
- Si tu n'y prends garde, le loup finira par gagner sur ton humanité. Bats- toi. Emily s'inquiète énormément pour toi.  
  
- C'est une malédiction d'être Loup-Garou.  
  
- Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non. Un danger plâne sur les Loups- Garous. Sur tous les Loups-Garous. Je l'ai vu. Et j'ai bien peur que cette fois-ci, nous ne soyions impuissants contre l'Héritier. . .  
  
  
  
Sirius, Shanna, Harry, Ginny, Severus, Hermione et Drago s'étaient donnés rendez-vous devant l'infirmerie à 9 heures. A 8h50, ils y étaient tous.  
  
- On n'est pas du tout impatients là, ironisa Drago.  
  
Ils entrèrent. Remus déjeunait tranquillement, adossé à ses oreillers.  
  
- Bonjour.  
  
- Bonjour Remus, dit Sirius. Tu vas mieux ?  
  
- Bien mieux, oui. Alors comment se débrouille la nouvelle équipe de Professeurs ?  
  
- Bien. Et Sevie est revenu parmi nous, ajouta Sirius en riant.  
  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Black, gronda Severus.  
  
- Sevie ? répéta Remus. D'où vient ce surnom ?  
  
- De sa grand-mère, répondit Harry.  
  
- J'en apprends tous les jours sur notre ami !  
  
- Sirius, Harry, arrêtez de vous moquer de Severus ! défendit Hermione.  
  
Ils reprirent leur sérieux.  
  
- Bien. Plus sérieusement, Remus, que t'est-il arrivé ?  
  
Remus s'assombrit.  
  
- Victoria Schell, l'Héritier, a rassemblé les Loups-Garous et les Vampires à ses côtés.  
  
- Quoi ?!  
  
- Elle tue les résistants. J'ai failli y passer.  
  
- Voldemort utilisait les Détraqueurs et les Géants. Et voici que cette folle rallie à elle Loups-Garous et Vampires, résuma Drago.  
  
- Sa prochaine attaque est programmée pour la prochaine pleine lune, révéla Remus.  
  
- Mais c'est la semaine prochaine ! réalisa Ginny.  
  
- Prévenons le Ministère, déclara Shanna. Les Aurors nous aideront.  
  
Remus la regarda.  
  
- Nous n'avons pas été présentés.  
  
- Je suis Shanna Glory, ex-Auror, et Professeur d'Astronomie.  
  
- Alors, c'est vous la fameuse Shanna dont Sirius me parlait dans ses lettres ?  
  
- Oh, Sirius parle de moi ?  
  
- En termes très flatteurs, oui.  
  
Shanna regarda Sirius qui était gêné.  
  
- Tu as perdu une bonne occasion de te taire, Remus.  
  
- A part ça, d'autres couples ont été formés ? demanda Remus.  
  
- Eh bien, Drago sort avec Diana, répondit Hermione. Diana Anderson, vous l'avez rencontré à mon mariage.  
  
- Et Neville et Lavande aussi, ajouta Harry.  
  
- Neville Londubat et Lavande Brown ?  
  
- Eux-mêmes, respectivement Professeurs de Botanique et de Divination.  
  
- Etrange, je ne vois pas Londubat en Professeur.  
  
- Il a beaucoup changé, Professeur Lupin.  
  
- Tu peux m'appeler Remus, Harry.  
  
- J'essaierai. Mais pour moi, vous serez toujours mon Professeur de DCFM pendant ma troisième année.  
  
- Et le Loup-Garou de service.  
  
- En parlant de Loup-Garou, si on en revenait à Schell ? suggéra Drago.  
  
- Oui. Donc elle est en train d'asservir Loups et Vampires tous confondus et attaquer la semaine prochaine.  
  
- Bien résumé Sirius.  
  
- Bon, premièrement, on renforce la barrière anti-transplanage, dit Hermione.  
  
- Deuxièmement, les élèves ne sortent plus et on suspend le Quidditch, continua Ginny.  
  
- Et on trouve le moyen de la tuer une bonne fois pour toutes, conclut Harry.  
  
- Si seulement il existait un moyen, soupira Hermione.  
  
- Le Catarax n'est pas un problème, dit Severus. J'ai une idée. La magie ne peut rien contre elle. Mais on peut utiliser la force.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Ça veut dire qu'on lui enfonce une épée dans le corps, répondit Drago.  
  
- Je n'aurais pas dit les choses comme ça, mais l'idée est là, approuva Severus.  
  
Hermione, Ginny et Shanna échangèrent une grimace.  
  
- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen plus. . . propre ? demanda Shanna.  
  
- On cherche, mais. . .  
  
- On verra bien le moment venu, coupa Harry. Remus, vous pouvez rester ici à Poudlard, vous serez en sécurité.  
  
- Merci Harry.  
  
- C'est naturel.  
  
  
  
Remus avait suffisamment récupéré pour déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avec tous les autres Professeurs. Lara et Adrian le percèrent immédiatement à jour. Ils échangèrent un regard explicite. Remus se sentit observé. Il vit Adrian. C'était un Loup-Garou.  
  
- Harry, qui est ce jeune homme aux cheveux noirs à Serpentard ?  
  
- Il s'appelle Adrian Campbell. Il est new-yorkais et a 16 ans, mais il est en Septième Année, du fait de son niveau élevé. Pourquoi ?  
  
- C'est un Loup-Garou.  
  
- Vous plaisantez ?  
  
- Je sens ces choses-là.  
  
Harry en fit part à Hermione.  
  
- Il est inscrit au Club. J'essaierai de lui en parler à la fin du cours.  
  
  
  
A 17 heures, Hermione retint Adrian comme prévu. Emily fut autorisée à rester.  
  
- Adrian, vous êtes un Loup-Garou, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Comment le savez-vous ?  
  
- Le Professeur Lupin, l'homme qui est arrivé hier, l'a ressenti. C'est un Loup-Garou, lui aussi. Vous vous en doutiez, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Professeur Rogue, je vous en prie, ne le renvoyez pas ! intervint Emily.  
  
- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, Emily. Je voulais lui proposer notre aide et notre protection. Mais allons dans le bureau du Professeur Black. Nous y trouverons le Professeur Lupin.  
  
Lara les attendait dans le couloir. Emily l'aperçut.  
  
- Oh, Lara, ce n'est pas la peine de nous attendre.  
  
- Il y a un problème ?  
  
- Non, rien de grave.  
  
- Bien, je retourne dans notre Salle Commune alors. Au revoir, Professeur Rogue.  
  
Remus les attendait avec Sirius.  
  
- Alors comme ça, tu t'appelles Adrian Campbell.  
  
- Et vous, vous êtes Remus Lupin.  
  
- Comment faites-vous pour vos transformations ?  
  
- C'est vrai, vous n'avez jamais eu l'air de souffrir ou d'être fatigué pendant les pleines lunes, remarqua Hermione.  
  
- Je ne subis pas la transformation, avoua Adrian.  
  
- Comment ? demanda Remus, intéressé.  
  
- Je prends des cachets. C'est un procédé expérimental mis au point par des chercheurs new-yorkais. Tous les deux mois, ils m'envoient des cachets par hibou à ma mère qui fait suivre jusqu'ici. Je ne devrais pas tarder à recevoir le prochain colis.  
  
- Comment ça se passe ?  
  
- A chaque pleine lune, je prends un cachet avant que la lune se lève. Et la métamorphose n'a pas lieu, mais je souffre tout autant. Les chercheurs cherchent le moyen de diminuer cette douleur, à défaut de la supprimer.  
  
- Incroyable ! s'écria Remus.  
  
- Vous voulez en profiter ? proposa Adrian.  
  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
  
- Il y a des avantages : nous restons humains et gardons le contrôle sur le loup qui est en nous. L'inconvénient, c'est la douleur, comme si le loup cherchait à sortir sans y parvenir.  
  
- Adrian, intervint Hermione, il y a autre chose. L'Héritier a rallié à elle les Loups-Garous et les Vampires. Et elle tue ceux qui refusent de la rejoindre.  
  
Adrian resta songeur. Puis il murmura comme pour lui-même :  
  
- Lara avait raison.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Non rien. Ce sera tout ?  
  
- Oui. Mais soyez prudents. Restez dans l'enceinte du château, et n'en sortez sous aucun prétexte.  
  
- Soyez tranquille. 


	11. Un combat difficile

Je suis absolument désolée pour ce retard, mais je suis plutôt prise par mes cours en ce moment et je n'ai plus aucun loisir ni de temps pour saisir !! Mais, tout est arrangé, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
  
Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR, sauf ceux que j'ai inventés pour les besoins de l'intrigue.  
  
Note : je tiens à dédicacer ce chapitre à Kat, une de mes plus fidèles lectrice, revieweuse et amie qui m'a inspirée sans le savoir pour le combat et qui m'encourage sans cesse à continuer, et qui me redonne le sourire grâce à sa fic pleine d'humour, à savoir Préjugés préconçus. Et il est écrit sous le pseudonyme de Deedlit !! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, ça vaut le détour !!!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 11 : Un combat difficile  
  
  
  
Adrian et Emily quittèrent le bureau. Aussitôt, Emily se planta face à son frère, les yeux brillants de colère.  
  
- Lara est au courant !  
  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
  
- Je t'ai entendu à l'instant. Tu murmurais « Lara avait raison ». Tu as osé lui révéler que tu étais un Loup-Garou.  
  
Adrian soupira. Sa s?ur était trop perspicace à son goût.  
  
- Tu te trompes Emily. C'est elle qui a tout découvert.  
  
Emily en resta bouche bée.  
  
- Quoi. . . Mais comment. . .  
  
- Allons la rejoindre.  
  
  
  
Lara était dans la Salle Commune, installée à une table, en train de faire ses devoirs. Elle s'interrompit quand elle vit Adrian et Emily rentrer.  
  
- Tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air soucieux.  
  
Sans rien dire, Emily lui prit la main et ils sortirent tous les trois de la Salle Commune. Adrian les guida vers une salle de classe déserte.  
  
- Emily est au courant, annonça-t-il.  
  
- Oh, je vois.  
  
- Comment as-tu su qu'Adrian était un Loup-Garou ?  
  
Lara regarda Adrian.  
  
- Elle ne sait pas le reste.  
  
- Quel reste ? demanda Emily.  
  
- Emily. . .  
  
- Tous les deux, vous me mettez à l'écart de vos histoires. Ce n'est pas juste.  
  
- On voulait juste te protéger, se justifia Lara. Oui, j'ai découvert qu'Adrian était un Loup-Garou à cause de son Aura.  
  
Emily la regarda sans comprendre.  
  
- Son Aura ?  
  
- Ou. Je vois les Auras des personnes qui m'entourent.  
  
- Tu es humaine au moins ?  
  
- A moitié humaine. Et à moitié Fée.  
  
Lara raconta à Emily toute son histoire. Emily avait fini par s'asseoir, ne sachant que penser.  
  
- Je suis désolée Lara de t'avoir accusée ainsi, sans savoir. Et puis, je me sens soulagée que les professeurs et toi connaissiez la vérité à propos d'Adrian.  
  
  
  
Hermione ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle se dégagea doucement des bras de Severus et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Une lune presque ronde brillait dans le ciel constellé d'étoiles. Plus que cinq jours avant la pleine lune. Et l'attaque programmée de l'Héritier. Sirius, Harry, Remus et Drago avaient remplacé les anciennes défenses de Poudlard par de nouvelles défenses agrémentées de magie noire, ?uvre de Drago, expert en magie noire. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre arrondi. Cinq mois. Elle était enceinte de cinq mois. Elle sourit à l'évocation de la discussion houleuse qu'ils avaient eu l'après-midi même. Severus, Harry et Drago lui avaient formellement interdit de se battre. Elle voulait participer bien sûr, mais Severus avait menacé de l'enfermer si elle avait le malheur de vouloir combattre. Et il avait raison. Elle ferait une cible facile pour Victoria, et Diana s'était vue chargée de surveiller Hermione le jour fatidique.  
  
Severus se réveilla, ne sentant plus la chaleur d'Hermione à ses côtés. Il la vit à la fenêtre, ses mains posées sur son ventre, contemplant la lune presque ronde, l'air rêveur. Sans bruit, il se leva et prit sa cape au pied du lit. Il alla envelopper sa femme. Elle se retourna et sourit.  
  
- Je t'ai réveillé ? murmura-t-elle.  
  
- Non. Tu ne devrais pas te promener en robe de nuit. Tu pourrais prendre froid. Le feu s'est éteint.  
  
- Ça va. Je n'avais pas froid.  
  
- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?  
  
Elle secoua la tête.  
  
- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Si je pouvais assister au. . .  
  
- Non.  
  
- Mais. . .  
  
- N'insiste pas Hermione, dit-il sur un ton catégorique et froid, presque menaçant.  
  
Elle rit.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?  
  
- Toi. On dirait le Severus Rogue froid et implacable, Maître ès Potions durant mes études.  
  
- Avec toi, je suis constamment obligé d'user de mon autorité pour que tu m'obéisses.  
  
- Oh, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire !  
  
- Hermione, je ne plaisante pas. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, à toi ou au bébé, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.  
  
Elle s'adoucit, et posa sa main sur sa joue.  
  
- Je sais, et je resterai sagement ici, comme je te l'ai promis, avec Diana pour baby-sitter.  
  
Il se détendit.  
  
- Enfin raisonnable.  
  
- Même si je déteste rester ici à rien faire alors que vous combattez.  
  
- Mais tu n'as pas le choix.  
  
- Hélas non.  
  
Ils se recouchèrent.  
  
- Severus ?  
  
- Mmm ?  
  
- Tu préfères une fille ou un garçon ?  
  
- Peu importe. Le plus important, c'est que je vive assez longtemps pour le voir naître.  
  
- Ne dis pas ça. Tu vas vivre. Tout le monde va vivre.  
  
- L'espoir fait vivre. Essaie de te rendormir.  
  
Elle acquiesça, cala son dos contre son torse et ferma les yeux. Oui, l'espoir était la seule chose qui leur restait.  
  
  
  
Le jour tant redouté arriva. Severus, réintégré dans ses fonctions de Directeur, avait annulé les cours. Le Ministère avait envoyé une dizaine d'Aurors et deux Médicomages sur place. Severus devait reconnaître que ce nouveau Ministre, du nom de Justin Wilson, se révélait plus efficace que Fudge. La tension augmentait peu à peu, à mesure que la nuit tombait. Peu avant que la lune se lève, Adrian et Remus avalèrent leur cachet anti- métamorphose. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans une salle vide. Emily et Lara se trouvaient avec eux. Remus ne participait pas au combat, puisque comme l'avait dit Adrian, si la transformation ne se produisait pas, le cachet n'évitait pas d'intenses douleurs.  
  
Lara vit la lune se lever. Aussitôt, Adrian se tendit et Remus crispa ses mâchoires. Hermione pénétra dans la salle et vit leur état.  
  
- Ça commence pour eux. Tout le monde est dehors.  
  
- Ils arrivent, déclara Lara.  
  
Aussitôt, ils entendirent des hurlements de Loups-Garous. Hermione s'approcha de la fenêtre. Et se figea. Victoria avait trouvé un nouveau moyen de protection, autant contre les Loups-Garous et Vampires que contre l'équipe de Professeurs et d'Aurors.  
  
- Elle a trouvé un autre moyen de se protéger, remarqua Lara.  
  
En effet, un cercle de feu l'entourait, mais cette arme n'était pas seulement défensive, comme le devinait Hermione. Victoria était non seulement protégée, mais elle pouvait aussi envoyer de puissants jets de flammes sur ses adversaires. Et ce feu était magique. Impossible à éteindre, sauf par le sorcier lui-même. Des hordes de Loups-Garous l'entouraient, ainsi que des Vampires, aux crocs acérés.  
  
Hermione se tourna vers Adrian et Remus.  
  
- Ça va ?  
  
- A merveille, grogna Remus, la main crispée sur son thorax.  
  
Tous deux étaient assis par terre. Emily épongeait le front moite de son frère, tandis que Lara s'occupait de Remus. Soudain elle lâcha son linge et fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Oh non, murmura-t-elle.  
  
Sous les regards étonnés d'Hermione et Emily, elle se leva et courut à la fenêtre. Elle fixa Victoria un long moment et se tourna brusquement vers Hermione.  
  
- Professeur, pouvez-vous isoler cette salle ? L'isoler contre tous les éléments qui viendraient de l'extérieur ?  
  
- Je ne comprends pas. . .  
  
- Faites-le, vite !!!  
  
Hermione renonça à comprendre. Elle sortit sa baguette.  
  
- Protectio magicalis ancestra ex properto ad eternam !  
  
Lara regardait intensément Remus et Adrian, puis elle soupira de soulagement.  
  
- Leurs Auras ? demanda Emily.  
  
Lara hocha la tête.  
  
- Je suis désolée si je vous ai brusquée Professeur Rogue, mais la situation était grave. Victoria a réussi à atteindre Adrian et le Professeur Lupin à travers les barrières de protection. Si nous n'avions pas isolé cette salle, ils se seraient transformés malgré eux. Elle est en train de rappeler à elle tous les Loups-Garous du pays, mais je ne sais pas comment.  
  
- Comment l'as-tu su ?  
  
Lara rougit.  
  
- J'ai. . . j'ai un pouvoir un peu spécial qui me permet de voir les Auras des personnes qui m'entourent. Et j'ai vu que le Professeur Lupin et Adrian étaient en train de perdre la leur.  
  
- Perdre son Aura ? Comment peut-on perdre son Aura ?  
  
- Leur cas est spécifique. Ils sont Loups-Garous, et leur aura est très fragile. A chaque pleine lune, ils la perdent pendant leur métamorphose.  
  
- Tu es à moitié Fée, n'est-ce pas ? déduisit Hermione.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Et grâce à toi, Remus et Adrian sont toujours parmi nous. Je n'ose penser à ce qui serait arrivé s'ils s'étaient transformés.  
  
Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre. La bataille faisait rage dans le parc.  
  
  
  
Victoria se contentait de crier ses ordres aux Loups-Garous et Vampires qui l'entouraient. Mais les Aurors et les Professeurs, armés de pieux de bois et de poignards en argent massif, étaient terriblement efficaces. Les Vampires tombaient les uns après les autres, réduits en poussière dès qu'un pieu perçait leur c?ur. (non, non je ne suis pas influencée par Buffy. . . enfin si, peut-être un peu ^_^) Et les Loups- Garous poussaient de longs hurlements de douleur et reprenaient forme humaine, une fois morts.  
  
Les Aurors et les Professeurs ne tuaient pas des humains de gaieté de c?ur, mais c'était de la légitime défense. C'était tuer ou être mordu. Et plus de Loups-Garous pour Victoria.  
  
Severus et Drago tentaient par tous les moyens de neutraliser le cercle de feu autour de Victoria, mais rien à faire. Victoria avait éclaté de rire, et leur avait envoyé deux boules de feu énormes qu'ils avaient évité de justesse. Et bien entendu, le feu était inextinguible.  
  
- Que faisons-nous ? demanda Drago.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Severus. Les Loups-Garous et les Vampires sont facilement vaincus, mais Schell est intouchable.  
  
- Ils sont en train de s'essoufler, remarqua sombrement Drago.  
  
Severus regarda le combat. En effet, Harry, Sirius, Ginny, Shann, Neville, Lavande et les Aurors étaient en train de fatiguer et se défendaient plus qu'ils n'attaquaient.  
  
Un éclat de rire retentit. Severus tourna la tête. Victoria le regardait.  
  
- Alors, Severus, on fatigue ?  
  
- Va au diable, Schell, murmura-t-il.  
  
- Potter, Black et les autres s'essoufflent. A ce train, ils ne tiendront pas longtemps. Nous sommes plus nombreux que vous. Mais je ne vois pas ta chère femme.  
  
- Elle est en sécurité, laisse tomber, Schell.  
  
- En sécurité à Poudlard, avec deux Loups-Garous ? Permets-moi d'en douter.  
  
Severus retint un sourire. Schell ignorait le traitement que suivaient Adrian et Remus. Mais comment savait-elle pour Adrian.  
  
- Comment es-tu au courant pour le deuxième Loup-Garou ?  
  
- Tes barrières de protection ridicules ne peuvent pas bloquer ma magie. Tu n'as pas remarqué depuis tout à l'heure tous les Loups-Garous qui affluent de partout ? Mon Sortilège attire tous les Loups-Garous à moi, y compris ceux qui ont pris une Potion Tue-Loup. Chaque Loup-Garou est libéré, et forcé de se métamorphoser. As-tu entendu parler du Sortilège Amplificata Lupinix ?  
  
Severus sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Bon Dieu, Hermione et les élèves exposés à deux Loups-Garous ! Drago devina ses pensées.  
  
- Je retourne au château.  
  
Severus hocha la tête.  
  
Hermione se précipita à la recherche de son frère.  
  
- Drago !  
  
- Hermione, tu n'as rien ? Campbell et Lupin. . .  
  
- Vont bien. Grâce à Lara, j'ai pû isoler la Salle à temps.  
  
Devant le regard d'incompréhension de son frère, elle ajouta :  
  
- Je t'expliquera. Comment ça se passe ?  
  
- Les Aurors et nos fatiguent. Les Loups-Garous et les Vampires sont dix fois plus nombreux que nous.  
  
- Il suffirait de percer le cercle de feu, murmura pensivement Hermione.  
  
- Avec Severus, on pensait que si on arrivait à la blesser, ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure, cela briserait le charme. Mais comment l'atteindre ?  
  
- Drago, as-tu déjà fait du tir à l'arc ?  
  
- Non, mais quel rapport avec. . .  
  
- Une flèche de métal pourrait traverser le feu et la blesser, voire même de la tuer.  
  
- A condition de savoir viser.  
  
- Connais-tu quelqu'un sachant pratiquer le tir à l'arc ?  
  
Drago secoua la tête.  
  
Ils furent interrompus par Diana qui s'était jetée dans les bras de Drago.  
  
- Drago, tu es sain et sauf !  
  
- Diana. . .  
  
- Je sais, le combat n'est pas fini, mais. . .  
  
- Diana, connais-tu quelqu'un qui pratiquerait le tir à l'arc ? interrompit Hermione.  
  
Diana la fixa sans comprendre.  
  
- Bien sûr. Moi.  
  
- Toi ??  
  
- Oui. Moi. Mais bon, depuis l'année dernière. . . Quel rapport avec Victoria ?  
  
Drago expliqua le plan d'Hermione tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Salle d'Armes de Poudlard. Hermione, Harry, Ron et Drago avaient un jour découvert cette Salle durant leur Sixième Année d'Etudes. Tous les quatre avaient été collés par Mc Gonagall suite à une dispute en plein cours de Métamorphoses et elle les avait envoyés nettoyer et dépoussiérer une salle voisine. Mais en explorant les alentours, Harry et Ron tombèrent sur cette Salle, où étaient entreposées des lances, des javelots, des massues, des épées, des arcs et des carquois de flèches et d'autres armes blanches. Ces armes étaient de toute évidence moldues puisque Hermione n'avait senti aucune magie en émaner.  
  
Diana choisit elle-même un arc léger qui compenserait le handicap du poids de la flèche métallique. Mais elle était perplexe.  
  
- Tu crois qu'une simple flèche de fer pourra la tuer ?  
  
- Elle ne s'y attend pas. Oui, ça pourrait bien pêtre un succès. Tu penses pouvoir la toucher en plein c?ur à partir d'une des fenêtres ?  
  
Diana testa la résistance de la corde, soupesa la flèche.  
  
- De quelle fenêtre ?  
  
- Le bureau de Severus qui donne sur le lac et la prairie.  
  
- Allons-y. Il faut que j'évalue la distance.  
  
Ils emportèrent avec eux des flèches supplémentaires pour le cas où la première tentative échouerait.  
  
Diana réfléchit, une fois arrivée de la fenêtre.  
  
- C'est loin, et mes réflexes sont un peu usés.  
  
- Fais de ton mieux.  
  
- Au moins, elle reste à ma portée. Tu as de la chance Hermione. J'ai gagné quelques compétitions quand j'étais adolescente. Avant de venir ici, je m'entraînais régulièrement, et je coachais même les débutants.  
  
Tout en parlant, elle avait choisi une flèche et banda son arc.  
  
- Elle bouge trop et Severus est dans mon champ.  
  
- Je m'en occupe, dit Drago.  
  
  
  
Drago rejoignit Severus et s'adressa à lui, de manière que Victoria l'entende.  
  
- Tout va bien. Hermione est en sécurité.  
  
Victoria s'immobilisa.  
  
- Quoi ? Cette garce est toujours en vie ?  
  
Severus fit en pas en avant, mais Drago le tira à ses côtés, hors du champ de tir de Diana.  
  
- Ne t'avise pas d'insulter Hermione !  
  
Victoria le fixa, les yeux brillants de colère.  
  
- Elle ne perd rien pour attendre, de toute manière !  
  
Soudain un projectile fusa dans l'air, transperça le cercle de feu et se planta dans la clavicule gauche de Victoria, à quelques centimètres du c?ur. Elle hurla de douleur et s'effondra à terre. Severus en resta bouche bée, tandis que Drago souriait largement.  
  
Les Loups-Garous et les Vampires s'étaient figés, indécis. Harry et les autres professeurs et Aurors ne comprenaient pas. Le cercle de feu autour de Victoria s'éteignit lentement. Victoria était blême. Drago leva sa baguette.  
  
- Stupéfix !  
  
Elle évita difficilement le sort. Elle se jeta de coté, mais dans ce mouvement brusque, la flèche s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans sa chair. Elle gémit et perdit connaissance. Mais avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir, son corps avait disparu dans un « pop » reconnaissable entre mille : quelqu'un l'avait fait transplaner, puisqu'elle était inconsciente.  
  
Aussitôt, ce fut la terreur totale dans les rangs abandonnées de l'Héritier. Les Loups-Garous se réfugièrent dans la Forêt Interdite toute proche et les Aurors achevèrent les quelques Vampires qui ne fuyaient pas assez rapidement.  
  
Severus se tourna vers Drago, tandis qu'Harry, Ginny, Shanna, Sirius, Neville et Lavande approchaient.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
- C'est grâce à Hermione, une fois de plus, répondit Drago. Mais rentrons. La nuit a été longue.  
  
  
  
Ce chapitre est enfin terminé, et croyez-moi c'est le plus long chapitre de toute la trilogie jusqu'à maintenant !!!  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs :  
  
Kat : ma très chère Deedlit, comme je te le disais dans mon mail, voici la suite de la palpitante trilogie de l'Héritier. Et oui, je t'ai dédié ce chapitre. J'espère que tu as compris que le cercle de feu et les attaques de feu de la Miss Schell viennent de DB. Et aussi un clin d'?il à ton activité : Diana coache les jeunes archers, comme toi tu coaches les jeunes patineurs !!!! J'espère que ça te fait plaisir !!!  
  
Yoann : Merci d'avoir accepté de faire partie de mon jury, et on continue de s'écrire. J'attends la suite de ta fic !! Et pour ta suggestion dans ton mail, ce sera le chapitre 14 !!  
  
Cool : 4 ou 5 parties !!!! Tu veux ma mort ? C'est pas que ça me plairait pas, mais côté inspiration et temps de libre pour le faire, je suis pas gâtée. Dans quelques mois, ce sera les partiels du deuxième semestre, et dans l'écriture, je serais sans doute en plein dans le final. Alors pour la suite, on verra bien, je n'ai pas encore décidé. En tout cas, merci de tes encouragements !! Bisous !!  
  
Gilceleb : si je t'avais pas répondu à ta suggestion dans ta première review, c'est parce que justement je craignais de dévoiler le secret. Mais de toute façon, ça n'a pas changé grand-chose. La grande majorité des lecteurs avaient déjà deviné pour Adrian. Pas étonnant, on voit de tout dans ma fic, enfin je fais tout pour, et on n'avait pas encore vu les Loups- Garous, maintenant y'en a deux !! Cool, non ? Merci du compliment, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaît ?  
  
Célina : merci pour le compliment, je sais je me répète, mais que voulez- vous que je dise d'autre ? Je suis ravie que tu apprécies, et oui, Adrian et Lara vont être ensemble. C'est logique non ? Et ça va être visible pour tout le monde dans le chapitre 12 !!  
  
Audrey : pour la quantité dans ce chapitre, tu es gâtée !!!! Sur Word, j'en ai pour dix pages, mais imagine un peu ce que ça donne à l'écriture !! En plus, j'ai pas ménagé ma main, j'ai une tendinite à la main droite qui m'interdit de faire des excès autant en écriture qu'en saisie et je la martyrise sans cesse, autant pour les cours que les fics !!! Faut que je me calme, parce que mon médecin va me trucider !!  
  
Wynzar : ravie que tu aimes. Et la grosse vague de brume comme tu dis n'est pas près de se dissiper. A bientôt !!  
  
Mystikal : les profs ne vont pas tarder à découvrir le secret de Lara, c'est-à-dire le chapitre 12 !! Au fait, accepterais-tu de faire partie de mon jury pour décider entre la fin triste et heureuse de l'histoire. Tu es l'une de mes premières revieweuses et tu me suis depuis le début, donc je me disais. . . J'explique. Je vais écrire les deux fins et je vais te l'envoyer à toi ainsi qu'à quatre autres personnes choisies par moi, et vous devrez voter. Est-ce que ça te plairait ? Tu fais partie des privilégiés !!!  
  
Miluna : merci à toi, nouvelle droguée de l'Héritier !! Et c'est vraiment de cette manière que tu voyais Severus ? Le caractère de cochon, l'ablation du c?ur et l'huile de moteur sur la tête, je pouvais plus m'arrêter de rire quand j'ai lu ta review. Bref, continue à lire, et j'espère que ça te plaît toujours autant !!  
  
Ginny Malefoy : pas de slash désolée !!! Adrian c'est chasse privée de Lara Penwood. Non, je pense que Remus sera plutôt le grand-frère de service. Et c'est pas que je suis contre les slash, puisque je prévois d'en faire un. Mais plus tard, pas maintenant. Et moi aussi, j'espère qu'il va rien arriver de grave à Severus et Drago.  
  
Sailor Digitale : je n'ai pas reçu de reviews pour les trois derniers chapitres, je vais finir par bouder !! Et du coup, je ne sais pas si tu es d'accord ou pas pour être juré pour la fin !!! Si tu lis ce message, clique vite sur le bouton en bas à gauche !!!!! C'est un appel au secours !! (là, j'exagère un peu, mais faut bien te faire remuer un peu !!)  
  
A bientôt pour le chapitre 12, et je vous annonce que les prochains chapitres seront pleins de surprises !!! Et bien sûr, l'humour sera au rendez-vous !! 


	12. Le calme revient

Je vous remercie tous de l'attention que vous continuez à me porter malgré ma lenteur désespérante pour uploader mes chapitres !!!! Si vous saviez combien vos reviews me motivent !! Du coup, je laisse tomber mes cours pour saisir et uploader mes chapitres plus rapidement !!  
  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !!  
Chapitre 12 : Le calme revient  
Bien qu'ils soient tous impatients d'entendre le récit d'Hermione, ils durent tous attendre le lendemain. Ils avaient perdu trois Aurors dans la lutte, mais les autres n'étaient que légèrement blessés. Deux Aurors, une fois soignés partirent pour le Ministère afin de faire leur rapport. Mme Pomfresh et les deux Médicomages obligèrent les survivants à dormir pour récupérer leurs forces. Hermione et Diana, ainsi que quelques élèves de Septième Année vinrent leur prêter main-forte. Mais bien évidemment, Hermione et Diana s'occupaient presque exclusivement de Severus et Drago, bien qu'Hermione s'enquit de l'état de Ginny et Harry. Severus avait renoncé à interroger Hermione car elle refusait de répondre à toute question tant qu'il ne se serait pas reposé, se contentant de dire que c'était Diana qui avait fait tout le travail. De fait, une fois de retour au château, Drago avait fougueusement embrassé la jeune femme en la félicitant de son adresse extraordinaire. Severus ne comprenait pas.  
Deux jours avaient passé. Tous les Aurors rétablis étaient partis, avec les deux Médicomages et les remerciements chaleureux de l'équipe professorale de Poudlard. Mais aussitôt après leur départ, Severus exigea des explications. Ils se réunirent tous dans la Salle Commune des Professeurs. Etaient présents Hermione, Severus, Sirius, Shanna, Harry, Ginny, Drago, Diana, Neville, Lavande, Remus, Adrian, Emily et Lara.  
  
- Bien Hermione, nous t'écoutons, dit Severus en croisant les bras, d'un air sévère.  
  
- Je t'en prie, on dirait que je suis une élève fautive. Bon, tout d'abord pour Adrian et Remus. Victoria a utilisé le sort d'Amplificata Lupinix. J'ai fait des recherches. C'est un sort puissant qui oblige les Loups- Garous à se transformer même sans pleine lune, même en pleine journée. Et elle peut atteindre tous les Loups-Garous dans un périmètre de 500 km à la ronde. Voilà pourquoi tant de Loups-Garous affluaient.  
  
- Mais comment as-tu su qu'elle utilisait ce sort ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Pour répondre à cette question, je laisse la parole à Lara.  
  
Lara rougit en voyant tous les regards converger vers elle.  
  
- N'aie pas peur, encouragea Ginny. Nous ne te voulons pas de mal.  
  
La jeune fille respira profondément.  
  
- Je suis une demi-Fée, par ma mère.  
  
A ces mots, l'assistance étouffa un cri de surprise.  
  
- Comme vous le savez, les Fées peuvent voir les Auras des personnes. Et le Professeur Lupin et Adrian perdaient la leur, signe qu'ils allaient se transformer. Ensuite, j'ai vu l'Héritier. Le sort venait d'elle, je le voyais qui s'étendait autour d'elle. J'ai alors dit au Professeur Rogue d'isoler la Salle pour sauver Adrian et le Professeur Lupin.  
  
- Et par là, tu as sauvé nos vies à tous, dit Emily.  
  
- En effet, renchérit Remus. On peut aisément imaginer le massacre à l'intérieur de ce château si nous nous étions transformés.  
  
- Inutile de dire que le singulier pouvoir de Lara nous a tous sauvés, déclara alors Shanna.  
  
- Et pour Victoria ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Drago était venu voir comment nous nous en sortions. C'est alors que j'ai pensé que si nous réussissions à la toucher, de n'importe quelle manière, cela briserait le cercle de feu. Et j'ai pensé au tir à l'arc.  
  
Hermione s'interrompit et regarda Diana.  
  
- Hermione m'a expliqué son plan. Je pratiquais le tir à l'arc depuis mon entrée au Collège quand j'avais onze ans. Je me suis posté à la fenêtre du bureau de Severus, mais Schell bougeait trop et Severus était en plein dans ma ligne de tir. Drago s'est chargé de résoudre le problème. Et apparemment, j'ai encore tous mes réflexes. J'ai failli toucher le c?ur !  
  
- C'était quand même bien joué, félicita Neville.  
  
- Merci, rougit Diana.  
  
- Et ça explique le comportement bizarre de Malefoy quand il est revenu, se souvint Severus. Il m'a tiré par le bras, comme pour me retenir de sauter sur Schell, mais c'était pour m'écarter de la trajectoire de la flèche.  
  
- Brillante idée, Hermione ! dit Lavande. Il faut dire que nous commencions à fatiguer contre les Loups-Garous et les Vampires.  
  
- Je le voyais, acquiesça Hermione. C'est pour ça qu'il fallait agir vite.  
  
- C'est notre première véritable victoire sur l'Héritier depuis qu'il s'est manifesté ! remarqua soudain Harry.  
  
- Espérons qu'il y en aura d'autres ! renchérit Ginny.  
  
- Une minute, tempéra Drago.  
  
Ils le regardèrent tous.  
  
- Comment a-t-elle fait pour transplaner ? Les barrières anti-transplanage s'étendent jusqu'au Lac. Et elle est arrivée par la Forêt Interdite. Nous avons livré combat contre elle devant le Lac, c'est-à-dire dans le périmètre protégé. Or, elle a perdu connaissance juste avant de transplaner. Ce qui veut dire. . .  
  
- Ce qui veut dire qu'elle a un puissant allié qui s'est joué de nos protections, conclut Severus.  
  
- Mais elle n'accepte aucun allié ! protesta Shanna.  
  
- C'est insensé, murmura Ginny. Depuis deux ans maintenant, Schell tuait tous ses alliés potentiels, et maintenant. . .  
  
- Nous ne pouvons être sûrs de rien, dit Hermione. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une man?uvre de plus pour nous tromper.  
  
- J'ai une piste qui pourrait vous aider, intervint timidement Lara.  
  
- Nous t'écoutons, répondit Harry.  
  
- Je n'ai aucune idée quant à l'identité de son allié, mais j'ai vu quelque chose. Mon pouvoir me permet de distinguer aussi les émanations des Sortilèges. Ce sont en quelque sorte les Auras des Sorts. Une seconde avant le transplanage de l'Héritier, j'ai vu un halo argenté l'entourer. C'était un sort d'isolation, comme le sort qu'a utilisé le Professeur Rogue pour isoler la salle. Je pense que ce sort d'isolation a neutralisé la protection des barrières anti-transplanage de Poudlard. Reste à savoir qui l'a lancé.  
  
Ils regardèrent Lara.  
  
- Lara, tu me stupéfies, déclara Hermione. Tu es incroyablement mature et intelligente pour ton âge. Et ton pouvoir. . .  
  
- Je l'utilise pour vous aider, rien de plus. Je n'apporte qu'une modeste contribution à votre lutte.  
  
- C'est mieux que rien. Quelque chose me dit que nous aurons encore besoin de ton pouvoir, conclut Hermione.  
  
- Comme vous voudrez.  
  
- En attendant, elle va avoir du mal à se remettre de cette blessure, dit Drago.  
  
- Et qui que soit son allié, nous la vaincrons, énonça fermement Severus.  
Tous les élèves furent mis au courant pour la victoire des Professeurs et on célébra leur victoire en même temps qu'Halloween. D'un commun accord, l'Assemblée décida que le pouvoir de Lara resterait secret, afin que personne ne puisse lui nuire, ni profiter d'elle. Hermione reçut même une lettre de félicitations du Ministre lui-même pour sa brillance.  
  
Les cours reprirent normalement. Severus et Sirius décidèrent que le Quidditch reprendrait et une sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut organisée deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël. Shanna avait remplacé Hermione au sein de l'équipe des Professeurs au Quidditch, et Harry recommença à élaborer des stratégies.  
  
Pour les vacances de Noël, peu d'élèves quittèrent le château, préférant rester avec les amis et les Professeurs. Severus se décida alors à organiser une petite réception de Noël, vu le nombre d'élèves qui restaient.  
  
Quelques jours avant Noël, Ginny remarqua que Harry, Sirius et Remus passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, dans le bureau de Sirius, à échafauder on ne sait quoi. Quand elle posa la question à Harry, il éluda la question en l'embrassant et la distrayant si bien qu'elle en oublia sa question.  
La soirée de Noël arriva enfin. Une joyeuse animation régnait dans le grand hall et la Grande Salle, et très vite, on remarqua un étrange phénomène. Ce furent Hermione et Severus qui en firent les frais les premiers. Tous deux pénétraient dans la Grande Salle, main dans la main, mais sitôt le seuil franchi, ils furent entourés d'un dôme doré.  
  
- Nom de Dieu ! jura Severus. Qu'est-ce que. . .  
  
Il s'interrompit en voyant Harry, Sirius et Remus pris de fou rire, tellement fort qu'ils en avaient les larmes aux yeux. Hermione attira son attention.  
  
- Severus. . . dit-elle, amusée. Regarde au plafond.  
  
Il comprit aussitôt. Une branche de gui était accrochée au plafond et les deux Maraudeurs et Maraudeur en herbe devaient avoir enchanté ce gui. Tout couple qui passerait par là serait emprisonné dans le dôme jusqu'au baiser libératoire. Seules les personnes dans la Grande Salle voyaient ce qu'il se passait, alors que celles qui étaient à l'extérieur ne savaient pas ce qui se passait. En effet, les trois farceurs s'étaient débrouillés pour que les couples n'ayant pas encore franchi le seuil de la scène ne voient qu'une scène normale sans aucun dôme doré, ni gui accroché au plafond, ce qui empêcherait les couples de se séparer pour déjouer le plan.  
  
Severus soupira. Hermione riait sans retenue devant son air résigné.  
  
- Si tu voyais ta tête en ce moment !  
  
- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, rit Severus.  
  
Il enlaça sa femme par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément, ce qui eut pour effet de les libérer, et accessoirement de laisser Hermione à bout de souffle et ravie.  
  
Constatant la réussite de leur plan, Harry et Sirius s'éclipsèrent par la porte du fond pour aller chercher Ginny et Shanna, mais aussi pour éviter la colère de Severus. Celui-ci s'en prit à Remus, mais Hermione le calma.  
  
- Lupin. . .  
  
- Allons, Severus, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça, si ?  
  
- Bien sûr que non.  
  
Des rires s'élevèrent tandis que d'autres couples étaient pris au piège. N'importe quel couple fille-garçon qui passait la porte était emprisonnée, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ils se libéraient d'un simple baiser amical sur la joue. Mais cela les forçait ensuite à lier connaissance, et Severus dut reconnaître que cette plaisanterie pourrait amener la cohésion au sein de Poudlard. Ainsi, un Serpentard dut embrasser une Pouffsouffle et un Serdaigle dut embrasser une Gryffondor.  
  
Les professeurs furent aussi atteints. Neville embrassa fougueusement Lavande, rouge d'embarras, Harry ne se gêna pas pour se faire piéger avec Ginny et Sirius fit de même avec Shanna. Drago, non averti, se fit piéger avec Diana. Après s'être libéré, il fonça sur Harry, mais Diana l'apaisa en l'embrassant langoureusement.  
  
Emily, ayant constaté ce phénomène, ressortit de la Salle et rencontra Lara en grande discussion avec Adrian.  
  
- Dites ! Vous venez ?  
  
- On arrive, répondit Adrian.  
  
Ils se mirent tous les deux en route, Emily les précédant. Elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle et se retourna pour examiner le reste des événements. Elle avait remarqué que Lara n'était plus aussi renfermée qu'avant, et qu'elle s'intéressait beaucoup à Adrian. Et son frère ne semblait pas indifférent. . . La suite des événements la conforta dans ses opinions.  
  
Lara et Adrian furent emprisonnés comme tant d'autres dans le dôme.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce. . . commença Lara.  
  
- Regarde donc au-dessus de ta tête.  
  
Elle obéit et rougit instantanément.  
  
- Mais. . . Mais. . .  
  
Elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit Emily qui souriait et tous les regards braqués sur eux. Même les Professeurs souriaient. Après tout, c'était Noël.  
  
- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Adrian.  
  
- Attends, tu ne vas. . .  
  
- Bien sûr que si. Tu vois un autre moyen ?  
  
- Euh. . .  
  
Il sourit et se pencha vers elle. Il releva sa tête en posant deux doigts sous son menton. Lara le fixait, les yeux écarquillés, se demandant comment elle allait réagir. . . Il posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant au vertige qui l'emparait d'elle. Rien n'existait plus que la bouche d'Adrian sur la sienne, la douceur de la caresse, une sensation inconnue. . .  
  
Le dôme disparut, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Adrian prolongea le baiser encore un moment et finit par s'écarter. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra son regard. Puis autour d'eux, il y eut des cris et des applaudissements. Lara s'aperçut qu'elle s'accrochait à la robe de sorcier d'Adrian, et qu'il la tenait aux hanches.  
  
Harry amplifia sa voix magiquement.  
  
- Et le prix du plus beau baiser est attribué à Adrian Campbell, Serpentard et Lara Penwood, Serdaigle.  
  
En effet, ils étaient les derniers à avoir pénétré dans la Grande Salle, et tout Poudlard avait assisté au baiser. Elle s'empourpra violemment et s'écarta vivement. Emily s'approcha.  
  
- Ne sois pas si gênée, Lara. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.  
  
- Je ne voulais pas te brusquer, dit Adrian.  
  
Elle se força à sourire.  
  
- Ce n'est rien.  
  
Le dîner commença. Elle y assister, mais s'esquiva très tôt à l'insu d'Adrian et Emily.  
  
Durant les jours qui suivirent, elle évita Adrian autant que possible, s'arrangeant pour être avec Hermione, ou à proximité des Professeurs. Ou alors, elle s'intégra à des groupes d'élèves de Serdaigle. Mais elle évitait aussi Emily. Elle feignait de dormir quand Emily regagnait sa chambre avec Adrian. Cette attitude les déconcertait, et Emily ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lara la fuyait ainsi.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle se comporte ainsi, dit-elle un matin à Adrian.  
  
- Nous n'aurions pas dû lui forcer la main le soir de Noël.  
  
- Je te signale que c'est toi qui l'as embrassée ! Un simple baiser sur la joue suffisait.  
  
- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?  
  
- Et vous vous êtes retrouvés coincés tous les deux par ma faute peut- être ?  
  
- Bon. . . Je me suis laissé emporter, ça te va ? Je vais essayer de lui parler.  
Terminé !!! J'espère que vous avez aimé !! Et j'essaierai de répondre au mieux à vos questions sauf si ça concerne l'allié de Victoria. Sinon, y'a plus de suspense, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Kaorou : ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas laissé de reviews, mais je suis contente que ça te plaît toujours autant !!  
  
Nico : c'est quoi l'histoire des Nibelungen ? Ça ne me dit absolument rien, donc le cercle de feu protecteur est une coïncidence. . . enfin, je me suis inspirée de Dragon Ball, rien de plus. Mais ton machin, l'histoire de Bruhnild, jamais entendu parler. De quoi ça parle ?  
  
Mystikal : désolée, désolée, désolée pour la confusion !!!! Mais bon, je trouvais que ton pseudo sonnait plutôt bien pour une fille. Mais je n'ai rien contre les mecs au contraire !!!! Merci d'avoir accepté pour être membre du jury !!!  
  
Elsa : eh oui, Schell a un allié, mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, motus et bouche cousue, vous ne saurez rien !!!  
  
Wynzar : tu as eu la plupart de tes réponses dans ce chapitre : à savoir le transplanage de Victoria malgré la barrière et pour le pouvoir de Lara. Lara va aussi développer un pouvoir d'apaisement, mais tu verras ça dans le chapitre 14. Et pour l'effet des cachets anti-métamorphose, je ne sais pas encore si je vais développer quelque chose là-dessus. La suite n'est pas encore écrite, je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé dans l'écriture, mais n'hésite pas à poser des questions. Si je peux y répondre sans mettre en péril le suspense de l'histoire, je le ferais. Mais merci pour tout quand même.  
  
Ginny Malefoy : oui, fallait bien que je trouve un truc pour blesser Schell. D'ailleurs, elle commence sérieusement à m'énerver celle-là !! Mais bon, je sais ce que je vais lui faire subir. Je pense que tu vas jubiler quand tu vas voir ce qui l'attend. Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Au début du chapitre suivant, à la rentrée en janvier, Hermione sera enceinte de 8 mois, puisque le terme est pour fin février. Tu as apprécié le chapitre 11 ? Attends de voir les suivants. Ce ne sera peut-être pas des chapitres de combats, mais c'est tout comme !!! Merci quand même !!  
  
Tania Potter : j'ai déjà répondu à la question !! C'est l'allié de Victoria qui l'a fait transplaner !!!  
  
Lunenoire : tu peux te répéter, cela ne me dérange absolument pas. Et pour le couple Lara-Adrian, c'est pour la Saint-Valentin, à savoir les deux chapitres suivants !  
  
Coco : je suis désolée, je ne peux pas te révéler les autres plans de Victoria, surtout que j'en sais rien moi-même !!! Il faut que j'en parle avec elle, et voir comment elle préfère mourir. Mais tu le verras bientôt !!! En attendant, je suis contente que tu aimes mon style et la psychologie des personnages, surtout que ça n'a pas été facile si on considère que j'ai dû me conformer un minimum aux bouquins !! Et c'est moi qui te remercie de supporter tous ces mystères incessants !!!  
  
Ryan : je ne pouvais pas continuer à faire des chapitres à l'eau de rose, sinon ça aurait lassé les lecteurs et moi avec !!! Il faut bien que les choses avancent non ? Merci du compliment !!  
Grâce à vous, j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews, et je vais faire de mon mieux pour encore vous satisfaire longtemps. Je vous laisse tout le monde, mais avant de vous quitter, je vous annonce que les deux prochains chapitres seront consacrés au bal de la Saint-Valentin avec tout plein de surprises !!! A bientôt !! 


	13. La Saint Valentin 1

Chapitre 13 : La Saint-Valentin (1)  
  
Quand Severus annonça à la rentrée des vacances de Noël qu'il y aurait un bal organisé pour la Saint-Valentin, les élèves furent pris de folie. Certaines filles commençaient même à se demander si elles se feraient inviter par le garçon de leurs rêves.  
  
- Il est évident que ce serait plus agréable d'y aller en couple, précisa Sirius, mais vous pouvez également venir seuls, les célibataires trouveront peut-être l'âme s?ur ce soir-là.  
  
Hermione et Ginny avaient du mal à réprimer leur fou rire. Si Sirius, Harry et Remus s'amusaient encore à faire un de leurs tours, la soirée risquait d'être animée.  
  
Hermione était à présent enceinte de 8 mois. Elle avait du mal à continuer ses cours debout et donnait ses cours assise. Severus avait insisté pour qu'elle suspende son Club, et elle avait fini par accepter. Cela la soulageait d'un grand poids, même si elle ne l'avouait pas à Severus. Celui-ci s'inquiétait pour Hermione et était littéralement terrifié à la pensée de l'accouchement.Ginny et Drago pensaient qu'elle aurait dû arrêter d'enseigner, mais elle refusa net.  
  
- J'enseignerai jusqu'au bout !!  
  
- Mais Hermione, ce n'est pas raisonnable, tenta Ginny.  
  
- C'est non, Ginny. Drago !! Je ne veux pas t'entendre, coupa-t-elle en voyant son frère ouvrir la bouche.  
  
- Mais je n'ai encore rien dit !! protesta-t-il.  
  
- Alors continue à te taire, ce sera parfait.  
  
Ginny soupira, résignée.  
  
- Comme tu voudras Hermione. C'est toi qui décides.  
Adrian finit par trouver Lara toute seule à la Bibliothèque. Pendant presque une semaine, il avait cherché à parler à Lara en tête-à-tête, mais rien à faire. Mais en ce vendredi après-midi, la Bibliothèque était déserte et Lara étudiait seule.  
  
- Bonjour Lara.  
  
Elle sursauta et quand elle le vit, elle referma le livre et se leva.  
  
- Bonjour Adrian. Et au revoir.  
  
- Attends, dit-il en la retenant au poignet.  
  
Elle rougit. Il la lâcha.  
  
- Pourquoi nous fuis-tu Emily et moi ?  
  
- Laisse-moi tranquille. S'il te plaît.  
  
- Dis-moi pourquoi.  
  
- Je me suis déjà trop attachée à vous. Mais je n'aurais pas dû.  
  
- Explique-moi. C'est à cause du baiser ?  
  
- Non. Le baiser était parfait. . .  
  
Elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et rougit encore plus.  
  
- Je veux dire. . . ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. . .  
  
- Tu t'enfonces là.  
  
Elle se tut.  
  
- Bon, tu as décidé de jouer les muettes maintenant.  
  
Elle se rembrunit. Il soupira et l'entraîna hors de la Bibliothèque. Puis, il la conduisit vers une Salle vide, celle qu'il utilisait lors des nuits de pleine lune avec Remus. Il s'enferma avec elle.  
  
- Bon, à nous deux.  
  
Elle regardait le sol.  
  
- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je sais que tu n'es pas timide, surtout que tu t'es sentie plus à l'aise avec moi ces derniers temps. . . du moins avant Noël. Lara, je suis désolé pour le baiser, mais sache qu'à moi aussi il m'a plu. Et je regrette qu'il t'éloigne de moi, alors que je pensais qu'il nous rapprocherait. Emily elle-même ne comprend pas. Et elle est peinée de constater que tu n'es plus son amie.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça. . . murmura Lara dans un souffle.  
  
- Alors pourquoi nous évites-tu ?  
  
- Je suis en danger de mort, avoua Lara.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Tu as parfaitement compris. Le peuple de ma mère, les Fées, et surtout la Reine, veulent me tuer. D'après elles, je suis une erreur de la nature et le pouvoir sacré des Fées est souillé à cause de moi. Ma mère a été soulagée quand j'ai reçu ma lettre, puisque je serais en sécurité à Poudlard. Mais elle m'a prévenue. Il ne fallait pas que je me lie d'amitié avec quelqu'un. Tu as remarqué que je ne m'approche jamais du Lac de Poudlard. Il y a une Fée à l'intérieur. Elle guette le moment où je serai sans défense et seule. Et ce jour-là, elle me tuera. Mais si elle voit que j'ai des amis, elle s'en prendra à moi à travers vous, toi et Emily. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive.  
  
- Tu n'as rien à craindre car ça n'arrivera pas.  
  
- Les Fées sont puissantes Adrian. Ce sont les protectrices de la nature. Et tu es un Loup-Garou. Tu ne peux rien contre elles, car elles peuves te contrôler.  
  
- En as-tu parlé au Professeur Rogue ? C'est le Directeur. . . S'il t'arrive quelque chose. . .  
  
- Non. Je ne veux mêler personne à mes histoires. Je ne voulais même pas t'en parler.  
  
- Les Professeurs peuvent t'aider. Tu oublies que Rogue et Potter sont Sorciers-Mages.  
  
- Que peuvent-ils contre les Fées ?  
  
- Bon sang Lara ! Ne sois pas si obstinée ! Ce n'est pas en restant seule que tu leur échapperas au contraire ! Mais si tu as des amis qui t'aident, tu auras plus de chance de les vaincre.  
  
- Je ne pense pas qu'impliquer des humains dans cette lutte. . .  
  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Des amis, c'est fait pour s'entraider.  
  
- Adrian. . .  
  
- Allons voir Rogue. . .  
  
- Non !  
  
Adrian lui jeta un regard noir. Elle recula apeurée.  
  
- J'irai lui parler, c'est promis. Mais j'ai besoin de temps pour me préparer. S'il te plaît. . .  
  
Il se radoucit.  
  
- Bien. Te voilà raisonnable.  
  
- Je lui parlerai seule. C'est un problème personnel.  
  
- Je comprends. En attendant, acceptes-tu de redevenir notre amie à Emily et moi ?  
  
- Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être. J'étais tout simplement distante. Et s'il te plaît. . . je ne suis pas tout à fait prête. . .pour. . . pour. . .  
  
- Pour mes manifestations de sentiments ?  
  
- C'est ça.  
  
- Entendu. Je te laisserai le temps de t'y faire.  
  
Elle rougit de nouveau mais lui sourit chaleureusement.  
A une semaine du Bal, tout Poudlard ne parlait plus que de ça. Un matin, alors qu'Emily et Lara allaient dire bonjour à Adrian à sa table, un Gryffondor aborda Emily. Il était en quatrième Année et c'était le frère d'une de leurs camarades de chambre, David Crawford. Il était brun avec des yeux bleus. Mais il semblait mal à l'aise.  
  
- Euh bonjour Emily.  
  
- Bonjour David.  
  
- Je te laisse, souffla Lara en souriant.  
  
Elle alla rejoindre Adrian qui surveillait le Gryffondor et sa s?ur.  
  
- Je voulais savoir si. . . si tu. . . étais libre pour le bal.  
  
- Oh, tu veux y aller avec moi ? Je suis très flattée !  
  
- Alors c'est oui ?  
  
- Ce sera avec plaisir.  
  
Le sourire du jeune homme s'épanouit de bonheur. De toute évidence, il était tombé sous le charme d'Emily. Et le fait qu'elle ait un frère à Serpentard ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Emily, toute souriante, alla rejoindre Adrian et Lara.  
  
- Que te voulait-il ? demanda Adrian.  
  
- M'inviter au bal. J'ai accepté.  
  
- Quoi ? Ce gringalet ?  
  
- Adrian ! David est le frère aîné de Lydia ! Tu la connais.  
  
- Oui, oui, je sais, elle partage ta chambre. Mais je persiste à penser que. . .  
  
- Dites tous les deux, au lieu de vous disputer, vous ne croyez pas qu'on ferait mieux de déjeuner ? Les cours commencent dans une demi-heure.  
  
Emily tira la langue à son frère, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'éclater de rire. Lara rit.  
  
- Allons Emily, ne fais pas cette tête ! Il s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.  
  
- De toute manière, l'année prochaine, il ne sera plus là pour me surveiller.  
  
Le soir-même, elles discutaient encore du bal quand Emily questionna Lara.  
  
- Tu y vas avec qui Lara ?  
  
- Moi ? Oh, j'ai décidé de ne pas y aller.  
  
Emily bondit.  
  
- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?  
  
- J'ai envie de travailler les cours. J'ai du retard en Métamorphoses et en Potions. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas de cavalier.  
  
- Il est hors de question que tu passes la soirée toute seule !  
  
- Mais Emily, je n'ai pas de robe !  
  
- Ce n'est pas un problème. On prendra une robe qu'on modifiera pas la magie.  
  
- Mais enfin Emily. . .  
  
- Et pour le cavalier, je m'en occupe. D'ailleurs, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.  
  
- Non Emily, pas. . .  
  
On frappa à la porte. Trop tard. Adrian pénétra dans la pièce.  
  
- Adrian ! Il faut absolument que tu me sauves la vie ! s'écria Emily.  
  
- Je te rappelle que c'est de moi qu'il s'agit ! coupa Lara.  
  
- Lara ne veut pas aller au bal sous prétexte qu'elle n'a pas de cavalier !  
  
- Ce n'est pas la seule raison !  
  
- Les autres ne sont pas valables. Tu es intelligentes et tu n'as pas besoin de réviser tes cours. Et je t'ai dit qu'on s'arrangerait pour la robe !  
  
- Emily. . .  
  
- Adrian, tu ne veux pas inviter Lara au bal ? supplia Emily.  
  
Adrian regarda Lara. Il avait bien pensé à l'inviter, mais il n'avait pas osé, puisqu'il avait promis de lui laisser le temps pour s'habituer. Lara soupira et finit par hocher la tête. Adrian sourit.  
  
- Lara Penwood, voulez-vous bien me faire l'honneur d'être ma cavalière au bal ?  
  
Lara rit.  
  
- Avec plaisir, cher Adrian Campbell.  
  
Emily éclata de rire.  
  
- Je sens que ce bal va être mémorable !  
  
Et en effet, il allait être mémorable, mais pas dans le sens qu'Emily entendait.  
Severus mit au point les derniers arrangements pour le bal avec l'aide de Sirius, Harry, Drago, Remus et Neville. Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione, Shanna, Ginny, Diana et Lavande se préparaient. Et Hermione se plaignait.  
  
- Je n'arriverai jamais à m'habiller ! Et je me sens si lourde et maladroite !  
  
- Mais non, tu es magnifique, contredit Ginny.  
  
- Je n'arriverai jamais à danser avec ce gros ventre ! Il y a vraiment des moments où je voudrais que l'accouchement soit déjà passé.  
  
- Tu es à deux semaines du terme, tu te sens bien ? demanda Diana, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
  
- J'ai affreusement mal au dos, mais à part ça, et le fait que je me sente grosse et laide, tout va bien.  
  
Lavande, Shanna, Ginny et Diana éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Tu es tout sauf grosse et laide, rassura Shanna.  
  
- Et tu verras, tu retrouveras vite ta silhouette de jeune fille, ajouta Lavande.  
  
- Et tu pourras reprendre ta vie de couple avec Severus, conclut Ginny dans un éclat de rire.  
  
Hermione s'empourpra.  
  
- Ginny !  
  
Elles furent toutes les cinq prises de fou rire. Elles finirent par s'habiller dans la joie et la bonne humeur.  
  
Une heure avant le début de la fête, les hommes allèrent se préparer à leur tour, et ils allèrent chercher leurs dulcinées, toutes les cinq réunies dans la chambre de Lavande, qui vivait seule, avec son chat.  
  
Severus vint en premier, habillé de son habituelle robe noire. Hermione soupira en le voyant.  
  
- Décidément, tu ne peux pas te passer de noir.  
  
- Que veux-tu ? Les habitudes ont la vie dure. En revanche, tu es magnifique.  
  
- C'est ça, j'ai l'impression de ressembler à une grosse barrique enflée.  
  
- Ne dis pas ça, tu es radieuse, répliqua-t-il en l'embrassant.  
  
Hermione avait mis une longue robe de sorcier bleu marine, avec les manches et le col en dentelle, mais rien d'autre. Elle avait fait des boucles anglaises avec ses cheveux et les avait attachés avec un ruban sur le haut de la tête, à la mode moldue des Anglaises au 18ème siècle. Ginny l'avait maquillée avec un discret fard à paupières bleu irisé et du rouge à lèvres rose pâle. Bref, elle était magnifiques. Pour la robe, elle avait fait en sorte qu'Hermione s'y sente à l'aise.  
  
- On se rejoint en bas, les filles, lança Hermione.  
  
Lavande referma la porte.  
  
- Ils forment vraiment un beau couple, dit-elle. Et dire qu'il était odieux avec elle pendant nos études.  
  
- Les gens changent, remarqua Ginny.  
  
On frappa de nouveau. C'était Drago. Lui aussi était en noir. Diana prit un air consterné.  
  
- Hermione et moi sommes condamnées aux hommes en noir !  
  
Drago sourit.  
  
- Il va falloir que tu te contentes de ce que tu as, chérie.  
  
- Chérie ? Il faut vraiment attendre la Saint-Valentin pour entendre un mot doux de ta part !  
  
Diana, elle, était vêtue d'une robe rose pâle, resserrée à la taille par un ruban blanc avec le bord des manches et le col en blanc également. Elle avait laché ses longs cheveux blonds et Ginny l'avait maquillée d'un fard rose sur les yeux, souligné ses yeux d'un trait de crayon noir et de mascara pour accentuer la profondeur de son regard bleu, et ses lèvres brillaient d'une fine couche de gloss rose transparent.  
  
- Diana, tu es délicieuse.  
  
- Merci, mais je trouve que je ressemble à un bonbon rose dans. . .  
  
- Mais non, tu es superbe, coupa Ginny en la poussant dehors. A tout à l'heure.  
  
Harry et Sirius arrivèrent ensemble. Harry avait discipliné ses cheveux, mis des lentilles de contact pour l'occasion et portait une robe de sorcier vert sombre. Sirius, quant à lui, était égal à lui-même, avec une robe bleu nuit.  
  
- A croire qu'on est assortis, dit Ginny à Harry.  
  
Elle portait une robe vert émeraude sans manches qui s'évasait à partir de la taille. Elle avait tressé des rubans vert pâle dans ses cheveux roux. Ses yeux étaient maquillés de vert très clair et ses lèvres étaient d'un rose soutenu.  
  
- Mon Dieu, s'écria Harry, qui êtes-vous belle déesse de mes rêves ?  
  
- Je prends ça comme un compliment.  
  
- C'en est un.  
  
- Shanna, je suis sans voix, dit Sirius.  
  
- Tu parles pourtant là, répliqua-t-elle en riant. Remercie plutôt Ginny, c'est elle qui s'est occupée de nous habiller, coiffer et maquiller.  
  
- Alors, Ginny, tu es extrêmement douée.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Shanna avait une robe rouge, qui allait bien avec ses cheveux châtains. C'était une robe moulante de haut en bas, mais qui s'évasait au niveau des mollets pour la liberté de mouvement. Ginny lui avait fait des mèches rouges dans les cheveux et les avait bouclés pour la transformer en brune incendiaire. Elle avait maquillé les yeux de rose foncé et les lèvres de rouge carmin. Shanna avait tout d'abord protesté.  
  
- On dirait. . . on dirait une allumeuse !  
  
- Oui, sauf que tu ne vas allumer que Sirius, avait répliqué Ginny.  
  
Toutes les filles avaient éclaté de rire, et Shanna n'avait plus protesté.  
  
Lavande soupira.  
  
- Neville est en retard. J'ai l'impression que ce trait de caractère n'a pas changé avec le temps.  
  
- Désolé si je t'ai fait attendre, Lavande, dit Neville en arrivant justement.  
  
Il avait un bouquet de fleurs à la main, des lilas, des roses et deux brins de lavande. Le bouquet parfumait tout le couloir.  
  
- Quel romantisme, murmura Shanna.  
  
Les deux couples s'esquivèrent.  
  
Lavande détailla Neville. Il portait une robe de sorcier rouge foncé et son sourire était assuré.  
  
- Pas de doute, tu as énormément changé depuis nos études.  
  
- Pendant mes voyages, j'ai rencontré un homme qui m'a fait reprendre confiance en moi, je te raconterai ça un jour.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
- En attendant, tu es en beauté ce soir.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Ginny avait habillé Lavande d'une robe mauve, recouverte de dentelle mauve et de perles nacrées brodées autour du col. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon complexe avec des petites fleurs violettes piquées dans le chignon. Et naturellement, elle était maquillée en violet avec un gloss violet sur les lèvres.  
  
- On dirait que Ginny a fait des miracles ce soir.  
  
- Allons rejoindre les autres.  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs :  
  
Sailor Digitale : non, l'aide n'est pas à Poudlard. Tu te doutes que Remus est au courant pour Schell non ? Après tout il est ami avec Sirius et Harry non ? Et pour Adrian-Lara, tu vas être servie !! C'est vrai que c'est pas banal un couple comme ça, mais j'ai voulu faire original, entre un Loup- Garou et une demi-Fée. Et tu es ma revieweuse préférée, c'est normal que je te choisisse comme bêta lectrice pour ma fin. Tu es l'une de celles qui me suit fidèlement depuis le début. Tu viens de lire ce chapitre, donc tu as eu ta réponse pour l'attitude de Lara. D'ailleurs, le chapitre 16 sera axé sur elle et les Fées, et il sera full triste. Moi-même j'ai failli pleurer en l'écrivant, pour te dire que côté émotions, on va y avoir droit !!!  
  
Kaorou : contente que ton problème de PC soit enfin réparé !! Et je ne t'en veux pas pour ne pas m'avoir laissé de reviews, je pense qu'il existe des lecteurs silencieux qui lisent mais qui ne laissent aucun mot.  
  
Wynzar : décidément, tu as le chic pour poser des questions embarrassantes toi !!! C'est naturel ou tu le fais exprès ? Alors je te fais une faveur, ouvrez grand les yeux : Victoria n'est pas possédée !!!! Je ne sais pas encore combien y'aura de chapitres, étant donné que j'ai pas fini de l'écrire, mais je pense qu'il y en aura une trentaine, comme mes autres parties. Enfin, j'espère. Parce que cette partie est faite pour durer, vu comme j'ai commencé. Des morts dans ma fiction ? J'y pense, mais j'ai pas encore déterminé les victimes. Et le mot Grande fiction avec un grand G, ça me semble un peu exagéré non ? Ma fiction sort un peu du cadre des fics habituelles, c'est vrai, mais elle a un style assez commun, je trouve. Il y a même certains passages qui ne me plaisent pas du tout. Mais bon, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes.  
  
Amy : bienvenue parmi nous, la communauté de l'Héritier de Voldemort !!! Oui, Lara-Adrian est devenu un couple assez apprécié parmi les lecteurs. Continue de me suivre et laisse moi un petit mot de temps en temps !!  
  
Il est 16 h 20 en ce lundi 17 février. Je viens de finir de saisir les chapitres 13 et 14. Et j'ai posté mon chapitre 12, ce matin à 11 heures. Donc, je n'ai pas encore reçu toutes les éventuelles reviews pour le chapitre 12, ne m'en veuillez pas si je ne vous réponds que dans le chapitre 15. Ce sera bientôt les vacances de février pour moi, à partir du 21 février au soir. Donc, je vais essayer d'avancer dans l'écriture pour uploader rapidement mes chapitres pendant les vacances. Ce qui est dommage, c'est que j'ai qu'une semaine, c'est dur la fac tout de même !!!  
  
Voilà, le chapitre consacré à la Saint-Valentin était un peu trop long donc je l'ai coupé en deux parties !! Le prochain chapitre sera le bal en lui- même !! 


	14. La Saint Valentin 2

Me voici de retour dans le chapitre 14, qui est un chapitre où se déroule une scène très importante.  
  
Je dédie ce chapitre à Yoann, qui m'a inspiré alors que j'étais bloquée dans mon avancement. Alors merci Yoann et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!  
  
Chapitre 14 : La Saint-Valentin (2)  
  
Les couples avaient commencé à envahir la Salle. Les longues tables avaient disparu, remplacées par des petites tables rondes disposées le long des murs, dégageant le centre de la Salle pour former une grande piste de danse. La table des Professeurs avait été changée en buffet, et des instruments de musique enchantés jouaient des airs entraînants, et certains commençaient à danser.  
  
Ginny s'approcha d'Hermione et remarqua quelque chose qu'Hermione n'avait pas quand Severus était venu la chercher. Elle portait un collier de perles, un bracelet à deux rangs de perles et une paire de boucles d'oreilles : des perles entourées de diamants.  
  
- On dirait que tu as été gâtée par ton mari.  
  
Hermione rit.  
  
- C'est vrai, Severus m'a vraiment gâtée. Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas.  
  
Harry s'approcha de Ginny par derrière.  
  
- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin mon amour !  
  
Ginny se retourna. Harry tenait un bouquet de roses jaunes, orange et rouges. Et au milieu de cet océan de fleurs, trônait un écrin bleu marine.  
  
- Harry. . .  
  
Elle prit l'écrin.  
  
- Tu t'intéresses d'abord au bijou ?  
  
- Tiens le bouquet. Et je m'occuperai de toi plus tard.  
  
Elle ouvrit l'écrin. Un magnifique solitaire brillait de mille feux sur un anneau d'argent.  
  
- Elle est magnifique !  
  
Harry la lui enfila. Ginny l'embrassa fougueusement.  
  
Hermione s'était éloignée. Harry et Ginny semblaient très amoureux l'un de l'autre, elle était heureuse pour eux. Diana s'approcha d'elle, radieuse. Hermione remarqua un simple anneau d'or fin à son annulaire gauche.  
  
- Ai-je bien compris la signification de ce bijou ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Oui ! Drago m'a demandé de l'épouser ! Je suis folle de joie !  
  
- C'est prévu pour quand ?  
  
- Cet été. A la mi-juillet.  
  
- Félicitations Diana !  
  
Diana se retint de sauter au cou de son amie, à cause du bébé.  
  
- Je vais annoncer la nouvelle aux autres.  
  
Hermione s'assit sur une chaise. Elle avait de plus en plus mal au dos. Mais elle n'allait pas laisser cette grossesse lui gâcher la soirée. Elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'on l'observait.  
  
Lara fixait Hermione. Elle semblait épuisée, et sa nuit allait être longue. Lara venait d'arriver dans la Salle en compagnie d'Adrian, qui était venu la chercher. Emily l'avait aidée à s'habiller d'une longue robe blanche nouée à la taille par un ruban bleu pâle. Ses manches étaient en dentelle et ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient dans son dos. Adrian l'avait trouvée absolument adorable et Lara avait rougé de plaisir, tout en remarquant qu'Adrian était très séduisant en violet sombre. Emily, elle, portait une robe gris argentée brodée de motifs en fils d'argent et des paillettes parsemaient ses cheveux noirs et accrochaient la lumière. Son cavalier était tombé en admiration quant il l'avait vue. Et ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, sous le regard noir d'Adrian.  
  
- Lâche donc un peu Emily, dit doucement Lara.  
  
- Je ne fais pas confiance à ce. . .  
  
- C'est un Gryffondor, et je vois à son Aura qu'il est honnête et sincère. Et fou amoureux de ta s?ur.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Il ne lui fera aucun mal. Je te le répète, c'est un Gryffondore, pas un Serpentard.  
  
Elle regretta instantanément ses paroles. Adrian se raidit à ses côtés.  
  
- Je suis désolée, je ne parlais pas pour toi. Et tu n'es pas comme tous les autres Serpentards. . .  
  
- Ne te fatigue pas, j'ai compris.  
  
Il s'éloigna et gagna la sortie. Il sortit du château et s'assit sur les marches. Lara le suivit.  
  
- Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup Adrian et . . .  
  
- C'est ce que tu penses des Serpentards ? Malhonnêtes, ne pensant qu'au mal. . .  
  
- Non ! Peu importe que tu sois Serpentard ou Gryffondor, pour moi, tu n'es qu'Adrian. . . l'homme que j'aime.  
  
Adrian se contenta de la regarder. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative du baiser. Elle se pencha et prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un peu maladroite, mais avec une extrême douceur. Mais Adrian ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il l'attira brusquement à lui, la faisant asseoir sur ses genoux, posant sa main sur la fine nuque pour maintenir et approfondir le baiser. Lara l'accueillit avec plaisir, laissant échapper un léger soupir de bonheur, et se serra plus étroitement contre lui.  
  
Puis Adrian recula un peu sa tête pour rompre le contact et soupira.  
  
- Et dire que tu n'as que douze ans.  
  
Lara ouvrit les yeux.  
  
- Mon âge te gêne ?  
  
- Normalement il devrait, mais non, il ne me gêne pas.  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
- Tant mieux !  
  
Il se releva, relevant Lara en même temps.  
  
- Rentrons. Tu vas finir par attraper froid.  
  
- Les Fées ne tombent pas malades.  
  
- Mais les Loups-Garous si.  
  
Elle rit d'un rire cristallin.  
Hermione avait dansé une valse avec Harry et un slow avec Severus.Mais avec son état, l'avait serrée par derrière, nouant ses bras autour de son ventre. Elle s'était à présent assise, regardant les danseurs évoluer sur la piste, les couples se formant et se déformant. Ginny dansait avec Sirius, Diana avec Severus, Shanna avec Neville et Lavande avec Remus. Drago lui ramena un jus de fruits.  
  
- Tu te sens bien ?  
  
- A merveille. Cette soirée est réussie.  
  
- Va le dire à ton cher mari. Je t'ai vue danser avec Potter et Rogue. Tu n'aurais pas dû.  
  
- Oh ça va ! Je me sentais parfaitement capable de. . .  
  
Elle s'interrompit brutalement et blêmit.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Rien, rien du tout. J'ai senti le bébé me donner un coup de pied. Ça arrive souvent.  
  
- Il a le même caractère que son père, on dirait.  
  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
  
- Alors j'ai du souci à me faire, si le bébé ressemble à Severus !  
  
- C'est clair, approuva Drago. Bon, je vais rejoindre Diana.  
  
Hermione reprit son souffle. Ce n'était pas un coup de pied, mais plutôt une douleur aiguë qui lui transperçait le ventre. Pourvu que. . . Elle se releva difficilement, mais une nouvelle douleur survint, elle ne put retenir un cri et tomba par terre. La musique s'arrêta, Severus se précipita vers elle. Hermione se tenait le ventre, à genoux par terre.  
  
- Je viens. . . de perdre les eaux. Le bébé arrive. . . souffla-t-elle.  
  
Ginny et Diana, toutes proches se précipitèrent.  
  
- Hermione. . .  
  
Severus avait pâli. Il souleva Hermione dans ses bras. Ginny et Diana le suivirent, tandis que Lavande prévenait Mme Pomfresh, déjà retirée pour la soirée. Il posa Hermione délicatement sur le lit. Shanna et Lavande arrivèrent accompagnées de Mme Pomfresh.  
  
- Bon, Professeur Rogue, je vous demanderai d'attendre dans le couloir.  
  
- Je reste.  
  
- Hors de question, contra l'infirmière en le foudroyant du regard.  
  
Lui la fusilla du regard. Ginny décida d'intervenir.  
  
- Severus. . . Il vaudrait mieux. . .  
  
- Je fais ce qui me plaît, Weasley.  
  
Ginny se tut. Severus devait être bouleversé pour l'appeler par son nom de jeune fille. La voix d'Hermione s'éleva.  
  
- Severus, s'il te plaît, pour une fois, fais-nous confiance. Je suis bien entourée. Je ne risque rien.  
  
- Mais Hermione. . .  
  
- N'insiste pas.  
  
Severus baissa les bras. Il soupira, embrassa doucement Hermione et sortit. Drago était dans le couloir. Il sourit.  
  
- Elles t'ont mis à la porte.  
  
- La ferme Malefoy !  
  
- Hé ! Je suis aussi inquiet que toi ! C'est ma s?ur tout de même. Mais avec toutes les filles avec elle, elle ne risque rien. Sa grossesse a été facile, reste à espérer que l'accouchement le sera tout autant.  
  
Dans la chambre. . .  
  
- Bien joué, Hermione, félicita Diana.  
  
- Severus est du genre entêté, répliqua Hermione. Il faut savoir le prendre.  
  
- Il m'a appelée Weasley.  
  
- Il est bouleversé, comprit Shanna.  
  
Hermione étouffa un cri.  
  
- Une nouvelle contraction, dit Mme Pomfresh  
  
- Elles ne sont pas trop rapprochées, constata Diana. Je crois que nous en avons pour un moment.  
  
- Bon, je prends les opérations en main, décida Mme Pomfresh. Professeur Glory, préparez une potion contre la douleur. Professeur Potter, faites bouillir de l'eau, il faut que je stérilise mes intruments. Mlle Anderson, aidez le Professeur Rogue à se déshabiller. Et vous, Professeur Brown, pourriez-vous tirer les cartes pour le bébé ?  
  
Toutes les quatre fixèrent l'infirmière. Tirer les cartes ? En ce moment ?  
  
- J'ai besoin de savoir si la naissance sera difficile ou non. . .  
  
- D'accord, pas de problème. Je vais chercher mes tarots.  
  
Elle sortit de la chambre, et dans le couloir, vit Severus, Drago, Harry, Sirius, Remus et Neville.  
  
- Alors ? demanda Severus.  
  
- Rien n'a commencé encore. Je vais chercher mes tarots. Et accessoirement me changer.  
  
- Tes tarots ? répéta Harry, perplexe.  
  
- Mme Pomfresh veut que je lise l'avenir.  
  
- Mais elle est complètement cinglée ! s'exclama Severus.  
  
Il voulut entrer mais Sirius et Harry le retinrent. Lavande s'efforça de le calmer.  
  
- Pas de panique. Nous avons la situation en main. Et Hermione va très bien. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, il faut que j'y aille.  
  
Neville l'accompagna.  
  
Harry et Sirius échangèrent un regard. Severus était énervé et inquiet pour Hermione.  
  
- Allons Severus, ne t'inquiète donc pas, rassura Sirius. Ce n'est qu'un accouchement. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était dans le coma, comme l'année dernière.  
  
- Sauf que l'année dernière, j'étais à ses côtés.  
  
- Allez, futur papa, ne stresse donc pas autant !! plaisanta Harry en lui tapant sur l'épaule.  
  
Severus lui retourna un regard meurtrier. Harry éclata de rire. A ce moment-là, Ginny, Shanna et Diana sortirent.  
  
- Voyez-vous ça ! rit Diana. Tous nos hommes sont là !!  
  
- Comment ça se passe ? questionna Severus.  
  
- Bien, répondit Ginny. Elle a bu une potion anti-douleur. Et comme ça risque d'être un peu long, nous allons nous changer.  
  
- Comment ça, un peu long ? cria Severus.  
  
- Severus. . . intervint Harry. N'agresse pas Ginny.  
  
- Vous ferez mieux de tous aller vous coucher, conseilla Diana. Et comme l'a dit Ginny, l'accouchement peut-être soit très rapide, soit durer toute la nuit.  
  
- Toute la nuit ? s'étrangla Severus.  
  
- Il a besoin d'un calmant, remarqua calmement Remus.  
  
- Ça, c'est une bonne idée, approuva Drago.  
  
- Severus, vous allez vous calmer, ou je vous administre un somnifère, menaça Mme Pomfresh, qui était sortie en entendant les cris de Severus.  
  
- Espèce de vieille chouette incompétente !! gronda Severus.  
  
- Quoi ? glapit l'infirmière.  
  
Toutes les personnes présentes éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Finalement, Harry, Sirius, Drago et Severus se réunirent dans les appartements d'Harry, les plus proches de ceux de Severus. Remus partit se coucher.  
  
Les filles se changèrent et rejoignirent Hermione et Mme Pomfresh. Celle-ci était furieuse.  
  
- Si la vie du Professeur Rogue et du bébé n'étaient pas entre mes mains, j'aurais démissionné depuis longtemps. Ce rustre devrait prendre exemple sur le Professeur Dumbledore !  
  
- Calmez-vous Mme Pomfresh. Severus est anxieux. Comme tout futur père, remarqua Diana.  
  
- Heureusement pour lui qu'il a des circonstances atténuantes !  
  
- Severus a encore fait des siennes ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Oui. Il a traité Mme Pomfresh de vieille chouette incompétente, répondit Ginny.  
  
Hermione rit.  
  
- Ne le prenez pas mal, Mme Pomfresh. Ces derniers temps, Severus est surprotecteur envers moi. Il est inquiet pour nous tous, avec Victoria qui rôde.  
  
- Celle-là en a pour un bout de temps à se remettre de la flèche que je lui ai envoyée !  
  
Une nouvelle contraction arriva, mais Hermione ne sentit qu'une faible douleur dans les reins. La potion faisait son effet. Elle remarqua que les contractions se faisaient plus régulières et plus proches à chaque fois. Elle en fit part à Mme Pomfresh.  
  
- L'accouchement est en bonne voie.  
  
Lavande se concentrait sur ses cartes.  
  
- Alors Lavande ? demanda Ginny.  
  
- Ce ne sera pas simple, et la souffrance sera de la partie.  
  
- Génial, murmura Hermione.  
  
On frappa à la porte. Ginny alla ouvrir. C'était Lara, en robe de chambre.  
  
- Lara ? Que fais-tu debout à cette heure de la nuit ?  
  
- Le Professeur Rogue souffre beaucoup ?  
  
Ginny sourit.  
  
- Non, elle a pris une potion.  
  
- Ça ne va pas durer.  
  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
  
- J'ai eu une prédiction. Autre pouvoir de Fée. Elle va avoir mal.  
  
- Entre donc. Il fait glacial dans le couloir.  
  
Lara vit le Professeur Rogue allongée sur son lit. Hermione la regarda et sourit.  
  
- Bonsoir Lara. Tu ne devrais pas te promener dans les couloirs la nuit.  
  
- Je sais, c'est interdit. Mais mes sens me disent que vous pourriez avoir besoin de moi. Les pouvoirs des Fées sont puissants. Et votre Aura indiquera si oui ou non vous risquez quelque chose. Laissez-moi rester.  
  
Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard.  
  
- Bon, tu peux rester, Lara.  
  
- Merci, Professeur Potter.  
  
Lara s'installa au pied du lit et prit la main d'Hermione, posée sur son ventre.  
  
- Le bébé va bien. Il. . . Elle va bientôt arriver.  
  
- Elle ? Une fille ?  
  
- Une fille, confirma Lara.  
  
Hermione sourit. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle allait avoir une fille.  
Ce chapitre est terminé. Le prochain sera consacré à Hermione et Severus dans leur rôle de parents !!! 


	15. Un nouveau membre dans la famille

Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre qui voit l'accouchement d'Hermione et le nouveau rôle de Severus. . . J'espère que vous allez aimer !!!  
  
Chapitre 15 : Un nouveau membre dans la famille  
  
Le travail dura bien toute la nuit. Au petit matin, Severus ne tenait plus en place. Sirius s'était assoupi dans son fauteuil. Harry s'était allongé tout habillé sur son lit et s'était endormi. Drago avait regagné sa chambre. Severus marchait de long en large. Un cri retentit, les faisant tous trois sursauter.  
  
- Seigneur. . . murmura Severus en reconnaissant la voix d'Hermione.  
  
- Les choses deviennent sérieuses, remarqua Sirius.  
  
- Nous sommes avec toi Hermione, souffla Hermione.  
  
Un deuxième cri s'éleva. Severus se précipita dehors. Harry et Sirius le suivirent et l'empêchèrent de pénétrer dans la chambre.  
  
Ils entendaient Ginny et Diana encourager Hermione.  
Dans la chambre, le désordre régnait.  
  
- Respire Hermione, respire, dit Diana. Comme je te montrais l'autre fois.  
  
- Seigneur, murmura Ginny. Elle a l'air de souffrir énormément.  
  
- Oui, elle souffre, confirma Lara.  
  
Celle-ci tenait toujours la main de son professeur.  
  
- Il faut faire vite, conseilla Lara. Le bébé arrive.  
  
- Courage Hermione, fais un effort, murmura Shanna avec douceur.  
  
- Je voudrais bien t'y voir, dit Hermione entre deux poussées.  
  
- Pense au bébé, conseilla Ginny. Et à Severus.  
  
- Celui-là, dit Hermione. Ginny, rappelle-moi de le massacrer si j'en sors vivante.  
  
Ginny eut un petit rire.  
  
- Compte sur moi.  
  
- Encore une fois, Hermione, encouragea Diana. La tête est presque sortie.  
  
Hermione serra les dents et expulsa enfin le bébé.  
  
Les cris du bébé s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Diana l'enveloppa dans une couverture, l'essuya un peu et le posa dans les bras d'Hermione, qui s'était un peu relevée avec l'aide de Ginny et Lara. Hermione sentit la joie l'envahir quand elle regarda sa fille se calmer dans ses bras.  
  
Shanna alla chercher Severus, Harry et Sirius dans le couloir.  
  
- Félicitations Severus. Vous êtes père d'une adorable petite fille.  
  
Severus bouscula un peu Shanna et se précipita vers Hermione.  
  
- Hermione !  
  
Il fut envahi d'émotions quand il vit Hermione, épuisée, mais souriante, le bébé dans les bras.  
  
- Regarde Severus, c'est notre fille.  
  
Il s'assit à côté d'elle.  
  
- Elle est magnifique.  
  
- Elle te ressemble, remarqua Hermione.  
  
En effet, la petite avait un fin duvet noir sur la tête. Diana s'approcha.  
  
- Tu permets que je la baigne ? Et il faut que tu te reposes un peu. Tu es épuisée.  
  
- Je suis fatiguée c'est vrai, mais. . .  
  
- Ça va, on va s'occuper d'elle, rassura Ginny.  
  
- Merci Ginny.  
  
- Et dire que tu voulais massacrer ce pauvre Severus, murmura Ginny, malicieuse.  
  
Severus regarda Hermione qui rougit.  
  
- Euh. . . c'est oublié. . .  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Severus.  
  
- En fait, je te rendais responsable de ce que je subissais. . . Mais. . . je ne le pensais pas une seule seconde, se hâta d'ajouter Hermione.  
  
Severus rit et l'embrassa.  
  
- Je ne t'en veux pas.  
  
En quelques coups de baguette, Ginny rangea la chambre, Diana baigna le bébé et le tendit à Severus.  
  
- Prenez-là donc.  
  
Severus hésita.  
  
- Prends-la, Severus.  
  
- Elle est si petite. . .  
  
Il avait du mal à croire que le bébé qu'il tenait dans les bras était sa fille.  
  
- Il faudrait penser au nom, intervint Harry.  
  
- Callista Hermione Rogue, répondit Severus sans hésiter.  
  
- Callista ? répéta Hermione. C'est joli.  
  
- C'était le nom de ma mère.  
  
- Alors ce sera Callista Hermione Rogue, approuva Hermione.  
  
Lara, que tout le monde avait oubliée, s'éclipsa discrètement. Personne ne le remarqua.  
  
Mme Pomfresh donna une potion à Hermione pourqu'elle puisse dormir. Et tout le monde quitta la chambre pour aller se reposer un peu.  
  
Hermione s'endormit presque instantanément. Severus tenait Callista dans ses bras, puis constatant qu'elle dormait elle aussi, il alla la coucher dans le berceau qui attendait depuis de nombreuses semaines dans un coin de la pièce. Puis il s'assit à côté d'Hermione et la regarda dormir. Il ne tarda pas à s'assoupir lui aussi.  
  
Severus fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par un bruit étrange. Il constata qu'Hermione dormait toujours et les souvenirs revinrent : Callista. Le bruit était le gazouillis de Callista. Elle était réveillée et quand Severus s'approcha du lit, elle le regarda avec de grands yeux marrons. Les yeux de sa mère. Il sentit son c?ur fondre d'amour pour sa fille. Severus la prit dans ses bras. Il l'enveloppa dans une couverture et regarda l'heure. Il était onze heures du matin. Il fouilla dans un placard, où Hermione avait rangé habits et biberons qu'elle avait acheté à Londres quelques mois plus tôt. Il prit un biberon et se rendit aux cuisines avec Callista. Il demanda aux elfes de le remplir de lait et les remercia. Certains félicitèrent Severus pour sa fille, il murmura un vague merci et retourna dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Certains élèves s'y trouvaient, prenant un petit-déjeuner tardif. Drago et Diana étaient ensemble. Drago se leva à son arrivée. Severus s'assit à sa place habituelle. Drago regarda Callista.  
  
- Alors voilà le nouveau membre de la famille Rogue. Et. . . Severus qui se comporte en véritable papa poule.  
  
Severus foudroya Drago du regard.  
  
- Drago, arrête ! protesta Diana. Oh, elle est adorable ! Oh Severus ! Regardez, elle a une fossette ! remarqua Diana tandis que Callista tétait le biberon.  
  
Severus regarda sa fille et put voir qu'elle avait effectivement une fossette. Harry, Sirius et Remus arrivèrent. Sirius et Remus s'esclaffèrent quand ils virent Severus en train de donner le biberon à Callista.  
  
- Hermione dort encore. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller.  
  
- Et tu as eu raison, dit Harry. Oh arrêtez donc tous les deux !! s'exclama Harry à l'attention de Sirius et Remus.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? demanda Remus. Y aurait-il un futur père parmi nous ?  
  
Harry s'empourpra.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ça du tout !!  
  
- Pas encore, rectifia Ginny qui venait d'arriver.  
  
Elle regarda Callista, puis Severus.  
  
- Hermione va bien ?  
  
- Elle dort encore.  
  
- Elle doit récupérer ses forces.  
  
- Excusez-moi. . .  
  
Ils se retournèrent. Connor Vance, Serdaigle et Préfet-en-Chef, se tenait devant eux.  
  
- Oui ? encouragea Ginny.  
  
- Est-ce. . .est-ce que le Professeur Rogue va bien ? Et le bébé ?  
  
- Toutes les deux vont bien.  
  
Ginny désigna Callista.  
  
- Et Callista est dorlotée par son père.  
  
- Callista ? Joli prénom. Au nom de tous les élèves de Poudlard, félicitations Professeur Rogue.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Severus se leva.  
  
- Je vais voir Hermione.  
  
Ils sourirent tous amusés. Severus était totalement transformé. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, l'implacable Severus Rogue, Professeur de Potions, serait père d'un adorable bébé.  
  
Severus retourna dans sa chambre. Mais dès qu'il entra dans la chambre, il vit Lara, penchée sur Hermione. Elle se retourna à son arrivée.  
  
- Bonjour Professeur Rogue.  
  
- Que faites-vous ici Penwood ?  
  
- J'examinais votre femme. Son Aura s'est renforcée. Elle va beaucoup mieux que ce matin.  
  
- Vous étiez là ce matin, non ? se rappela Severus.  
  
- Oui. Je pouvais aider, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un problème.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- De rien. Callista va bien elle aussi. Ce sera une puissante sorcière. Elle a une Aura déjà bien développée alors qu'elle n'a que quelques heures.  
  
Hermione remua et se réveilla. Elle sourit à Lara et son sourire s'élargit à la vue de Severus et Callista.  
  
- Je vais vous laisser, dit Lara.  
  
- Merci Lara, dit Hermione.  
  
- Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement, Professeur.  
  
Elle sortit. Severus tendit Callista à sa femme.  
  
- Tu l'as nourrie.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- J'ai raté la scène, dit-elle en riant. Je suppose que Sirius et Remus t'ont taquiné ?  
  
- Rien de méchant.  
  
- J'en étais sûre. Elle est si belle. . .  
  
Callista leva ses yeux vers sa mère et émit un gazouillis de bonheur. Hermione rit.  
  
- Oui, mon c?ur, on voit que tu veux déjà me parler. Et tu as une adorable fossette sur la joue gauche à ce que je vois. Severus, elle te ressemble beaucoup je trouve.  
  
- Elle a tes yeux. Et ton caractère. Elle n'a pas pleuré une seule fois.  
  
- Tu es sûr que ça ne vient pas de toi ? Ma mère me disait que je pleurais sans arrêt quand j'étais bébé. Severus, ne crois-tu pas qu'on devrait prévenir ta grand-mère ?  
  
- Oui, je vais lui envoyer un mot.  
  
Il sortit de la chambre et tomba sur Shanna et Lavande. Elles entrèrent.  
  
- Hello Hermione !  
  
- Bonjour vous deux !  
  
Elles discutèrent toutes les trois ensemble et Shanna et Lavande craquaient complètement pour Callista. Ginny et Diana arrivèrent.  
  
- J'ai un service à vous demander toutes les quatre, dit Hermione.  
  
- Oui, de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Diana.  
  
- Est-ce que vous acceptez toutes les quatre d'être les marraines de Callista ? Je demanderai à Harry, Sirius, Remus et Neville d'être les parrains. Et Drago est son oncle.  
  
- Mais bien sûr, quelle question !!  
  
- S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je ne veux pas que Severus soit tout seul.  
  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Hermione ! s'écria Ginny. Il ne t'arrivera rien.  
  
- On ne sait jamais, Ginny.  
  
Hermione regarda Callista.  
  
- Elle est si vulnérable. Si seulement Schell était déjà morte. . .  
  
- Nous la vaincrons, assura Ginny. Harry et Severus sont puissants. Et au pire, Diana pourra toujours réitérer son exploit.  
  
- Tu oublies son mystérieux allié. On ne sait rien sur lui. Le fait qu'il ait pu faire transplaner Victoria malgré nos barrières prouve qu'il est puissant. Qui aurait pu lancer un sort d'isolation de loin ?  
  
- Mais ce n'est pas un Sorcier-Mage, intervint Shanna. Parce que si c'était le cas, nous serions tous morts. Il reste de l'espoir.  
  
- Puisse Dieu t'entendre, murmura Hermione.  
Vous avez remarqué que les chapitres 13 et 14 à savoir la Saint-Valentin se déroulent exactement à la même période que la réalité ? Je l'avais même pas remarqué !! Au moins, c'est réaliste !!  
  
Voilà, dernier chapitre de calme !! Le prochain concernera principalement Lara, et le 17 peut-être Victoria. Mais il est pas encore écrit !!!  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs :  
  
Anolis : voilà la suite comme tu me le réclames !!  
  
Mystikal : comme je disais en haut, je me suis amusée à écrire ce chapitre, et surtout les réactions de Severus. Il s'est calmé en voyant Callista. D'ailleurs, cette petite me fait complètement craquer, mais bon, je suis comme toutes les filles qui craquent devant un bébé. Faut croire que je suis influencée : mes deux amies ont toutes les deux eu un bébé très récemment, du coup. . . Continue à lire surtout !!!  
  
Yoann : en effet la scène s'est déroulée très rapidement. Les élèves s'inquiètent aussi pour Hermione, mais je n'axe pas trop sur eux. Au fait, pour le secret de Lara, relis le chapitre 12 !! Elle a déjà confié son secret aux professeurs !! Pour le rôle des parents, ce sera le chapitre 17 !! Continue de suivre, n'oublie pas que tu es l'un de ceux qui vont avoir la dure tâche de choisir entre les deux fins !!  
  
Wynzar : toi et tes questions !! ** soupir ** Callista n'est encore qu'un bébé, donc pour ses pouvoirs, je ne sais pas encore, mais un enlèvement n'est pas du tout prévu au programme. Je suis peut-être sadique mais pas envers un bébé tout de même !! Seulement envers mes personnages, enfin ceux de Miss Rowling, et les lecteurs que je fais patienter. Et tu en fais partie !! Et non je ne te trouve pas chiant, comme tu dis, parce que ça prouve l'intérêt que tu as envers l'histoire, aussi je te remercie infiniment de cette attention que tu me témoignes.  
  
Ginny Malefoy : bien vu Adrian a bien 16 ans. Et oui ils sont adorables tous les deux. Le prénom du bébé, tu l'as découvert dans ce chapitre donc je ne vais pas le répéter. Ce chapitre en effet n'est pas un chapitre « actif », mais le chapitre 16 sera triste (pour tout te dire, j'ai failli pleurer en l'écrivant), mais tout va s'arranger vers la fin, et le chapitre 17 ou 18, là ça va remuer. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, tu me diras ce que tu en penseras.  
  
Tania Potter : oui, le calme avant la tempête, à savoir que la tempête sera dans les chapitres17 ou 18 quand même !! Alors Remus, je ne vois vraiment pas avec qui le caser, mais je lui réserve quand même un sort !!  
  
Sailor Digitale : désolée, mais le bébé s'appelle Callista !! De toute manière ça commence quand même par un C, si ça peut te consoler !! ^_^ Et non, je ne risquais pas de l'appeler Victoria, je suis pas folle à ce point tout de même !!!  
  
Lunenoire : attends donc le chapitre 16, il semblerait que ton intuition sur les Fées soit bonne !!  
  
Elsa : tu fais un peu dans le drama là !! En tout cas, j'adore mettre du suspense, c'est l'un de mes rares talents, comme me le disent mes s?urs qui ont toujours l'histoire avant tout le monde !! Pour le bébé, elle naît le 15 février au matin, et oui, la nuit a été longue pour Hermione ! Et non, je ne pense pas qu'elle deviendra plus puissante que Victoria puisque pour l'instant, Schell veut surtout tuer Hermione !!  
  
Phoenix-Money : le suspense est l'un des ingrédients pour une bonne fic, très chère. Pourquoi crois-tu que JKR se soit arrêtée au tome 4 et nous fait languir pour le 5 ?  
  
Ryan : comment ça tu hais la Saint-Valentin ? C'est la fête la plus romantique qui soit, même si je n'ai pas de Valentin, mais bon !! Surtout qu'il se passe un truc super important dans le chapitre 14 à savoir l'accouchement d'Hermione !! M'enfin, je suppose que tu as lu le chapitre malgré tout. Alors qu'en penses-tu, maintenant que la Saint-Valentin est passée !! 


	16. Les Fees

Chapitre 16 : Les Fées  
Hermione s'était remise de son accouchement et avait recommencé à travailler. Severus du fait qu'il était Directeur et n'avait pas de cours à assurer, s'occupait de Callista en la prenant avec lui. Il venait voir Hermione à chaque intercours avec Callista. Les jeunes filles s'extasiaient sur Callista qu'elles trouvaient absolument adorable avec sa fossette et ses grands yeux chocolats qui regardaient tout le monde avec curiosité. Elle pleurait rarement, et quand elle se réveillait la nuit, elle émettait des petits gazouillis pour réveiller ses parents. Hermione l'allaitait et Callista s'endormait ensuite jusqu'au matin. Hermione en oubliait ses angoisses quand elle contemplait sa fille.  
  
Severus réglait des problèmes administratifs dans son bureau quand on frappa à la porte. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, et Callista n'allait pas tarder à réclamer sa mère. C'était Lara.  
  
- Bonjour Professeur.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il Penwood ?  
  
- Je. . . j'aimerais être dispensée de cours de Botanique demain. Le Professeur Londubat m'a dit de vous demander l'autorisation.  
  
- Pourquoi voulez-vous être dispensée ?  
  
- Nous. . .Le Professeur Londubat veut nous emmener étudier les plantes aquatiques dans le Lac. . . et je ne sais pas nager.  
  
- Il m'en a parlé. Nous avions prévu de vous lancer un sort qui permettrait à ceux qui ne savent pas nager d'assister tout de même au cours. Vous serez dans une bulle protectrice.  
  
Lara insista.  
  
- Je ne peux vraiment pas assister au cours.  
  
- Vous avez peur de l'eau ?  
  
Elle hésita, puis acquiesça.  
  
- Il n'y a pas que ça. Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas.  
  
Hermione entra dans la pièce après avoir frappé un coup. Elle s'arrêta en voyant Lara.  
  
- Bonjour Lara, salua-t-elle en souriant.  
  
- Bonjour Professeur.  
  
- Je vous dérange peut-être ?  
  
- Non, non, répondit Lara.  
  
- Tu peux rester, dit Severus.  
  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air inquiète.  
  
Elle interrogea Severus du regard.  
  
- Elle veut être dispensée de Botanique demain.  
  
- C'est la séance où vous devez aller dans le Lac, réalisa Hermione.  
  
- Je ne peux pas m'approcher du Lac, reprit Lara. C'est une histoire personnelle.  
  
- Tu peux tout nous dire Lara, dit Hermione. Tes secrets seront bien gardés.  
  
- C'est en rapport. . . avec les Fées. . . avoua-t-elle.  
  
Elle raconta son histoire.  
  
- Voilà mon histoire, conclut-elle. A présent les Fées cherchent à me tuer. Mais elles savent que je suis ici. La Fée du Lac attend l'occasion de me tuer, sur ordre de la Reine. Si je m'approche un tant soit peu du Lac, je suis morte.  
  
- Comment avez-vous fait pour la traversée du Lac l'année dernière, pour votre Première Année ? demanda Severus.  
  
- Les Fées ignoraient que j'entrais à Poudlard. Mais elles ont fini par l'apprendre, je ne sais de quelle manière. Ma mère m'a prévenue l'été dernier qu'elles étaient au courant. Je ne peux vraiment pas participer au cours.  
  
- Tu seras dispensée de cours, décida Hermione. Et nous prendrons les mesures nécessaires pour te protéger.  
  
- Si les Fées se décident à attaquer, vous ne pourrez rien contre elles. N'oubliez pas que ce sont des Créatures Célestes.  
  
- Nous ne l'oublions pas, rassura Hermione. Ne t'en fais donc pas, nous faisons le nécessaire.  
  
- Merci, Professeur Rogue.  
  
Elle sortit du bureau. Hermione et Severus se regardèrent.  
  
- Elle me fait de la peine, dit Hermione. Elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amis. Elle doit craindre pour eux, si les Fées en ont après elle.  
  
- Nous la protégerons. C'est notre rôle, non ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
A ce moment, un gazouillis provenant du berceau se fit entendre. Hermione sourit et prit sa fille dans ses bras.  
  
- Oui mon c?ur, je sais que tu as faim. Mais laisse-moi t'embrasser d'abord. Tu m'as manqué.  
  
Severus sourit.  
  
- Tu exagères. Ça fait à peine deux heures que tu l'as quittée.  
  
- Autant dire une éternité !!  
Lara regagna la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Elle était plongée dans ses réflexions et ne vit pas Adrian qui la suivit du regard. Il se leva et rejoignit à sa table.  
  
- Bonjour Lara, où étais-tu ?  
  
Elle sursauta, mais sourit en le voyant.  
  
- J'étais avec les Professeurs Rogue.  
  
- Tu leur as dit ?  
  
- Oui. Bien obligée avec le cours de Botanique dans le Lac.  
  
- Emily m'en a parlé. Que vas-tu faire ?  
  
- J'ai été dispensée de cours.  
  
- Tant mieux. Sois prudente quand même.  
  
Il l'embrassa doucement et regagna sa table. Tous les élèves de Serdaigle observaient Lara. Elle rougit.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux ! s'expliqua Lydia, une amie à Emily et elle.  
  
- Un couple idéal, renchérit Helen. Le ténébreux Serpentard et la timide Serdaigle !  
  
- Arrêtez de délirer toutes les deux ! intervint Emily. Vous embarrassez Lara avec ces idioties !  
  
- Ose dire qu'ils ne forment pas un beau couple ! répliqua Lydia.  
  
- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, se défendit Emily. Mais. . .  
  
- Ça va, ne te fatigue pas Emily, rit Lara. Elles ne me gênent pas.  
  
Emily n'était pas au courant des problèmes de Lara. Elle fut donc surprise quand Lara lui annonça qu'elle n'assisterait pas au cours de Botanique.  
  
- J'ai une peur panique de l'eau, expliqua Lara.  
  
- Pas de problème, je te raconterai. Et je te passerai mes notes. Le Professeur Londubat est au courant ?  
  
- Le Directeur l'a prévenu.  
  
- Tu en as de la chance, soupira Emily. Tu es la chouchoute de tous nos professeurs, et en plus, tu es à demi-Fée. Je t'envie.  
  
- Crois-moi, être une demi-Fée n'est pas si simple que ça, répondit mystérieusement Lara.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
  
- Je t'expliquerai un jour.  
Lara passa les deux heures de Botanique dans la Bibliothèque. Elle chercha des renseignements sur les Fées, mais ne trouva pas grand-chose, hormis leurs pouvoirs et les mythes existant sur elles. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de défense contre celles qui désiraient la tuer. Elle ne connaissait rien de tous leurs pouvoirs, à part ce qu'elle savait déjà, et même sa mère se refusait à lui avouer quoi que ce soit. Après Botanique, elle avait Potions. Elle se rendit à la salle de classe et s'y installa. Drago la regarda.  
  
- Où sont tous les autres ?  
  
- Nous avions travaux pratiques de Botanique, dans le Lac. J'ai été dispensée.  
  
- Londubat. Il ne se gêne pas pour empiéter sur mes cours.  
  
A ce moment, les élèves finirent par arriver, la plupart ayant les cheveux mouillés. Mais le Professeur avait utilisé un sort pour sécher leurs vêtements. Ils s'installèrent en discutant. Emily prit place à côté de Lara.  
  
- C'était super. Tu aurais dû venir. Nous avons rencontré des vraies sirènes, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec les belles femmes dans les contes moldus ! Ils sont. . .  
  
- Campbell ! intervint Drago. C'est dans votre chaudron que ça se passe et pas dans le Lac. Cinq points de moins pour Serdaigle.  
  
Emily se tut, mais elle fit la grimace. Lara dissimula un sourire. Elle aimait bien le Professeur Malefoy. Il était moins sévère qu'on ne le pensait, et elle savait qu'il était très amoureux de Diana Anderson, l'élève et amie du Professeur Rogue.  
  
Après le cours de Potions, Lara eut droit à un récit détaillé de la plongée dans le Lac par Emily, Lydia et Helen. Mais elle ne regrettait pas le cours. Elle ne savait vraiment pas nager, et l'idée de se retrouver face à face avec l'une des s?urs de sa mère ne la tentait vraiment pas.  
  
Neville comptait donner le même cours à tous ses élèves car il savait que le Professeur Chourave ne faisait pas d'excursion dans le Lac, alors que les plantes qui s'y développaient étaient particulièrement intéressantes. Mais tout se gâta quand ce fut le tour des Septièmes Années de Serpentard. Au moment où Adrian mit un pied dans l'eau, il fut violemment rejeté sur la berge dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures. Neville l'aida à se relever.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Neville.  
  
- Je l'ignore, répondit Adrian.  
  
Tous ceux qui étaient dans l'eau regagnèrent le bord effrayés. L'eau du Lac bouillonna et une silhouette émergea peu à peu. C'était une femme magnifique, vêtue d'un justaucorps bleu pâle, tenant un bâton en or finement ciselé. Ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient dans son dos et son regard bleu étincelait de colère. Elle s'adressa à Adrian.  
  
- Arrière être impur ! Tu n'es pas autorisé à souiller ce lac de tes immondices !  
  
- Qui es-tu ? demanda Neville.  
  
- Je suis Amarine, Fée protectrice de ce Lac.  
  
Adrian scruta la Fée. Ainsi, il se trouvait devant l'une de celles qui voulaient tuer Lara. Elle le fixa, et il eut l'impression qu'elle lisait dans ses pensées.  
  
- Tu connais Lara Penwood, dit-elle.  
  
- Oui, nous la connaissons tous, répondit calmement Adrian.  
  
- Livre-la moi et je t'épargnerai, Loup-Garou.  
  
Les Serpentards le fixèrent avec surprise. Adrian Campbell, un Loup- Garou ? Neville envoya des étincelles rouges avec sa baguette en direction de Poudlard pour les prévenir.  
  
- Je ne livrerai pas Lara.  
  
- Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ?  
  
Il la défia du regard. Severus accourut. Lara le suivait de loin.  
  
- N'approche pas Lara ! cria Adrian.  
  
Elle s'immobilisa et ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur quand elle vit Amarine. Celle-ci sourit.  
  
- Enfin la voilà.  
  
La Fée s'élança mais Adrian lui barra la route. Severus agit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il créa un bouclier autour des élèves et Lara et fit face à la Fée.  
  
- Un Sorcier-Mage. . . Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu.  
  
- Que nous voulez-vous ?  
  
- Je ne vous veux rien. Je veux juste cette. . . créature, dit-elle en désignant Lara. Et vos boucliers ne m'arrêteront pas.  
  
- Cette enfant est sous ma protection.  
  
- Elle doit être jugée par notre Reine.  
  
- Elle n'a commis aucun crime.  
  
- Si. Le crime d'exister.  
  
Lara tressaillit. Elle vit d'autres Professeurs arriver au pas de courses. Adrian l'avait rejointe. Il la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Pourquoi es-tu venue ?  
  
- J'avais senti que quelque chose n'allait pas avec toi. J'ai eu peur pour toi.  
  
- Ne crains rien, rassura Adrian en la serrant contre lui. Elle ne t'aura pas.  
  
Hermione s'approcha de son mari et s'adressa à la Fée.  
  
- Je suis Hermione Rogue. Que voulez-vous faire à Lara ?  
  
- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Vous êtes une femme intelligente et une sorcière puissante. Remettez-moi Lara sinon je réduirai Poudlard en un tas de cendres. Même deux Sorciers-Mages n'y pourront rien, dit-elle en fixant Severus et Harry.  
  
Hermione échangea un regard avec Severus. Elle jeta un regard à Lara, terrifiée, dans les bras d'Adrian. Et tous les élèves de Poudlard qui assistaient à la scène depuis les fenêtres du château. Les quatre Préfets arrivèrent. Le préfet de Serpentard, sur un signe d'Harry, fit rentrer les élèves de Serpentard dans le château, à l'exception d'Adrian et Lara. Shanna, Sirius, Drago et Ginny les entourèrent.  
  
Amarine plissa les yeux.  
  
- Je vois, vous refusez.  
  
Elle leva son bâton et émit un cri strident. Lara comprit.  
  
- Oh non ! Elle appelle les quatre Fées Sacrées ! Nous sommes perdus !  
  
- Chut, pas de panique, murmura Adrian.  
  
A ce moment, quatre Fées apparurent aux côtés d'Amarine. Elles étaient toutes les quatre blondes aux yeux bleus, mais elles portaient chacune un justaucorps représentant l'un des quatre éléments.  
  
- Nous avons entendu ton appel Amarine, dit celle qui représentait le feu.  
  
- Oh, regarde Firy, regarde qui est là, remarqua celle qui représentait l'eau en s'adressant à elle.  
  
- N'est-ce pas notre créature, Eléa ? reconnut la Fée du Vent.  
  
- Si Vanylia, répondit la Fée de la Terre.  
  
- C'est bien celle que nous recherchons, dit Firy.  
  
Les quatre Fées fixèrent les Professeurs. Elles se présentèrent.  
  
- Je suis Firy, Fée du Feu.  
  
- Mon nom est Eléa, protectrice de l'Eau.  
  
- Je suis Vanylia, Fée du Vent.  
  
- Et je représente la Terre, Talya.  
  
- Nous réclamons cette enfant, reprit Firy.  
  
- Et vous ne l'aurez pas, répliqua Severus.  
  
Les quatre Fées se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Amarine. Celle-ci secoua la tête. Elles semblaient communiquer par télépathie. Puis Amarine désigna Adrian du regard.  
  
Eléa prit la parole. Sa voix était comme l'eau cristalline des torrents de montagne.  
  
- Lara, tu as le choix. Rejoins-nous, ou ton ami Loup-Garou souffrira.  
  
Lara releva la tête.  
  
- Que voulez-vous lui faire ?  
  
- Viens avec nous, et tu ne le sauras pas, ce qui vaudrait mieux, répondit Vanylia dans sa voix chantante telle la brise.  
  
- Vous voulez me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- La Reine ne peut permettre ton existence, expliqua Talya de sa voix profonde et veloutée.  
  
- Suis ton destin, conclut Firy d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.  
  
Adrian resserra son étreinte.  
  
- N'obéis pas Lara, conseilla Ginny.  
  
- Professeur Potter. . .  
  
- Elles te tueront.  
  
- Nous te protégerons, dit Hermione en s'approchant.  
  
Severus activa un second Bouclier.  
  
- Rentrons, elles ne méritent pas notre attention, dit-il.  
  
Les Fées perdirent patience.  
  
- Vous apprendrez à vos dépens que la colère des Fées est terrible ! gronda Talya.  
  
D'un geste, Eléa brisa le Bouclier et Vanilya leva son bâton d'or gravé de feuilles de chêne. Adrian s'effondra en hurlant de douleur.  
  
- Adrian ! cria Lara.  
  
- Stupéfix ! lança Severus.  
  
Le sort n'eut aucun effet. Mais Firy leva son bâton gravé de feuilles de laurier. Ce fut Severus qui fut atteint. Harry tenta Avalonia. Son sort ébranla à peine Eléa qui riposta avec son bâton gravé de feuilles d'érable.  
  
- ARRETEZ ! hurla Lara. Je viens avec vous !  
  
- NON ! articula Adrian.  
  
La douleur cessa. Lara s'agenouilla à côté d'Adrian. Elle pleurait.  
  
- Qui suis-je pour te laisser souffrir ainsi ? Adrian, tu es, et seras toujours mon premier et seul amour. Mais jamais je ne pourrais me regarder en face s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose. J'ai vu ton Aura à l'instant- même. Elle faiblissait. S'il te plaît, promets-moi que tu prendras soint de toi. Je ne serai plus là pour préserver ton humanité.  
  
- Lara. . .  
  
- Je dois y aller. . .  
  
- Tu n'es pas obligée. . .  
  
- Je le dois. Pour toi, le Professeur Rogue, le Professeur Potter, et tous nos amis de Poudlard. Dis à Emily que je l'aime. Vous avez été mes seuls vrais amis que j'ai eu tout au long de ma courte vie. Je vais mourir, mais je ne regrette rien. Je t'aime Adrian Campbell.  
  
Elle se leva et se tourna vers Hermione.  
  
- Je vous remercie Professeur Rogue de votre gentillesse. Puissent Serdaigle et Poudlard suivre pour toujours le chemin de la connaissance. Et puissiez-vous connaître le bonheur avec Callista, ce bonheur qui m'est interdit à jamais.  
  
- Lara. . . Nous ne t'oublierons jamais.  
  
Hermione ne voulait pas la laisser partir, pourtant. . . Les Fées étaient trop puissantes. Severus et Harry n'avaient rien pu faire contre elles.  
  
Lara hocha la tête et esquissa un faible sourire. Adrian l'attira brusquement à lui et l'embrassa violemment comme pour la punir de l'abandonner ainsi. Mais le baiser s'adoucit progressivement, et Lara put ressentir toute la souffrance qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à lui.  
  
- Je t'aime Lara, je t'aime. . .  
  
- Adrian. . .  
  
Ses larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter. Elle se tourna vers la Fées et se figea de surprise. Eléa, Vanylia et Amarine pleuraient, Talya avait les larmes aux yeux, et Firy avait perdu son masque impassible. Lara se reprit.  
  
- Je vous suis.  
  
Elles se consultèrent du regard. Eléa s'avança et se pencha vers Lara.  
  
- Nous ne sommes pas dignes d'être des Fées. Nous sommes sensées être des protectrices de la nature, notre mission est de préserver êtres humains et créatures de la douleur, mais ce que nous faisons en ce moment est contraire à notre éthique.  
  
- Nous avons senti ta douleur et la souffrance de ce. . . Solitaire. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'entraver votre amour, continua Vanylia.  
  
Lara la regarda, l'espoir se reflétant dans ses yeux.  
  
- Alors, vous ne voulez pas me tuer ?  
  
- Non. Et tu es une Fée dans l'âme. Nous en parlerons à la Reine. Tu as le droit au bonheur, dit Talya.  
  
- Tu as une âme pure et noble, tout comme ton Aura, révéla Firy.  
  
- Merci, merci infiniment.  
  
- Je suis désolée d'avoir été si dure avec vous, s'excusa Amarine en regardant Severus.  
  
Severus secoua la tête.  
  
- Vous remplissiez votre fonction.  
  
- Nous allons convaincre la Reine de t'accepter comme Fée à part entière, reprit Firy.  
  
- Je ne veux pas être Fée. Je veux tout simplement finir mes études et être entourée des gens que j'aime.  
  
- Alors nous cesserons de te poursuivre toi et ta mère.  
  
- Merci, merci pour tout, sourit Lara.  
  
- C'est nous qui te remercions, Lara, rectifia Eléa. Tu nous as ouvert les yeux et rappelé notre véritable mission.  
  
- Bonne continuation, souhaita Talya.  
  
Eléa fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Rentrons mes s?urs. La Reine nous attend. Quant à vous tous, dit-elle en s'adressant au Professeurs, rentrez tous vous mettre à l'abri.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- L'Héritier va attaquer, répondit sombrement la Fée.  
  
Les cinq Fées disparurent. Lara s'effondra à terre, à bout de forces. Adrian la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Tu as été merveilleuse.  
  
- Tu as été super toi aussi. Oh je suis si heureuse !  
  
- Ton calvaire est enfin terminé !  
  
Les Professeurs sourirent attendris. Ils rentrèrent au château. Hermione se taisait, préoccupée par la prédiction de la Fée Eléa. Victoria allait-elle bientôt attaquer ?  
Chapitre triste, mais tout se finit bien comme d'habitude !!! Et comme d'habitude, je termine ce chapitre sur un suspense insoutenable !! Le chapitre suivant verra une conversation inhabituelle et peut-être une attaque imminente de l'enquiquineuse de service, j'ai nommé Victoria (ce mot est peut-être un peu faible non ?)  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs :  
  
Kahina : oui, je sais, mais je ne fais pas passer Hermione pour une sorcière de faible niveau, c'est juste le cerveau de l'équipe. Quant à faire d'elle un Sorcier-Mage, je ne sais pas, ça risque de chambouler mes plans.  
  
Yoann : je sais, en principe, on n'a qu'un seul parrain et marraine. Mais dans le cas de Callista, c'est un peu particulier. Hermione veut que tous veillent sur elle s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. D'ailleurs, tu comprendras mieux mon choix quand tu liras ma fin triste. Et pour Lara, ça y est elle a dit à Severus et Hermione qu'elle était menacée. Enfin, plus maintenant. Pour Ginny et Harry, plus tard. J'ai déjà énormément de choses à gérer dans les prochains chapitres qui arrivent, si en plus je dois ajouter un bébé, j'y arriverais pas.  
  
Blue Angel : tu l'as eu ton chapitre, t'es contente ?  
  
Ginny Malefoy : seul ce chapitre a un ton dramatique. Mais le prochain va être plus sérieux. Et miss Schell va encore faire des siennes !! Et non, l'allié n'est pas l'un des Professeurs, désolée, mais tu ne trouveras pas !! Je pense qu'on va en savoir plus dans le chapitre 17 !!  
  
Kat : oui, le chapitre 15 est relax !! Et apparemment, y a pas que ce chapitre que tu aimes beaucoup !! Si j'ai bien compris tu aimes la fic tout entière, comme tu me le dis si souvent dans nos mails !!  
  
Sailor Digitale : oui, je sais les bébés ont les yeux bleus les premières semaines, et oui, on doit leur donner du lait spécialisé. Mais comme ça m'arrangeait pas du tout. . . Et de toute façon, Callista est une future sorcière puissante, non ? Faut bien qu'elle soit hors du commun !! Je suis pas obligée de coller la réalité, je suppose. Déjà pour l'accouchement, j'ai du bénéficier des conseils éclairés de ma mère et de mes copines qui ont déjà eu des bébés. Pour le chapitre, excuse-moi, mais je l'ai mis vers 20 h et comme il faut un certain temps pour que le site mette à jour les upload, je suppose qu'il a fallu attendre un peu. Et pour la quatrième partie, je l'ai déjà dit (pourquoi personne m'écoute ?), elle n'existera que si la fin est triste. Et pour la fin, tu fais partie du jury de sélection, tu te souviens. J'ai sélectionné cinq revieweurs parmi mes plus fidèles lecteurs, et tu en fais partie !! Tu auras à juger deux fins, une heureuse et l'autre malheureuse, que je vous enverrais par mail ! Schell va mourir, ça c'est sûr, mais pas tout de suite. Pour les futures victimes, je peux pas trop en dire, sauf que Emily est une victime fort probable. Et Remus aussi. Et pour finir avec cette longue réponse, merci beaucoup du compliment qui m'a fait très plaisir. « Chapitres sublimes », tu es sûre que le terme n'est pas trop fort ?  
  
Coco : c'est moi qui te remercie de me lire !! Oui, tu as raison, je me suis moi aussi amusée quand j'ai imaginé Severus en papa poule !! Faut dire que je réfléchis le soir dans mon lit, au lieu de dormir, et j'invente des suites. C'est pas évident, mais ça m'apporte plein d'idées que je note le matin en me réveillant. Inutile de dire, que ça me met retard pour les cours, mais bon !!! La fic avant tout !!  
  
Elanor : Cruelle je suis, en effet. Oui, je vais aller visiter le site que tu me proposes par pure curiosité. Je ne crains pas les sorts impardonnables, qu'ils essaient !! Je suis protégée par deux Sorciers-Mages invincibles !! Ha, ha, ha !!!  
  
Elsa : ce chapitre a répondu à ta question !! 


	17. Une nuit decisive

Je remercie tous les lecteurs pour la quantité de reviews que j'ai reçue (et particulièrement pour luffynette). Voici donc le chapitre 17.  
  
Avertissement : ce chapitre est déconseillé aux âmes sensibles, surtout vers la fin. Il risque de soulever le c?ur de certains d'entre vous.  
  
Chapitre 17 : Une nuit décisive  
Tout Poudlard apprit les origines de Lara et la nature d'Adrian. Si tous les élèves s'intéressaient de près à Lara, il n'en fut pas de même pour Adrian. Les Serpentards l'évitaient et Lydia et Helen, les deux camarades de chambre d'Emily et Lara, refusèrent qu'Adrian continue de venir les voir le soir. Emily était furieuse, mais Lara les apaisa en disant qu'elle-même ne craignait rien puisqu'elle l'aimait, et que tant qu'elle serait là, personne ne risquait rien. Lydia et Helen n'en furent pas rassurées pour autant.  
  
La multitude de lettres de parents d'élèves que Severus reçut l'obligea à faire une annonce pour rassurer les élèves paniqués. Il s'entretint longuement avec Remus et Adrian et se résolut à leur révéler le traitement que suivaient les deux Loups-Garous. Ce qui rassura une bonne partie des élèves. Hermione elle-même appuya Severus.  
  
- Franchement, croyez-vous que je laisserais mon bébé ici si je pensais qu'elle court un quelconque danger ? Remus Lupin est même l'un de ses parrains.  
  
Cet argument décisif soulagea les élèves sceptiques et même quelques mères l'approuvèrent. En effet, si Hermione Rogue, l'une des ceux qui avaient triomphé de Voldemort, avait confiance en deux Loups-Garous, cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait aucun danger pour les élèves.  
  
Cependant, Hermione restait inquiète.  
  
- Tu repenses à la prédiction de la Fée Eléa ? demanda Severus un soir.  
  
Hermione berçait Callista dans ses bras.  
  
- Oui. Schell prépare un mauvais coup.  
  
- Nous saurons l'accueillir la prochaine fois.  
  
- Elle est si imprévisible. Qui sait ce qu'elle mijote cette fois ?  
  
- J'ai dit à Potter de tenir l'épée de Gryffondor prête.  
  
- Tu crois que. . .  
  
- C'est comme ça qu'on a neutralisé le Bouclier de Weasley il y a deux ans, non ?  
  
- Oui, il s'est tué avec. . .  
  
- J'ai un plan. Ecoute-moi. Avec Malefoy, j'ai concocté un poison puissant dont on va en enduire l'épée. Si nous arrivons ne serait-ce qu'à effleurer Schell, elle mourra du poison.  
  
Hermione réfléchit un instant.  
  
- A condition qu'elle n'ait pas ce cercle de feu autour d'elle. Ce genre de Bouclier n'est pas facile à percer, et je crains que cette fois les flèches de Diana n'aient aucun effet.  
  
- Nous essaierons quand même.  
  
- Dis-moi, d'habitude, ce n'est pas moi qui fournit les plans ? demanda malicieusement Hermione.  
  
Dans ses bras, Callista rit.  
  
- Vous vous moquez de moi toutes les deux ! feignit de s'indigner Severus.  
Lara contemplait Adrian. Il souffrait, tout comme Remus, adossé au mur d'en face. La pleine lune était levée depuis bientôt deux heures. Emily épongeait le front couvert de sueur de son frère et Lara lui tenait la main. Severus leur avait préparé une potion anti-douleur qui, hélas, était restée sans effet. Adrian était entouré de Lara, Emily et Hermione, tandis que Severus, Harry et Sirius s'occupaient de Remus. Emily pestait contre les cachets.  
  
- Ces satanés scientifiques ! Je me demande bien quand ils vont trouver la formule pour apaiser la douleur !  
  
- Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent, apaisa Hermione. La recherche n'est pas simple.  
  
- Mais ça fait des années qu'ils sont dessus ! contra Emily. Au début, Adrian était obligé de s'enchaîner parce que l'effet ne durait pas toute la nuit. Vous imaginez la douleur deux fois plus puissante, entre subir une métamorphose refoulée, puis la véritable métamorphose quand l'effet du cachet prenait fin ? Adrian a failli perdre la vie la nuit où il a été mordu. Notre frère aîné n'a pas eu cette chance lui, conclut amèrement Emily.  
  
Lara et Hermione échangèrent un regard surpris.  
  
- Tu avais un autre frère, Emily ? questionna doucement Lara.  
  
Emily acquiesça.  
  
- C'est de sa faute si Adrian est devenu ce qu'il est. Adrian avait 11 ans, il venait tout juste d'entrer à l'Académie de New-York. Philip avait 15 ans, et était une véritable tête brûlée. Je ne le connaissais pas énormément, puisque je ne le voyais pas souvent, mais j'étais très attachée à Adrian. Une semaine après la rentrée, Philip et deux de ses amis ont entraîné mon frère en-dehors de l'école et se sont aventurés dans Central Park. C'est là qu'ils se sont fait attaquer. Philip et un de ses amis se sont fait tuer. Adrian a été mordu et a failli mourir de ses blessures. L'autre s'en est sorti sans une égratignure. Mes parents étaient effondrés. A partir de cette nuit-là, Adrian a changé. Il est devenu plus sombre, plus renfermé sur lui-même. J'étais la seule personne qui osait l'approcher et le faire sourire. J'en ai énormément voulu à Philip d'avoir fait du mal à Adrian. Parfois quand je vois Adrian souffrir ainsi, je me mets à souhaiter qu'il aurait dû mourir cette nuit-là. Mais. . . ce sont des pensées horribles, mais la mort est-elle préférable à la souffrance ?  
  
- Emily. . .  
  
Emily sursauta. Adrian essuya les larmes d'Emily avec son pouce.  
  
- Cette douleur n'est rien. Et puis, je suis entouré des deux filles qui comptent le plus dans ma vie, c'est ce qui importe le plus à mes yeux.  
  
Adrian lui sourit, mais une grimace de douleur effaça ce sourire. Adrian lâcha la main de Lara.  
  
- Je préfère te lâcher avant de réduire ta main en bouillie.  
  
Lara sourit. C'est vrai qu'Adrian lui serrait la main à en broyer les os, mais elle s'en fichait.  
  
- Tu ne me fais pas mal Adrian, dit-elle en lui reprenant la main. J'aimerai tellement soulager ta douleur !  
  
A ces mots, une lueur orangée émana des mains de Lara puis enveloppa Adrian. Il la regarda.  
  
- La douleur. . . s'est apaisée. . .  
  
- Encore un autre pouvoir des Fées, comprit Hermione.  
  
Lara, folle de joie, s'était jetée dans les bras d'Adrian.  
  
- Enfin, je peux t'être utile !  
  
- Tu as toujours été là pour moi, Lara. Et je te remercie de ta présence.  
  
Ils se sourirent tendrement.  
  
Lara ensuite se servit de son nouveau pouvoir pour apaiser Remus. Pendant que les deux Loups-Garous se reposaient, Lara s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle observa la lune encore haute dans le ciel nocturne. Hermione s'approcha d'elle.  
  
- A quoi penses-tu ?  
  
- Aux Fées. Elles m'ont épargnée, mais la Reine va-t-elle l'accepter ?  
  
- Si ce n'était pas le cas, je crois que nous les aurions revues, tu ne crois pas ?  
  
- Les Fées ont d'innombrables pouvoirs, tels que lire le futur, voir les Auras, apaiser les douleurs. Quelles sont les autres facultés ? Vont-elles se réveiller à moi ?  
  
- Sans doute. Tu découvriras tes pouvoirs peu à peu. Tu as hérité de tous les dons de Fée de ta mère. Sers-t'en pour tes proches.  
  
- Je m'en sers pour Adrian.  
  
Lara se rembrunit.  
  
- La lune est rouge ce soir. Un présage néfaste. Quelque chose va avoir lieu.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
  
- Tenez-vous prêts à affronter l'Héritier. Le moment est proche.  
  
- Quand ?  
  
- Je ne saurais le dire, Professeur. Ce soir ou demain.  
  
- Je vais en avertir Severus.  
  
Hermione s'éloigna. Lara observait toujours la lune. Quelqu'un allait mourir. Son sang souillerait la terre pure de Poudlard. . .  
Victoria marchait de long en large dans sa chambre, furieuse.  
  
- Elle ne perd rien pour attendre cette garce de Granger !  
  
Une voix féminine s'éleva. Une voix calme et douce, mais qui pouvait devenir glaciale sous la proie de la colère, telle Victoria en ce moment.  
  
- Calme-toi. Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Hermione Granger s'appelle Hermione Rogue à présent.  
  
- Severus aurait dû me revenir.  
  
- Il était amoureux de sa femme. Et il l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Ta possession n'a rien donné, il s'est révolté. D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir.  
  
- Je ne pouvais pas le garder sous contrôle avec les Loups-Garous et les Vampires. Même avec ta puissance.  
  
- Vickie, tu as mon soutien total depuis que tu as décidé de venger Voldemort. D'abord, quel besoin avais-tu de t'introduire à Poudlard l'année dernière ? Tu as failli te faire tuer ?  
  
- Il faut connaître ses ennemis. C'est ce que nous a enseigné Voldemort. Tu l'as oublié ?  
  
- Résultat des courses, Severus Rogue et Harry Potter sont devenus Sorciers- Mages. Je doute que tu puisses les vaincre, même avec ma puissance conjuguée à la tienne. Et arrête de t'agiter ainsi, ta blessure va se rouvrir !  
  
- Cette flèche ! Elle doit venir de Granger, à tous les coups !  
  
- Elle ne fait pas de tir à l'arc. Sinon, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Elle aurait visé le c?ur.  
  
- Et elle a failli l'atteindre ! Je vais mener une offensive ce soir-même.  
  
La jeune femme bondit.  
  
- C'est de la folie ! Tu n'es pas remise de ta blessure. Et ils ont le moyen de contrer le Catarax et le cercle de feu !  
  
- Les Loups-Garous et les Vampires. . .  
  
- Bon sang Victoria ! Tu vas droit au suicide ! Attendons ta guérison complète et. . .  
  
- Non ! J'ai déjà trop attendu. Trois mois ! Et il faut que je présente mes félicitations pour le bébé, ajouta Victoria avec un sourire cruel.  
  
- Tu es complètement folle. Laisse le bébé tranquille. Il ne t'a rien fait.  
  
- Sauf que sa mère est Hermione Granger.  
  
- Hermione Rogue. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves à Severus.  
  
- De toute manière, tu ne connais rien aux hommes. Tu sais comment les garçons te surnommaient à Durmstrang ? La Reine des Glaces.  
  
- Tu sais comment les garçons te surnommaient à Durmstrang ? répliqua la femme.  
  
- J'avais un surnom ?  
  
- La Garce de Durmstrang.  
  
Victoria pâlit.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Tu séduisais tous les garçons, y compris les Professeurs, tu jouais avec eux. Pas étonnant à ce qu'ils t'appellent ainsi.  
  
- J'aurais dû détruire ce collège dès la fin de nos études.  
  
- Voldemort ne l'aurait pas permi. Ce collège est le seul en Europe qui enseigne la magie noire.  
  
Victoria haussa les épaules.  
  
- Peu m'importe. Je vais me préparer.  
  
- Je persiste à penser que ce n'est pas raisonnable.  
  
- Contente-toi de te taire, au lieu de penser, rétorqua Victoria en sortant de la pièce.  
  
La jeune femme soupira.  
  
- Sois prudente, murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.  
Victoria apparut à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite aux alentours de une heure du matin et lança l'Amplificata Lupinix. Puis elle activa son cercle de feu. Peu à peu, des Loups-Garous l'entourèrent. Des Vampires s'approchèrent eux aussi, contrôlés par l'alliée, le jeune femme.  
  
Dans le château. . .  
  
- Vite, isolez la Salle, pressa Lara. Elle arrive.  
  
Sans hésiter, Hermione lança le sort d'isolation. Severus s'approcha de la fenêtre.  
  
- C'est bien elle. Potter, Black, allez prévenir les autres et Anderson. Hermione. . .  
  
- Je viens avec toi.  
  
- Non, reste ici. Tu dois superviser le bon déroulement du plan, et Anderson aussi a besoin de toi. Et tu calmeras les jeunes en cas de besoin.  
  
Hermione hésita mais elle savait que Severus avait raison.  
  
- Bon, je reste. Sois prudent.  
  
Il acquiesça et sortit.  
  
Dans le hall, il retrouva Harry avec l'Epée de Gryffondor, Ginny, Sirius, Drago, Shanna, Neville et Lavande.  
  
- Bien, soyez tous prudents et bonne chance.  
  
Ils sortirent.  
Diana avait rejoint Hermione. Elle tenait son arc et des flèches à la main.  
  
- Ça va Hermione ?  
  
- Je suis inquiète.  
  
- Je le suis aussi, tu sais.  
  
- Je me sens si impuissante, quand je vois Severus courir devant le danger. . .  
  
- Tu es puissante toi aussi. Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu pourrais être Sorcier-Mage.  
  
- Sûrement pas. Je n'ai pas le niveau de Severus, ni celui d'Harry.  
  
- Harry a le même âge que toi, et vous avez combattu côte-à-côte des années durant. Tu as largement son niveau.  
  
- Non, Diana.  
  
Diana soupira. Hermione était entêtée, et seuls Severus ou Harry pouvaient la raisonner. Mais elle savait qu'Hermione avait largement le niveau pour devenir Sorcier-Mage.  
  
Diana se posta à la fenêtre et arma son arc.  
  
- La même chose que la dernière fois.  
  
- Attends Diana, arrêta Hermione. Attendons de voir comment les choses évoluent.  
Victoria contemplait les Professeurs devant elle. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas d'Aurors avec eux. Et elle était toujours entourée de Vampires et de Loups-Garous. Elle sourit en apercevant l'Epée de Gryffondor dans la main d'Harry.  
  
- C'est avec ce couteau que vous comptez me tuer ?  
  
- On ne perd rien à tenter, répliqua Harry.  
  
Elle fit un geste et les créatures attaquèrent. Les Loups-Garous chargèrent en hurlant et les Vampires se jetaient sur les Professeurs en visant la carotide.  
  
Ginny, Shanna et Lavande brûlaient les Vampires en leur envoyant des jets de flammes de leurs baguettes.  
  
Sirius, sous sa forme d'Animagus, Drago et Neville s'occupaient des Loups-Garous, armés de dagues effilées en argent.  
  
Severus et Harry faisaient face à Victoria. Harry serrait la poignée de son Epée. Du coin de l'?il, Severus vit que Diana était prête à tirer une flèche. Aussitôt, une flèche siffla dans l'air, mais Victoria la vit arriver et la fit dévier de sa trajectoire avec sa baguette, la dirigeant vers Harry, il l'évita. La flèche tomba, inutile.  
  
- Vous ne m'aurez pas deux fois de suite.  
  
- Tu n'es pas encore remise de la dernière fois, dit Severus.  
  
- Non, tu as raison, Severus. Et je suis décidée à me venger. Endoloris !  
  
Elle avait visé Ginny, Shanna et Lavande. Celles-ci, absorbées contre les Vampires furent frappées de plein fouet. Aussitôt les Vampires, assoiffés, les entourèrent. Harry bondit et tua quelques Vampires, et créa un champ de protection autour des trois jeunes femmes.  
  
- Tu vas bien ? demanda Harry à Ginny.  
  
Elle acquiesça.  
  
- Occupe-toi de Schell, dit-elle.  
  
- Merci Harry, mais va t'occuper de l'Héritier, renchérit Lavande.  
  
Il les laissa.  
  
Victoria sourit. Elle avait trouvé un moyen pour se débarrasser d'eux.  
Lara frémit. Elle suivait le combat depuis une des fenêtres. Et le sort que l'Héritier s'apprêtait à lancer signait le arrêt de mort à tous.  
  
- Emily, je te laisse. Il faut que je trouve le Professeur Rogue.  
  
- Quelque chose de grave ?  
  
- Non, pire que ça.  
  
Lara sortit et se concentra pour distinguer l'aura d'Hermione. Le bureau de son mari, avec Diana Anderson. Elle y courut, et pénétra dans la pièce sans frapper.  
  
- Professeur !  
  
- Lara ?  
  
- L'Héritier. . . elle va s'emparer des âmes. . .  
  
- Quoi ? Explique-toi.  
  
Lara reprit son souffle.  
  
- Elle a trouvé le moyen de s'emparer des âmes des Professeurs. Leurs corps vont se désintégrer si elle y parvient !  
  
Hermione se raidit, terriblement angoissée.  
  
- Tant pis, il faut que j'y aille. Diana, profite de la moindre seconde d'inattention de Schell et décoche une flèche.  
  
- Compte sur moi.  
  
Hermione quitta la pièce. Lara se posta à la fenêtre, mais évita de gêner Diana.  
  
- Tu as vraiment un don hors du commun Lara.  
  
- Merci, Diana. Et j'espère qu'il me permettra de sauver tout le monde.  
  
- Tu nous as déjà sauvés l'autre fois.  
  
- Mais c'est toi qui as fait fuir l'Héritier.  
  
- Grâce au plan d'Hermione.  
  
- Le Professeur Rogue est très intelligente et pourrait facilement devenir Sorcier-Mage elle aussi. Mais elle n'a pas confiance en ses capacités.  
  
- Hermione a tendance à se sous-estimer, c'est vrai, reconnut Diana avec un petit sourire.  
  
- Concentre-toi, conseilla Lara à Diana.  
  
Diana banda son arc.  
Hermione courut vers son mari. Le sourire de Victoria s'élargit.  
  
- Regardez qui voilà, Hermione Granger !  
  
Severus jura.  
  
- Bon sang, que fais-tu ici ?  
  
- Elle veut s'emparer de nos âmes.  
  
- Quelle perspicacité ! En effet, je vais lancer un Sortilège de Derobia Amen.  
  
Severus tressaillit. Un sort de magie noire. Drago s'approcha.  
  
- Il faut l'en empêcher. Ce sort nous tuera tous.  
  
- Derobia. . .commença Victoria.  
  
- Avalonia !! lancèrent Severus, Harry et Drago en même temps.  
  
Victoria, coupée dans son élan, fut obligée de bloquer le sort. Diana, de son poste d'observation lâcha sa flèche. La flèche traversa le bras de Victoria de part en part, et traversa l'os avec un bruit horrible. Victoria poussa un hurlement de douleur. Le sang gicla et se déversa sur sa robe, la trempant. Sa concentration brisée, le cercle de feu disparut.  
  
- Harry ! cria Hermione.  
  
Harry leva son Epée, et d'un geste ferme l'abattit, visant la tête.  
  
- NON !!!!! hurla Victoria.  
  
Dans ce dernier cri, sa tête s'envola et atterrit aux pieds d'Hermione, maculant l'herbe et sa robe de sang. Le sang s'écoula à gros flots bouillonnants. Le corps privé de tête s'effondra à terre, continuant à se vider de son sang par la carotide ouverte par le coup d'épée net. L'herbe et la terre gorgées de sang se teintaient d'écarlate, une flaque se formait autour du corps, tel un linceul rouge.  
  
Le silence s'était abattu sur tous les êtres présents.  
Voilà, j'avais dit que ce serait une scène difficile à supporter !! Et encore, c'est de la lecture, pas un film ou une BD !!!  
  
Réponses aux reviewers :  
  
Luffynette : merci pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre après un long silence de ta part. Tu es la seule à avoir remarqué que Diana ressemblait à la déesse Diane dans la mythologie romaine (ou Artémis dans la mythologie grecque). Je ne l'ai pas appelée Diana pour rien !!  
  
Lunenoire : le procès de Lara. Beaucoup de personnes l'ont réclamé, donc je crois que je vais finir par le faire et l'inclure dans la suite. Bon, on verra bien.  
  
Caro : merci pour le compliment !! Tu as lu les trois parties d'un coup ? Tu as bien du courage !!  
  
Blue angel : merci pour tout. Je t'envoie un mail pour te dire pour ta fic.  
  
Ginny Malefoy : tes avalanches de compliments me font rougir d'embarras ! Elle est pas si super que ça cette fic !! Et puis, vos encouragements m'ont décidée à continuer. Au départ, il ne devait y avoir qu'une partie, avec un Ron définitivement méchant. En tout cas, merci pour tout !!  
  
Coco : Lara et Adrian sont destinés à être ensemble. C'est mon couple préféré après Hermione et Severus. Et ce sont des personnages qui m'appartiennent, pas à JKR !!  
  
Arathorn : tu suis ma fic assidûment et pourtant c'est ta première review ? Honte à toi !! Non, je plaisante !! Ta remarque m'étonne. Tu as vu le comportement de Severus envers Mme Pomfresh ? C'est normal qu'il n'ait pas assisté à l'accouchement, sinon, toutes les filles qui étaient là se seraient faites insulter !! Mais bien entendu, tous les hommes ne sont pas comme Severus, imaginé par moi. Et mon mari sera avec moi quand ça arrivera à moi aussi. Encore faut-il le trouver ce mari !!  
  
Deedlit : Sadomaso, va !! Bon tu connais déjà pas mal de trucs sur cette fic, et comme on s'écrit en moyenne une fois par jour, je vais pas m'étendre !!  
  
Mystikal : nous sommes deux à aimer le passage avec les Fées. Elles sont géniales je trouve. Et elles vont revenir, je viens de le décider !!  
  
Melepha : du mal à imaginer Severus et Hermione ensemble, alors que nous en sommes à la troisième partie de l'histoire ? Décidément, tu es bien accrochée à la version de JKR !!  
  
Sailor Digitale : je fais de mon mieux pour mettre rapidement les chapitres sur le site. Et non, je n'étais pas en vacances quand j'ai mis les cinq chapitres. Seulement depuis samedi je suis en vacances et pour à peine une semaine. Tu vas vite déchanter quand tu vas voir le nombre de morts que j'ai prévu dans ma fin malheureuse (5 en tout). Tu en sauras plus quand je t'envoierai la fin.  
  
Phoenix-Money : merci du compliment !!  
  
Wynzar : mais d'où tu sors toutes ces questions ? A chaque chapitre, tu en as une nouvelle. Mais oui, il se pourrait bien que les Fées aident les Profs contre l'alliée de l'Héritier. Oui, parce que Victoria est morte, comme tu viens de lire.  
  
Ryan : alors, le suspense de ce chapitre, tu le trouves comment ?  
  
Kahina : tu trouves vraiment que je fais passer Hermione pour une sorcière de faible niveau ? Pourtant, j'ai arrangé ça dans ce chapitre. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'à la fin. . . Pour ta fic, je vais aller la lire dès que j'aurai un peu de temps, parce que là, je suis un peu coincée entre ma fic, mes cours et le reste de mes occupations. Mais compte sur moi, et surveille tes reviews !  
  
Diaboline : ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir. Mais je me sens coupable. Tu as failli passer une nuit blanche à cause de moi. Heureusement que ta mère était là. Mais bon, faut aussi dire que moi c'est pareil. Quand je suis plongée dans un truc intéressant, c'est même plus la peine d'essayer d'attirer mon attention sur autre chose. Et qu'entends-tu par style naturel ? Je sais que mon style n'a rien à voir avec celui de JKR, on m'a souvent dit que j'avais un style très original. Et tu me flattes quand tu dis que ma fic arrive première dans ton classement. Encore merci et gros bisous !!!! 


	18. La fin de l'Heritier

Bonjour tout le monde !! La mort de Victoria a suscité beaucoup de réactions de votre part. Donc, voici la suite.  
Chapitre 18 : La fin de l'Héritier  
Hermione avait pâli, à la vue de la tête de l'Héritier, à ses pieds, les yeux grands ouverts, déformée par un rictus de haine et de douleur, et serait tombée, si Severus ne l'avait pas retenue, et entraînée à l'écart.  
  
Harry avait lâché son épée.  
  
Un « pop » se fit entendre. Une silhouette vêtue d'une cape bleue sombre, la capuche sur la tête, se tenait devant eux. Une voix féminine glaciale s'éleva.  
  
- Vous l'avez tuée. Ma vengeance sera terrible.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Drago.  
  
- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, jeune Malefoy.  
  
D'un geste, elle acheva les Loups-Garous et les Vampires présents.  
  
- Ce qui vous attend sera bien pire que la mort.  
  
Elle disparut dans un « pop ».  
  
- Rentrons au château, proposa Drago.  
  
- Je vais prévenir le Ministère, murmura Shanna. Pour les corps. . .  
  
Sirius l'enlaça.  
  
Ginny s'approcha d'Harry, et lui prit la main.  
  
- Viens.  
  
- Je n'avais pas l'intention de la tuer ainsi.  
  
- Je sais. Viens, nous nous reposerons à l'intérieur.  
Mme Pomfresh les soigna tout en les félicitant.  
  
Hermione restait assise dans un fauteuil, sans rien dire. L'aube approchait. Adrian et Remus, tout danger écarté, vinrent les voir.  
  
Severus ordonna à Adrian, Emily et Lara de les laisser. Ils obéirent sans discuter. Lavande et Neville s'étaient déjà retirés. Shanna avait envoyé un hibou express au Ministère et s'était retirée elle aussi dans sa chambre. Il ne restait plus qu'Harry, Ginny, Severus, Hermione, Drago, Sirius, Remus et Diana. Ils se trouvaient dans le bureau de Severus.  
  
- Elle ne méritait pas une fin aussi barbare, commença Hermione.  
  
Ginny hocha la tête.  
  
- Je n'avais pas l'intention de la tuer ainsi, répéta Harry, toujours sous le choc.  
  
- Je sais, Harry, dit Hermione. Nous nous sommes laissés emporter.  
  
Ils se turent, se remémorant la mort de Voldemort, lors de leur Septième Année, plus de trois ans auparavant. Lui aussi, les Sorts ne l'atteignaient pas. Cette nuit-là, Severus et Ron étaient sous Doloris, et beaucoup d'élèves et d'Aurors étaient déjà morts. Le Professeur Dumbledore était à bout de forces et Hermione et lui étaient à la merci des Mangemorts, et Drago, sous Imperium, ne pouvait les aider. Drago avait alors changé de camp et avait accepté de combattre Voldemort aux côtés d'Harry, après que Dumbledore l'eût convaincu. Voldemort et Albus, considérablement affaiblis par leur duel, se toisaient. Harry, d'un coup s'était débarrassé des Mangemorts avec un Stupéfix amplifié, aidé par Hermione et avait fait léviter l'Epée de Gryffondor. Il avait ensuite lancé l'Epée sur le Sorcier Noir. L'Epée lui avait transpercer le c?ur et Voldemort était mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Après cet épisode douloureux, Harry était resté des jours durant prostré, se répétant inlassablement qu'il ne valait pas mieux que Voldemort. Il avait fallu toute la patience et la douceur d'Albus, Sirius, Hermione et Ron pour le convaincre qu'il n'y était pour rien.  
  
Et voilà que ça recommençait avec Victoria.  
  
Ginny releva la tête.  
  
- Allons nous reposer. La nuit a été éprouvante.  
  
Ils hochèrent la tête. Ginny entraîna Harry à sa suite. Ils sortirent tous de la pièce.  
  
Dans sa chambre, Hermione se dirigea directement vers le berceau de Callista et contempla sa fille endormie. Severus la rejoignit.  
  
- Elle est encore si innocente. . . murmura Hermione. J'aimerai qu'on en finisse enfin avec Victoria et son alliée. Mais que dis-je ? Victoria est morte. . .  
  
Elle fondit en larmes. Severus la prit dans ses bras. Comme si elle sentait la détresse de sa mère, Callista s'éveilla et se mit elle aussi à pleurer. Hermione la prit dans ses bras. Severus les guida vers le lit, où ils s'assirent tous les trois.  
  
- Malgré tout le mépris et la haine que je ressentais pour elle, je ne cesse de penser qu'elle ne méritait pas une mort aussi horrible.  
  
Severus l'enlaça. Callista se calma et remua. Hermione eut un petit rire et la lâcha sur le lit. Callista sourit et émit un gazouillis. Severus la prit dans ses bras. Callista dut reconnaître son père car elle gazouilla de plus belle en tapant sur le visage de Severus de ses petites mains.  
  
- J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut vous réconforter, dit Hermione. Occupe-toi d'elle. Je vais aller prendre une douche et me changer.  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'?il dégoûté à sa robe tachée de sang, et disparut dans la salle de bains. Severus reporta son attention sur sa fille.  
  
- Qui est cette Alliée à ton avis ?  
  
Il s'allongea, sa fille à ses côtés.  
  
- Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu ne grandisses pas dans la violence Callista.  
  
Elle le regarda avec ses grands yeux. Il sourit. Il finit par s'endormir. Quand Hermione revint de la salle de bains, elle vit Severus et Callista endormis, la petite blottie dans les bras de son père. Elle sourit tendrement. Elle s'allongea elle aussi, Callista entre ses deux parents et s'endormit dès que sa tête eût touché l'oreiller.  
Le lendemain matin, toute l'Angleterre sut que l'Héritier, alias Victoria, avait été vaincu. La Gazette consacra son numéro entier à la nouvelle, tout en lançant des éloges sur ceux qui, auparavant, avaient défait Voldemort. Des Aurors et le Ministre de la Magie Justin Wilson lui- même vinrent à Poudlard. Le Ministre était un homme grand et mince, d'environ cinquante ans, avec un air sévère et digne qui forçait le respect. Severus le trouva plus efficace que Fudge. Wilson le félicita chaudement, mais Severus préféra lui révéler que c'était Harry qui avait tout fait. Harry, lui, le dirigea vers Hermione qui le renvoya vers son mari. Wilson, amusé, finit par tous les féliciter.  
  
Harry avait fini par se persuader que la mort de Victoria était nécessaire. Cependant, si Victoria n'était plus, ce n'était pas fini pour autant. Qui était cette mystérieuse alliée ?  
  
Toutes sortes de suppositions et hypothèses furent élaborées mais aucune ne satisfaisait pleinement l'équipe de Professeurs. Sans rien dire à Severus, Hermione décida d'envoyer un hibou à Durmstrange pour se renseigner d'elle-même.  
Deux jours après l'événement, Severus reçut la visite surprise de sa grand-mère. Severus et Hermione étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle avec Callista ce matin-là, quand Harry et Ginny les rejoignirent par la porte dérobée. Harry avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Hermione le remarqua.  
  
- Salut Harry ! Tu as l'air bien joyeux, ce matin. La nuit a été bonne ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas ça. Je venais juste annoncer à Sevie qu'il avait de la visite.  
  
- Potter ! Je vous ai déjà dit. . .  
  
- Severus Rogue ! interrompit une voix impérieuse.  
  
Hermione la reconnut aussitôt.  
  
- Grand-mère !  
  
- Bonjour ma petite Hermione, répondit la vieille dame en pénétrant dans la Salle.  
  
Severus bondit.  
  
- Mamie ! Que fais-tu ici ?  
  
- C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ?  
  
A tout ce bruit, des élèves se tournèrent vers eux et certains comprirent immédiatement. Le bruit se propagea tel une traînée de poudre : la grand-mère du Professeur Rogue était là !! Diana s'approcha.  
  
- Vous êtes la grand-mère de Severus ? Bonjour, je suis Diana Anderson, la meilleur amie d'Hermione.  
  
- La presse a beaucoup parlé de vous tous. Et c'est ce qui m'a décidé de venir. Et il fallait aussi que je fasse la connaissance de mon unique arrière petite-fille.  
  
- Allons dans la chambre, décida Severus, nous serons plus tranquilles.  
  
Hermione réprima un rire. Harry, Sirius, Remus et Drago souriaient largement.  
  
- Pourquoi ne restons-nous pas ici ? demanda Cathie. Tes amis m'ont l'air sympathique.  
  
- J'ai dit : dans la chambre ! gronda Severus.  
  
Cathie finit par hausser les épaules et prit le bras de son petit- fils.  
  
- Bon, allons-y alors.  
  
Hermione fit un petit signe de la main pour ses amis et suivit son mari et sa grand-mère.  
Severus explosa une fois dans la chambre.  
  
- Bon sang, que fais-tu ici ?  
  
- Merci de ton accueil.  
  
- Le voyage a dû être éprouvant pour toi !  
  
- Mais non, mais non ! Tout d'abord bravo pour l'Héritier. . . et Callista est absolument adorable !  
  
- Merci ! dit Hermione en riant.  
  
Severus ne se calma pas pour autant.  
  
- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu ?  
  
- Je voulais te faire la surprise. Avoue qu'elle est réussie.  
  
- Allons Severus, calme-toi, intervint Hermione. Ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça.  
  
- Je continue à penser que. . .  
  
- Je fais ce qui me plaît, jeune homme ! s'insurgea Cathie.  
  
Hermione rit.  
  
- Grand-mère. . .Severus s'inquiète pour vous, voilà tout. Tenez, prenez donc Callista un instant. D'ailleurs, vous pourriez vous occuper d'elle aujourd'hui. Quant à moi, je me sauve, les cours vont commencer.  
A midi, la grand-mère de Severus avait fait la connaissance de l'équipe enseignante ainsi que de quelques élèves, dont Lara, Emily et Adrian. Elle devina tout de suite la nature d'Adrian. Lara voyait en elle une grande puissance magique, mais son corps était à présent trop faible pour faire de la sorcellerie de haut niveau.  
  
A la fin de la journée, Severus raccompagna sa grand-mère chez elle, mais il dut subir une scène interminable d'adieux.  
  
- Donnez-nous de vos nouvelles ! disait Ginny.  
  
- Mais bien évidemment ! Et il faut bien que je m'enquière de l'état de santé de Callista !  
  
Harry, Sirius, Remus et Drago l'aimaient bien. Et Ginny, Shanna et Lavande aussi s'étaient prises d'affection pour la vieille dame.  
  
Cathie leur souhaita bonne chance contre l'Alliée de l'Héritier, leur fit promettre à tous d'être prudents, embrassa tout le monde et se décida enfin à les quitter au grand soulagement de Severus.  
  
Ils transplanèrent directement dans sa cuisine. Elle le regarda.  
  
- Tu n'a pas aimé que je te rende visite, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Severus soupira.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ça, Mamie. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi. Ce voyage a dû te fatiguer.  
  
- C'est moi qui m'inquiétais. Ce combat, et puis Callista. Je voulais absolument la connaître. Severus, je suis de plus en plus faible. Je sais qu'il me reste peu de temps à vivre sur cette terre. Laisse-moi au moins le plaisir de te surprendre.  
  
- Tu n'es pas si vieille que ça.  
  
- J'arrive au crépuscule de ma vie, mon petit. Mais rentre donc à Poudlard, Hermione et Callista t'attendent.  
  
- Mamie. . .  
  
- File !  
  
Il l'embrassa sur le front et transplana. Restée seule, Cathie s'assit et sourit doucement. Il lui restait peu de temps, mais elle avait pu voir une dernière fois son petit-fils et fait la connaissance de Callista.  
Terminé !!! Un chapitre un peu court, mais qui fait la transition avec le reste !! Et je peux vous dire que ce sera pas triste, avec l'Alliée qui se montre un peu plus futée que Victoria !!!  
  
Réponses aux reviewers :  
  
Kahina : je n'ai jamais considéré qu'Hermione était une sorcière de faible niveau, mais il fallait que je le précise pour toi !!! Et tu as gagné, c'est au tour de la Reine des Glaces de s'amener. Et elle est redoutable !! Mais je n'en dis pas plus !!!  
  
Cool : je vois que tu n'es pas une âme sensible !! Oui, on va revoir les Fées dans le chapitre 20. Tu es contente ?  
  
Lunenoire : l'Alliée est sûrement la dernière ennemie de cette longue saga. Et je précise que Victoria était la seule et unique fauteuse de trouble depuis la première partie, même si elle l'a fait en possédant Ron. Mais bon, tant que tu aimes !!!  
  
Lily la Tigresse : une petite erreur, tu m'as déjà mis une review, mais dans la deuxième partie ! Hermione et Severus sont mes deux persos préférés, donc ça me paraissait normal que je les mette en valeur.  
  
Sailor Digitale : oui, Victoria est bien morte, et définitivement !!!! Je te laisse juger pour la nouvelle Alliée. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle paraît moins froide que l'autre. C'est gentil cette appellation de Déesse de la Lune, et je suis ravie de te donner encore ce chapitre, très chère disciple !!!  
  
Luna : tu apprécies le sang toi !! Mais tu sauras ce qui arrive à l'Alliée dans la suite !!  
  
Ryan : dis donc toi, je fais dans le soft à côté de toi : des boyaux et de la cervelle ?  
  
Galaad : tu trouves que je mets pas assez le perso d'Harry en avant ? C'est quand même lui qui a tué Victoria quand même !! Mais j'essaie de mettre les persos en valeur à tour de rôle. Rassure-toi, le chapitre 19 sera plus centré sur le couple Harry-Ginny. J'espère que tu es content.  
  
Kaorou : où je vais chercher tout ça ? J'en sais absolument rien !!  
  
Nico : Victoria décevante ? Tu me vexes là. Je constate que tu ne crains pas la vue du sang, mais je peux t'assurer que j'ai donné des cauchemars à certains. Les Fées vont avoir un certain rôle elles aussi. Et en quoi ma fic peut-elle te servir pour la tienne ?  
  
Wynzar : désolée, pas d'autres alliées !!! Tu trouves que je ne donne pas assez de détails ? Je te signale que j'ai réécrit cette scène trois fois en rajoutant à chaque fois des détails et tu n'es pas satisfait ? Mais que faut-il de plus ?  
  
Yoann : toi au moins tu apprécies mon talent. Parce que Wynzar, juste là- dessus, trouve que la scène n'était pas assez descriptive. Non, l'Alliée n'est pas Krum, puisque c'est une fille !!!  
  
Blue angel : je n'ai pas encore décidé du nombre de chapitres, pour la bonne idée que j'ai pas encore fini. Et merci du compliment !!! Bisous !  
  
Deedlit : bon, toi tu as droit à toutes les informations avant même que les chapitres arrivent en ligne, donc je ne dirais rien !!  
  
Ginny Malefoy : oui, je te rassure, elle est vraiment morte, et on passe à l'Alliée, qui est autrement diabolique. J'adore Lara moi aussi, mais ses épreuves ne sont pas terminées. Au fait, je viens de te sélectionner comme dernière juré pour ma fin. Je m'explique. Comme j'hésite entre deux fins (heureuse et malheureuse), j'ai choisi cinq lecteurs et reviewers pour juger. Tu recevras un mail ou tu auras les deux versions et tu devras choisir. Si tu es d'accord dis-le moi, et donne-moi ton adresse e-mail.  
  
Laila Larivière : que veux-tu dire par autre version de la troisième partie ? 


	19. Mauvaises nouvelles

Chapitre 19 : Mauvaises nouvelles  
Une très mauvaise nouvelle attendait les Professeurs dès le lendemain matin. L'Alliée avait fait venir à elle les Détraqueurs et les anciens Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas encore succombé, comme Voldemort jadis. La Gazette du Sorcier fit un compte rendu détaillé de la prise d'Azkaban par l'Alliée la veille au soir.  
  
Vers 23 heures du soir, elle était apparue sur l'île et avait fait sauter la grande porte principale et libéré tous les Mangemorts qui avaient survécu durant trois ans. Ensuite, elle avait laissé le choix aux Détraqueurs de la suivre ou de mourir. Ils n'avaient pas hésité.  
  
Les élèves de Poudlard étaient paniqués. Severus ramena le calme.  
  
- Parmi vous, qui savent invoquer correctement un Patronus ?  
  
Les Septièmes Années et les Sixièmes Années levèrent la main. Lara aussi leva timidement sa main. C'était la seule Deuxième Année.  
  
- Bien. Dès aujourd'hui, le Professeur Black enseignera aux autres le Patronus en DCFM. Quand à vous, Miss Penwood, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau tout à l'heure, juste avant les cours.  
  
Elle hocha la tête. Hermione regarda son mari. Elle avait compris que Severus voulait évaluer les capacités de Lara. Elle se pencha vers lui.  
  
- Ne la malmène pas trop.  
  
- Ce n'est pas mon genre, répliqua-t-il.  
  
- Mais bien sûr. Tu oublies bien vite mes années d'étude, mon cher mari.  
  
- Ce n'est pas pareil. Mais tu peux venir si tu veux.  
  
- Non. J'ai cours. Et je suppose que Lara est dispensée de DCFM.  
  
- Oui. Inutile de lui faire perdre son temps.  
Lara frappa à la porte.  
  
- Entrez ! Ah, c'est vous Miss Penwood. Asseyez-vous.  
  
Elle obéit et regarda le Professeur Rogue d'un air interrogateur.  
  
- Vous m'avez surpris. Vous savez invoquer un Patronus à votre âge ?  
  
- Oui. C'est ma mère qui m'a appris à canaliser mon énergie et à lancer un Patronus. Je n'ai pas besoin de penser à une chose heureuse. Un aspect du pouvoir des Fées si vous voulez.  
  
- Que savez-vous faire d'autre ?  
  
- L'Imperium est inefficace sur moi. . .enfin sur les Fées en général. Mais pas le Doloris ou l'Avada Kedavra.  
  
- Je vois. Rien d'autre ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Il est inutile que vous suiviez les prochains cours du Professeur Black. Par contre. . . cela vous intéresserait-il de devenir Animagus ?  
  
Les yeux de Lara étincelèrent.  
  
- Animagus ? Vous êtes sérieux ?  
  
- Je le suis. Je vais en faire part à ma femme pour qu'elle vous prenne en charge.  
  
- Merci, merci infiniment Professeur Rogue !!  
  
- Vous avez énormément de capacités. Ne les gâchez pas.  
  
Elle acquiesça, ne sachant que dire.  
  
- Bien, retournez donc en cours. Je vais vous faire un mot pour expliquer votre retard. Vous avez Potions, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Severus se dit que Malefoy n'allait pas apprécier mais tant pis. Et en effet, quand Lara arriva avec 10 minutes de retard, il faillit la mettre en retenue, quand elle lui tendit le mot. Drago le parcourut rapidement, puis lui enjoignit sèchement d'aller s'asseoir. Lara rejoignit Emily.  
  
- Que te voulait-il ?  
  
Lara n'eut pas le temps de répondre.  
  
- Campbell ! 5 points de moins pour Serdaigle !  
  
Emily, indignée, voulut répliquer mais un regard de Lara l'en dissuadât.  
- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça ! s'exclama Ginny en s'asseyant à se coiffeuse pour démêler ses cheveux.  
  
- C'est l'Alliée de Schell. Quoi de plus normal ? répondit Harry.  
  
- N'empêche. . . Severus a eu une bonne idée en proposant à Lara des cours de Métamorphoses pour devenir Animagus.  
  
- Elle m'a surprise ce matin quand j'ai vu qu'elle savait faire un Patronus. J'ai mis toute une année pour apprendre ce sort avec Remus.  
  
- Je m'en doute. Moi-même j'ai passé une année à maîtriser ce sort. Qu'une enfant de douze ans y arrive, ça me sidère.  
  
- N'oublie pas que Lara est à moitié Fée, rappela Harry.  
  
- C'est vrai. . .  
  
Ils se turent un instant, plongés dans leurs pensées. C'était le soir, et tous deux étaient dans leur chambre, se préparant à aller se coucher. Ginny soupira soudain.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Je pensais à Callista. Hermione et Severus ont de la chance de l'avoir.  
  
- Nous aurons bientôt notre bébé nous aussi.  
  
- J'espère bien ! Je veux une famille nombreuse, comme la mienne !  
  
- C'est clair, sept enfants dont des jumeaux ! Gin. . .  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Quand. . . quand tu attendras notre premier enfant, vas-tu arrêter d'enseigner ?  
  
Ginny réfléchit un instant.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Je désapprouvais Hermione, mais j'ai plutôt envie de travailler jusqu'au bout.  
  
- Ce n'est pas prudent.  
  
- Tu sais, le métier de Professeur n'est pas bien fatiguant. Je peux toujours dispenser mes cours assise.  
  
- En Enchantements ? Tu plaisantes ? A chaque cours, ce sont des travaux pratiques !  
  
- Tu as raison. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour être femme au foyer comme ma mère !  
  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est juste que j'essaie d'éviter que tu sois fatiguée.  
  
- Harry, je te remercie, mais si tu me laissais m'occuper de ça ? Après tout, c'est moi qui vais le porter ce bébé, pas toi.  
  
- Encore heureux ! En attendant, je ne veux pas que tu continues à combattre l'Alliée.  
  
- Quoi ? C'est hors de question.  
  
- Non. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est plus dangereuse que Schell. Et ces Détraqueurs. . .  
  
- Je sais invoquer un Patronus aussi bien que toi, Harry James Potter !!  
  
- Je refuse que tu risques ta vie. Les Mangemorts et les Détraqueurs sont pires que les Vampires. D'ailleurs tu as failli mourir l'autre nuit !  
  
- Mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Cesse de me prendre pour une poupée de porcelaine. Je sais me défendre.  
  
- Gin. . .  
  
- Non Harry. Tu me traites comme une chose précieuse incapable de se défendre seule. Si c'est comme ça que tu me voies. . . Il est inutile de nous continuions ainsi.  
  
Elle quitta la chambre.  
  
Ne sachant où aller, elle rejoignit sa Salle de Classe, et s'assit à son bureau. Elle resta ainsi, pendant plusieurs minutes, perdue dans ses pensées, quand un bruit la fit sursauter. C'était Hermione. Elle s'avança et posa une cape sur ses épaules.  
  
- Harry m'a tout raconté, expliqua-t-elle.  
  
- C'est lui qui t'a demandé de venir me convaincre ?  
  
- Non, c'est moi qui ai décidé de venir. Je préfère avoir ta version. Severus partage entièrement son point de vue. . . et lui non plus ne veut pas que je combatte l'Alliée. Et puis, entre filles, il faut se serrer les coudes non ?  
  
Ginny sourit.  
  
- Merci Hermione.  
  
- De rien.  
  
- Harry me considère comme une fille fragile. Au début, il ne voulait pas que je continue à enseigner si je tombais enceinte. Maintenant, il veut que j'arrête les combats.  
  
- Tu sais. . . Je crois qu'il craint que ce qui s'est passé lors de ta Première Année se reproduise.  
  
- Lorsque je me suis fait enlever par Voldemort ? Bon sang Hermione, j'avais 11 ans ! J'étais naïve, et sans défense à cette époque. Et amoureuse de lui. Et totalement stupide.  
  
- Ne dis pas ça. Tu es l'une des plus brillantes élèves de Poudlard.  
  
- Juste après toi. Mais j'ai vingt ans maintenant !  
  
- Et tu sais te défendre, je sais. Mais Harry s'inquiète pour toi. Et une grossesse n'est pas toujours facile à vivre. Même si j'ai eu une grossesse relativement facile, j'ai également éprouvé le souhait que la délivrance approche vite. Severus ne l'a jamais su. Mais tu remarqueras qu'ils s'inquiètent énormément pour nous. Tout comme Drago s'inquiète pour Diana, Sirius pour Shanna, Neville pour Lavande, ou encore Adrian pour Lara.  
  
- C'est vrai, mais quelle bande de machos !  
  
Elles éclatèrent de rire.  
  
- Dois-je comprendre que tu as pardonné à Harry ?  
  
- Je ne lui en ai jamais vraiment voulu. Mais j'ai l'intention de le faire patienter un peu, encore un ou deux jours.  
  
- Tu es diabolique !  
  
- Reste à voir, si moi je vais tenir un ou deux jours sans lui parler !  
  
- D'accord, tu es plus atteinte que je ne le pensais ! Tu récupères ton ancienne chambre ?  
  
- Oui.  
Harry attendait anxieusement qu'Hermione revienne. Au bout d'une heure, elle revint, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Alors ?  
  
- Elle t'en veut toujours. Je suis allée l'aider à préparer son ancienne chambre.  
  
- Je croyais que tu devais la convaincre.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai dit que j'allais tenter de la comprendre. Et je suis de son côté.  
  
- Comme par hasard.  
  
- Harry, si tu veux un conseil : ne contrarie jamais une femme.  
  
Severus rit.  
  
- Et Hermione a raison comme d'habitude.  
  
- Merci Severus. Va donc de coucher. Ginny te pardonnera peut-être un jour ou l'autre. Maintenant, excuse-nous, mais Callista dort déjà, et je tombe de sommeil.  
  
Harry baissa les bras.  
  
- Bon. Merci quand même. Bonne nuit.  
  
Hermione referma la porte en riant.  
  
- Dis-moi tout maintenant, dit Severus en la prenant dans ses bras.  
  
- Elle ne lui en veut pas, mais veut le faire patienter un peu. Juste pour qu'il comprenne son erreur.  
  
- Et tu l'as approuvée.  
  
- Bien évidemment ! Et tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau toi aussi !  
Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, Diana, Shanna et Lavande remarquèrent tout de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Harry avait des cernes violacées, tandis que Ginny semblait en pleine forme et ne lui adressait pas un regard. Elle allèrent voir Hermione.  
  
- Quelque chose ne va pas entre Harry et Ginny ? demanda Diana.  
  
- En effet. Mais c'est Harry qui a commencé ! déclara Hermione. Mais allons trouver Ginny, elle vous expliquera mieux que moi.  
  
Ginny leur raconta la scène de la veille.  
  
- Non, il n'a pas fait ça ! s'exclama Shanna.  
  
- Si Drago me faisait un coup pareil, je ne lui pardonnerai pas !  
  
- Mais Harry s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout ! réalisa Lavande.  
  
- Je sais. Harry n'a pas eu une vie vraiment facile. Toutes les personnes qu'il aimait sont mortes entre la mort de ses parents, Ron. . . et puis il y a eu Voldemort qui le traquait. . .  
  
- Mais il doit comprendre que tu as besoin de liberté ! conclut Hermione.  
  
- Tout à fait.  
  
- Sirius au moins ne me ferai pas ça. Après tout, j'ai été Auror. A mon avis, je sais mieux me défendre que lui.  
  
- Pas sûr, contra Lavande. N'oublie pas qu'il a passé douze ans à Azkaban.  
  
- Ce n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir à présent.  
  
- Dites, il ne faudrait pas oublier qu'il y a cours ! rappela Hermione.  
  
- Quelle rabat-joie tu fais, Hermione !!! s'écria Diana.  
  
Elles rirent et regagnèrent leurs salles de classe, sauf Diana qui restait avec Hermione puisqu'elle avait cours avec elle.  
  
A midi, toute l'école avait remarqué que les Professeurs Potter ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Hermione en fit la remarque à Harry.  
  
- Tout Poudlard est au courant pour ta querelle avec Ginny.  
  
- Je sais, merci.  
  
- Tu vas bien ? On dirait un zombie.  
  
- Merci de me remonter le moral Hermione.  
  
- Ce n'était pas mon intention.  
  
Harry la fusilla du regard et s'éloigna.  
  
Hermione sourit et secoua la tête.  
  
- Il ne va pas tenir longtemps ainsi, pensa-t-elle.  
  
Elle en parla à Ginny.  
  
- Tu lui manques vraiment.  
  
- Que ça lui serve de leçon. Je lui parlerai demain soir.  
  
- Encore une journée. Tu es vraiment dure. Je ne sais pas si je supporterais ça.  
  
- Sûrement pas. L'année dernière, quand tu t'es disputée avec Severus, tu dépérissais totalement.  
  
- J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir. Surprendre Victoria et Severus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je peux te dire que ça m'a fait un choc !  
  
- Mais ce n'était pas sa faute.  
Hermione débuta ses leçons de Métamorphoses avec Lara. Celle-ci se montra très douée. Adrian avait le droit d'y assister, vu qu'il était en Septième Année et étudiait le même processus. Pour la première leçon, elle n'apprenait qu'à recentrer son énergie pour la préparation à la Métamorphose.  
  
- Tu y arrives très bien. Tu as d'étonnantes aptitudes pour une enfant de ton âge.  
  
- Ce sont mes origines, Professeur.  
  
- Sans doute.  
  
- Etes-vous vous-même un Animagus ?  
  
- Oui, je le suis. Je vais te montrer.  
  
Hermione se transforma en chouette. Puis elle reprit sa forme humaine.  
  
- Voilà. Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu arriveras à faire la même chose. Mais au départ, tes premières métamorphoses seront très douloureuses. Il faut que ton corps s'adapte et je peux te dire que ce ne sera pas évident.  
  
- J'en sais quelque chose, approuva Adrian.  
  
- Vous n'avez plus de raison de vous plaindre, répliqua Hermione. Lara vous soulage, non ?  
  
- Oui, heureusement que je l'ai. Lara est mon rayon de soleil dans ce monde violent.  
  
Lara rougit de plaisir.  
  
- Bon, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Continue à t'entraîner. On se revoit ce week-end, après le Club.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Hermione quitta la Classe. Adrian proposa une promenade à Lara au bord du Lac. Elle accepta.  
Ils marchaient en silence.  
  
- Je vois que tu ne crains plus les Fées.  
  
- Non. Disons qu'il y a un mois, jamais je n'aurais osé me promener ici. Grâce à toi, j'ai pû. . .  
  
- Non Lara. Tu as tout fait toute seule. Tu as convaincu les Fées de ton innocence.  
  
Elle le regarda.  
  
- C'est grâce à toi que j'ai trouvé la force de les affronter. Si je ne t'avais pas connu, je crois que j'aurais laissé le Professeur Rogue se débrouiller seul avec elles.  
  
- Je ne crois pas. Tu les aurais quand même suivies. Mais tu n'aurais pas survécu à ton procès.  
  
A ce moment, l'eau du Lac bouillonna, et la Fée Amarine apparut. Elle s'avança vers Lara.  
  
- Je suis contente de te revoir enfin.  
  
Lara la regarda, inquiète.  
  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
  
Amarine hésita.  
  
- La Reine veut te juger. Les Fées Sacrées ne l'ont convaincue qu'à moitié.  
  
- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Adrian.  
  
- Dans quelques jours, les Fées Sacrées vont venir te trouver pour t'emmener au Royaume. Je suis désolée. Mais il fallait que je te prévienne. C'est moi qui ai insufflé l'idée à ton ami de te proposer la promenade.  
  
- Vous m'avez manipulé ?  
  
- Pour la bonne cause. Lara, je te souhaite bonne chance.  
  
- Dans quelques jours ? Elle veut toujours me tuer ?  
  
- Je l'ignore. Mais elle a dit qu'elle voulait t'entendre d'elle-même. Il faut que je parte. Si elle apprend que je t'ai prévenue, je risque d'être bannie. Bonne chance.  
  
- Merci Amarine.  
  
Lara tremblait de tous ses membres.  
  
- Rentrons et prévenons les Professeurs.  
  
Lara ne put qu'hocher la tête.  
Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé !!! Et comme plusieurs d'entre vous me l'a réclamé, le prochain chapitre sera consacré au procès de Lara !!  
  
Comme je l'ai déjà dit, le chapitre 18 faisait la transition entre les deux grandes parties de cette troisième partie. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'était Victoria la grande méchante, mais à partir de ce chapitre, c'est l'Alliée qui entre en scène. Le chapitre que vous venez de lire est une sorte d'introduction aux activités de l'Alliée.  
  
Réponses aux reviewers :  
  
Sailor Digitale : rassure-toi, nos amis vont arrêter de se sentir coupables. Mais j'ai fait en sorte que nos héros restent humains, malgré les horreurs que Victoria a perpétrés. Ne sois pas trop déçue. La suite arrive avec, je l'espère, plus de rebondissements, surtout le procès de Lara qui arrive.  
  
Phoenix-Money : l'Alliée de Victoria n'est pas tout à fait une amie à elle. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus sur son identité. Réponse au chapitre 21 ou 22. Et bien sûr que ce sont nos amis qui vont gagner, mais pour qui tu me prends ? Voldemort ? Que ce soit une fin heureuse ou triste, c'est le coté de la Lumière qui gagne. Ainsi je l'ai décidé.  
  
Wynzar : c'est vrai que la scène de la décapitation de Victoria laisse la place à l'imagination. Moi aussi j'aime bien la mamie de Severus. Que penses-tu de ce chapitre en tant qu'introduction à l'Alliée ?  
  
Deedlit : quand tu veux ton chapitre 6 !!! Comment ça Vérou croit que c'est Rogue l'Héritier ? Elle a pas bien lu les autres parties ou quoi ? J'adore Severus et Hermione, je peux absolument pas faire ça !!! Tu le lui diras de ma part ! Non mais franchement !!! Surtout après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pour lui faire aimer Severus, elle arrive quand même à le soupçonner !!  
  
Solar : tu as tout lu d'une traite ? Tu ne manques pas de courage !! Mais tu as dû relever plein de défauts, non ? Et comme je l'ai dit plus haut, tu vas l'avoir le procès de Lara !!!  
  
Mystikal : l'identité de l'Alliée ? Pas maintenant !!! Oui, elle est un peu plus puissante que Victoria, mais pas autant que les Sorciers-Mages !!! Et non, pas d'autres contacts ! Mais je concocte une surprise dont tu m'en diras des nouvelles, dans l'un des prochains chapitres, qui sera centré sur Drago. Maintenant, essaye donc de deviner. 


	20. Le proces de Lara

Whaou !!! 222 reviews !!! Je pensais pas que mon histoire aurait autant de succès !! En tout cas, cette troisième partie a plus de succès que les deux précédentes !!  
  
Disclaimer : bon, je vais pas m'étendre, tout est à JKR, sauf les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez de vous-même !!!  
  
Petit résumé de la situation : Hermione et Severus ont eu une fille du nom de Callista, Victoria est morte décapitée par Harry, une Alliée survient plus puissante qu'elle, et Lara, jeune élève de Serdaigle et demi-fée, est menacée de mort par la communauté des Fées.  
  
C'était compréhensible ?  
  
Bon place au chapitre 20 !!!  
Chapitre 20 : Le procès de Lara  
Ginny s'éveilla avec un vague sentiment de malaise. Quand elle se redressa, la chambre se mit à tourner et la nausée la prit. Elle respira à fond et attendit que cela passe. Puis elle s'adossa à la tête du lit et soupira. Elle était enceinte. Il fallait qu'Harry le sache, mais. . . elle se secoua et se leva.  
- Bonjour Gin ! salua Hermione quand elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle.  
  
- Salut Mione !  
  
- Tu es un peu pâle, tu vas bien ?  
  
- Oui, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit.  
  
- Harry te manque ?  
Lara observait les Professeurs. Malgré les conseils d'Adrian, elle ne les avait pas prévenus. Et elle voyait qu'un petit bébé les rejoindrait bientôt. Elle était contente pour le Professeur Potter, sa Directrice de Maison. Elle sentit un regard posé sur elle, et croisa le regard d'Adrian.  
  
D'un regard, il l'encouragea à aller trouver le Directeur Rogue. Elle finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la table.  
  
- Professeur ? dit-elle en s'adressant à Severus.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Puis-je vous voir un moment s'il vous plaît ?  
  
Severus se leva.  
  
- Tu veux que je vienne ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Non, ça va, je m'en occupe. Suivez-moi Miss Penwood. Allons dans mon bureau.  
- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
- La Reine des Fées veut toujours me juger. Les quatre Fées Sacrées vont venir me chercher dans quelques jours.  
  
- Comment le savez-vous ?  
  
- La Fée Amarine m'a avertie. J'ignore quel jour elles vont arriver. Mais j'ai l'intention de les suivre.  
  
- Non. Quoi qu'elle ait à dire, la Reine le fera ici à Poudlard.  
  
- Mais. . .  
  
- Vous serez défendue ici. Tout Poudlard est de votre côté. Si la Reine constate ça, elle sera plus encline à vous écouter et vous épargner. Tandis qu'en terrain inconnu, vous risquez d'être déboussoléer et elle risque d'en profiter.  
  
- Je ne peux pas mettre vos vies en danger.  
  
- J'en prends la responsabilité. Et je serai votre. . . défenseur si vous le souhaitez.  
  
Elle le fixa, surprise, et reconnaissante à la fois.  
  
- Vous êtes sérieux ? Oh. . . merci, merci !!!  
  
- Bien, nous accueillerons les Fées comme il se doit, mais vous restez avec nous. Je vais prévenir les Professeurs.  
  
Ceux-ci n'en revinrent pas quand Severus accompagné de Lara leur annonça la mauvaise nouvelle.  
  
- Incroyable ! Elle veut toujours te juger ? s'exclama Hermione.  
  
- Je serai son défenseur contre la Reine, dit Severus.  
  
- Vous croyez qu'être son avocat va l'aider ? demanda Diana.  
  
Tout le monde la regarda avec étonnement, sauf Hermione et Harry.  
  
- Son quoi ? répéta Drago.  
  
- Son avocat. Vous n'avez pas d'avocats sorciers ?  
  
- Je crains que non, rit Hermione. Explique-leur.  
  
- Un avocat est une personne dont le métier est de défendre une autre personne pendant un procès, expliqua Diana. Pour ça, il faut connaître toutes les lois et le droit.  
  
- C'est ça, approuva Severus. Je défendrai Lara.  
  
- Pas de doute, murmura Ginny à Hermione. Ton mari a changé.  
  
- En effet.  
  
- Pour en revenir à notre problème, interrompit Drago, Severus va défendre Lara contre la Reine. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il va falloir faire mieux que ça. Elle ne sera pas impressionnée pour un Sorcier-Mage.  
  
- Et par deux ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, coupa timidement Lara, mais elle risque de ne pas apprécier. Si elle décide de raser Poudlard. . .  
  
- Ça n'arrivera pas, intervint Shanna. Poudlard est la meilleure école de sorcellerie d'Europe.  
  
- Tu es bien présomptueuse, remarqua Sirius.  
  
- C'est la vérité, répliqua Shanna.  
  
- Alors, c'est décidé, déclara Severus. Potter et moi défendrons Miss Penwood.  
  
Après ça, Lara suivit Ginny car elle avait justement cours d'Enchantements. Lara regardait son Professeur.  
  
- Professeur Potter ?  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Pardonnez mon indiscrétion. . .Vous êtes-vous réconciliée avec votre mari ?  
  
Ginny s'arrêta et regarda Lara.  
  
- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?  
  
- Et ben, je me disais qu'avec le bébé. . .  
  
- J'avais oublié que tu voyais les Auras, soupira Ginny. Non, je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Harry.  
  
- Vous devriez. Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve ?  
  
Elles arrivèrent dans la Classe. Tout le monde était déjà installé. Lara fit de même et Ginny commença son cours. Mais au beau milieu, elle s'arrêta et chancela. Elle s'appuya à son bureau.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il, Professeur ? demanda une jeune Gryffondor.  
  
- Rien, un simple malaise.  
  
Lara se leva.  
  
- Vous devriez aller voir l'infirmière, Professeur.  
  
- Tu crois ?  
  
- Allez-y, je vais prévenir votre mari.  
  
- Merci Lara. Le cours est terminé.  
  
Emily s'approcha de Lara.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
  
- Une maladie qui va durer neuf mois.  
  
- Tu veux dire que. . .  
  
Emily en resta bouche bée. Lara sourit.  
  
- Je vais prévenir le Professeur Potter. On se retrouve en Potions.  
  
Lara se dirigea vers la classe d'Histoire de la Magie, où Harry enseignait à des Quatrièmes Années de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Elle frappa à la porte.  
  
- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Professeur.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il Lara ?  
  
- Votre femme a eu un malaise et. . .  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Elle est à l'infirmerie.  
  
Harry se précipita hors de sa classe et courut vers l'infirmerie, plantant Lara et ses élèves amusés.  
  
Ginny était assise sur l'un des lits et finissait une Potion en faisant la grimace.  
  
- Ginny !!  
  
- Harry. . .  
  
- Calmez-vous Potter ! calma l'infirmière, qui considérait toujours Harry comme son étudiant le plus assidû.  
  
- Mme Pomfresh. . .  
  
- Elle n'a rien de grave.  
  
- Ce malaise. . .  
  
Toutes les deux échangèrent un regard.  
  
- Bon, je vous laisse, dit l'infirmière en disparaissant dans son bureau.  
  
Harry regarda Ginny.  
  
- Ginny. . . Je suis désolé pour mon comportement. Je te prie de m'excuser. Mène ta vie comme tu l'entends, mais s'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne pas.  
  
- Je ne pourrais jamais te laisser Harry. Tu vas bientôt être père.  
  
Harry en resta un moment sans voix. Puis un cri de joie monta dans sa gorge.  
  
- Quoi ? Je vais être père ? Oh Ginny, c'est formidable !! s'écria-t-il en l'enlaçant avec fougue. Tu te sens bein ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?  
  
- Non ça va, j'ai eu un simple malaise rien de plus. D'après Mme Pomfresh, ma grossesse ne sera pas aussi facile que celle d'Hermione.  
  
- C'est prévu pour quand ?  
  
- Début novembre.  
  
- Tant que ça ?  
  
- Neuf moi. Ne sois donc pas si impatient. J'ai hâte de l'annoncer aux autres.  
  
- Pourquoi attendre ? Allons le dire tout de suite.  
  
- Mais Harry, ils sont en plein cours. . .  
  
- Eh bien, ils seront interrompus.  
  
Hermione fut surprise quand Harry débarqua dans son cours, mais quand elle en apprit la raison, elle cria de joie et félicita chaudement Ginny. Lavande et Shanna eurent à peu près la même réaction. Diana, qui était en cours avec Sirius serra Ginny dans ses bras et Sirius la félicita. Neville, Remus et Severus firent de même. Drago fut irrité de voir Harry le déranger pour rien mais consentit quand même à adresser un sourire à Ginny.  
  
Enfin, tous purent reprendre le fil de leurs occupations.  
Lara se trouvait en Potions quand ils furent de nouveau dérangés. Drago soupira.  
  
- Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour.  
  
Il se rembrunit à la vue de celles qui avaient frappé. Lara se leva. Drago intervint.  
  
- Rasseyez-vous Penwood. Le cours n'est pas terminé.  
  
- Mais Professeur. . .  
  
- J'ai dit : rasseyez-vous. Quant à vous, chères Fées, vous attendrez la fin du cours pour lui parler. En attendant, allez donc voir le Professeur Rogue, il est au courant.  
  
Les yeux de Firy flamboyèrent de colère.  
  
- Tu n'as pas à nous commander de cette manière. Lara, suis-nous s'il te plaît, la Reine veut te voir.  
  
Le regard de Lara allait de Drago aux quatre Fées présentes.  
  
- Rappelez-vous ce que nous vous avons dit, dit Drago.  
  
Lara hésita, mais finit par hocher la tête.  
  
- Je suis désolée, mais faites ce que le Professeur Malefoy a dit. Allez voir le Professeur Rogue. Je l'ai mis au courant.  
  
Firy hésita, et consulta ses s?urs du regard.  
  
- Bon, Talya, tu resteras ici et tu viendras me rejoindre avec Lara dès que ce cours sera fini. Eléa, Vanylia, venez avec moi.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Emily à Lara.  
  
- C'est compliqué. Je t'expliquerai.  
  
- Mais. . . Adrian est au courant ?  
  
- Campbell ! Dix points de moins pour Serdaigle !  
  
Lara acquiesça silencieusement.  
Firy, Vanylia et Eléa se rendirent dans le bureau de Severus. Il les accueillit froidement mais resta poli.  
  
- Lara m'a prévenu. Pourquoi voulez-vous toujours la juger ?  
  
- Cela ne dépend pas de nous, répondit Eléa. La Reine veut rencontrer Lara. Nous avons été sévèrement réprimandées, lorsque nous avons épargné Lara la dernière fois.  
  
- Nous avons tenté de convaincre notre Reine que Lara était tout à fait digne d'être Fée, mais elle ne veut rien entendre, expliqua Vanylia.  
  
- Nous avons l'ordre de la ramener au Royaume afin qu'elle soit jugée, dit Firy.  
  
- Elle n'ira nulle part. Si votre Reine veut la juger, elle le fera ici, à Poudlard, répliqua Severus.  
  
Les Fées restèrent sans voix.  
  
- C'est. . . impossible. . . murmura Vanylia.  
  
- Rien n'est impossible. Votre Reine n'a qu'à quitter son trône et venir ici. Je suis l'un des défenseurs de Lara, avec Harry Potter.  
  
- Elle sera défendue par deux Sorciers-Mages. . . réalisa Eléa.  
  
- Nos coutumes ne permettent pas une défense, rétorqua Firy.  
  
- Etes-vous un peuple civilisé ? demanda Severus.  
  
- Mais bien évidemment !  
  
- Alors elle a le droit à une défense, conclut triomphalement Severus.  
  
Elles ne surent que répondre.  
  
Talya finit par arriver avec Lara. Elle se fit expliquer la situation d'un simple regard. Elle écarquilla les yeux.  
  
- Défendue par deux Sorciers-Mages ? La loi l'autorise ?  
  
- Justement. . . Bon Talya et Eléa, vous resterez ici. Vanylia et moi allons en avertir la Reine. Il me semble que nous n'ayons pas le choix.  
  
Hermione arriva dans le bureau, accompagnée de Drago.  
  
- Lara !!  
  
- Tout va bien, Hermione, calma Severus. J'ai tout arrangé.  
  
Les deux Fées partirent. Lara sourit à Severus.  
  
- Merci Professeur Rogue.  
  
Les deux Fées qui restaient, Eléa et Talya, ne quittèrent pas Lara de la journée, ce qui perturba les Professeurs mais également les élèves. Lara expliqua le problème à Emily qui finit par l'expliquer à d'autres élèves, avec l'autorisation de Lara, lasse de répéter la même histoire à chaque élève.  
  
Adrian prévint les Fées que si elles faisaient du mal à Lara, elles le regretteraient. Elles sourirent.  
  
- Nous n'avons pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Tu es celui pour qui son c?ur bat, et c'est en partie grâce à toi que nous l'avons épargnée la dernière fois.  
  
- Fée Eléa, coupa Lara, puis-je vous poser une question ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Quels sont les pouvoirs des Fées ? Je veux dire en totalité ?  
  
- Ils sont étendus. . . Quels pouvoirs as-tu découvert ?  
  
- Lire les Auras, voir le futur, l'apaisement de la douleur. . .  
  
- C'est un bon début. Tu dois découvrir par toi-même tes pouvoirs. C'est ainsi que ça se passe quand une Fée naît.  
  
- Je vois. C'est pour ça que ma mère ne m'a jamais rien révélé.  
  
- En effet. Coralia respecte encore nos coutumes.  
  
- Elle n'a jamais cessé de penser à vous, même après son bannissement.  
  
- Le bannissement de ta mère était une erreur. Coralia était une Fée exceptionnelle.  
  
Pendant que Lara et Eléa discutaient, Talya était le centre d'attention des élèves de Poudlard. Elle restait impassible et silencieuse, se moquant des regards intrigués. Elle finit par s'adresser à Eléa.  
  
- J'espère que Firy et Vanylia vont réussir à convaincre notre Reine.  
  
- Rien n'est moins sûr.  
  
L'attente dura jusqu'au dîner le soir-même. Lara était trop angoissée pour manger, et Adrian s'était carrément installé à ses côtés à la table des Serdaigles, mais personne n'osa lui en faire la remarque.  
  
Au moment du dessert, il y eut un frémissement dans l'air près du seuil et trois Fées apparurent. C'étaient Firy et Vanylia qui encadraient un troisième Fée. Elle était blonde et avait des yeux violets. Un diadème orné de perles et de diamants la couronnait, un robe somptueuse brodée de fils d'or et d'argent lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles et elle tenait un sceptre d'or surmonté d'une améthyste ronde serti dans des fils d'or.  
  
Son regard violet se posa immédiatement sur Lara qui rougit et baissa les yeux. La Reine s'avança dans la Salle, passant devant Eléa et Talya qui s'inclinèrent. Son beau visage restait impassible. Elle s'arrêta devant Lara.  
  
- Ainsi c'est toi Lara Penwood, la demi-Fée qui a su attendrir des Fées Sacrées.  
  
Lara hocha la tête.  
  
Adrian se leva.  
  
- Et vous, vous êtes la Reine indigne qui veut tuer un de ses sujets.  
  
Le regard mauve le cloua sur place.  
  
- Tu n'as pas droit à la parole, Etre Impur.  
  
Adrian soutint son regard, serrant les poings. Lara se leva.  
  
- Je vous en prie, ne lui faites pas de mal.  
  
- De mieux en mieux. Une demi-Fée qui s'est entichée d'un Impur. Firy, tu me déçois. Etre attendrie par. . . ça ! conclut-elle, méprisante.  
  
- Majeste. . . tenta Firy.  
  
- Silence !!  
  
- Ça suffit ! intervint Harry. Nous ne supporterons pas longtemps vos sarcasmes.  
  
- D'après Firy, vous défendrez Lara avec votre ami qui est également Sorcier-Mage.  
  
- En effet.  
  
- Bien, alors ne perdons pas de temps.  
  
- Pas si vite, coupa Severus. Les quatre Préfets, raccompagnez tous les élèves dans les Salles Communes.  
  
Les élèves protestèrent un peu, mais un regard de leur Directeur les fit taire.  
  
- Ne sont autorisés à rester que Lara et Adrian.  
  
Emily refusa de partir. Sur un regard d'Hermione, Severus consentit à ce qu'elle reste  
  
- Bie, commençons, dit Severus. Que reprochez-vous à Lara ?  
  
- Son existence. Les Fées sont des êtres purs. Elle a le sang d'un humain en elle. Une abomination.  
  
- Un être pur ? De corps et d'esprit ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Lara est pure d'esprit, dit Harry. Mais vous, l'êtes-vous ?  
  
- Comment. . .  
  
- Vouloir tuer une enfant innocente, c'est ce que vous appelez pure d'esprit ?  
  
- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez !  
  
- Au contraire. Vous êtes peut-être pure de corps mais d'esprit. . . Il y a mieux !  
  
Harry provoquait la Reine.  
  
- Elle mourra ce soir.  
  
- Je ne crois pas non, répliqua Severus.  
  
- Essayez donc de m'en empêcher, défia la Reine.  
  
- Il y a des sorciers qui pensent que le sang pur est un signe d'excellence dans la sorcellerie, reprit Severus. Mais l'expérience a prouvé que des sorciers ayant du sang moldu dans les veines ont autant de facultés que les sorciers dans sang pur. C'est le cas pour Lara. Vous êtes persuadée que Lara ne fera pas une bonne Fée parce que son père est un sorcier et humain par-dessus tout.  
  
- Majesté, intervint Eléa, écoutez au moins ce que Lara a à dire pour sa défense.  
  
- Je ne m'abaisserai pas à. . .  
  
- Mais vous allez le faire quand même, coupa Harry.  
  
Ils se turent, regardant tous Lara. Celle-ci respira un coup et se lança.  
  
- Majesté, je sais que je ne suis qu'une demi-Fée, mais je n'ai pas demandé à exister. Ma mère m'a donné naissance, qu'y puis-je ? J'ai découvert peu à peu mes dons, et finalement je suis entrée à Poudlard. Je me suis attachée aux Professeurs, ainsi qu'à Emily et Adrian, ceux qui m'ont toujours aidée. Vos Fées Sacrées m'ont appris que leur devoir consistait à rendre les gens heureux et les soulager de leurs souffrances. C'est ce que je fais pour Adrian.  
  
- Un Loup-Garou ! dit la Reine, méprisante.  
  
- L'homme que j'aime, répliqua Lara.  
  
- Lara a peut-être du sang humain en elle, intervint Severus, mais ça ne l'en rend que plus humaine. En désirant la tuer, vous violez les règles, car vous tuerez l'une des vôtres. Son meurtre sera un blasphème envers la créatrice de votre race. La race soi-disant sacrée des Fées.  
  
Firy, Eléa, Vanylia et Talya fixèrent Severus, choquées par ses paroles. La Reine le fixa, un instant désemparée, mais elle se ressaisit vite et finit par esquisser un sourire.  
  
- Vous avez du cran de m'insulter ainsi, dit-elle, amusée. Je ne me trompe pas en affirmant que vous étiez un Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Severus se contenta de hocher la tête.  
  
- Et bien, soit, je laisse la vie à Lara. . .  
  
Lara eut un cri de joie et se jeta dans les bras d'Adrian. Severus et Harry sourirent. Les Fées Sacrées soupirèrent de soulagement.  
  
- Mais. . . si elle fait ne serait-ce qu'une seule chose qui déshonore notre communauté, elle sera exécutée sans délai.  
  
- Je vous promets que je ne ferai rien de tel.  
  
La Reine regarda un instant Lara, et son regard s'adoucit.  
  
- Tu es courageuse Lara, tu es une Fée par l'âme. Je reconnais que j'ai eu tort de vouloir te tuer.  
  
Elle se ressaisit et regarda autour d'elle.  
  
- Cette Salle n'a guère changé en un millénaire.  
  
Les Professeurs échangèrent un regard surpris.  
  
- Vous êtes déjà venue ici ? demanda Severus.  
  
- J'ai connu un Sorcier-Mage. L'un des fondateurs de cette école, Godric Gryffondor.  
  
- Gryffondor, un Sorcier-Mage ?  
  
- Peu de personnes le savent. Mais oui, c'était un Sorcier-Mage, tout comme Merlin. Quand lui et ses amis ont ouvert cette école, il m'a demandé mon avis. Je n'étais qu'une simple Fée qui se préparait à la fonction de Reine. Je dois reconnaître que les Héritiers de Gryffondor on suivi sa lignée.  
  
En disant ça, elle fixait Severus et Harry. Elle concentra son regard sur ce dernier.  
  
- Harry Potter, dernier descendant direct de Godric Gryffondor.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Vous l'ignoriez ? Pourtant, énormément de détails auraient dû vous mettre la puce à l'oreille. Vous êtes né sous le signe du Lion, et vous êtes allé à Gryffondor. Vous avez vaincu Voldemort, tout comme votre ancêtre a vaincu Salazar Serpentard, et enfin vous êtes le seul à pouvoir tenir cette Epée, l'Epée de Gryffondor. Dumbledore s'en doutait, mais n'en a jamais été certain.  
  
La Reine n'ajouta pas qu'elle-même avait vécu une histoire d'amour avec Godric, mais il était humain, et la relation restait interdite, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tué par Serpentard. La Reine de l'époque lui avait pardonné sa faute, mais elle avait été ravagée par la disparition tragique de son seul amour.  
  
Elle chassa ses souvenirs.  
  
- Bien, tout cela étant enfin réglé, nous rentrons.  
  
- Nous nous reverrons, dit Firy à Lara.  
  
- Reste comme tu es, ne change pas, conseilla Eléa.  
  
- N'oublie pas tes origines, déclara Vanylia.  
  
- Et sers-toi de tes pouvoirs pour faire le bien autour de toi, conclut Talya.  
  
- Majesté, rappela Lara. Je vous remercie. . . et je ne connais même pas votre nom.  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
- Aujourd'hui, on me nomme la Reine des Fées, mais avant mon couronnement, j'étais la Fée Scylla.  
  
Toutes les cinq disparurent.  
  
Lara soupira.  
  
- Cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment terminé !! Je suis libre !!  
Terminé pour ce chapitre !!!! Voilà, pour tous ceux qui demandaient le procès de Lara, j'espère que vous êtes contents !!!  
  
Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : Alliée, Mangemorts et Détraqueurs. Vous savez à quoi vous en tenir !!  
  
Réponses aux reviewers :  
  
Phoenix-Money : tu as eu ta réponse dans ce chapitre concernant Ginny. Et elle est pas si cruelle que ça.  
  
Blue angel : non, il ne va rien arriver à Harry et Ginny. Alors as-tu aimé ce chapitre ?  
  
Ginny Malefoy : merci à toi d'avoir accepté. J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde pour trouver un dernier juge pour ma fin. Contente de voir que tu acceptes cette lourde tâche, parce que je préfère te prévenir, ce sera très difficile.  
  
Emily Potter : ça faisait longtemps que je voyais plus ton nom !! Et non, Ginny n'est pas cruelle, elle essaie juste de faire comprendre à Harry son erreur !!  
  
Lunenoire : non, l'Alliée est un personnage inventé de toutes pièces, mais j'ai fait en sorte que ça concorde. Tu verras ça dans le chapitre 22 !!  
  
Kaorou : bien sûr que je compte écrire d'autres fics après cette trilogie. J'en ai deux en cours, mais que j'ai un peu abandonné à cause de l'Héritier.  
  
Anonyme360 : désolée, ni Neville, ni la grand-mère à Severus. Patiente un peu et tu sauras bientôt le fin mot de l'histoire.  
  
Deedlit : oui, la fin de tes reviews se ressemblent toutes !! Mais rassure- toi, t'es pas la seule !!! Je t'envoie un mail pour te faire part de mon idée !!  
  
Sailor Digitale : j'ai pas encore décidé quelle sera la forme d'Animagus de Lara !! Tu as vu, Ginny est enceinte, voilà ton v?u exaucé. J'avais envie de faire ça depuis un moment déjà, et j'en ai profité dans ce chapitre !!  
  
Ryan : t'en fais pas, cette Alliée sera la dernière !!  
  
Wynzar : miracle pas de question dans ce chapitre !!! Je vais pas m'en plaindre quand même !! J'aime bien retourner les situations !! Surtout quand personne ne s'y attend. Je crois que j'ai lu trop de romans policiers, c'est ce que m'a influencé je crois. M'enfin, je vois que tu aimes ça donc je continue !!!  
  
Mystikal : un procès passionnant, à toi d'en juger !! Personnellement, je suis assez fière des répliques de Severus et surtout Harry qui provoquait la Reine. La pauvre, elle en pouvait plus. Pour Drago, tu attendras les chapitres suivants.  
  
Kahina : t'inquiète, j'ai pas l'intention de faire mourir Lara. D'autres personnages seulement. Mais je crois que tu découvriras tout ça en même temps que les autres, comme ça tu pourras pas me harceler pour que je change mes plans. Et je crois que j'ai déjà eu un aperçu de ton entêtement. Mais tu as affaire à moi, et moi aussi je peux être du genre chiante quand je m'y mets. Et puis d'abord, c'est moi l'auteur, donc je décide !!! Na !!  
  
Yoann : pour les chapitres de fin, tu les auras quand je les aurais écrits. Et comme c'est pas encore fait. . . J'arrive même pas à aborder le combat final alors juge par toi-même.  
  
Nico : tu auras tes réponses concernant l'Alliée dans les prochains chapitres. Et qu'est-ce que tu as contre les love stories Hermione- Severus ? J'aime bien moi, ça change des Harry/Hermione, Hermione/Ron, ou encore Hermione/Drago. Tu n'as pas remarqué que les fics avec ce couple sont plutôt rares ? Tu trouves que je gâche mon talent ? Pourtant tu lis et tu aimes bien apparemment, alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mon histoire ? A moins que tu ne lises que pour combler tes trous dans ta fic ? Ca me brise le c?ur. Non je plaisante, là. Mais bon, tant que tu continues à lire, et que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas, c'est bon. L'opinion de mes lecteurs compte beaucoup pour moi, ça m'aide à m'améliorer. Bisous, et à plus !! 


	21. Alliée, Mangemorts et Detraqueurs

Rebonjour tout le monde !!! J'ai eu tout plein de réactions positives concernant le procès de Lara, et apparemment certains lecteurs et lectrices ont bien aimé le rôle de Harry et Severus.  
  
Et voici le chapitre 21 !!!  
Chapitre 21 : Alliée, Mangemorts et Détraqueurs  
- Tout est bien qui finit bien ! dit Severus.  
  
- Mmm. . .  
  
Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. Elle était plongée dans un gros grimoire poussiéreux. Elle était allée à la Bibliothèque sitôt après le départ des Fées et à présent, elle lisait ce livre, dans son lit, adossée à ses oreillers.  
  
- Hermione. . .  
  
Elle leva les yeux.  
  
- Oui Severus. Tu disais ?  
  
Il soupira.  
  
- Je disais, tout est bien qui finit bien.  
  
- Oui. Lara peut enfin vivre en paix, et insouciante comme une jeune fille de douze ans.  
  
- Elle l'a mérité. Que lis-tu ?  
  
- L'histoire de Poudlard.  
  
- Pourquoi faire ?  
  
- Quelque chose me tracasse. Mais ne t'occupe pas de moi. Tu n'as qu'à dormir si tu es fatigué.  
  
Severus soupira de nouveau et prit Callista dans ses bras et s'adressa à elle.  
  
- Tu as vu comment ta mère me traite ? J'espère que tu ne seras pas comme elle, quand tu seras plus grande.  
  
Callista se contenta de le regarder. Puis elle rit. Hermione contempla la scène, attendrie. Severus était vraiment un père parfait pour Callista. Il était complètement transformé depuis qu'elle était née.Hermione reprit sa lecture et soudain elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.  
  
- Je le savais !! s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Severus, qui s'était allongé avec Callista assise sur son ventre, la regarda.  
  
- Tu savais quoi ?  
  
- La Fée Scylla. Son nom me disait quelque chose. J'avais raison. Ecoute ça. Godric Gryffondor a vécu une grande histoire d'amour avec la Fée Scylla alors même qu'il commençait à fonder Poudlar avec Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Pouffsouffle.  
  
Severus se redressa.  
  
- Alors ainsi, la Reine était amoureuse de Gryffondor.  
  
- C'est pour ça qu'elle a pardonné si facilement à Lara. Je trouvais que ça avait été trop facile. L'amour que Lara et Adrian portent l'un envers l'autre a dû l'émouvoir et lui rappeler des souvenirs. D'après ce que je lis ici, leur histoire connaît une fin malheureuse. Godric a été tué par Serpentard, et plus personne n'entendit parler de la Fée par la suite.  
  
- Comment Salazar Serpentard a-t-il tué un Sorcier-Mage ?  
  
- Par ruse et magie noire. C'est tout ce qui est écrit ici. Je n'ai pas de détail. Harry est un descendant de Godric Gryffondor. Je dois avouer que j'avais des doutes moi aussi.  
  
- La Reine n'est donc pas si insensible que ça, si elle est tombée amoureuse.  
  
Hermione referma le grimoire et le posa sur sa table de chevet, puis elle prit Callista dans ses bras.  
  
- Tu t'es bien amusée avec ton père à ce que je vois. Maintenant, il est peut-être temps d'aller dormir, tu ne crois pas ?  
  
- Passe-la moi, je vais la coucher, dit Severus en se levant.  
  
- Tu sais que tu es un très bon père ?  
  
- Je n'ai jamais connu le mien, donc je fais ce que je juge bon pour ma fille.  
  
- Alors dans ce cas, nous pouvons en avoir d'autres. Que dirais-tu de donner un frère ou une s?ur pour Callista ?  
  
- Tu es certaine de ce que tu dis ? Ça fait à peine un mois que tu as mis Callista au monde. . .  
  
- Je n'ai pas dit que je le voulais tout de suite. J'ai d'autres préoccupations en ce moment.  
  
Severus se glissa dans le lit à ses côtés et éteignit la lumière d'un coup de baguette.  
  
- Tu parles de l'Alliée ?  
  
- Qui d'autre ? Mais dormons. La journée a été longue.  
Drago ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Un mauvais pressentiment le tourmentait. Depuis qu'il avait su que l'Alliée avait délivré les Mangemorts, il craignait que certains ne lui fassent payer sa trahison envers Lucius Malefoy, l'un des plus fidèles serviteurs de Voldemort.  
  
Après la chute de Voldemort, tous les Mangemorts avaient été arrêtés, jugés et emprisonnés. Certains, comme son père, avaient subi le Baiser du Détraqueur, ce qui était pire que la mort elle-même. Il supposait que son père en était mort, mais n'en avait pas eu la preuve. Mais qui pouvait résister à un baiser du Détraqueur, qui aspirait toute lucidité ?  
  
Dans le lit, Diana remua et, ne sentant pas la chaleur de Drago à côté d'elle se réveilla. Elle le vit, debout à la fenêtre, plongé dans ses réflexions.  
  
- Drago. . . murmura-t-elle.  
  
Il se retourna. Elle fut frappée par la lueur de tristesse qu'elle vit briller dans ses yeux.  
  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Tout va bien. Je t'ai réveillée ?  
  
- Non. Et arrête de me dire que tout va bien, alors que je vois clairement que ça ne va pas.  
  
Il revint s'asseoir sur le lit. Diana se blottit contre lui.  
  
- Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment parlé de ma famille. De mon père.  
  
Diana ne répondit pas. Drago ne se confiait pas facilement, donc elle ne l'interromprait pas.  
  
- C'était un Mangemort, l'un des bras droits de Voldemort. Il voulait que j'en devienne un aussi. Ma mère n'a jamais cessé d'essayer de me soustraire à son influence, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'est séparée d'Hermione. Durant toute mon enfance, j'ai vécu au rythme des leçons quotidiennes de magie noire. J'avais seize ans quand j'ai commencé à me soustraire à cette influence néfaste. Dumbledore m'a convaincu de rejoindre Potter et compagnie pour combattre Voldemort. Après sa mort, mon père a été envoyé à Azkaban où il a subi le baiser du Détraqueur. Maintenant, cette Alliée a fait revenir les Mangemorts qui ont survécu. Ils vont vouloir me retrouver et me tuer, car j'ai trahi mon père et leur maître.  
  
Diana le regarda, effrayée.  
  
- Tu veux dire que. . . ils risquent de s'en prendre à toi ? Ils vont vouloir te tuer ?  
  
- Sans aucun doute ;  
  
- En as-tu parlé à Hermione et Severus ?  
  
- Ils ont bien assez de soucis ainsi.  
  
- Mais Drago, c'est de ta vie qu'il s'agit ! De notre avenir. . . je ne veux pas te perdre. . .  
  
- Diana, je t'ai fait une promesse. Je ne mourrai pas. Et nous nous marierons, comme prévu.  
  
Elle le fixa. Elle craignait pour lui. Mais après tout, il était expert en magie noire, non ? Elle l'aimait follement depuis leur première rencontre, alors qu'elle ne savait encore rien du monde sorcier, alors qu'elle ignorait qu'Hermione était une sorcière. Drago avait paru choqué de voir que sa s?ur avait des amis moldus.  
  
- Drato, je pensais à notre première rencontre. Tu te rappelles, moi la Moldue qui ignorait tout de la sorcellerie, et toi le Sorcier de Sang-Pur ?  
  
- Je m'en souviens.  
  
- Tu étais si arrogant alors. Mais tu as énormément changé. Je me dis que l'amour peut opérer de vrais miracles. Tu méprisais les Moldus et les Sorciers d'ascendance moldue, mais. . .  
  
- Je t'ai trouvée.  
  
- On peut dire ça comme ça. Ce que je cherche à te dire, c'est que malgré tous les ennemis qui cherchent à venger Voldemort, nous les vaincrons. Tu vas dire que je suis beaucoup trop romantique, mais je crois au principe selon lequel l'amour triomphe de tout.  
  
- Mais nous avons déjà perdu tellement d'amis. . .  
  
- Mais la vie continue. Drago, j'ai peur pour toi c'est vrai, mais tant que tous nos amis sont là, je sais qu'il n'arrivera rien.  
  
Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et vit qu'elle était sincère.  
  
- Diana. . .  
  
Il l'embrassa passionnément. Il avait été progressivement séduit par sa fraîcheur et sa spontanéité. Quand Hermione et lui s'étaient réfugiés chez elle, il y avait un an et demie, elle lui aviait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas. Et elle lui avait plu. Il roula sur elle. Elle ne protesta pas quand il approfondit son baiser, et d'une main fébrile, remonta sa nuisette sur ses hanches. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. . .  
Un rayon de soleil caressa la joue de Diana. Elle se réveilla lentement et rencontra le regard gris de Drago, non pas froid et perçant, mais doux et tendre. Elle sourit.  
  
- Bonjour Drago.  
  
- Bonjour mon amour.  
  
Elle haussa un sourcil.  
  
- Mon amour ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'appeler ainsi ? J'ai réalisé cette nuit que je t'aimais plus que tout au monde. Et j'ai décidé que pendant tout le temps qui nous reste jusqu'à la fin de notre vie, je te prouverai à chaque instant que je t'aime.  
  
Diana eut les larmes aux yeux en écoutant cette si belle déclaration d'amour.  
  
- Drago. . .  
  
Il l'embrassa. Mais elle le repoussa.  
  
- Drago. . . Nous avons cours. D'ailleurs, je commence avec toi ce matin.  
  
- Alors on peut se permettre d'être en retard.  
  
- Drago !!  
  
Il sourit, et la libéra de son étreinte. Elle se redressa et grimaça.  
  
- Je suis toute courbaturée !  
  
- Tu ne vas pas te plaindre tout de même !  
  
- Sûrement pas ! Bon, je vais prendre une douche chaude, ça va me détendre les muscles.  
  
Cinq minutes après, Drago la rejoignait sous la douche.  
Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, alors que tout le monde se préparait pour aller en cours. Hermione la regarda, amusée.  
  
- Salut vous deux ! Tu es resplendissante Diana.  
  
- Merci. Drago a été. . .  
  
- STOP !! Je ne veux pas de détails sur ta vie intime avec mon frère.  
  
- Comme tu veux !  
  
Diana piocha un toast sur la table des Professeurs. Hermione lui versa une tasse de jus d'orange. Elle but le verre d'un trait et grignota le toast.  
  
- Bon, je vais en cours. Bonne journée.  
  
- A toi aussi.  
  
Diana arriva dans le laboratoire de Potions en même temps que les derniers retardataires de Serdaigle, son toast toujours à la main. Elle s'installa au premier rang et Drago la regarda, l'amour se lisant dans son regard, mais il reprit vite un air impassible.  
  
- Finissez donc votre toast, Mlle Anderson, pour que nous puissions commencer le cours.  
  
- C'est quand même grâce à toi que je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner ce matin, murmura-t-elle juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.  
  
Il eut un imperceptible sourire, mais elle obéit et le cours put commencer.  
Mais si la journée avait bien commencé, elle dérapa quand les Détraqueurs attaquèrent. Harry donnait son cours d'Histoire de la Mage aux Septièmes Années de Serpentard et Pouffsouffle quand il sentit une vague de froid s'emparer de lui. Les élèves aussi ressentirent un malaise. Il regarda par la fenêtre et se figea. Des Détraqueurs et des Mangemorts en nombre réduit avaient envahi le parc de Poudlard. Il sortit de sa salle et vit Hermione, Sirius et Ginny en faire de même. Sirius prit les choses en main.  
  
- Hermione, va prévenir Severus. Ginny, tu t'occupes de Lavande et Shanna. Toi, Harry va trouver Neville dans la Serre et Drago dans les cachots. Je sors avec Remus.  
  
- Non Sirius, ne sors pas. C'est dangereux.  
  
- Je vais tenter de contenir les Détraqueurs.  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le Hall.  
  
- Bon, go, et tout le monde reste prudent, recommanda Severus.  
  
- Ginny. . .  
  
- Ça va, je resterai prudente. Au moindre danger, je rentrerai.  
  
Dès qu'ils furent sortis, ils lancèrent leurs Patronus. Harry se remémora son mariage avec Ginny et produisit un magnifique cerf argenté. Ginny, elle, se rappela le jour où Harry lui avait déclaré sa flamme, et son Patronus prit forme humaine, une silhouette brillante qui ressemblait vaguement à Harry. Hermione revécut la naissance de Callista et son Patronus prit la forme d'un lion, et Severus qui repensait à la première fois où il avait prit sa fille dans ses bras, il produisit une magnifique licorne.  
  
Shanna, Drago, Sirius, Lavande, Neville et Remus s'occupèrent des Mangemorts. Ils reconnurent Drago Malefoy.  
  
- C'est le traître !  
  
Ils concentrèrent leurs efforts sur Drago, mais il fut aidé par Sirius et Neville.  
  
Drago s'immobilisa soudain. Il venait de reconnaître une silhouette dans le groupe des Mangemorts. Mais c'était impossible. . . Il devait être mort. . .  
  
- Drago, que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Mon cher fils. . . dit soudain la silhouette.  
  
Hermione s'immobilisa elle aussi.  
  
- Tu m'avais dit qu'il était mort, non ?  
  
- C'est ce que je croyais.  
  
Celui-ci repoussa sa capuche. Oui, pas de doute : ce visage pâle, ces cheveux blond platine, ce regard bleu glacial. . . Lucius Malefoy se tenait devant eux, en chair et en os.  
  
- Père. . .  
  
- Comment oses-tu m'appeler ainsi, Traître ! Avada Kedavra !  
  
Hermione créa un Bouclier.  
  
- J'arrive pas à croire que cette chose soit mon père biologique ! Drago secoue-toi !!  
  
- Je croyais qu'il était mort.  
  
- Drago !! Le Baiser du Détraqueur n'a eu aucun effet sur lui, voilà tout !!  
  
- Mais. . .  
  
- Les Malefoy ne pardonnent pas aux Traîtres ! Expelliarmus !  
  
Les baguettes de Drago est Hermione s'envolèrent.  
  
- Accio baguettes ! lança Harry.  
  
Il récupéra les baguettes.  
  
- Malefoy ! Je croyais que ton père était mort ! cria Harry en leur lançant les baguettes.  
  
- Je le croyais aussi, Potter !  
  
- Peu importe ! coupa Severus. Il faut se débarrasser d'eux !  
  
- C'est vous les Sorciers-Mages ! répliqua Remus.  
  
- Bon. Potter ! Prêt ?  
  
- Prêt !  
  
Ils dessinèrent la rune.  
  
- Avalonia !!  
  
Les Détraqueurs et les Mangemorts furent balayés. Les Détraqueurs, de faible puissance magique, furent tués. Certains Mangemorts tombèrent inconscients, d'autres comme Lucius se relevaient péniblement. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui s'était passé.  
  
- Quel est ce maléfice ? gronda Malefoy senior.  
  
- Du calme Lucius, intervint une douce voix féminine.  
  
Tous se figèrent.  
  
Une silhouette sortit de la Forêt Interdite.  
  
- Alors, jeune Malefoy, revoir ton père ne te fait pas plaisir ?  
  
- C'est toi qui l'as fait revenir ?  
  
- Oui. Il a été très diminué par le Baiser du Détraqueur, tout comme la plupart d'entre eux, dit-elle en désignant les autres Mangemorts. Grâce à la puissance d'un sortilèges, j'ai pû les ramener à la vie.  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Quel sort permettait de ramener les morts à la vie ? A moins que ce ne fut de la magie noire. . .  
  
- Qui es-tu. ? demanda Harry.  
  
D'un geste, elle ôta sa capuche. Ils en restèrent bouche bée. Tous sauf Hermione. Ses cheveux roux se déployèrent dans son dos, son regard vert les cloua sur place. . .  
  
- Victoria. . . murmura Severus, pétrifié.  
* Rire sadique * Oui, ce chapitre est terminé !!!! Alors que pensez-vous de ce nouveau coup de théâtre ? Pour les lecteurs impatients, et pour ceux qui ont bien suivi cette trilogie depuis le début, sachez que j'ai donné un petit indice qui vous permettra peut-être de comprendre ce qu'il se passe !!! Bonne chance !!  
  
Réponses aux reviewers :  
  
Istory : merci du compliment, et remercie tes s?urs pour moi !! Et pour Sirius et Shanna, tu m'as fait remarquer que je les néglige un peu. Je m'efforcerai de corriger cette erreur dans les prochains chapitres !!  
  
Ginny Malefoy : je ne sais pas de qui va accoucher Ginny !! Et pour l'Alliée, tu l'as vue dans ce chapitre !! Avoue que tu ne t'y attendais pas !!  
  
Luna : d'autres scènes sanglantes ? Comme tu y vas fort !! Mais je vais essayer de le faire quand même, rien que pour toi !!  
  
Blue angel : encore désolée pour avoir inondé ta boîte de messages, mais il le fallait, c'est pour la bonne cause !!! En tout cas, je suis ravie de voir que tu as apprécié l'attitude de Harry et Severus envers la Reine. Je t'embrasse !!  
  
Melepha : oui, je te l'accorde !!  
  
Shadow : ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas mis de reviews. La dernière était pour la deuxième partie si j'ai bonne mémoire. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ce site est 100 % anglais !! Pour mettre une fic, c'est pas bien difficile, mais il faut commencer par s'inscrire. Tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer un mail si tu veux de l'aide !! Et je pense que tes histoires de cross-overs seront très intéressantes à lire !!  
  
Deedlit : comme tu es à Montréal en train de passer du bon temps, je pense que je ne vais pas avoir de réaction avant dimanche de ta part. Je t'envoie un mail !!  
  
Anonyme 360 : une autre fic Hermione et Severus ? Pourquoi pas ? Il faut juste que je trouve une idée pas trop proche de cette fic, et assez originale, mais ça peut se faire.  
  
Mystikal : que veux-tu, je m'efforce de mettre un chapitre par semaine, ou plus quand je peux.  
  
Emily Potter : oui, ils auront des jours heureux, mais en ce moment, le bonheur ne semble vraiment pas à leur portée, tu ne crois pas ?  
  
Sailor Digitale : c'est pas que Ginny va plus souffrir qu'Hermione, c'est juste qu'elle va avoir une grossesse normale, c'est-à-dire tous les inconvénients. Mais t'en fais pas, je ne serais pas cruelle pour elle. J'ai d'autres projets pour mes autres persos par contre. Et je ne sais même pas si elle va avoir une fille ou un garçon, donc pour le prénom, tu repasseras. D'autant que la naissance est prévue pour novembre, donc la troisième partie sera terminée quand elle va accoucher !!! Pour la méchante bis, tu as lu ce chapitre, donc tu as ta réponse !!  
  
Kaorou : pour les prochaines victimes, on verra. En fait, il n'y en aura quasiment pas si c'est une fin heureuse.  
  
Wynzar : les pouvoirs des Fées ? Je n'en sais rien moi-même !! Donc je peux pas te répondre. Je pense que l'inspiration viendra quand je m'en occuperai. Oui, tu as raison, en tant qu'auteur, je suis énormément influencée par d'autres lectures, que ce soit policier ou autre, genre Harry Potter. Mais ne crois tu pas qu'une fic est justement le moyen d'exprimer nos sentiments vis-à-vis des personnages ?  
  
Coco : ouh là là, que de questions !!!! Harry en papa poule, je ne crois pas que l'on pourra le voir, comme je le disais à Sailor Digitale. Quant à l'Alliée, tu l'as vue dans ce chapitre. Génial non ? Pour savoir pourquoi elle s'est pas manifestée avant, attends le prochain chapitre. Et c'est moi qui te remercie de me lire, et de prendre le temps de mettre une review.  
  
Phoenix-Money : t'es marrante toi ! Comment aurais-tu voulu que Ginny apprenne autrement pour savoir qu'elle était enceinte ? Il n'y a pas trente- six mille façons de savoir qu'on est enceinte que je sache. Et qu'as-tu à redire au procès de Lara ? Le reste des lecteurs a bien aimé, pourtant. Dis- moi donc ce qui ne va pas. Tu aimes l'histoire mais si tu me donnes des conseils pour l'améliorer, je ferais de mon mieux.  
  
Luffynette : désolée, désolée, désolée !!! J'ai eu ton message après avoir tapé mon chapitre, et je n'ai pas eu le réflexe d'aller le mettre à jour !!! Ne fais pas de geste inconsidéré, et continue de lire si tu veux connaître la réponse à ta question !!  
  
Ryan : non, ça ne va pas saigner dans ce chapitre, comme tu viens de le lire. Tu aimes vraiment le sang toi. Que vais-je faire comme autre fic ? Et bien, je suis en collaboration avec Deedlit pour une fic, et j'ai une autre fic en attente. Sans compter une éventuelle quatrième partie de l'Héritier. Donc, je te rassure, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter !! 


	22. Viviane Schell

Resalut tout le monde !!! Me voici de retour pour vous révéler qui se cache derrière le retour de Victoria !!!  
  
Je me permets de faire un peu de pub pour une amie : allez lire sa fic, Le prix du silence !!! Il est écrit par blue angel, et j'ai fait les corrections, comme j'ai aidé à la mettre en ligne.  
  
Le suspense est terminé !! Etonnamment, c'est Sailor Digitale et Kahina. . . et euh Luffynette, (toute dernière review que j'ai reçue) qui ont trouvé la réponse à l'énigme !! Pas la peine de vous ruer sur les reviews, le chapitre arrive de suite !!  
  
Chapitre 22 : Viviane Schell  
- Victoria. . . murmura Severus, pétrifié.  
  
- Comment est-ce possible ? balbutia Harry.  
  
- Non, intervint Hermione. Vous vous trompez tous. Ce n'est pas Victoria. Victoria avait les yeux bleus. Celle-là a des yeux verts.  
  
La sorcière sourit.  
  
- Bien joué Hermione. Connais-tu mon nom ?  
  
- Tu es Viviane Schell, la s?ur jumelle de Victoria Schell.  
  
Tous les regards se rivèrent sur Hermione.  
  
- Bon sang, Hermione, comment. . .  
  
- Pas maintenant Severus.  
  
- Ton intelligence a été largement sous-estimée par ma défunte s?ur.  
  
- Elle ne faisait pas le poids contre moi.  
  
- Elle a été stupide, mais vous l'avez quand même tuée, alors qu'elle. . .  
  
- C'était une meurtrière.  
  
Les yeux de Viviane brillèrent de colère.  
  
- Ne m'interromps pas. L'histoire que Victoria vous a raconté l'année dernière était vraie, mais nous avons décidé d'un commun accord que mon existence resterait secrète. Victoria s'était mise en tête de venger Voldemort, notre père spirituel, le seul qui se soit préoccupé de deux jeunes orphelines. Je n'étais pas tout à fait pour, ni contre, mais je suivais ma s?ur. Elle a mis au point un plan diabolique pour détruire les responsables de la mort de Voldemort. Elle s'est emparé de l'esprit du plus faible d'entre vous, Ron Weasley, et l'a possédé et a commencé son ?uvre de destruction. Et elle a eu la faiblesse de tomber amoureuse de Severus Rogue. Vous avez tué ma s?ur, une mort horrible et infâmante, alors qu'elle était destinée à devenir une grande sorcière.  
  
- Une future Mage Noire ! contra Harry.  
  
- Peu importe. Je la vengerai, même si je dois mourir en accomplissant cette tâche. Lucius. . . élimine-les tous.  
  
Lucius Malefoy, totalement sous contrôle de Viviane attaqua. Severus eut tout juste le temps de déployer un bouclier pour protéger tout le monde. Puis, avec Harry, il lança de nouveau Avalonia. Lucius le reçut de plein fouet et tomba à terre, assommé.  
  
Viviane rit.  
  
- Je vois que vous êtes très forts. Mais ne me sous-estimez pas. Je suis plus puissante que Victoria. Et je possède une arme capable de tous vous balayer. Profitez bien de vos derniers jours à vivre, car la prochaine foix, je ne serai pas aussi magnanime.  
  
Elle disparut, amenant avec elle quelques Mangemorts.  
  
Drago chancela, mais Diana, qui avait accouru le soutint. Certains élèves, comme Lara et Adrian, vinrent voir si les Professeurs avaient besoin de soins. Heureusement, ce n'était que quelques égratignures sans gravité. Ils rentrèrent dans le château en silence, sous le choc. Ils se rendirent dans la Salle des Professeurs. Severus s'adressa à Hermione.  
  
- Comment as-tu su pour l'identité de Viviane Schell ?  
  
- J'ai envoyé un hibou à Viktor Krum avec qui je suis restée amie. Il est Professeur à Durmstrang et s'est renseigné pour moi. Il a bien découvert dans les archives la présence de deux s?urs jumelles du nom de Victoria et Viviane Schell qui y ont fait leurs études. Toutes les deux avaient d'exceptionnelles aptitudes en magie noire.  
  
- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?  
  
- Je préférais être sûre.  
  
Severus se tut, le regard sombre.  
  
- Quelqu'un a une idée sur la nature de l'arme dont elle parlait ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Je dois avouer qu'elle a plus de ressources que Victoria, reconnut Ginny. Les Mangemorts. . .  
  
- Elle a ramené mon père. . . réalisa Drago.  
  
- Drago, c'est peut-être ton père, mais il a tenté de te tuer. Tu dois te battre, secoua Diana.  
  
- Pas contre lui.  
  
- Tu n'auras pas à te battre contre lui, déclara Sirius. Je le ferai. J'ai un vieux compte à régler avec ce bon vieux Lucius. Un différend qui date de nos études à Poudlard.  
  
- Ne m'oublie pas, intervint Remus.  
  
- Je vais avertir le Ministère concernant Viviane Schell, décida Shanna.  
La nuit tomba sur le parc ravagé de Poudlard, autant par les attaques des Mangemorts que les deux Avalonia lancés par Harry et Severus. Diana avoua à Hermione que Callista avait pleuré un moment quand Viviane avait fait son entrée, mais s'était vite calmée. Hermione s'occupait d'elle quand Severus revint dans la chambre, le visage fermé, le regard noir.  
  
Hermione le remarqua, et elle le regarda s'arrêter devant elle, menaçant. Elle se leva, Callista changée dans ses bras.  
  
- Alors Callista, tu veux faire un bisou à ton papa ?  
  
- Gaaah. . .  
  
- Pose-la, ordonna durement Severus.  
  
Hermione soupira, posa Callista dans son berceau et fit face à Severus, les poings sur les hanches.  
  
- Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Tu n'as plus prononcé un mot depuis cet après-midi.  
  
- Et tu te poses encore la question ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit sur ce hibou à Krum ?  
  
- J'ai préféré me taire, car je voulais que mes soupçons se confirment.  
  
- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Je pensais pourtant qu'on se disait tout ? Es-tu encore ma femme oui ou non, Hermione ?  
  
- Bien sûr que oui, Severus. Mais je crois savoir ce qui te dérange. Ce n'est pas le fait que j'ai fait ma petite enquête sans rien te dire, c'est surtout le fait que j'ai contacté Viktor Krum, mon ex-petit ami. Tu es jaloux de lui.  
  
- C'est ridicule. . .  
  
- Tu sais que j'ai raison. Mais tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Ma relation avec Viktor a été plus que platonique. Mais c'était juste le premier garçon qui s'intéressait à moi.  
  
- Et Weasley ?  
  
Hermione soupira et lança un regard chargé de reproches à son mari.  
  
- Tu te souviens de notre nuit de noces ?  
  
Severus se souvint en un éclair. Hermione était vierge quand elle l'avait épousé. Toute son expérience amoureuse avant le mariage se résumait à quelques baisers. Il baissa la tête, honteux.  
  
- Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je te demande pardon.  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
- Je ne t'en veux pas Severus. Je veux juste que tu cesses de douter de moi ainsi.  
  
- Je te jure de ne plus jamais mettre ta parole en doute.  
  
Elle se blottit contre lui.  
  
- Tant mieux. Tu es le premier à qui je me suis livrée corps et âme. Et je te fais le Serment de ne jamais te trahir d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Viviane était assise dans un fauteuil, plongée dans ses pensées. Hermione était la principale responsable de la mort de sa s?ur. Mais elle était également la mère d'un enfant. Viviane hésitait à la tuer. Elle savait qu'Hermione et Drago étaient jumeaux. Mais Lucius le savait-il ? Celui-ci se tenait à ses côtés, comme il le faisait du temps de Voldemort.  
  
- Lucius. . .  
  
- Oui Maîtresse ?  
  
- Que sais-tu d'Hermione Granger ?  
  
- Une Sang-de-Bourbe, envoyée chez Gryffondor et qui est une amie de Potter. Et elle s'est mariée à ce traître de Rogue.  
  
- Tu ne sais donc pas qu'elle a été adoptée par une famille moldue ? C'est une Sorcière de Sang-Pur.  
  
- Vraiment ?  
  
- C'est ta fille biologique Lucius. Ta femme, Narcissa, a réussi à te cacher son existence. C'est la s?ur jumelle de Drago.  
  
Lucius en resta bouche bée.  
  
- Pas étonnant qu'elle ait toutes ces facultés, reprit pensivement Viviane. Elle pourrait facilement devenir Sorcier-Mage, et si je ne fais pas attention, je risque de finir comme Vickie. Mais avec. . .  
  
- Votre arme ultime serait peut-être efficace contre les Sorciers-Mages.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Ils sont plus nombreux que nous. Et ils ont deux Loups- Garous et une demi-Fée avec eux.  
  
Lucius tressaillit.  
  
- Une demi-Fée ?  
  
- Oui. J'ai établi une surveillance constante du château et j'ai pu surprendre une intéressante conversation entre la Fée du Lac et une jeune fille qu'accompagnait l'un des Loups-Garous. D'après ce que j'ai compris, la jeune fille allait être jugée par la Reine des Fées. Mais si elles sont contre nous, nous n'avons pas une chance de gagner. Lucius, renseigne-toi sur les Fées, et trouve-moi le plus de renseignements possibles sur elles.  
  
- A vos ordres, Maîtresse.  
  
Il s'inclina et sortit.  
  
Viviane sourit. Diviser pour régner, l'un des principes qu'on enseignait à Durmstrang. Si l'équipe des Professeurs était privée d'un de leurs membres, ce serait un pas vers la victoire.  
- Drago, ne te mets pas dans cet état, je t'en prie. . . supplia Diana.  
  
Drago était dans une fureur folle. Il arpentait la chambre à grands pas, au grand désarroi de Diana.  
  
- Elle a ranimé mon père, alors qu'elle aurait dû le laisser dans son enfer ! Cette garce va payer. . .  
  
- Drago. . . ne t'occupe pas de ton père. . . Laisse Sirius et Remus s'en occuper.  
  
- Elle sait que je serai incapable de tuer mon père. Je ne serai qu'un handicap pendant le combat.  
  
Diana se leva et se plaça devant Drago. Il tenta de l'écarter mais elle prit son visage entre ses mains et le tint fermement.  
  
- Ecoute-moi maintenant, amour. Tu n'es et ne seras jamais un handicap pour nos amis. Tu es un puissant Sorcier qui maîtrise la magie noire. Peu importe que ce soit de la magie noire, réservée aux seuls sorciers noirs. Toute magie noire ou blanche devient une arme redoutable dans les mains d'un bon sorcier. Et tu es un bon sorcier, Drago. J'ai confiance en toi.  
  
Drago se calma instantanément. Il l'enlaça.  
  
- Merci Diana. Tu sais toujours ce qu'il faut dire pour me réconforter.  
  
- Quelle fiancée ferai-je, si je ne savais pas t'apaiser ? Ecoute, que dirais-tu de t'éloigner un peu de Poudlard ? Demain, c'est samedi. On pourrait s'évader à Londres une journée, flâner un peu, faire du shopping et revenir ensuite. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
  
- J'en pense que ce n'est pas raisonnable. Tu as le Club d'Hermione, demain.  
  
- Elle comprendra.  
  
- Viviane pourrait attaquer.  
  
- Je ne pense pas. Ses Mangemorts ont besoin de prendre des forces.  
  
- Diana. . .  
  
- Drago, si tu ne veux pas passer une journée avec moi, dis-le.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ça, soupira-t-il.  
  
- Alors quoi ?  
  
Il ne répondit pas.  
  
- C'est la perspective de te promener parmi les Moldus qui te dérange ?  
  
- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça. Bon, si tu insistes tant. . .  
  
Diana sourit.  
  
- Parfait. On passera à Gringotts d'abord. Car je suppose que tu n'as pas d'argent moldu sur toi ?  
  
Hermione fut mise au courant. Elle leur souhaita une bonne journée.  
Drago refusa tout net de porter des vêtements moldus, aussi, bon nombre de passants le regardaient bizarrement. Diana ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde, elle se contenta de rentrer dans des magasins, d'essayer des tas de vêtements, dépenser de l'argent et de contempler des vitrines. Elle venait de s'acheter une glace, et revenait vers Drago, sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Tu es sûr que tu n'en veux pas ?  
  
- Non merci. Elle n'est pas ensorcelée.  
  
Diana le fixa un moment, interloquée. Puis elle éclata de rire.  
  
- Drago, nous sommes parmi les Moldus. Pas de magie, pas de sorcellerie.  
  
- Je le sais parfaitement.  
  
- Oh, cesse de faire cette tête et souris un peu !  
  
Il consentit à faire un sourire. Il contempla Diana. Elle dégustait lentement sa glace, inconsciente de l'amour qu'elle suscitait chez Drago. Elle se sentait parfaitement dans son élément, dans ce monde moldu. Il se surprit à se demander si ce monde ne lui manquait pas.  
  
Diana tomba en arrêt devant une vitrine. Drago l'y rejoignit. Diana fixait une robe de mariée.  
  
- Drago, n'est-elle pas magnifique ?  
  
- Si. . .  
  
C'était une robe d'un blanc immaculé, en mousseline. Elle était décolletée en V dans le dos, et le devant était couvert de petites perles de verre scintillantes. Un voile de mousseline descendait jusqu'à terre, brodé de roses blanches, presque invisibles.  
  
- Nous n'avons pas encore commençé à organiser notre mariage, murmura Diana.  
  
- Tu aimes cette robe ?  
  
Diana se tourna vers lui.  
  
- J'adore cette robe. Mais tu sais, je me fiche pas mal d'avoir une robe et tout le tralala. Ce que je veux, c'est être ta femme, peu importe l'habit.  
  
Il se contenta de l'embrasser, ignorant les regards choqués des passants. Quand il recula, elle rit doucement.  
  
- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Je me disais que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait un type en robe embrasser une femme en plein milieu de Londres !  
  
- Diana Anderson ? interrompit une voix hésitante.  
  
Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à un jeune homme de 21 ans, brun aux yeux noisettes, qui la dévisageait avec attention. Il sourit. Diana le reconnut et se jeta dans ses bras, au grand déplaisir de Drago.  
  
- Brian !! Comment vas-tu ?  
  
- C'est à toi que je devrais demander ça ! Mary et Jane s'inquiètent de ne plus recevoir de nouvelles de ta part !  
  
- C'est que. . . J'ai été très occupée. . . Avec les études, et le boulot. . .  
  
- Et qui est-ce ? demanda le dénommé Brian en désignant Drago.  
  
Diana rougit.  
  
- Oh. . . C'est Drago. . . Un ami. . .  
  
- Son fiancé, rectifia Drago, agacé.  
  
- Euh. . . Oui. Drago, je te présente Brian Wells, un ami d'enfance. Et voici Drago Malefoy, mon fiancé.  
  
- Ton fiancé. . .  
  
Brian dévisagea Drago, comme si celui-ci était un fou évadé de l'asile. Drago soutint son regard avec calme, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Diana tenta d'intervenir.  
  
- Alors Brian ! Que fais-tu de beau ?  
  
- Rien de spécial. J'étudie toujours les langues à Oxford.  
  
- Et Mary et Jane ?  
  
- Pareil. Enfin, Mary est toujours en médecine, et Jane, toujours en sciences physiques. Hé ! J'ai rendez-vous avec elles dans une demi-heure au café de l'Université. Viens donc avec moi ! Elles seront ravies de te revoir !  
  
- Euh. . . c'est que. . .  
  
Elle jeta un regard à Drago, toujours impassible. Brian insistait.  
  
- On se demandait justement ce que tu devenais. Allez viens ! Ton. . . fiancé peut venir aussi.  
  
- Bon. . . Drago ?  
  
- Oui, je viens. . .  
  
Mais Diana savait qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix. Sans lui, elle ne pourrait pas rentrer seule à Poudlard, étant donné qu'ils avaient transplané. Elle-même ne sachant pas transplaner. . .  
  
Brian jetait de fréquents coups d'?il, détaillant son étrange accoutrement, et surtout la robe avec l'écusson de Poudlard dessus.  
  
Ils s'installèrent dans le café. Diana commanda un Coca et Brian une limonade. Drago ne prit rien, malgré les conseils de Diana.  
  
Peu après, deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent. L'une était brune avec de grands yeux bleus, ses longs cheveux flottant dans son dos. L'autre était châtain clair et des yeux noisette et une coupe au carré. Toutes deux s'illuminèrent quand elles virent Diana.  
  
- Diana !! Quelle joie de te revoir !  
  
- Mary ! Jane !  
  
- Mais où étais-tu passée ? Pas de téléphone, pas de mails, ton appart vide. . .  
  
- Oui. . . j'ai. . . euh. . .  
  
- Envie de vacances, compléta Drago à sa place.  
  
Mary et Jane le fixèrent.  
  
- Toutes les deux, laissez-moi vous présenter Drago Malefoy, mon fiancé. Drago, voici Mary Lindsen et Jane Cofferware.  
  
Mary était la brune aux longs cheveux, et Jane la fille aux cheveux courts. Elles s'installèrent en le regardant. Elles écarquillèrent les yeux en découvrant sa robe. Drago leur adressa un sourire hypocrite. Finalement, il allait peut-être s'amuser un peu. Diana le foudroyait du regard.  
  
- Alors, comme ça. . . Tu avais besoin de vacances ? reprit Brian. Je croyais que tes études et le boulot te prenaient tout ton temps.  
  
Diana se mordit la lèvre.  
  
- Oui, ça aussi. Et dernièrement, j'ai pris des vacances.  
  
- Mais ça fait un an et demi qu'on ne t'a plus vue ! protesta Jane.  
  
- J'ai pris un congé sabbatique.  
  
On apporta les commandes. Drago haussa un sourcil devant le Coca déposé devant Diana.  
  
- C'est quoi cette mixture ?  
  
- Du Coca, répondit automatiquement Diana.  
  
Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles en voyant les mines effarées de ses amis. Drago se saisit du verre et goûta précautionneusement.  
  
- On dirait une Potion Anti-Douleur avec du sucre.  
  
- On n'est pas dans un cours de Potions, répliqua Diana entre ses dents.  
  
- Diana, intervint Mary.  
  
- Oui Mary ?  
  
- C'est quoi le problème avec ton fiancé ? Il n'a jamais vu de Coca de sa vie ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de potions ?  
  
- Drago est. . . chimiste, il passe son temps à faire toutes sortes de Potions.  
  
Drago s'étrangla.  
  
- Tu veux me faire passer pour un moldu ? murmura-t-il.  
  
Diana le fusilla du regard.  
  
- Attends qu'Hermione apprenne ça ! répliqua-t-elle.  
  
Jane l'entendit.  
  
- Hermione ? Diana, tu parles d'Hermione Granger ?  
  
- Hermione Rogue, rectifia Drago en souriant.  
  
- Oui, soupira Diana. J'ai revu Hermione Granger. Mais elle s'est mariée. . .  
  
- Quoi ? Et elle ne nous a pas mis au courant ?  
  
- Je l'ai revue par hasard, quelques temps après l'enterrement de ses parents. Et j'ai rencontré Drago par la même occasion.  
  
- Nous aussi, nous aimerions la revoir, dit Brian. Ça fait de longues années qu'on ne l'a plus vue. Que devient-elle ?  
  
- Elle est. . . Professeur dans une petite école au nord de l'Angleterre.  
  
- Professeur ? De quoi ?  
  
- Euh. . . De langues. Elle a beaucoup étudié les langues étrangères. Et comme vous le savez, Hermione a toujours été une surdouée.  
  
- Ça, c'est bien vrai, soupira Mary. Elle a appris à lire à trois ans quand même. Elle voulait devenir médecin, non ?  
  
- Brian m'a dit que tu étudiais la médecine non ?  
  
- Oui, et je compte me spécialiser en pédiatrie.  
  
Diana constata qu'elle avait réussi à faire oublier Drago de la conversation. Mais celui-ci ne comptait pas rester silencieux. Il se leva.  
  
- Diana, il faut rentrer. Il se fait tard. Hermione va s'inquiéter pour nous.  
  
- Quoi ? Tu vois Hermione ? s'écria Brian.  
  
- Drago !!  
  
- Dis-le moi si tu préfères rester avec tes amis moldus !  
  
- Mais enfin. . .  
  
- Ton monde et tes amis te manquent, avoue-le.  
  
- Tu oublies que j'ai vécu ici pendant 19 ans de ma vie !! Hermione m'a proposé d'aller étudier à Poudlard et j'ai accepté ! Mais ça ne signifie pas que je renoncerais à la vie moldue. Et si c'est trop dur à comprendre pour toi, le Sorcier de Sang-Pur, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer ainsi.  
  
Diana et Drago s'affrontaient du regard.  
  
- Parfait ! s'écria alors Drago.  
  
Et là, devant tous les moldus, il transplana dans un « pop ». Diana se rassit sur sa chaise, ses yeux bleus brillant de colère.  
  
- Je ne veux pas de question ! prévint-elle quand elle vit ses amis ouvrir la bouche.  
  
Mary et Jane proposèrent à Diana de venir vivre chez elles puisqu'elles partageaient le même appartement. Diana accepta.  
Terminé !! Quelle dispute pas vrai ?  
  
Réponses aux reviewers :  
  
Luna : comme tu l'as constaté, tu avais tout faux !!  
  
Lunenoire : la mère de Ginny Weasley ? Mais d'où tu sors ça ? Elle est morte depuis la première partie !!  
  
Deedlit : ravie que tu aimes !!! Tu as eu mon mail ?  
  
Gilceleb : tu as compris ? Et oui, dès que j'aurais un moment, j'irais lire ta fic.  
  
Kahina : tu as deviné !!!  
  
Solar : c'était fait exprès le coup de théâtre. Et l'indice c'était la couleur des yeux. Mais ta réaction était à peu près celle que tout le monde a eu.  
  
Kaorou : merci !!  
  
Wynzar : merci pour le compliment. Et pour ta fic, j'ai comme l'impression que tu galères un peu non ? Mais tiens bon, et j'ai hâte de lire la suite !!!  
  
Mystikal : non, c'était pas un clone, juste la jumelle !!! Mais oui, j'avoue que j'ai un peu hésité à faire revenir les Mangemorts, mais finalement je me suis dit que ce serait bien de voir Drago confronté à son passé.  
  
Ryan : toi aussi tu as la réponse à la question !!  
  
Jessy Black : je te rassure Victoria est bel et bien morte !! Quoique. . .  
  
Valria Granger : je me trompe ou tu n'as jamais écrit de reviews auparavant ? Je suis contente que tu aimes !!  
  
Melepha : comme je disais, l'inspiration me vient d'un coup.  
  
Yoann : je vois que toi aussi tu t'es fait piéger. Mais c'est pas si terrible que ça non ? Et c'est pour quand ton chapitre 5 de ta fic ?  
  
Sailor Digitale : tu as trouvé !! Et c'est pas de refus pour le champ' !! Ce que tu as pas compris : en fait, les Mangemorts ont reconnu Drago Malefoy, considéré comme un traître envers Voldemort, tout comme Severus. Lucius est arrivé juste après ce moment. T'as suivi ?  
  
Ginny Malefoy : pour la « résurrection » de Lucius, on en apprendra plus plus tard. Et tu as eu ta réponse pour Victoria bis !! Non, tu poses pas trop de questions, et en tout cas, elles sont pas embarrassantes, comme celles d'un certain lecteur dont je ne citerai pas le nom !!!  
  
Luffynette : je viens juste de voir ta review, donc pas la même erreur que la dernière fois, je réponds. Donc merci et tu as deviné. Oh, il faut que je change ce que je raconte en haut moi.  
  
Bon à bientôt pour la suite !!! 


	23. Diana et Viviane

Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de l'Héritier !! Je n'ai toujours pas fini de l'écrire, mais le combat final approche à grands pas. A la fin du chapitre, il y a une petite révélation sur Viviane et les Mangemorts (on dirait le nom d'un groupe de musique pop). Bref, une certaine lectrice du nom de Deedlit, m'a embrouillée pour que je mette vite ce chapitre.  
  
Donc, Deedlit, si tu lis ça, ce chapitre est pour toi !!!! Tu as compris, il t'est dédié !!!  
  
Disclaimer : tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf Diana, Shanna, Callista, Viviane, Victoria, et les moldus qu'on verra dans ce chapitre !!! Et non, je n'ai pas reçu de sous pour ça, juste des encouragements de vous, chers lecteurs !!!  
Chapitre 23 : Diana et Viviane  
Drago s'enferma dans ses appartements. Hermione, inquiète de le voir sans Diana, vint le voir.  
  
- Drago ? Ouvre-moi, je sais que tu m'entends.  
  
Pas de réponse.  
  
- Bon. . .Alohomora !  
  
Rien ne se produisit.  
  
- J'aurais dû le prévoir, murmura Hermione.  
  
- Drago ! Où est Diana ?  
  
- A Londres. Avec ses amis.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte, le visage triste.  
  
- Nous avons eu tort de lui proposer de venir ici. Elle était beaucoup mieux dans le monde Moldu.  
  
- Elle était en danger à l'époque. Victoria avait tué ses parents.  
  
- Je sais. Mais elle semble heureuse avec ses amis. Jane, Mary et je sais plus trop qui. . .  
  
- Brian. . . se rappela Hermione. C'étaient nos amisd'enfance. Nous étions inséparables.  
  
- Des Moldus étroits d'esprit.  
  
- Ils sont tout, mais pas étroits d'esprit. Enfin, d'après mes souvenirs.  
  
- Ils le sont.  
  
- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.  
  
Drago lui raconta la rencontre. Hermione éclata de rire devant la mine qu'il devait faire quand il avait découvert le Coca. Puis elle bondit quand il lui avoua avoir transplané en plein café.  
  
- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de montrer que nous étions sorciers. Tu es inconscient ou quoi ?  
  
- Je me suis laissé emporter.  
  
- Et pas qu'un peu ! Où est passé le froid Drago Malefoy, toujours impassible et imperturbable ?  
  
- Demande à Diana.  
  
- C'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais à Londres.  
Mary et Jane interrogèrent Diana dès qu'elle se fut calmée. Diana hésita à tout leur raconter, mais elle le fit quand-même. Mary et Jane, très tolérantes, bondirent quand même quand elles entendirent Diana leur annoncer qu'elle était une sorcière. Et du même coup, le comportement de Drago devenait compréhensible. Ainsi que l'absence d'Hermione pendant si longtemps. Diana raconta tout en détail depuis qu'elle avait revu Hermione. Mary et Jane l'accablèrent de questions, mais on frappa à la porte. Jane alla ouvrir et se trouva face à une belle jeune femme de leur âge, aux longs cheveux bruns et un regard marron, habillée en robe de sorcière. Celle-ci sourit.  
  
- Bonjour Jane.  
  
- Hermione, c'est toi ?  
  
- Qui d'autre ? Diana est là ?  
  
Hermione n'avait pas besoin de poser cette question, elle savait que Diana était là, elle avait utilisé un sortilège de localisation pour la retrouver. Jane hocha la tête.  
  
- Tu es une sorcière. . .  
  
- Diana t'a tout raconté ? comprit Hermione. Je peux entrer ?  
  
Jane la laissa passer. Diana bondit dès qu'elle la vit.  
  
- Non, je ne rentrerai pas à Poudlard !  
  
- Tu ne peux pas abandonner tes études ainsi !  
  
- Oh que si ! J'abandonne tout, et Drago Malefoy par la même occasion ! Tu diras à Monsieur le Sang-Pur que je le quitte !  
  
- Tu n'es pas sérieuse !  
  
- Oh si ! Et parfaitement sérieuse !  
  
- Diana, tu es une sorcière prometteuse. . . Imagine ce qui pourrait arriver avec Viviane.  
  
- Il n'a qu'à se faire tuer, je m'en moque !  
  
- Mais Diana. . .  
  
Hermione soupira et regarda Mary et Jane. Elle leur sourit.  
  
- Je suis contente de vous revoir toutes les deux. Cela faisait longtemps.  
  
- Tu as changé, remarqua Mary.  
  
- Je suis mariée. Et j'ai eu une fille.  
  
- Comment est ton mari ?  
  
- Oh. . . Il a 20 ans de plus que moi, et c'est mon ancien Professeur de Potions.  
  
- 20 ans de plus que toi ? s'étrangla Jane. Tu plaisantes ?  
  
- Non. Severus est formidable. Autant pour Callista notre fille, que pour moi.  
  
- C'est un Sorcier aussi ? Un Professeur de Potions ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Est-il aussi bizarre que. . . Drago Malefoy ?  
  
- Qu'entends-tu par bizarre ?  
  
- Eh bien. . .  
  
Mary hésita. Pour elle, les Sorciers étaient bizarres. Mais pour les Sorciers, c'étaient peut-être eux qui étaient bizarres.  
  
- Ils ont deux caractères différents, répondit Hermione pour sauver Mary de l'embarras. Mais je me demande parfois comment Drago peut-être même mon frère. Diana t'a tout raconté ?  
  
Mary hocha la tête. Jane fixa Hermione.  
  
- Je suis très ouverte d'esprit, mais je n'arrive pas à croire que la magie existe. Pour moi, tout a une explication.  
  
- Toi, tu as un esprit rationnel.  
  
- Je suis physicienne.  
  
- Pas étonnant. Que dirais-tu d'une démonstration ?  
  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
  
Hermione sortit sa baguette. Elle avisa un bibelot en faïence.  
  
- Accio bibelot !  
  
Le bibelot décolla et vint se poser dans sa main.  
  
- Wingardium Leviosa !  
  
Il s'envola et resta en l'air. Hermione, de sa baguette, le reposa sur son étagère, sous les regards éberlués des deux jeunes femmes.  
  
- Convaincues ?  
  
- C'est. . .  
  
- De la sorcellerie, compléta Diana.  
  
Hermione la regarda.  
  
- Tu veux bien rentrer avec moi ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Mais Diana. . . Ils vont tous s'inquiéter pour toi, Ginny, Harry, Shanna. . . Sans oublier tes condisciples de Gryffondor.  
  
- Pour eux, je suis la fiancée du Maître de Potions, rien de plus. D'ailleurs. . .  
  
Elle retira sa bague qu'elle portait à son annulaire gauche et la tendit à Hermione.  
  
- Tu le lui rendras. Nous ne pouvons plus continuer ainsi.  
  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises.  
  
- C'est la vérité.  
  
- Ecoute, Severus ne peut pas. . .  
  
- Je me fiche complètement de ce que Severus va faire ou non.  
  
- Mais Diana, pense à Drago !  
  
- Ne me parle plus de ce. . . ce. . . cet imbécile !  
  
Diana était entêté quand elle voulait. Bien plus qu'Hermione. Celle- ci soupira.  
  
- Bon, je n'insiste plus. . . Mary, Jane. . .  
  
- On s'occupera d'elle, ne t'en fais pas.  
  
- Merci. J'enverrai un hibou de temps en temps pour prendre des nouvelles.  
  
- Un quoi ? demanda Jane en écarquillant les yeux.  
  
- Diana t'expliquera. Salut !  
  
Elle transplana. Mary et Jane observèrent Diana.  
  
- Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à expliquer, Diana Anderson.  
  
- Plus tard, je suis fatiguée.  
  
Hermione alla trouver Drago dès qu'elle fut de retour.  
  
- Elle t'en veut à mort.  
  
- Je m'en doute un peu.  
  
Hermione lui tendit la bague. Drago pâlit mais garda son calme.  
  
- Elle ne veut plus revenir ici. Impossible de la convaincre.  
  
- Attendons. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne peut pas se passer de moi !  
  
- Drago ! Tu es bien arrogant et prétentieux ! Je suis prête à parier que c'est toi que ira la supplier de revenir.  
  
- Je prends le pari.  
  
Une semaine passa. Hermione envoyait des hiboux tous les deux jours à Diana. Celle-ci lui répondait que tout allait bien, mais ne semblait pas disposée à rentrer. Drago était d'humeur de plus en plus sombre. Tous les élèves le craignaient. Il était devenu irascible, et un élève qui n'effectuait pas une potion convenable voyait des points en moins pour sa Maison et une sévère réprimande. Hermione s'amusa à le comparer à Severus, mais un regard noir de son frère la fit taire. Ginny s'inquiétait elle aussi pour Diana, mais Hermione la rassura.  
La première fois qu'un hibou s'était posé sur la table où Diana, Mary et Jane déjeunaient, ces deux dernières poussèrent de hauts cris paniqués, ce qui effraya le hibou. Diana eut toutes les peines du monde à calmer ses amies et put capture le hibou pour détacher le message, tout en expliquant que c'était la méthode traditionnelle de communication des sorciers.  
  
Diana parlait énormément de sa vie à Poudlard à ses deux amies qui l'écoutaient avidement. Elles avaient décidé de ne pas mettre Brian au courant, même s'il insistait pour savoir ce qui se passait.  
  
Une semaine après la dispute, Diana sortait avec Mary et Jane dans Londres quand elles tombèrent sur Brian.  
  
- Salut Brian ! dit Mary.  
  
- 'Lut ! Comment ça va toutes les trois ? Toujours décidées à rien me dire ?  
  
- N'insiste pas Brian. C'est la vie de Diana, réprimanda Jane.  
  
- Je suis désolée Brian, mais c'est un peu compliqué, et je crains que tu ne comprennes pas.  
  
Soudain des cris s'élevèrent. Ils se retournèrent, et Diana étouffa un cri. Trois Mangemorts. En plein centre de Londres. Ils venaient la chercher, elle en était sûre. D'ailleurs, ils regardaient dans sa direction.  
  
- Mary, Jane. . . s'il m'arrive quelque chose, prévenez Hermione.  
  
- Ce sont des. . .  
  
- Oui.  
  
Brian les regardait sans comprendre.  
  
- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Ils sont après toi, Diana ?  
  
- Je crois. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
  
Diana les fixait toujours.  
  
L'un d'eux s'avança.  
  
- Diana Anderson. . .  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
Il enleva sa capuche.  
  
- Lucius Malefoy. . . reconnut-elle.  
  
- Toute seule et sans défense. . . Ma maîtresse m'a donné l'ordre de vous enlever.  
  
- Viviane veut atteindre Drago à travers moi ?  
  
- Vous êtes intelligente pour une Moldue.  
  
- Hé, qui que vous soyer, laissez Diana tranquille, s'interposa Brian.  
  
- Endoloris !  
  
Brian s'effondra en hurlant.  
  
- Arrêtez !!  
  
Elle brandit sa baguette.  
  
- Incendio !  
  
La robe de Lucius s'enflamma, ce qui rompit le Doloris.  
  
- Fuyez ! Tous ! cria-t-elle autour d'elle.  
  
- Nom de Dieu ! s'écria Brian. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
  
- Pas le temps. . .  
  
Diana traîna Brian à sa suite en esquivant les Sortilèges. Mais elle n'allait pas tenir indéfiniment ainsi. Elle n'était qu'en Deuxième Année et les sorts d'attaque qu'elle connaissait se résumaient à presque rien.  
  
- Expelliarmus ! tenta-t-elle.  
  
- Accio baguette ! riposta Lucius.  
  
-Wingardium. . .  
  
- Stupéfix !!  
  
Diana fut atteinte de plein fouet. Elle tomba à terre. S'approchant d'elle, les deux Mangemorts la relevèrent et tous quatre transplanèrent.  
Diana, une fois ranimée, fut jetée devant Viviane. Celle-ci foudroya Lucius du regard.  
  
- Lucius, je t'ai dit de ne pas la maltraiter.  
  
- Elle a résisté.  
  
- Imbécile ! Es-tu un Mangemort ou une mauviette ? Elle n'est qu'en Deuxième Année !  
  
Lucius ne répondit pas. Viviane se leva et s'agenouilla auprès de Diana, qui avait été frappée et lui tendit un mouchoir. Diana ne bougea pas, se contenta de la regarder.  
  
- Que voulez-vous ?  
  
- Je ne te veux pas de mal. Même si Lucius pense visiblement le contraire.  
  
- Vous voulez tuer Drago ?  
  
- Non. Je veux seulement les responsables de la mort de Victoria. Harry Potter et Severus Rogue.  
  
- Alors pourquoi m'avoir enlevée ?  
  
- Eh bien, tu étais seule à Londres, donc la plus accessible. Et puis, Ginny est enceinte et Hermione est mère d'un petit bébé. Cela m'ennuyait de toucher à elles.  
  
Diana haussa les sourcils d'incompréhension. Mais à quoi jouait Viviane ? Voulait-elle lui faire croire qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments ? Viviane rit.  
  
- Ne me regarde pas ainsi. Je ne suis pas aussi gentille que j'en ai l'air.  
  
- Vous voulez tuer Harry et Severus.  
  
- Tu es mon otage.  
  
- Ils sont Sorciers-Mages.  
  
- Cela ne me fait pas peur.  
  
- Pourquoi ne pas me tuer ? Je suis aussi responsable de la mort de votre s?ur.  
  
- Tu as juste brisé sa concentration avec une flèche. Tu n'étais là que pour les aider. Tu n'as pas tenu l'épée qui lui a tranché la tête. Une simple flèche n'aurait pas tué ma s?ur.  
  
- Mais cette flèche à contribué à sa perte, répliqua Diana.  
  
- Diana, je te conseille vivement de coopérer. Tu es sous ma protection ici. Les Mangemorts de te toucheront pas.  
  
Elle s'adressa à un des Mangemorts.  
  
- William, escorte-là dans la chambre d'amis et veille à ce qu'elle soit bien installée. C'est mon invitée.  
  
Le dénommé William s'inclina et entraîna Diana à sa suite. Viviane se tourna vers Lucius, folle de rage.  
  
- La prochaine fois que je t'enverrais accomplir une mission délicate, tu auras intérêt à le faire correctement. Je ne suis pas Voldemort et je ne le serais jamais. Alors bannis toute forme de violence de ton comportement. Ai- je été assez claire ? Sinon, je te renvoie dans les limbes du Purgatoire.  
  
- Maîtresse. . . C'est le seul moyen de se faire respecter.  
  
- Je ne crois pas que la violence envers des pauvres prisonniers soit la bonne solution, railla-t-elle. Me fais-je bien comprendre ?  
  
- Voldemort. . .  
  
- Est mort. Tué par Potter. L'as-tu oublié ?  
  
- Non.  
  
Elle vit une lueur de haine dans les yeux gris acier de Lucius et esquissa un sourire.  
  
- Tu me hais ? Parce que je suis une femme, plus puissante que toi, et qui te détient en son pouvoir ?  
  
Il ne répondit pas. Viviane reprit.  
  
- Tu attends le moment où tu pourras me renverser et prendre ma place. . . Mais vois-tu, ce jour n'arrivera pas. Si je meurs, tu meurs. Tu es lié à moi, comme tous les Mangemorts que j'ai fait renaître à la vie. Toi qui a été formé à la Nécromancie par Voldemort, en aurais-tu oublié les effets pour ce qui la subissent ?  
  
- Non, Maîtresse, articula Lucius.  
  
- Je vois que tu es enfin redevenu raisonnable. Tu es un Lazare Lucius, un mort-vivant avec la conscience en plus. . .  
Terminé !!!! Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !! Et tout compris aussi, surtout pour la fin !! Pour ceux qui espéraient une réconciliation Diana- Drago, il va falloir attendre un peu !!! A partir de maintenant, les chapitres mettront en scène les actions de Viviane et les Mangemorts en alternance avec les héros de Poudlard. Le problème, c'est : est-ce que je vais y arriver ? Parce que j'ai commençé à écrire le chapitre 24, qui n'a toujours pas de titre, et je bloque complètement. Bon, pour ceux qui ont une suggestion, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !!  
  
Réponses aux reviewers :  
  
Eve : merci de ta review, j'espère que tu as eu mon mail !!  
  
Wynzar : personnellement, je pense que les couples qui ne se disputent pas, ça n'existe pas. Il faut toujours un peu d'action, sinon ce serait l'ennui. Et puis pour Drago et Diana, il fallait bien que ça éclate un jour. Vu les antécédents de Drago sur ses préjugés de Sang-Pur, c'était logique que le problème surgisse à un moment ou un autre. Toi, tu avances vite, mais pas moi. Je te dis pas pour le combat final, j'arrive pas à l'engager, il faut toujours qu'un nouveau truc surgisse dans mon imagination et que ça retarde le moment. Et bonjour l'inspiration !! En tout cas, pour ta fic, je suppose que tu as eu ma review, et franchement, je ne sais pas ce qu'en pensent tes lecteurs, mais moi, je la trouve très. . . réaliste !! Mais continue comme ça !!  
  
Luffynette : merci du compliment, et non, Diana et Drago ne vont pas se réconcilier de sitôt. Désolée !!  
  
Satell : tu as dû recevoir mon mail. Mais je suis contente que tu m'aies rattrapé dans ta lecture.  
  
Liv : merci de me laisser un petit mot, et pour d'autres fics. . . Oh là là, je n'y pense même pas !! Toutes mes fics en cours ont été abandonnées depuis que j'ai commencé l'Héritier !! Mais rassure-toi, dès que j'ai fini celle-là, je passe aux autres. Promis !!  
  
Luna : merci !!  
  
Solar : j'ai l'impression que la couleur des yeux n'a fait bondir personne. Mais sinon, des lecteurs ont deviné que Viviane était la jumelle de Victoria. Pour Sirius et Shanna, j'y pense, mais je ne trouve pas de moment propice !!! En ce moment, comme tu l'as remarqué, c'est centré sur Diana et Drago, et en plus elle a été enlevée, alors je peux pas passer comme ça, avec un grand sourire aux autres couples. Oui, il faut que je m'occupe aussi de Lara et Adrian, et Lavande et Neville, d'ailleurs ces deux-là, j'ai pas d'idée.  
  
Valria Granger : Valérie !!! J'arrive pas à y croire. Ca faisait longtemps que je te voyais plus parmi mes revieweuses !! Quelle surprise !! Bien sûr que je vais aller lire ta fic, mais désolée, ce sera pas pour tout de suite !! Quoi qu'il en soit, je te souhaite bon courage pour ta fic, je sais le travail que ça représente !!!  
  
Lunenoire : oui, ça va s'arranger, mais pas tout de suite !!  
  
Sailor Digitale : j'ai apprécié le champagne, merci !!! Pour Matrix, j'aime bien c'est vrai, mais c'est pas fait exprès !!! Ou peut-être est-ce mon subconscient qui a travaillé !!! Moi aussi, j'adore le caractère de Diana, et surtout dans ce chapitre quand elle insulte Drago avant de tendre la bague de fiançailles à Hermione. M'enfin, il reste à prier que Viviane ne lui fasse pas trop de mal !!!  
  
Caro : crois-moi les rebondissements, c'est pas fini !!  
  
Ryan : les sortilèges d'Amnésie sont pour le prochain chapitre. Et merci pour le compliment. Je crois que j'aime bien mettre en scène les disputes.  
  
Deedlit : comment ça je passe mon temps à faire se chicaner les couples ? C'est normal non ? Il faut bien qu'il y ait des disputes ! Sinon, ce ne serait pas très réaliste. Mais bon, tu as tout dans mon mail, qui était un peu long j'en conviens. Mais j'avais pas mal de suggestions à te faire pour ta fic. Tu as vu que le chapitre t'était dédié ? Rien que pour toi, t'es contente ?  
  
D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui lisent en ce moment, allez lire la fic de Deedlit : Préjugés préconçus. Elle est géniale !!  
  
Mystikal : un clone, c'est clair que c'était une idée assez originale. . . Mais totalement incompatible avec la fic, ne m'en veux pas !!! Et Drago a toujours été un peu soupe-au-lait, non ? Si je me souviens bien, Drago a toujours été énervant dans les bouquins. Bref, pour Diana, tu as raison, mais il faut aussi dire qu'elle était passablement énervée par le comportement de son fiancé.  
  
Yoann : voilà, tu as eu la réaction d'Hermione dans ce chapitre. Quand peut- on espérer lire le chapitre 5 de ton excellente fic ? Oui, comme ça je pourrais barrer les jours sur mon calendrier !  
  
Kaorou : merci !!  
  
Anonyme 360 : j'essaierai de faire une autre fic, oui, mais pas pour tout de suite !! Et puis, il faut bien que je trouve l'idée principale !!!  
  
Bon, à la prochaine !!! Ou plutôt au prochain chapitre !!! Gros gros bisous pour tout le monde !!! 


	24. Un nouvel enlèvement

Suite à une remarque de Mystikal, voici le chapitre corrigé !!!  
Bon, tout le monde me réclame la suite !! Quoique. . . en ce moment, là où je saisis ces mots, je n'ai eu que quatre reviews. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend d'uploader mes chapitres en plein milieu de semaine moi ? Faut dire que j'ai pas cours le jeudi, du coup, j'en profite pour saisir et avancer ma fic !!!  
Bref, voici le chapitre 24 !!  
Petit résumé de la situation : Diana et Drago, suite à une petite dispute sont séparés. Diana vit à Londres depuis une semaine avec des amies d'enfance, mais elle se fait enlever par des Mangemorts, et se trouve maintenant avec Viviane.  
Chapitre 24 : Un nouvel enlèvement  
Shanna, Sirius et des Aurors lançaient des Sortilèges d'Amnésie aux nombreux Moldus qui avaient assisté à l'enlèvement de Diana. Hermione et Severus étaient chez Jane et Mary, effondrées, et Brian se faisait soigner par Hermione.  
  
Mary et Jane n'avaient pas encore prévenu Hermione que celle-ci arrivait, accompagnée de son mari.  
  
- Nous avons été prévenus qu'une attaque de Mangemorts vient d'avoir lieu, expliqua Hermione.  
  
- Oh Hermione ! sanglota Mary. C'était horrible. . . Diana. . .  
  
- Oui, je sais, elle a été enlevée. Un Sorcier a vu la scène et a prévenu les autorités sorcières.  
  
- Nous ne savions même pas comment te contacter. Brian a tenté de s'interposer. . . Il est blessé.  
  
Hermione pâlit.  
  
- Quel sort a-t-il reçu ?  
  
Elles regardèrent Hermione sans comprendre.  
  
- Quelle formule a prononcé le Sorcier ? reprit Severus.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Jane, méfiante.  
  
- Ne crains rien Jane. C'est Severus Rogue, mon mari.  
  
Mary et Jane le fixèrent, bouche bée.  
  
- Alors ? reprit impatiemment Hermione. La formule ?  
  
Mary fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Je ne sais plus trop. . . Endo. . .  
  
- Endoloris. . . murmura Severus.  
  
- Oui, c'est ça ! se rappela Jane.  
  
- Oh non. . . Je peux voir Brian ? demanda Hermione.  
  
Brian était allongé, blanc comme un linge. Il ouvrit les yeux quand Hermione se pencha vers lui.  
  
- Hermione. . . Quelle joie de te revoir.  
  
- Ne t'agite pas. Tu as un reçu un sort puissant. . .  
  
- Et douloureux.  
  
- En effet. Severus ?  
  
Il lui tendit un flacon.  
  
- Qu'est-ce ? demanda Brian.  
  
- Une Potion cicatrisante. Elle te soignera.  
  
- Quelle odeur !!! Quels en sont les ingrédients ?  
  
- Crin de licorne, sang de dragon, écorce de mandragore et foie de loup.  
  
- Hein ? Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?  
  
- C'est le contraire, je veux te sauver. Ton organisme a reçu une dose de magie importante. De plus, tu n'es pas aussi bien immunisé que les Sorciers contre ce genre de Sortilège. Bois donc.  
  
Il obéit, mais recracha la première gorgée.  
  
- Beuârk !!! Comment veux-tu que j'avale ça ?  
  
- Tu veux rester paralysé à vie ?  
  
Brian frissonna et but lentement le reste de la Potion. Puis Jane lui tendit un Coca pour faire passer le goût. Brian se redressa et fixa Hermione.  
  
- Bon, j'attends des explications. Et c'est qui lui ?  
  
- Je te présente Severus Rogue, mon mari. Diana et moi sommes sorcières. Le monde sorcier est actuellement en lutte contre une sorcière puissante du nom de Viviane Schell. Les Sorciers Noirs qui vous ont attaqués et enlevé Diana sont à son service.  
  
- On se croirait dans le Seigneur des Anneaux. . . murmura Brian.  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Je peux t'assurer que ce ne sont pas des Orques, et Viviane n'est pas Sauron. . . ou du moins Saroumane dans ce cas précis.  
  
- Tu as lu le bouquin ?  
  
- Qui ne l'a pas lu ?  
  
- Nous, répondirent Mary et Jane.  
  
- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Vous n'auriez pas aimé. Brian, les filles, je peux compter sur votre discrétion ?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr, dit Mary. Mais les témoins ?  
  
- On s'en charge. D'ici quelques heures, il n'y aura plus aucun témoin.  
  
- Vous allez éliminer tout le monde ? s'effraya Jane.  
  
Severus éclata de rire. Hermione eut un sourire.  
  
- Rassure-toi. Nous utilisons des Sortilèges d'Amnésie.  
  
- Amnésie ?  
  
- Tout à fait.  
  
Brian soupira.  
  
- J'ai toujours su que vous étiez différentes toutes les deux, Diana et toi.  
  
- A quoi le voyais-tu ?  
  
- Pour Diana, je ne sais pas trop. Elle a toujours été intelligente. . . Quant à toi. . . j'ai remarqué des événements bizarres quand tu étais à proximité. Vous m'auriez annoncé quand vous étiez les descendantes d'E.T., je n'aurais pas réagi autrement.  
  
Hermione rit.  
  
- Je te promets que nous ne sommes des extra-terrestres !  
  
Brian regarda Severus et soupira de nouveau.  
  
- Quoi ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Quand je pense que tu m'avais promis de te marier avec moi. . .  
  
- Brian, j'avais sept ans !!  
  
- Quand même. . . Et vous, vous avez intérêt à prendre soin d'Hermione, dit- il en s'adressant à Severus.  
  
- N'ayez crainte. Elle m'est plus chère que ma propre vie.  
  
- Tant mieux pour vous.  
  
Hermione se leva.  
  
- Bon, nous devons y aller.  
  
- Tu retrouveras Diana, encouragea Mary.  
  
- Je l'espère de tout mon c?ur. Qui sait ce que Viviane est capable de faire. . .  
  
On frappa à la porte. En même temps, ils entendirent des cris montant de la rue. Severus s'approcha de la fenêtre et jura. Jane, qui était allée ouvrir, revint avec Ginny, essoufflée.  
  
- Les Mangemorts attaquent, annonça-t-elle.  
  
- Zut !!  
  
Severus sortit sa baguette et quitta l'appartement. Hermione sortit sa baguette et s'adressa à Ginny.  
  
- Ginny, reste ici en sécurité.  
  
- Non. . .  
  
- Pense à ton bébé.  
  
Ginny soupira.  
  
- Soyez prudents.  
  
- Mary, Jane, je vous la confie.  
  
Elle sortit de l'appartement. Ginny se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes et esquissa un sourire timide.  
  
- Bonjour, je m'appelle Ginny.  
  
- Mary.  
  
- Jane.  
  
Ginny s'approcha de la fenêtre.  
  
Shanna et Lavande mettaient les Moldus à l'abri, tout en parant les attaques des Mangemorts. Hermione arriva et déploya un bouclier. Viviane n'était nulle part en vue. Elle vit Harry lancer un Avalonia. Un Mangemort fut tué. Sirius se battait en duel contre un Mangemort avec Remus. Elle devina que c'était Lucius. Severus était aux prises avec cinq Mangemorts, Harry lui vint en renfort. Distrait, il fut atteint d'un Doloris dans le dos.  
  
- Non Harry !! Il faut que j'y aille.  
  
Mary la retint par le bras.  
  
- Hermione vous a demandé de rester ici. Vous devez craindre pour. . . euh. . .  
  
- C'est mon mari.  
  
- Je sais que vous avez peur pour lui, mais vous êtes enceinte.  
  
Jane s'était elle aussi postée à la fenêtre.  
  
- Drago vient d'arriver. Il aide. . . le mari d'Hermione.  
  
- Drago est ici ?  
  
Ginny retourna à la fenêtre.  
  
Drago et Neville venaient d'arriver. Neville aida Shanna et Lavande, tandis qu'Hermione rejoignit Severus, Harry et Drago.  
- Stupéfix !! lança Drago sur un Mangemort.  
  
- J'ai failli attendre, grogna Severus.  
  
- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, répliqua Drago.  
  
- Hermione, où est Ginny ? demanda Harry.  
  
- En sécurité. Allie-toi avec Severus pour un Avalonia. Ça les calmera.  
  
- Severus ! cria Harry.  
  
- OK !  
  
Ils lancèrent le Sortilège sur les Mangemorts qui les encerclaient. Mais Drago ne vit pas le Doloris arriver sur lui. C'était son père, qui s'était débarrassé de Sirius et Remus. Il s'écroula en hurlant de douleur. Severus fit une bulle protectrice pour arrêter le sort. Il chercha Sirius et Remus du regard. Sirius était étendu par terre, le visage en sang. Il jura. Shanna était déjà à ses côtés.  
  
Lucius rit.  
  
- Jamais vous ne vaincrez Viviane.  
  
- Je suis prêt à prendre le pari, rétorqua Severus.  
  
- Endoloris !  
  
- Reflexio !  
  
Le sort rejeté atteignit un autre Mangemort.  
  
- Où est Diana ? demanda Drago.  
  
- Ta chère fiancée est entre nos mains. Rendez-vous ou nous la tuerons.  
  
- Jamais de la vie ! répondit Harry.  
  
Hermione empêcha son frère de parler.  
  
- Drago, ils bluffent.  
  
- C'est de Diana dont il s'agit !  
  
- S'ils voulaient nous tuer, ce serait déjà fait. Ils n'auraient pas enlevé Diana.  
  
Drago ne répondit pas. Hermione avait raison. Celle-ci regarda autour d'elle et fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Mais où est passé Remus ?  
  
Un éclat de rire s'éleva.  
  
- Je me demandais quand vous remarqueriez sa disparition.  
  
Viviane apparut, Remus à ses côtés, la baguette pointée sur sa gorge.  
  
- Je dois reconnaître que vous êtes exceptionnellement puissants. Ce n'est pas étonnant que Victoria ait eu tant de mal à venir à bout de vous. . . Et elle a été tuée par la même occasion.  
  
- Rends-nous Diana ! réclama Drago.  
  
- Du calme. Diana est saine et sauve et en sécurité.  
  
- Avec toi ? Permets-moi d'en douter, se moqua Severus.  
  
- C'est pourtant la vérité. Libre à toi de me croire. . . NON !!! Lucius !!  
  
Ils sursautèrent tous et fixèrent Lucius. Celui-ci avait attaqué Shanna et se préparait à éliminer Sirius, inconscient. Viviane le fixa, furieuse.  
  
- Nous partons !  
  
Ils transplanèrent tous, avant que les Sorciers n'aient pu dire un mot.  
De retour chez elle, elle abandonna Remus, et s'approcha de Lucius. Elle le gifla à toute volée, du revers de la main.  
  
- Ne t'avise plus jamais de désobéir à mes ordres, sinon, tu mourras une deuxième fois, et cela n'aura rien d'agréable, tu peux me croire.  
  
- Black. . .  
  
- Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Il n'y a que deux personnes que je veux voir mortes : Potter et Rogue. La mort de Sirius Black n'entre pas dans mes projets.  
  
- Ils nous tueront tous.  
  
- Cela m'étonnerait fort. Je détiens Diana et Remus. Si tu ne comprends pas ma méthode, Lucius, je peux te rendre ta liberté.  
  
Celui-ci pâlit.  
  
- J'ai compris la leçon, Maîtresse, dit-il en baissant la tête.  
  
- Tu as intérêt. La prochaine fois, je ne te ferai pas de cadeau.  
  
Elle se retourna vers Remus et sourit.  
  
- Bien. Remus, désolée de cette interruption. Voulez-vous voir Diana ?  
  
Remus resta interdit devant la métamorphose de Viviane. De furie, elle était devenue une hôtesse charmante. Elle se contenta de le conduire à la chambre de Diana. Celle-ci se leva, inquiète, mais se détendit aussitôt.  
  
- Professeur Lupin ? Que faites-vous là ?  
  
- Tout comme vous, Diana.  
  
- Je vois. Vous avez été enlevé.  
  
- Je l'ai invité, rectifia Viviane.  
  
- On ne m'a pas laissé le choix, rétorqua Remus. Vous allez bien ?  
  
- Oui. C'est presque parfait. On ne me maltraite pas.  
  
- Surprenant. A quoi jouez-vous Viviane ?  
  
- Je ne joue pas. Diviser pour régner, c'est ma devise. Je veux la mort d'Harry Potter et Severus Rogue.  
  
- Vous n'y arriverez pas.  
  
- Vous croyez ? Bien, je vous laisse. J'ai des affaires plus urgentes à régler.  
  
Elle les quitta.  
  
Remus se tourna vers Diana, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage. Diana soupira.  
  
- Je suis dans le même cas que vous. Viviane n'est pas méchante, elle veut juste venger sa s?ur. Elle a été très correcte avec moi.  
  
- Je sais. Elle vient de réprimander sévèrement Lucius.  
  
- Oui. Elle a fait de même quand elle m'a enlevée. Lucius m'avait frappée et Viviane n'a pas du tout apprécié.  
  
- Viviane est froide et intelligente, et elle poursuit un objectif fixe. En cela, elle est plus dangereuse que Victoria et Voldemort.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Ces deux derniers étaient des fous et fascinés par la destruction, incapables d'estimer précisément les points faibles et les points forts de leus ennemis. Viviane est rationnelle et ne sous-estime pas nos capacités. Voldemort a longtemps cru qu'il viendrait à bout d'Harry sous prétexte que ce n'était qu'un adolescent. Et il a finé par être éliminé. Victoria, elle, était aveuglée par la vengeance et n'a pas tiré de leçon de ses erreurs. Par deux fois, vous avez réussi à l'atteindre avec des flèches. Or Viviane est différente. . .  
  
- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Un point positif. Elle ne veut pas tous nous tuer.  
  
- Elle a même sauvé Sirius tout à l'heure.  
  
- Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé. Et comment va Drago ?  
  
Remus sourit.  
  
- Je croyais que vous aviez rompu les fiançailles ?  
  
Elle rougit.  
  
- C'est juste que. . . je m'inquiète pour lui comme pour les autres.  
  
- Bien sûr. . . ironisa Remus.  
Sirius, dans un état critique après le combat, fut soigné sur place par un Médicomage. Puis il fut transporté à Poudlard, pour laisser les Aurors nettoyer le lieu et lancer des Sortilèges d'Amnésie.  
  
Shanna resta auprès de Mme Pomfresh pour soigner Sirius.  
  
- Il a deux côtes cassées et un traumatisme crânier, et a subi un Doloris, résuma Hermione.  
  
L'infirmière raccomoda les deux côtes, lui fit ingurgiter une Potions cicatrisante et le laissa dormir.  
  
- Tu devrais aller te reposer Shanna, conseilla Hermione.  
  
- Non, ça ira. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.  
  
Hermione la quitta.  
  
Dans la Salle Commune des Professeurs, Drago faisait les cent pas, Harry et Severus discutaient à voix basse, Ginny fixait le feu, et Lavande tirait les cartes tandis que Neville l'observait. Draog finit par se laisser tomber sur une chaise et frappa la table du poing.  
  
- D'abord Diana, et maintenant Lupin ! Mais à quoi joue-t-elle, bon sang ?  
  
- Ils vont bien tous les deux, intervint Lavande. Ils ne sont pas maltraités, Viviane les protège de Lucius. . .  
  
- Mais bien sûr ! railla Drago. Et Victoria et revenue à la vie pendant qu'on y est !  
  
- Drago. . . murmura Hermione. Lavande, es-tu sûre de ce que tu dis ?  
  
- Oui. J'ai refait le tirage trois fois.  
  
On frappa à la porte. Lara entra sans attendre la réponse, Callista dans les bras. Le bébé pleurait.  
  
- Votre fille vous réclame, Professeur Rogue.  
  
- Merci Lara.  
  
Callista cessa de pleurer dès qu'elle fut dans les bras de sa mère. Hermione sourit.  
  
- Tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle à Lara.  
  
- Elle a été sage. . . Le Professeur Lupin a été enlevé ?  
  
- Oui. Comment l'as-tu deviné.  
  
- Une intuition. Faites très attention à Viviane. Deux côtés en elle s'affrontent.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
  
- J'ai vu son Aura, le jour où elle a attaqué avec les Mangemorts. Elle a deux couleurs. Nous avons tous des Auras d'une couleur unie, ou de la même nuance, rouge, rose, bleue, verte. . . Cela dépend des personnes. La sienne est verte et orange. C'est la première fois que je vois ça. Elle est plus puissante que sa s?ur. Et. . . elle est nécromancienne, révéla Lara dans un souffle.  
  
- Quoi ? s'exclama Severus.  
  
- Mais c'est une sorte de magie noire très puissante ! réalisa Hermione.  
  
- Et c'est comme ça qu'elle a ranimé les Mangemorts, comprit Drago.  
  
- Elle est aussi douée que Voldemort, quelle chance ! ironisa Harry.  
  
- Elle est plus douée que lui, rectifia Ginny.  
  
- Il y a autre chose, coupa Lara. Les Mangemorts ramenés à la vie sont des Lazares. Ils n'ont plus aucune Aura.  
  
Le silence tomba. Les professeurs regardaient Lara, horrifiés.  
  
- Des Lazares ? répéta Lavande.  
  
- Des Morts-Vivants, répondit Hermione.  
  
- Avec une conscience, ajouta Drago. Impossible à tuer parce qu'ils sont déjà morts, à moins de tuer leur Maîtresse.  
  
- Ce qui veut dire, que nous avons en plus des Mangemorts à vaincre, des Mangemorts invincibles, conclut Severus. Voilà une chose que Voldemort n'a jamais réussie.  
  
- Bon, écoutez, il est tard, intervint Neville. Et nous avons tous besoin de reprendre des forces. Allons nous coucher, nous réfléchirons à ce problème demain après les cours.  
  
- Ça marche, approuva Hermione.  
  
Ils se dispersèrent.  
Shanna veillait Sirius à l'infirmerie. Elle réfléchissait. Lorsqu'elle était encore apprentie Auror, elle avait fait une visite à Azkaban et elle était sûre d'avoir vu Lucius réduit à l'état de légume. Bien sûr, il n'était pas comme aujourd'hui, à l'époque, il était sale, la barbe lui mangeait le visage, mais elle avait reconnu la blondeur caractéristique de ses cheveux. Et le Lucius d'aujourd'hui avait le même regard terne, sans vie. Shanna savait ce que ça signifiait. Un Lazare. Viviane avait dû récupérer le corps et lui redonner sa conscience en ayant recours à la Nécromancie. Elle frissonna. C'était une magie noire puissante, et incontrôlable pour un Sorcier de Bas-Niveau. Elle-même n'était pas sûre de pouvoir y recourir. Elle connaissait peu de personnes qui auraient pu utiliser cette magie sans risque : Drago, Severus, Harry et bien évidemment Voldemort, Victoria et Viviane. Mais si Viviane utilisait la Nécromancie sans états d'âme, elle doutait que Severus ou Harry le fassent. Il fallait une solide formation mentale pour contrôler les Lazares. Ceux-ci étaient liés à leurs Maîtres, mais s'ils se révoltaient, la situation pourrait virer au cauchemardesque. Viviane, prisonnière des Lazares seraient maintenue entre la vie et la mort, sans espoir d'en sortir, réduite elle aussi à l'état de Lazare. Et ils n'auraient plus de Maître. Les Lazares seraient invincibles. Heureusement, pour le moment, Viviane ne semblait pas avoir de difficultés. Or, si elle pouvait contrôler les Lazares, deux Sorciers-Mages risquaient de ne pas suffire à l'anéantir. . .  
  
Sirius remus, tirant Shanna de ses pensées. Il ouvrit les yeux. Elle lui sourit.  
  
- Bonsoir Sirius. Comment tu te sens ?  
  
- Pas mal. . . Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
- Malefoy Senior a tenté de t'éliminer. . . Et contre toute attente, c'est Viviane qui t'a sauvé la vie en l'arrêtant à temps.  
  
- Génial. . .  
  
- Mais elle a enlevé Remus.  
  
- Nom de Dieu !  
  
- Calme-toi, tu es encore faible.  
  
- Où sont les autres ?  
  
- Ils ont dû aller se coucher. Il est tard.  
  
- Tu devrais faire de même.  
  
- Et te laisser seul au risque que tu fasses une bêtise ?  
  
Sirius grimaça un sourire.  
  
- D'accord, tu as gagné.  
  
- Je te connais bien Sirius. Essaie donc de te rendormir.  
  
Elle lui caressa le visage. Il lui prit la main.  
  
- Je te promets que je serai sage. Va donc te coucher. Tu dois être épuisée.  
  
- J'irai dès que tu seras endormi.  
  
Il ferma les yeux, et quand sa respiration se fit régulière, elle se leva et effleura son front d'un baiser.  
  
- Je t'aime Sirius Black, murmura-t-elle.  
  
Elle quitta silencieusement l'infirmerie.  
Alors, que pensez-vous de ça ? J'espère que vous avez suivi le raisonnement de Shanna sur Viviane et la Nécromancie, parce que mon imagination tortueuse n'est pas toujours facile à suivre !! Bon le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit, mais je fais de mon mieux. L'ambiance se fait de plus en plus sombre, et le dénouement approche.  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs :  
  
Mystikal : oui, Viviane est mieux que sa s?ur, comme quoi les jumelles peuvent avoir deux personnalités complètement différentes !! Et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à réduire Lucius en petit toutou obéissant mais je crois que ça va pas durer. . . Tu verras bien. Et pour les idées, l'inspiration m'est revenue !!  
  
Deedlit : d'accord, j'arrête de me plaindre, mais avoue quand même que je suis plus rapide que toi pour mettre des chapitres en ligne !!!  
  
Wynzar : si j'ai bien compris, l'enlèvement ça fait partie de la vie de couple ? Tu as une vision bizarre de la vie !! Oui, j'ai vu aussi que mes chapitres étaient de plus en plus longs. Imagine un peu le temps que je mets pour les saisir. Je peux t'assurer que mes dix doigts en voient de toutes les couleurs avec moi (oui, je saisis avec tous mes doigts, puisque j'ai suivi une formation de secrétaire). Le combat final me pose problème, du coup il va mettre un peu de temps à arriver. Pour ta fic, elle est plus que réaliste !!! Mais c'est vrai que les attaques de Mangemorts doivent être très violentes, dans le même genre quoi !! Et c'est ce qui fait le côté original de la fic. Moi j'aime bien, même si je ne peux pas me retenir de grimacer quand je lis tes chapitres. Mais continue comme ça. D'ailleurs, j'ai pensé à une scène de mort, qui n'a rien à envier à ton imagination. Mais je te laisse maintenant. Je vais aller visiter ton chapitre 9.  
  
Blue angel : pas de problème pour ton chapitre 11, je l'attends. Pour la fin, c'est pas moi qui décide. J'écris deux fins et cinq lecteurs déterminés par mes soins choisissent.  
  
Lunenoire : voici la suite !!  
  
Valria Granger : tu l'as mis dans tes favoris ? C'est trop d'honneur !!! 


	25. Calme

J'ai dépassé les 300 reviews !!!! Merci à tout le monde !!! Vous êtes tous fabuleux, je vous adore !!!  
Ce chapitre est calme, mais il prépare à la grande bataille !! La fin est proche !! Pour Deedlit, Sailor Digitale, Yoann, Mystikal, et Ginny Malefoy, vous aurez le chapitre 27 en avant première et en deux versions !! Guettez vos boîtes aux lettres !!!  
Chapitre 25 : Calme  
Il ya avait du sang partout. Où qu'elle posât le regard, ce n'était que sang. Elle vit des corps étendus, mais ne put déterminer leur identité. Elle vit également, avec un sursaut d'horreur, des morceaux de chair humaine. Puis, une main lui empoigna la cheville. Elle se réveilla en hurlant.  
  
Son c?ur se calma peu à peu quand elle remarqua qu'elle était dans sa chambre, à Poudlard. On frappa à la porte.  
  
- Entrez !  
  
- Je t'ai entendue crier, dit Neville en pénétrant dans la pièce.  
  
Lavande soupira.  
  
- Un cauchemar. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.  
  
- C'est naturel. De quoi s'agissait-il ?  
  
- C'était violent. . . Du sang. . .  
  
Elle se remémora le rêve et s'interrogea. Ses dons de voyance n'étaient pas très développés, mais elle avait déjà fait des rêves prémonitoires. Le Professeur Trelawney lui avaitn dit en Septième Année, qu'elle avait un véritable don, qui se manifestait par des rêves. Ce rêve représentait-il ce qui les attendait ?  
  
- Lavande ?  
  
- Mmm ?  
  
- Tu sembles perdue.  
  
- Le rêve que j'ai fait. . . Il était peut-être prémonitoire.  
  
Neville s'assit sur le lit. Elle s'appuya contre lui.  
  
- J'ai peur que notre prochaine confrontation contre Viviane ne soit néfaste.  
  
- Nous ferons tout pour éviter cela.  
  
- Je dois prévenir Hermione, dit-elle se levant.  
  
- Ah Hermione ! Notre tête pensante. Tu as remarqué que nous nous tournons toujours vers elle en cas de problème ?  
  
- Comme du temps où nous étions à Poudlard, sourit Lavande. Une excellente Préfète-en-Chef.  
  
-Oui. . . Nos années en tant qu'étudiants me semblent bien loin.  
  
- Surtout pour toi ! Tu as tellement changé Neville !  
  
- J'ai retrouvé ma confiance en moi, grâce à un homme que j'ai rencontré en France. Il vivait en ermite dans les Alpes. Je suis tombé sur lui alors que j'étais perdu dans une tempête de neige en altitude. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, c'était un Sorcier. Il vivait dans une grotte qu'il avait cachée par magie, et la tempête avait ébranlé ses barrières. Il a cru que j'étais un Moldu jusqu'à ce que je sorte ma baguette et prononce un Sortilège de Réchauffement pour sécher mes vêtements trempés. Je suis resté avec lui pendant plusieurs mois. Nous avons raconté nos vies. Il s'était exilé car il ne supportait plus de voir la déchéance dans laquelle était tombé notre monde, et surtout à cause de la montée de Voldemort. Lui aussi ne craignait pas de prononcer ce nom, et peu à peu, je me suis habitué à le prononcer. Sans que je m'en aperçoive, il m'a appris à avoir confiance en mes capacités, m'a enseigné de nouveaux sorts. Quand je suis parti, je me sentais différent. Curieusement, il ne m'a jamais dit son nom, et je ne l'ai jamais interrogé. Il m'appelait « mon garçon », et je l'appelais « grand-père ».  
  
- J'aimerai le connaître.  
  
- Je pensais aller lui rendre visite cet été. Tu veux venir ? Je lui présenterai mon adorable petite amie.  
  
- Adorable, moi ? Tu dois confondre ! Tu as oublié Parvati, qui était plus belle que moi.  
  
- Je t'ai toujours trouvé plus belle qu'elle. Que devient-elle d'ailleurs ?  
  
- Elle et sa s?ur Padma ont ouvert un cabinet de voyance pour Moldus et Sorciers à Londres, près du Chemin de Traverse.  
  
- Pas étonnant. Toi et Parvati étiez assez fascinées par la Divination et cette folle de Trelawney.  
  
- Elle n'était pas folle !  
  
- Comment tu expliques que Harry ne soit toujours pas mort ?  
  
- Il a une chance incroyable, c'est tout !  
  
- Tu te rappelles notre Cinquième Année ? A chaque cours, Harry devait mourir suite au retour de Voldemort.  
  
- Je sais. . . Elle exagérait peut-être un peu, mais elle avait un véritable don.  
  
- Si tu le dis. . . Bon, allons voir Hermione. Elle doit être réveillée.  
  
- Surtout si Callista est matinale.  
  
C'était effectivement le cas. Hermione était réveillée et s'occupait de Callista, tandis que Severus dormait encore, épuisé par le combat livré contre les Mangemorts. Callista, comme si elle savait que son père avait besoin de repos ne faisait pas de bruit, se contentait de sourire à sa mère, et avala le contenu de son biberon.  
  
On frappa un coup discret à la porte. Severus ne se réveilla pas. Elle ouvrit et se trouva face à Lavande et Neville. Elle sortit dans le couloir et referma derrière elle.  
  
- Severus dort encore. Ça va vous deux ?  
  
Lavande sourit.  
  
- Ça va. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es avec Severus Rogue, le Professeur de Potions, qui terrifiait tant Neville.  
  
- On peut en dire autant de toi et Neville, répliqua gentiment Hermione.  
  
Callista s'agita et tendit les bras vers Lavande.  
  
- Je crois qu'elle veut que tu la portes. Elle a reconnu l'une de ses marraines.  
  
Hermione mit Callista dans les bras de Lavande avant que celle-ci ait pu protester. Callista rit. Lavande fondait devant Callista.  
  
- Elle est si adorable.  
  
- Allons dans mon bureau pour parler plus tranquillement.  
  
Lavande et Neville acquiescèrent.  
  
Dans le bureau, Lavande rendit Callista à Hermione et s'installa.  
  
- J'ai fait un rêve prémonitoire.  
  
- Un rêve prémonitoire ?  
  
- Le Professeur Trelawney a dit que j'avais le don de voir l'avenir à travers mes rêves.  
  
- Elle n'a pas dit ça pour t'impressionner j'espère.  
  
- Je suis sérieuse.  
  
- Je le suis aussi.  
  
- J'admets que 90 % de ce qu'elle disait était faux et complètement délirant, mais c'était une véritable voyante. Je l'ai déjà vue entrer en transe et c'est impressionnant, je peux te l'assurer.  
  
- Je veux bien te croire car Harry aussi l'a vue entrer en transe. Quel était ton rêve ?  
  
Lavande lui raconta le cauchemar. Hermione resta songeuse.  
  
- Je vois. Mais on ne peut pas déterminer si c'est nous ou les Mangemorts. Il va falloir reste prudents.  
  
- Dites, je ne voudrais pas vous inquiéter mais il est 7h30 et les cours commencent dans une demie-heure.  
  
- Je les annule, décida Hermione. Severus et Harry ont besoin de repos, Sirius est blessé et franchement, je n'ai aucune envie d'enseigner ce matin. On verra cet après-midi. Neville, tu peux aller prévenir les élèves ?  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
Neville quitta la pièce. Lavande et Hermione se levèrent. Hermione sourit à Lavande.  
  
- Profite bien de ta matinée de liberté avec Neville.  
  
Lavande rougit violemment.  
  
- Hermione !!  
  
Celle-ci éclata de rire et quitta Lavande.  
  
Hermione se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, où elle savait trouver Shanna. Sirius dormait toujours, et Shanna était à son chevet.  
  
- Bonjour Shanna, comment va-t-il ?  
  
- Il s'est réveillé la nuit dernière. Il va bien.  
  
- Les cours de ce matin sont annulés.  
  
Shanna sourit.  
  
- Comment va Callista ?  
  
- A merveille. Severus dormait, je ne voulais pas qu'elle le réveille.  
  
Shanna caressa le visage de la petite.  
  
- Bonjour ma puce.  
  
- Gaah. . .  
  
Elles rirent toutes les trois. A ce moment, Ginny et Harry arrivèrent. Harry bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
  
- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te recoucher Harry, conseilla Hermione. J'ai annulé les cours.  
  
- Tu aurais pu le dire hier soir.  
  
- Désolée, je n'y ai pas pensé.  
  
- Comment va Sirius ?  
  
- Bien, répondit Shanna.  
  
Shanna et Hermione remarquèrent la mine fatiguée de Ginny.  
  
- Tu vas bien Ginny ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Oui. . . Le bébé fait des siennes. Mes malaises matinaux sont assez violents.  
  
- Demande un remède à Mme Pomfresh.  
  
- C'est ce que je comptais faire.  
  
Sirius se réveilla à ce moment-là, et en même temps, l'infirmière pénétra dans la pièce.  
  
- Bonjour tout le monde. Alors, Professeur Black, comment vous sentez- vous ?  
  
- Bien, je vous remercie.  
  
- Vous sortirez cet après-midi.  
  
- Je suis soulagée, murmura Shanna.  
  
- Bon, nous vous laissons seuls, dit Ginny en sortant avec Harry, Hermione et Callista.  
  
Harry annonça qu'il allait se recoucher, Ginny rit et le suivit, Hermione se dirigea vers la Bibliothèque. Elle rencontra quelques élèves, les salua, celles-ci s'extasièrent sur Callista et rencontra également Emily, Lara et Adrian dans un coin.  
  
- Bonjour vous trois.  
  
- Bonjour Professeur Rogue, répondit Lara.  
  
- Vous allez bien ? demanda Emily, inquiète.  
  
- Oui, ne t'en fais donc pas. Nous avons juste besoin de récupérer quelques forces. Je peux vous confier Callista un moment ?  
  
- Bien sûr, répondit Emily.  
  
Celle-ci prit le bébé dans ses bras, mais Callista la regarda et dirigea ses bras vers Adrian. Emily sourit et d'autorité, posa le bébé dans les bras d'Adrian.  
  
- Elle te réclame on dirait.  
  
- Hé !! Reprends-la tout de suite.  
  
Lara et Emily rirent.  
  
- Tu es adorable avec un bébé dans les bras, grand frère.  
  
- Que veux-tu que je fasse avec elle ?  
  
- Contente-toi de la tenir, dit Emily en haussant les épaules.  
  
Lara pouffa avec Emily.  
  
- Lara, je t'en prie. . .  
  
Il la suppliait du regard. Lara rit.  
  
- C'est bon, je la prends.  
  
Adrian soupira de soulagement.  
  
- Tu devrais être heureux qu'un bébé t'adore. Elle n'a pas peur de toi.  
  
- Tu crois ?  
  
- Les bébés ressentent nos vibrations. Elle a du voir qu'elle ne risquait rien avec toi.  
  
- Même en sachant que je suis un Loup-Garou ?  
  
- A mon avis, elle a dû sentir que tu étais différent. Mais c'est bon signe qu'elle n'ait pas pleuré. Ton humanité est en train de reprendre le dessus, expliqua Lara. Ton Aura se recompose peu à peu.  
  
- C'est grâce à toi.  
  
Emily soupira.  
  
- Vous êtes si mignons tous les deux !! Comme j'aimerai moi aussi avoir un petit ami !  
  
- Emily ! Tu n'as que douze ans !  
  
Lara se figea. Emily cessa de sourire.  
  
- Je te signale que Lara a le même âge que moi.  
  
Adrian comprit son erreur.  
  
- Je suis désolé, Lara.  
  
- Mon âge te pose-t-il vraiment un problème Adrian ?  
  
- Non. J'ai parlé sans réfléchir. C'est juste que. . .  
  
- Emily est trop jeune.  
  
- Tu joues au grand frère protecteur, se moqua Emily.  
  
Ils rirent tous les trois. Hermione revint de la Réserve avec deux gros livres.  
  
- Merci d'avoir gardé Callista.  
  
- De rien Professeur. Vous voulez de l'aide avec vos livres ? demanda Lara.  
  
- Non, ça ira, merci Lara. Les cours seront rétablis cet après-midi.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Ses gros livres sous un bras et Callista dans l'autre, elle retourna à sa chambre. Severus dormait toujours. Elle sourit. Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour dormir ainsi. Il n'avait pas besoin de réveil le matin, il était réglé sur son horloge interne. D'habitude, c'est lui qui la réveillati le matin. Ces derniers temps, Hermione se réveillait avec les gazouillis de Callista. Elle posa Callista dans le lit à côté de son père, où elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bercée par la respiration régulière de son père. Hermione les regarda tous les deux, père et fille. Ils se ressembaient tellement tous les deux. Elle finit par se secouer et s'installa à la table, prit un parchemin et une plume et ouvrit l'un des deux livres.  
  
Severus se réveilla vers 10h30. La première qu'il vit était Callista, endormie près de lui. Il sourit, rajusta la couverture. Il vit que le soleil était déjà levé et haut dans le ciel. Il fronça les sourcils et se demanda quelle heure il était. Puis il entendit le grattement d'une plume sur du parchemin. Il tourna la tête et vit Hermione, plongée dans un épais grimoir, prenant des notes. Il se leva sans faire de bruit et s'approcha d'elle par derrière. Quand il lui effleura la nuque d'un baiser, elle sursauta légèrement mais ne se retourna pas.  
  
- Tu es réveillé, murmura-t-elle.  
  
- A ton avis ?  
  
Elle se retourna et lui sourit.  
  
- Tu as bien dormi ?  
  
- Quelle heure est-il ?  
  
- 10h30.  
  
- Si tard ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en cours ?  
  
- J'ai annulé les cours pour ce matin. Harry, Ginny et Shanna ont besoin de repos, Sirius est blessé et. . . je n'avais pas envie de travailler ce matin.  
  
- Tu me surprends, toi qui est toujours si sérieuse.  
  
- Eh bien, j'ai changé.  
  
- Que lis-tu ?  
  
- Vois par toi-même.  
  
- « Sortilèges mortels », « Les Impardonnables et Autres ». . . C'est gai comme lecture.  
  
- On a besoin de ça contre Viviane. Lavande a fait un rêve prémonitoire. D'après elle, soit c'est elle qui meurt, soit nous. Or, nous sommes en infériorité par rapport à elle.  
  
- Tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça. L'avenir. . .  
  
- Se fait à partir de nos choix. Je sais. Même sans le rêve de Lavande, j'aurais fait ces recherches tu sais.  
  
Severus prit le parchemin et parcourut ses notes. Il fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Ces Sortilèges sont. . .  
  
- Certains sont très proches de la magie noire.  
  
- Et ils ne procurent pas vraiment une mort très agréable.  
  
- Je les destine aux Mangemorts. Viviane, elle, sera jugée.  
  
- Oui, mais ce Sortilège. . . tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont excessivement. . .  
  
- Ce sont des Lazares. On ne peut pas les tuer comme ça avec un Avada Kedavra. Ils sont déjà morts. Il faut que le corps soit disloqué. Je ne vois pas d'autre moyen.  
  
Severus soupira.  
  
- Je verrais ça avec Potter.  
  
- Et Drago. Il est doué en magie noire, il vous aidera.  
  
- Parlons de toi. Tu peux devenir Sorcier-Mage.  
  
- Certainement pas !  
  
- Tu as le niveau. Il suffit d'un peu d'entraînement.  
  
- Severus. . .  
  
- Hermione. . .  
  
Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Severus comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas devenir Sorcier-Mage.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Je ne cherche pas à atteindre la puissance. Depuis mon enfance, je n'aspire qu'à la recherche. Pour moi, c'est plus pour accroître mes connaissances que pour ma puissance personnelle.  
  
- Même pour vaincre Viviane ?  
  
- Nous avons deux Sorciers-Mages, mon mari et mon meilleur ami. Ça me suffit largement. Je sais aussi que Callista a hérité de ta puissance magique. Les gens que j'aime ont la puissance, je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour être heureuse.  
  
Severus l'enlaça.  
  
- Alors je t'en supplie, ne mets pas ta vie en danger.  
  
- Ne crains rien.  
Viviane était seule dans sa chambre. Deux jours avaient passé depuis l'attaque de Londres. Lucius l'énervait de plus en plus. Il la défiait sans arrêt. Peut-être devrait-elle le renvoyer au Royaume des Morts. Sinon, elle risquait d'avoir de sérieux problèmes avec lui. Et les autres Mangemorts. S'ils se révoltaient. . . Elle ferait tout pour éviter ça. Son but n'était pas de reprendre l'?uvre de Voldemort et Victoria. Non, juste venger sa s?ur. . . Juste éliminer deux Sorciers-Mages. En aurait-elle la force ? Même avec l'aide de. . .  
  
Un bruit la tira de ses pensées. Elle se redressa. Sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité mais la clarté lunaire l'illuminait comme en plein jour. Elle comprit. Le Loup-Garou. C'était la première nuit de la pleine lune. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Remus. Des Mangemorts étaient déjà là, tentant de le calmer, tout en le blessant. Elle avait complètement oublié ce problème. Elle évalua la scène. Le Loup-Garou saignait abondamment au flanc et il crachait énormément de sang.  
  
- Arrêtez tous ! cria-t-elle.  
  
Les Mangemors s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer, la baguette toujours levée, prêts à intervenir si la bête attaquait. Le Loup-Garou la fixait, essouflé. Ses yeux jaunes brillaient.  
  
- Il souffre, dit-elle aux Mangemorts.  
  
- Ce n'est qu'une bête.  
  
- C'est un être humain. Toi, va faire une Potion Tue-Loup, ordonna-t-elle à un Mangemort. Les autres, laissez-moi seule avec lui.  
  
- Mais. . .  
  
- Je suis parfaitement capable de le calmer seule !  
  
Ils partirent lentement. Elle referma la porte.  
  
- Je suis désolée. . . murmura-t-elle.  
  
Elle leva sa baguette, mais le Loup-Garou, sans Potion, fut plus rapide. Il la griffa et elle lâcha sa baguette. Son bras avait à présent trois profondes entailles. Elle ignora la douleur et fixa le Loup-Garou dans les yeux.  
  
- On va être deux à jouer si tu le prends comme ça. Accio baguette !  
  
La baguette lui revint en main.  
  
- Tombas Dormium !  
  
Le Sortilège de Sommeil plongea aussitôt le Loup-Garou dans un profond sommeil. Elle le fit léviter jusqu'au lit. Elle le couvrit et resta avec lui jusqu'au matin. Elle le soigna dès qu'il reprit forme humaine.  
  
Remus se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il s'était transformé en Loup-Garou, n'ayant pas pris les cachets.  
  
- Vous êtes enfin réveillé.  
  
Il tourna la tête et découvrit Viviane.  
  
- Que faites-vous ici ?  
  
Il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la réponse. Une douleur le transperça à sa hanche droite.  
  
- Je suis désolée. Mes Mangemorts ont été. . . quelque peu maladroits.  
  
Il saignait abondamment, mais Viviane l'avait soigneusement pansé.  
  
- Ce soir, vous aurez une potion Tue-Loup. J'ai chargé un des Mangemorts de vous en préparer.  
  
- Vous ne craignez pas qu'il m'empoisonne ?  
  
- Il a trop peur que je le renvoie d'où il vient. Les Mangemorts sont des Lazares.  
  
Il tressaillit.  
  
- Vous êtes Nécromancienne ?  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
- Je vois. . .  
  
Il remarqua qu'elle était pâle. Trop pâle pour que ce fut naturel. Elle se leva.  
  
- Je vais vous laisser.  
  
- Qu'avez-vous ?  
  
- Rien. Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?  
  
- Vous êtes pâle.  
  
- Sans doute le manque de sommeil.  
  
- Vous n'auriez pas dû veiller.  
  
- Les Mangemorts vous menaçaient. Je vais dire à Mlle Anderson de venir vous voir pour s'occuper de vous.  
  
Il la retint par le bras. Elle sursauta et retira vivement son bras. Remus avait la main pleine de sang. Il comprit.  
  
- Je vous ai blessée.  
  
- Rien de grave. Je vais soigner ça.  
  
Il fronça les sourcils. La manche de sa robe noire était imbibée de sang. Il se redressa, en ignorant sa propre blessure et lui prit fermement le bras et releva la manche. Il blêmit en découvrant les trois entailles parallèles qui couvraient son avant-bras. Il s'aperçut qu'une large flaque de sang maculait le plancher de la chambre.  
  
- Rien de grave, ben voyons. . .  
  
Diana pénétra dans la pièce sans frapper.  
  
- Je viens de réaliser que. . .  
  
Elle s'interrompit en voyant Viviane et Remus.  
  
- Tout va bien ? Viviane, vous êtes blessée ? demanda Diana.  
  
- Je l'ai blessée cette nuit, expliqua Remus.  
  
- J'ai réalisé que c'était la pleine lune hier soir.  
  
Diana contourna le lit et étouffa un cri à la vue du sang.  
  
- Mon Dieu. . . A qui appartient ce sang ?  
  
- Moi. . . murmura Viviane.  
  
Mais à ce moment, elle vacilla et s'effondra sur sa chaise. Elle était plus blanche qu'une morte.  
  
- Il faut la soigner immédiatement et elle a besoin d'une transfusion. Par chance, je suis donneuse universelle. . .  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Pas le temps de vous expliquer. Vous pouvez m'aider ?  
  
- Que voulez-vous faire ?  
  
- Lui donner mon sang. Je suis infirmière. Je sais ce que je fais.  
  
Remus se leva et aida Diana à allonger Viviane sur son lit.  
  
- Voyez si vous pouvez trouver deux seringues creuses et un tube creux. J'aurais besoin d'eau bouillante aussi. . .  
  
En une seconde, Remus fit apparaître un chaudron d'eau dans la cheminée avec la baguette de Viviane. Diana saisit une longue plume.  
  
- Je crois que cette plume fera l'affaire. . .  
  
- Où voulez-vous trouver les seringues ?  
  
- J'en sais rien. . . Vous avez un couteau, ou un canif ? Tranchant de préférence.  
  
- Je reviens.  
  
Remus quitta la chambre. Diana déchira les draps et nettoya la blessure avec l'eau bouillante pour prévenir toute infection. Puis elle pansa la blessure, faute de pouvoir faire des points de suture. Puis elle débarrassa la plume de ses poils et réussit à obtenir un long tube creux ouvert des deux côtés. Elle plongea le tube dans l'eau bouillante pour le stériliser. Remus revint avec un couteau aiguisé.  
  
- Ça ira ? Heureusement que Victoria nous a laissé la libre-circulation dans ce château. J'ai croisé deux Mangemorts.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Diana stérilisa le couteau et se concentra. Elle fit une entaille dans son bras, au creux du coude et enfonça le tube dans la veine. Elle crispa ses mâchoires de douleur. Le sang s'écoula dans le tube.  
  
- Remus, tenez ce tube et bouchez-le.  
  
Ensuite, elle fit de même avec le bras gauche de Viviane. Elle se pencha pour que le tube soit enfoncé dans le bras de Viviane. Le sang de Diana s'écoula dans le bras de Viviane. Remus l'observait, fasciné. Diana s'approcha de Viviane, à cause du tube qui n'était pas très long, mais resta assise pour que le sang puisse s'écouler.  
  
- Votre sang n'est peut-être pas compatible avec le sien.  
  
- Je suis du groupe O. Pas de problème, je suis donneuse universelle.  
  
- Mais c'est une sorcière.  
  
- Je le suis aussi.  
  
- Mais. . .  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes humains avant tout. Je sais ce que je fais. J'ai été infirmière avant d'être sorcière. Ça va votre blessure ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Je m'en occuperai tout à l'heure.  
  
Remus regardait Viviane. Elle semblait moins pâle que tout à l'heure.  
  
Quand Viviane s'éveilla aux alentours de 16 heures, elle sut tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle était seule et dans la chambre de Remus. A ce souvenir, elle grimaça. Elle avait perdu connaissance. Elle se redressa lentement. Sa tête lui tourna un peu, mais le vertige cessa vite. Elle regarda son bras gauche. Un bandage lui enserrait le coude. Elle le défit et fut surprise de découvrir une entaille à la saignée. Elle alla dans la chambre de Diana, décidée à obtenir des explications. Elle trouva Remus et Diana. Diana mangeait de bon appétit. Elle sourit quand Viviane entra.  
  
- Enfin réveillée ! Venez donc manger, il faut que vous repreniez des forces, avec tout le sang que vous avez perdu.  
  
- Vous m'avez soignée ?  
  
- Oui, et je vous ai donné mon sang. Sinon, vous mourriez.  
  
C'était donc ça, Diana lui avait fait une transfusion sanguine.  
  
- Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvée ? Vous auriez pû vous enfuir.  
  
- Alors que vous ne vous avez fait aucun mal ? répliqua Diana.  
  
- Mais. . .  
  
- Vous nous avez accueillis ici, et bien sûr nous sommes vos prisonniers, mais vous n'êtes pas totalement mauvaise. . . dit Remus.  
  
- Merci, murmura Viviane.  
  
- Vous feriez mieux de vous restaurez un peu. Venez donc m'aider, je ne finirai pas tout, toute seule.  
  
Viviane sourit et s'installa. Pour la première fois, elle partageait un repas avec des personnes qui n'étaient ni sa s?ur, ni Voldemort, ni des élèves de Durmstrang. . .  
Terminé !!! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui s'est fait un peu attendre, et surtout le comportement de Viviane !!! Bon, le 26 sera un peu plus dramatique, vous êtes prévenus !!  
  
Réponses aux reviewers :  
  
Liv : tu n'es pas la seule à me trouver sadique !! Et je le prends comme un compliment !!  
  
Océane : j'adore ton prénom !!! Tu es pour une suite ? Et bien espère que les juges cités avant le chapitre choisissent la fin triste !! Quant à tes persos préférés, il n'est pas impossible qu'ils s'en sortent pas mal amochés !!! Désolée !! Pour Lara et Adrian, je reconnais que je les oublie un peu, mais t'inquiète, ils reviennent peu à peu !! Tu as quelque chose contre les moldus ? Mary, Jane et Brian sont les seuls à être au courant, et comme ce sont les amis d'Hermione et Diana, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne seraient pas au courant. Et j'en avais besoin pour Diana. Tu as tout lu en trois fois ? Quel courage que tu aies supporté mon bla-bla aussi longtemps. Mais bon, j'ai dépassé les 300 reviews, donc t'es pas la seule à apprécier. . . Tu croyais que je te répondrais pas ? Non mais, pour qui tu me prends ? Surtout une review si longue et si gentille de ta part ?  
  
Lori : je suis contente que tu aimes, et que tu retrouves l'émotion des livres de JKR. Quant au fait que tu penses que je suis presque arrivée au même niveau qu'elle, je suis flattée et en même temps perplexe. Ma fic n'est qu'un délire de mon imagination rien de plus !! Et ravie de voir que tu as changé d'avis concernant Severus !!!  
  
Satell : patiente donc comme les autres !!! Et je te signale que tu peux demander à Kat ce qui se passe, elle a toutes les réponses à tes questions !!  
  
Ginny Malefoy : toi tu auras ta réponse dans le chapitre 27, celui qui existe en deux versions. Et ce sera à toi de décider si elle est gentille ou non !!!  
  
Agadou : tu veux savoir s'il va y avoir d'autres parties c'est ça ? Et bien pour le moment trois, mais il y a la possibilité d'une quatrième. Voilà !!!  
  
Luna : toujours une review aussi succinte, mais merci !!  
  
Lunenoire : merci quand même !!  
  
Valria Granger : contente que tu aimes !! Et pour la quatrième partie, je sais toujours pas si j'en fais une !  
  
Mystikal : je sais j'ai fait une petite confusion dans les noms dans le chap 24, mais j'ai rectifié ça. Je devais être fatiguée. Pour l'instant, tu as raison, Viviane maîtrise les Lazares, mais cela va-t-il durer ? Rien de moins sûr !  
  
Melepha : le suspense est l'ingrédient du succès !!  
  
Wynzar : je m'en doute que les enlèvements se font dans les fics seulement !!! Je ne pense pas que ma scène finale sera moins pire que ton chap 8, j'ai pas assez d'imagination pour ça !! Bon, je t'ai répondu en mail pour la bio, tu dois être content !!  
  
Nico : tu as besoin d'un dico pour comprendre mes mots ? J'utilise pas des termes très compliqués pourtant. Bref, en ce qui concerne ta fic, tu la mets sur Internet ou pas ? Elle est géniale, c'est dommage de la garder pour soi !! M'enfin, tu fais comme tu veux !! C'est juste un conseil !!  
  
Sailor Digitale : je te rassure, je suis toujours pas prête pour le dénouement final moi non plus !!! La résurrection des parents de Harry ne fait pas partie de mes plans désolée !! Pour le « qui va être tué ? » je te répondrai dans un mail. Prépare-toi à sauter au plafond !! Merci de ta fidélité, et j'espère que tu vas pas être dégoûtée en apprenant qui va mourir !!  
  
Ryan : merci !!  
  
Yoann : j'ai pas eu de review de ta part pour le chap 24 !!! Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que tu suis l'histoire, mais j'ai pas non plus de nouvelles de toi !! Et c'est pour quand le chapitre 5 de ta fic ?  
Encore merci pour tout, et surtout les 300 reviews !!! A bientôt !!! Gros bisous à tous, Lune d'Argent. xxx 


	26. Dernière ligne droite

Merci beaucoup à tout le monde pour m'avoir suivi pendant presque un an à travers les aventures d'Hermione, Harry et Severus contre l'Héritier de Voldemort. Oui, je confirme, ce chapitre 26 est l'avant-dernier chapitre, et le 27 arrivera dès la décision du jury. J'ai vraiment peinée pour les écrire et je peux dire que l'inspiration n'a pas manqué, surtout que j'ai failli pleurer moi-même.  
  
J'aimerai dire un grand merci à Nico, autrement dit le Seigneur Arcane, qui m'a écrit trois chansons absolument sublime sur le thème de cette fiction. Vous les aurez après ce chapitre. Elles seront après les réponses aux reviews alors ne zappez pas le chapitre après lecture, malgré votre envie de me tuer !!!  
  
Une dernière chose : ce chapitre sera un peu violent et sanglant, mais rien de bien grave. . . Enfin à vous de juger !!!  
  
Mais place au chapitre 26 !!!!  
Chapitre 26 : Dernière ligne droite  
Un mois passa sans amélioration. Diana et Remus eurent l'autorisation d'envoyer un hibou à Poudlard pour prévenir leurs amis. Mais Viviane préparait son offensive. Un soir, elle fit venir Remus et Diana.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il Viviane ?  
  
- Je vous rends votre liberté.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
Viviane sourit. Depuis quand des prisonniers demandaient la raison de leur libération ?  
  
- Je vais attaquer Poudlard dans une semaine. Retournez donc auprès des êtres que vous aimez.  
  
Diana et Remus échangèrent un regard.  
  
- Pourquoi faites-vous ça Viviane ? demanda Remus.  
  
- Tout serait tellement plus simple si nous devenions amis, renchérit Diana.  
  
- Amis ? Alors que vous avez assassiné Victoria ? Diana, seriez-vous amie avec moi si je tuais Drago ?  
  
Diana baissa la tête.  
  
- Et vous Remus, seriez-vous disposé à me pardonner si je tuais Sirius Black, votre plus cher ami ?  
  
Il ne répondit pas.  
  
- Victoria était ma s?ur et Voldemort notre père spirituel. Si je ne regrette pas la perte de Voldemort, Victoria m'était plus chère que tout. Ma seule famille. Je ne vous ferais pas de mal pendant le combat, sauf si vous vous interposez entre moi et les deux Sorciers-Mages.  
  
- C'est de la folie. . . murmura Diana.  
  
- Rentrez donc à Poudlard avant que je ne change d'avis. Diana, réconciliez- vous donc avec Drago. Remus, je suppose que vous savez transplaner ?  
  
Il acquiesça.  
  
- Alors allez-y. Je ne vous retiens pas.  
  
Ils se regardèrent.  
  
- Allons-y Diana. Il faut les prévenir.  
  
- Dimanche prochain. Tenez-vous prêts, conclut Viviane.  
  
Grâce à Remus, ils transplanèrent jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. De là, ils prirent le chemin de Poudlard. Le soleil se couchait, colorant le ciel d'orange.  
  
- Nous sommes en mai, murmura Diana. Ce sont bientôt les examens. . . Mais dans une semaine. . .  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas. J'espère que nous trouverons un moyen pour la raisonner dimanche.  
  
- Elle me fait de la peine. Elle est seule et se raccroche à la vengeance. J'ai l'impression qu'elle vous aime bien.  
  
- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?  
  
- Une impression.  
  
Ils parvinrent au château, et franchirent les grilles. La totalité du collège se trouvait dans la Grande Salle en train de dîner.  
  
- Passons par derrière.  
  
Personne ne les vit arriver, absorbés dans leurs conversations. Drago était aussi sombre que d'habitude depuis l'enlèvement de Diana. Harry, Ginny, Severus, Hermione, Sirius, Shanna, Neville et Lavande discutaient entre eux. Les élèves étaient toujours aussi excités à l'approche des examens. Diana sourit et s'approcha de Drago par derrière. Elle lui mit les mains sur les yeux. Il soupira, saisit les mains et se retourna. Il resta bouche bée. Diana l'embrassa fougueusement. Drago lui répondit avec passion. Hermione venait de s'apercevoir de la présence de Diana. Remus, lui, s'asseyait à sa place à côté de Sirius comme si de rien n'était. Le silence se fit à la table des Professeurs.  
  
Les élèves s'étaient tus.  
  
- Remus !! cria Sirius en étreignant son ami dans ses bras.  
  
- Bonjour Sirius, murmura Remus à moitié étouffé.  
  
Diana se décolla enfin de Drago, mais celui-ci protesta. Il l'enlaça plus étroitement et l'attira sur ses genoux.  
  
- Bonjour tout le monde. Et bonjour mon amour.  
  
- Diana. . . Tu m'as tellement manqué.  
  
- C'est ce que je constate, en effet !  
  
- Diana, murmura Hermione.  
  
Remus se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sirius, mais ce fut pour tomber dans les bras d'Harry.  
  
- Elle ne nous a pas maltraités, précisa Diana.  
  
- En fait, elle est plutôt gentille, ajouta Remus.  
  
- Et elle nous a laissés partir, révéla Diana.  
  
- Elle vous a laissés partir ? répéta Ginny, perplexe.  
  
- Oui. Et elle a l'intention d'attaquer dimanche prochain. Mais elle n'a pas l'intention de tuer tout le monde. Juste Severus et Harry, expliqua Diana.  
  
- Tant que nous ne nous interposons pas, elle nous laissera en paix, conclut Remus.  
  
- J'y comprends plus rien, avoua Sirius.  
  
- Diviser pour régner, récita Remus. Voilà pourquoi elle nous a enlevés. Mais elle est. . . différente de sa s?ur. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est Severus et Harry.  
  
Hermione se leva.  
  
- Allons dans notre Salle commune. Nous serons plus tranquilles.  
Une fois dans la Salle des Professeurs, ils s'installèrent. Drago, refusant de lâcher Diana, la prit avec lui dans un fauteuil. Elle rit de cette possessivité, mais Drago la fit taire d'un long baiser.  
  
Diana et Remus répétèrent tout ce qu'il savaient.  
  
- Comment as-tu fait pour les dernières pleines lunes ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Justement. . .  
  
Il leur raconta la blessure et le sauvetage de Viviane par Diana.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissée ? demanda Drago.  
  
- Je suis infirmière dans l'âme. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser se vider de son sang. Elle a sauvé Remus des Mangemorts, elle a été plus que correcte avec moi. Si je n'avais rien fait pour la sauver, je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face.  
  
- Diana a raison, approuva Ginny. Quel que soit son but envers Severus et Harry, elle a tout fait pour être agréable envers Diana et Remus.  
  
- Mais le prochain combat sera décisif, déclara Severus.  
  
- Il ne faut pas s'interposer, conseilla Diana.  
  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention de voir Severus se faire tuer ! protesta Hermione.  
  
- Pareil pour moi, renchérit Ginny.  
  
- Elle nous tuera sans hésiter, plaida Diana. Remus, aidez-moi !  
  
- Nous verrons bien quand dimanche viendra, conclut Severus.  
  
Quand Drago et Diana se retrouvèrent seuls un peu plus tard dans leur chambre, Drago la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Je te prie de m'excuser pour Londres. . .  
  
- Je t'ai déjà pardonné Drago. Depuis longtemps.  
  
- Alors, tu veux bien la reprendre ?  
  
C'était la bague de fiançailles.  
  
- Bien sûr que je veux la reprendre ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !!  
  
- Toi aussi. Je me suis énormément inquiété pour toi.  
  
- Moi aussi.  
  
Elle l'embrassa.  
  
- Drago, promets-moi une chose, murmura-t-elle contre lui.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Ne t'interpose pas.  
  
Il se raidit.  
  
- Je ne peux pas te le promettre.  
  
- Viviane est gentille. La seule personne qui m'ait maltraitée c'est. . .  
  
- C'est. . .  
  
- Ton père, murmura-t-elle.  
  
Drago serra les poings.  
  
- Le. . . Bien, je m'occuperai de lui dimanche. Il n'aurait pas dû te toucher.  
  
- Mais Drago. . .  
  
- N'en parlons plus.  
Lara contemplait le ciel étoilé. Elle n'était pas tranquille. Une sombre intuition la tourmentait depuis le retour de Diana Anderson et le Professeur Lupin. Emily dormait profondément dans son lit, inconsciente des tourments de son amie. Lara sourit. Elle reporta son regard vers le lac. Elle aperçut une silhouette solitaire qui y nageait. Elle reconnut Adrian. Silencieusement, elle quitta la chambre et se glissa hors du château sans rencontrer qui que ce soit. Elle avait pris sa cape et quelques serviettes de bain. Quand Adrian l'aperçut, il nagea dans sa direction. Elle lui tendit une serviette.  
  
- Je vois que la Fée Amarine a accepté que tu nages dans ses eaux.  
  
- En effet. Que fais-tu hors de ton lit à cette heure-ci ?  
  
- Je peux te retourner la question.  
  
- J'avais besoin d'activité.  
  
- Et moi je voulais te tenir compagnie. On raconte que les eaux de ce lac sont glacées, quelle que soit la raison. Nous ne sommes qu'en mai. Les nuits sont encore fraîches.  
  
- Je ne crains pas le froid.  
  
Elle le regarda. Quelques goutelettes parsemaient encore son torse et son visage. Elle prit une serviette et le sécha.  
  
- Tu vas prendre froid.  
  
- Il en faut plus que ça pour qu'un Loup-Garou tombe malade.  
  
- Ne plaisante pas avec ça.  
  
- Je suis sérieuse.  
  
Il lui prit les mains.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu me sembles bien anxieuse.  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
- Suis-je si transparente que ça ?  
  
Il rit.  
  
- Cristalline.  
  
Il l'attira dans ses bras.  
  
- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.  
  
- Un mauvais pressentiment. . .  
  
- A propos de Viviane ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Et que comptes-tu faire ? intervint une voix caverneuse.  
  
Ils sursautèrent. A la lisière de la Forêt, une silhouette sombre se dressait. Lara le reconnut à son Aura inexistante.  
  
- Lucius Malefoy. . .  
  
- Bien deviné, jeune fille. Viviane te demande à ses côtés.  
  
- Rentre vite au château. Je vais le retenir, dit Adrian.  
  
- Endoloris ! lança Malefoy sans prévenir.  
  
Adrian s'effondra en hurlant.  
  
- Adrian !  
  
Lara s'agenouilla.  
  
- Fuis. . .  
  
Elle se releva. . . Et fut attrapée dans une poigne de fer. Malefoy l'avait attrapée. Elle se demanda un vague moment comment il avait fait pour traverser le lac, mais un Stupéfix la plongea dans l'inconscience.  
- Enervatum !  
  
Lara reprit conscience. Elle était dans un lit, et rencontra un doux regard vert.  
  
- Viviane, reconnut-elle.  
  
- C'est bien moi, sourit celle-ci. Tu vas bien ?  
  
Lara hocha lentement la tête.  
  
- Je m'excuse pour la brutalité de Lucius. Il a tendance à ignorer mes ordres.  
  
- Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevée ?  
  
- Tu es une demi-Fée.  
  
Lara tressaillit.  
  
- Comment le savez-vous ?  
  
- J'ai établi un moyen de surveillance autour de Poudlard. Et Adrian est hors de danger. A l'heure qu'il est, les Professeurs sont au courant de ton enlèvement.  
  
- Que me voulez-vous ?  
  
- Une réponse. Les Fées vont-elles prêter main-forte aux Sorciers-Mages ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas non. Elles ne m'ont rien dit.  
  
- Tu me surprends. Et tu as beaucoup de courage pour une jeune fille de douze ans. Mais tu es aussi une demi-Fée. Quels sont tes pouvoirs ?  
  
- Je n'en connais que quelques-uns : voir les Auras, voir l'avenir sous forme de flashes, le pouvoir d'apaisement de la douleur. C'est tout.  
  
- Pour le moment. Donc tu sais que les Mangemorts sont des Lazares. Et que je suis Nécromancienne.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
Viviane haussa les sourcils.  
  
- Je voulais savoir ce que tu valais vraiment. Dès demain, je te renverrai à Poudlard. Avec mes plus plates excuses.  
  
- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Venger votre s?ur ne la ramènera pas.  
  
- Question d'honneur. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
  
- Vous croyez ? répliqua Lara.  
  
Elles s'affrontèrent du regard.  
  
Viviane sourit.  
  
- Je t'aime bien tu sais.  
  
- Vous ne voulez pas vraiment tuer les Professeurs Rogue et Potter. C'est juste une sombre histoire de vengeance.  
  
- N'abuse pas de ma patience, jeune fille. Prends donc un peu de repos cette nuit. Je te ramènerai demain au Collège.  
  
Elle sortit et referma derrière elle.  
  
Lara se rallongea et soupira. Viviane n'était pas prête à entendre la vérité.  
Lara fut ramenée par Viviane en personne à Poudlard. Hermione l'aperçut par la fenêtre et alerta tout le monde.  
  
Viviane attendit que tout le monde fut arrivé. Prise d'une impulsion subite, Hermione serra Lara dans ses bras.  
  
- Comment te sens-tu Lara ?  
  
- Ça va, Professeur Rogue. Mlle Schell ne m'a fait aucun mal.  
  
Viviane sourit.  
  
- Mlle Schell ? Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas appelée ainsi.  
  
Hermione se releva.  
  
- A quoi jouez-vous Viviane ?  
  
- J'avais besoin de renseignements que seule Lara pouvait me donner. Et je vous la redonne saine et sauve.  
  
Elle observa tous les Professeurs derrière Hermione, la baguette levée.  
  
- Notre affrontement est dimanche. Je suis juste venue raccompagner Lara. Au revoir.  
  
Elle transplana. Hermione soupira et se tourna vers Lara.  
  
- Tu sais que tu nous as fait une peur bleue toi ?  
  
- J'en suis désolée.  
  
- Adrian a culpabilisé toute la nuit. Va donc le rejoindre.  
  
Lara hocha la tête et s'esquiva.  
  
Ils regagnèrent tous le château en silence. Lara regagna la Grande Salle où elle savait qu'elle trouverait Adrian et Emily. Dès qu'il vit Lara, il courut vers elle et l'étreignit à lui en couper le souffle. Emily vint et serra elle aussi son amie dans ses bras.  
  
- Lara, tu n'as rien ?  
  
- Non. Viviane a juste voulu me poser quelques questions, rien de plus.  
  
- Quel besoin avait-elle de t'enlever ? grommela Adrian.  
  
- C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour me parler tranquillement, répliqua Lara.  
Durant toute la semaine qui suivit, les Professeurs firent passer les examens aux élèves avec un mois d'avance et les renvoyèrent chez eux. Les résultats leur seraient envoyés chez eux. Malgré tout, Lara insista pour rester auprès des Professeurs. Ses dons leur seraient plus qu'utiles. Hermione refusa mais devant son insistance, finit par céder. Du coup, Adrian et Emily voulurent rester. Après de longues discussions, Adrian, Emily et Lara purent rester au château mais durent promettre de rester à l'intérieur pendant l'affrontement.  
  
Dimanche arriva enfin. Hermione, Ginny, Shanna, Lavande et Diana avaient les nerts à fleur de peau. Ginny dut promettre à Harry de ne pas s'interposer, ni de prendre de risques inutiles contre les Mangemorts. Hermione et Severus passèrent leur temps avec Callista. Shanna, Lavande et Diana ne lâchèrent plus Sirius, Neville et Drago. Remus se moquait gentiment des couples. Le matin, ils mirent leur stratégie au point pour la dernière fois.  
  
- Alors c'est d'accord, personne ne s'interpose entre Viviane, Severus et Harry, recommanda Diana.  
  
Hermione et Ginny hésitèrent. Diana soupira.  
  
- Toutes les deux, vous êtes désespérantes ! Vous aviez promis ! Je suis sûre que Viviane n'aura pas le dessus ! Surtout pas contre deux Sorciers- Mages !  
  
- Tu réagirais de la même manière si Drago était concerné ! protesta Ginny.  
  
Diana hésita un instant.  
  
- Mais ce n'est pas le cas !  
  
- Croyez-vous vraiment que ce soit le moment de se disputer ? intervint Severus en enlaçant Hermione.  
  
- Désolée, murmura Ginny.  
  
- Mais nous avons peur, expliqua Hermione.  
  
- Nous sommes tous dans le même cas, dit Shanna.  
  
- Je reprends, reprit Diana. Personne ne s'interpose entre Viviane, Severus et Harry. Et tout le reste s'occupe des Mangemorts.  
  
- Et toi, tu prends soin de Callista, acheva Hermione.  
  
- Tout à fait, sourit Diana.  
  
- Les voilà, annonça lugubrement Remus.  
  
Ils se figèrent tous. Le sourire de Diana s'évanouit. Hermione serra Callista encore plus étroitement contre elle.  
  
- Bon, allons-y, déclara fermement Severus.  
  
Hermione embrassa Callista. Diana, elle, enlaça étroitement Drago.  
  
- Reviens-moi vivant, je t'en prie.  
  
- Nous avons encore un mariage à organiser que je sache, répondit-il.  
  
Ils sortirent.  
  
Diana, Callista dans les bras, s'approcha de Lara, Adrian et Emily, aux fenêtres.  
  
- Que Dieu les protège, murmura Emily.  
  
Diana ne put qu'acquiescer silencieusement.  
A l'intérieur, ils purent constater que Viviane était aussi soucieuse qu'eux. Hermione saisit la main de Severus.  
  
- Sache que quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime.  
  
Il lui sourit.  
  
- Bonjour à tous, dit Viviane.  
  
Elle était entourée de ses Mangemorts. Ils avaient chacun leur baguette à la main. Elle regarda le groupe de Professeurs. Elle avait donné des ordres stricts à Lucius mais elle savait qu'il y désobéirait à la première occasion. Celui-ci vouait une haine féroce à son fils qu'il considérait comme un traître. D'autant plus que maintenant, il voulait aussi tuer sa fille biologique, Hermione. Viviane soupira.  
  
- Il est encore temps de tout arrêter, commença Remus.  
  
Elle le regarda. Il avait une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.  
  
- Non, c'est trop tard.  
  
Son regard se durcit. Les mains se crispèrent sur les baguettes.  
  
- Expelliarmus !  
  
Severus réagit au quart de tour.  
  
- Reflexio !  
  
Le sort fut annihilé. Ce fut le signal de début. Lucius s'en prit immédiatement à Drago malgré l'interdiction de Viviane de ne rien tenter. Mais celle-ci s'était engagée dans un bras de fer magique contre Severus et Harry et ne s'occupait pas des Mangemorts.  
  
- Endoloris ! lança Lucius.  
  
- Protectio ! contra Hermione en protégeant son frère.  
  
Les Mangemorts s'engagèrent tous dans la bataille pour aider Lucius.  
  
- Ma chère fille, ricana Malefoy senior.  
  
- Oh vous le savez. . .  
  
- J'ignore comment Narcissa a pu me cacher ton existence, mais je te tuerai comme je tuerai ton frère.  
  
- Décidément, Malefoy, tu n'as jamais eu la fibre familiale, se moqua Sirius.  
  
- Comment peux-tu faire de l'humour dans un moment pareil ? demanda Ginny.  
  
- Après un long entraînement, tu peux me croire ! répliqua Sirius.  
  
Remus sourit. C'était bien Sirius tout craché. Son attention fut attirée par un Mangemort qui voulut l'attaquer en hurlant :  
  
- Crève, sale Loup-Garou !  
  
- Stupéfix !!  
  
- Enervatum ! lança un autre Mangemort en lui venant en aide.  
  
- Petrificus. . . commença Ginny.  
  
- Expelliarmus ! lança un ennemi.  
  
Hermione para le coup.  
  
- Ginny, sois plus prudente ! Sinon, Harry me tord le cou s'il t'arrive quelque chose !  
  
- Merci Hermione, mais je sais me débrouiller. Incendio !  
  
Drago faisait appel à toutes ses connaissances de magie noire contre son père.  
  
- Salerno inferno !!  
  
Un brasier s'éleva autour de Lucius mais celui-ce ricana.  
  
- Oublies-tu que c'est moi qui t'ai enseigné la magie noire ?  
  
- Je n'oublie rien Père ! Cristafix !  
  
- Drago !! cria Hermione. Non !  
  
Le sort fut dévié par Lucius vers un autre Mangemort. Celui-ci se mit à hurler. Hermione connaissait ce sort. C'était l'un de ceux qu'elle avait le matin où elle avait annulé les cours. Ce sort enfonçait des micro-éclats de cristaux dans le corps. Ces éclats s'introduisaient dans les veines les faisant éclater et le corps finissait par imploser, c'est-à-dire exploser mais de l'intérieur. Le Mangemort continua à hurler, mais le son se mua en murmure étranglé. Du sang coula de sa bouche. Des larmes de sang roulèrent sur ses joues creuses, le nez et les oreilles saignèrent eux aussi et dans un bruit horrible de déchirement, le corps explosa. Aussitôt, un liquide rouge se répandit dans l'herbe tandis que des morceaus de chair retombaient en pluie sur l'herbe souillée.  
  
- Seigneur. . . murmura Hermione.  
  
Même Viviane avait cessé de combattre et regardait la scène horrifiée. Malefoy senior éclata de rire.  
  
- C'est ainsi que tu comptes me tuer ?  
  
- C'est le seul moyen de tuer les Lazares. Cristafix !  
  
Cette fois, le sort fut annulé par un Bouclier.  
  
- On dirait que Lucius se déchaîne, commenta Severus.  
  
- Il n'écoute pas mes ordres, répliqua Viviane en haussant les épaules. Tant pis pour lui ! Avada Kedavra !  
  
- Avalonia ! répliquèrent Severus et Harry.  
  
Le combat reprit.  
  
Des sorts plus puissants les uns que les autres volaient dans les airs, n'atteignant que rarement leur but. Viviane s'essoufflait, seule contre Severus et Harry.  
  
Lucius parvint à blesser Drago. Mais Hermione vint à son secours.  
  
- Ça va ?  
  
- A ton avis ?  
  
- Endoloris !  
  
Hermione évita le Sortilège.  
  
- On va voir si ton mari est aussi coriace que toi, ma chère fille !!  
  
Hermione et Drago se figèrent. Non ! Lucius ne devait pas intervenir dans le combat de Viviane !!  
  
- Incendio ! lança Lucius.  
  
Severus, comme averti par un sixième sens, para le Sortilège. Au même moment, Viviane lança un Avada Kedavra sur Severus. Harry, occupé à parer un Sortilège de Harcèlement Incendiaire ne put pas venir en aide à Severus.  
  
- Non, Severus !! hurla Hermione.  
  
Elle se précipita pour tenter de bloquer le sort.  
  
L'éclair vert se dirigeait droit sur Severus quand Hermione s'interposa, la baguette levée.  
Terminé pour cette fois !! Désolée d'être aussi sadique !!! Mais il va falloir que vous patientiez un peu pour savoir le sort que je réserve à Hermione !!!  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs :  
  
Lori : bon tu as eu ma réponse dans un mail, pas besoin que je répète tout ce que je t'ai déjà dit, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Karotte : que veux-tu dire que Harry est un genre de Ludo Verpey en mieux ? Je peux te dire que je suis restée perplexe devant mon écran à me demander ce que tu voulais dire. . . Par contre pour Rogue, j'ai une explication. Dans les bouquins on n'a jamais su de manière explicite qu'il était à Serpentard, donc je me suis permise de jouer sur cet élément. Et Severus n'a jamais vraiment été méchant envers nos amis, donc je l'ai fait tout doucement évolué vers des sentiments plus. . . doux pour Hermione. Et puis, tu sais, ce n'est qu'une fic, donc je fais ce que je veux de mes personnages. Comme la possibilité de tuer Hermione par exemple !!  
  
Melepha : changer Viviane ? A toi de juger !!  
  
Kaorou : toi tu ne t'embarrasses pas des détails !!!  
  
Nico : désolée de te décevoir, mais je ne reviens pas sur l'ermite français. C'est juste un élément pour expliquer la transformation de Neville. Et encore merci pour les chansons !!  
  
Ginny Malefoy : guette ta boîte aux lettres !! Dans quelques jours, tu vas recevoir un mail de moi avec deux fichiers attachés. Ce sont les deux fins. Et merci pour le compliment. Et je n'allais pas tuer Viviane d'une banale hémorragie quand même !!!  
  
Valria Granger : une suite ? Ca dépend de la fin choisie !!  
  
Lauviah : nous sommes le 24 et voici la suite !!! J'ai vraiment eu du mal à décider pour la fin de ma fic, c'est pour ça que j'ai écrit deux fins, et je laisse la dure tâche à cinq de mes lecteurs et amis de choisir à ma place. Mais pour la fin triste, j'ai bien peur d'avoir décrit une hécatombe. Je ne t'en dis pas plus.  
  
Mystikal : oui, j'ai cultivé le côté contradictoire de Viviane, et tu le verras encore mieux dans les deux fins que je t'enverrais. Sans vouloir t'influencer, j'ai longtemps penché pour la fin triste, mais en écrivant la fin heureuse, je me suis prise à préférer la fin heureuse. Enfin, je sais plus quoi faire !!!  
  
Deedlit : à t'entendre, ou plutôt à te lire, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde est trop cute !!! Pour Viviane, comme je le dis à Mystikal, elle est contradictoire, c'est le personnage les plus difficile à cerner. Mais comme tu connais déjà tout ce qui est susceptible de se passer, je te laisse avec mes deux fins. Comme je le dis et répète, tu les auras courant cette semaine.  
  
Solar : merci !!  
  
Lunenoire : tu n'es pas la seule (ou le seul), à ne pas comprendre Viviane. Merci quand même !  
  
Satell : Bon, tu n'as qu'à lire ce que j'ai écrit pour Deedlit. Et si tu veux connaître les fins, demande à Kat, pardon Deedlit, de te montrer !!! Et merci de l'encouragement !!  
  
Sailor Digitale : ah ma justicière préférée !!! Tes reviews ont toujours le don de me faire sourire. Je dois dire que je déprime un peu parce que je viens d'achever cette partie. Pour la quatrième c'est toi qui voit. Et plus le temps passe, plus j'ai envie de faire une quatrième partie. Je t'ai déjà dit dans un mail ce que je comptais faire. Par contre, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu en pensais. Merci pour la pub, et je t'adore moi aussi !!! Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour moi, j'ai bien l'intention d'écrire d'autres fics, dérivées ou non de celle-ci. Surveille ta boîte aux lettres !!  
  
Yoann : idem pour ta question, tu auras la réponse dans l'une des deux fins. Merci quand même pour les encouragements !!  
  
Wynzar : que veux-tu ? Je me fais une idée complètement différente de Rogue que la plupart des lecteurs de HP. Pour la fin sanglante, tu m'as influencée avec ton bannissement !! Mon chapitre est moins gore, mais faut voir les images que j'avais en tête !! Alors pour décrire ça. Je ne l'ai pas fait bien sûr, mais c'est pas passé loin. Je suis comme toi, j'adore écrire en écoutant de la musique. Que ce soit des chansons françaises, anglaises, chinoises ou japonaises (mangas oblige), tout y passe. D'ailleurs quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je devais écouter les chansons du manga Magic Knight Rayearth de Clamp. Je sais pas si tu connais. Bon allez je te laisse. Et c'est une véritable hécatombe pour le chap triste !!!  
  
Luna : merci comme toujours.  
Et maintenant, ne zappez pas tout de suite, le chapitre !! Ci-dessous se trouve trois magnifiques chansons écrites par Nico, alias Seigneur Arcane. Même si vous connaissez pas l'air original, vous pouvez suivre les paroles, mais il y a des liens pour les pages où vous pouvez écouter l'air original !!!  
  
Et je précise que j'avais juste demandé la chanson sur le thème Lara/Adrian. Mais Nico a vraiment un don pour ça, ou alors c'est moi qui ne sais pas écrire les chansons, mais moi en les lisant, ou plutôt en essayant de les chanter, j'en revenais pas !!! Mais ne zappez pas et allez donc lire les paroles. Et pour ceux qui comprennent pas l'anglais, je ferais peut- être un effort de traduction par mail !!!  
  
Sur l'air de Fame d'Irène Cara: Hate, par Victoria (à Hermione)  
  
extrait de la chanson originale: 74409&T=Fame&N=film&P=de&M=Polydor&E=0731453573321&V=1&I=3&G=E&audio=/1/2/3/ 0731453573321A03.ra  
  
paroles de la chanson originale:   
  
fanfiction à laquelle se rattache la chanson:   
  
Hermia, look at me  
  
You know Snape was for me  
  
I can kill painfully for a man  
  
You know that  
  
I've always the men I want  
  
High is my power  
  
I possessed your friend Ron  
  
I forced you to fight and kill him  
  
He had tried to stop me  
  
Remember his fate  
  
Hate  
  
Ron and you were together  
  
You know what I made with him (fallen)  
  
Voldy was like my father  
  
Why did you help to kill him (hate)  
  
I never wanted a man like Snape  
  
Why are you the one that he loves (hate)  
  
Ron and you were together  
  
Hermia remember his fate  
  
Remember, remember, remember,  
  
Remember, remember, remember  
  
Hermia, we will fight  
  
Cause you're my opposite  
  
Snape took you, you were virgin  
  
I sleeped with all men I liked except him  
  
Hermia, you are cursed  
  
Your bastard will be killed  
  
She and you are first objectives  
  
I swore to take your lives  
  
Hate  
  
Ron and you were together  
  
You know what I made with him (fallen)  
  
Voldy was like my father  
  
Why did you help to kill him (hate)  
  
I never wanted a man like Snape  
  
Why are you the one that he loves (hate)  
  
Ron and you were together  
  
Hermia remember his fate  
  
Remember, remember, remember,  
  
Remember, remember, remember   
  
Sur l'air de L'envie d'aimer des Dix Commandements: Malédictions, par Lara et Adrian  
  
extrait de la chanson originale: ; Y=1217533&T=L%27envie+d%27aimer&N=fran%E7aise&P=musicale&M=Mercury&E=0731458 615521&V=2&I=14&G=E&audio=/1/2/5/0731458615521B14.ra  
  
paroles de la chanson originale:   
  
fanfiction à laquelle se rattache la chanson:   
  
C'est si dur d'être  
  
Exclu  
  
De souffrir en  
  
Silence  
  
Devoir mentir  
  
À ses mis  
  
Être maudit  
  
À vie  
  
On le porte dans  
  
Le sang  
  
On a une vie  
  
D'angoisse  
  
Oh professeurs  
  
Si vous saviez  
  
C'que vous risquez  
  
Pour nous  
  
Et nous qui subissons  
  
Et nous qui les portons  
  
Malédictions  
  
Et nous sommes rejetés  
  
Depuis que nous sommes nés  
  
(variante pour Lara)  
  
Et moi je suis  
  
Traquée  
  
Par la reine  
  
Des fées  
  
Oh s?urs que j'aime  
  
Pourquoi m'traquer  
  
Est-ce ma faute d'ê.  
  
Tre née  
  
(variante pour Adrian)  
  
Oh Lune pourquoi  
  
Cette sphère  
  
Fait-elle de moi  
  
Un monstre  
  
Que je hais tant  
  
Qui peut blesser  
  
Ceux qui voudraient  
  
M'aider  
  
Et nous qui subissons  
  
Et nous qui les portons  
  
Malédictions  
  
Et nous sommes rejetés  
  
Depuis que nous sommes nés  
  
Et nous qui souffrons tant  
  
Parce qu'on est différents  
  
Malédictions  
  
Qui font d'nous des damnés  
  
Depuis que nous sommes nés  
  
Et nous qui subissons  
  
Et nous qui les portons  
  
Malédictions  
  
Et nous sommes rejetés  
  
Depuis que nous sommes nés  
  
Et nous qui souffrons tant  
  
Parce qu'on est différents  
  
Malédictions  
  
Qui font d'nous des damnés  
  
Depuis que nous sommes nés  
  
C'est si injuste  
  
Mais pourquoi nous?  
  
Maudits  
  
Un loup-garou  
  
Ou une fée  
  
Peuvent-ils aimer?  
  
S'aimer.  
  
Mais pourquoi nous?  
  
Mais pourquoi nous?  
  
Mais pourquoi nous?  
  
Malédictions  
  
Et nous sommes rejetés  
  
Depuis que nous sommes nés  
  
Et nous qui souffrons tant  
  
Parce qu'on est différents  
  
Malédictions  
  
Qui font d'nous des damnés  
  
Depuis que nous sommes nés   
  
Sur l'air de Je t'aime mélancolie de Mylène Farmer: Dors Calista, par Hermione  
  
extrait de la chanson originale: e+t%27aime+m%E9lancolie&N=Farmer&P=Myl%E8ne&M=Polydor&E=0731458946021&V=1&I= 12&G=E&audio=/1/2/0/0731458946021A12.ra  
  
paroles de la chanson originale:   
  
fanfiction à laquelle se rattache la chanson:   
  
Maudite Victoria  
  
Qui tant d'amis tua  
  
Qui nous harcela  
  
Qui de peu me manqua  
  
Mais je suis prête:  
  
Alors viens te battre  
  
Tu ne me vaincras pas  
  
Mes amis me protègeront  
  
Un jour ils te tueront  
  
Oh ma fille si fragile  
  
Puissante pourtant  
  
Je t'protègerai d'cette fille  
  
J'en fait l'serment  
  
Maudite Victoria  
  
Qui tant d'amis tua  
  
Qui nous harcela  
  
Qui tant de fois tenta - tenta - tenta  
  
De me tuer au combat  
  
Trop forte pour toi j'riposte  
  
Tu ne me vaincras pas  
  
Je tiendrai toujours bon  
  
Dors Calista  
  
Ton père veille sur toi  
  
Il te tient dans ses bras  
  
Nous sommes là pour toi  
  
Non Victoria  
  
Ne te touchera pas  
  
Même le soir dans le noir  
  
Nous sommes là pour toi  
  
Dors Calista  
  
Ton père veille sur toi  
  
Il a tant de courage  
  
Et il est sorcier-mage  
  
Non ne pleure pas  
  
Tout l'mond' te protègera  
  
Tu peux le croire tu peux le voir  
  
Nous sommes là pour toi  
  
Maudite Victoria  
  
Bien pire que Voldemort  
  
Un jour on te tuera  
  
Sans le moindre remors  
  
Tu tomberas:  
  
Harry, Rogue sont trop forts  
  
Ils te donneront la mort  
  
Et de mon savoir je les aiderai  
  
Tu n'es pas sorcière-mage, eux si!  
  
Oh ma fille si fragile  
  
Puissante pourtant  
  
Je t'protègerai d'cette fille  
  
J'en fait l'serment  
  
Maudite Héritière  
  
Salope et meutrière  
  
Je n'capitule pas  
  
Et tiendrai toujours bon  
  
Je ne tiens prête  
  
Alors as-tu peur  
  
N'es-tu pas une guerrière  
  
Tu frappes, tu frappes, tu frappes, lâche d'ailleurs  
  
Face au risque t'es moins fière, alors???  
  
Dors Calista  
  
Ton père veille sur toi  
  
Il te tient dans ses bras  
  
Nous sommes là pour toi  
  
Non Victoria  
  
Ne te touchera pas  
  
Même le soir dans le noir  
  
Nous sommes là pour toi  
  
Dors Calista  
  
Ton père veille sur toi  
  
Il a tant de courage  
  
Et il est sorcier-mage  
  
Non ne pleure pas  
  
Tout l'mond' te protègera  
  
Tu peux le croire tu peux le voir  
  
Nous sommes là pour toi 


	27. Victoire

Voilà le dernier chapitre !!!! Il a été choisi à trois voix contre deux !!! Le duel a été serré, mais voilà enfin le dénouement. Pour ceux qui le souhaitent, le chap triste est disponible lui aussi, mais la fin officielle reste Victoire. Malgré tout, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une quatrième partie basée sur la fin triste !! Moi et mes contradictions !!!  
  
Je remercie Deedlit, Sailor Digitale, Mystikal, Yoann et Ginny Malefoy qui m'ont soutenue et aidée tout le long de ces deux chapitres.  
  
Et après les réponses aux reviews, un grand merci pour tout ceux qui m'ont suivie tout le long des trois parties !!!  
  
Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre !!!  
Chapitre 27 : Victoire  
  
Le sortilège se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers Severus, mais Hermione s'était interposée. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de déployer un bouclier. L'éclair vert la heurta de plein fouet et elle s'effondra.  
  
- Hermione ! cria Severus.  
  
Il se débarrassa de Lucius et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. Non. . . non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi ! Non ! NON !! Viviane contemplait la scène, hébétée. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de tuer Hermione. Jamais elle n'aurait tué une jeune mère, de surcroît une sorcière intelligente. Elle tomba à genoux dans l'herbe à côté d'Hermione. Pourquoi, pourquoi diable s'était-elle interposée ?  
  
- Oh. . . Severus. . . je suis si désolée. . . je ne voulais pas la tuer. . . non, je ne voulais pas. . .  
  
Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Le regard vert de Viviane, noyé de larmes, et les yeux noirs de Severus brillant de haine. Viviane frémit.  
  
- Avada Kedavra !  
  
C'était Lucius qui attaquait de nouveau Severus. Viviane bondit sur ses pieds.  
  
- Catarax Defensio !!  
  
Le dôme doré se déploya autour d'elle et Severus.  
  
- Ça suffit Lucius ! Tu es encore sous mes ordres. . .  
  
- Je ne crois pas non ! Une Nécromancienne, fille spirituelle de Voldemort n'aurait pas dû céder au remords d'avoir tué un être humain. Tu n'es pas digne d'être notre Maîtresse, Shell !  
  
Viviane pâlit. Elle avait perdu le contrôle sur les Lazares. Elle tenta quand même le coup. Elle désactiva le Catarax.  
  
- Vade Retro Lazarus !  
  
Le rayon noir n'eut aucun effet, alors que Lucius aurait dû être réduit en cendres.  
  
- Severus ! appela-t-elle. Les Lazares sont incontrôlables. Si vous ne m'aidez pas, nous n'allons pas tarder à tous rejoindre Hermione !  
  
Avant que Severus pût répondre, elle reçut l'aide d'Harry et Remus. A eux trois, ils bloquèrent les Mangemorts. Drago tenta encore de lancer un Cristafix, mais un Mangemort le désarma et le blessa.  
  
Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous unis contre les Mangemorts : Viviane, Severus, Harry, Drago, Sirius, Remus, Neville, Shanna, Ginny et Lavande. Lucius s'acharna particulièrement sur Drago, mais les autres Mangemorts s'en prenaient à Viviane, leur ancienne Maîtresse.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pû s'affranchir si facilement de mon emprise.  
  
- C'est psychologique je pense, répondit Drago. Vous vous êtes laissée aller à pleurer sur la mort d'Hermione.  
  
- Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée pour votre s?ur. . .  
  
- Vous pensez que des excuses suffisent ?  
  
Une lueur de culpabilité passa dans les yeux de Viviane, mais une soudaine attaque de Lucius les ramena à la réalité. Viviane tenta elle aussi un Cristafix, mais les Mangemorts déployèrent un Bouclier qui fit ricocher le sort, ce qui obligea les Sorciers à plonger à terre pour l'éviter. Déséquilibrés, ils ne purent pas se relever tout de suite et les Mangemorts forcèrent leur avantage en attaquant férocement. Dans l'affrontement qui suivit, Drago, Sirius, Neville, Remus et Lavande furent grièvement blessés. Lavande sous l'emprise d'un Doloris particulièrement violent perdit connaissance. Remus et Drago échappèrent de peu à l'Avada Kedavra et Neville et Sirius faillirent mourir cristafixés, mais un Doloris de Lucius les plongea eux aussi dans l'inconscience.  
  
- Ils sont trop forts pour nous, murmura Viviane.  
  
Lucius, une lueur de folie dans les yeux, souriait sadiquement.  
  
- Expelliarmus ! lança-t-il en visant Viviane.  
  
Celle-ci fut violemment projetée en arrière, tandis que sa baguette volait dans la main de Lucius. Elle percuta Remus de plein fouet dans sa chute, et se retrouva sur lui. Elle se releva péniblement.  
  
- Désolée. . .  
  
- Vous n'avez rien ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas.  
  
A ce moment, une brusque nausée la prit et elle cracha du sang.  
  
- Oh mince. . .  
  
- Hémorragie interne, diagnostiqua Remus en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Pas grave. Je mérite de mourir de toute façon.  
  
- Ne dites pas ça.  
  
- C'est la vérité.  
  
- Avada Kedavra !  
  
Alertés, Remus prit Viviane et ils s'écartèrent du sort mortel.  
  
- Merci ! Accio baguette !  
  
- Finite Incantatem !  
  
Impossible de récupérer sa baguette ! Viviane fronça les sourcils et combattit une nouvelle nausée.  
  
- C'est pas vrai ! Il doit bien exister un moyen de le calmer ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
Severus lança une baguette à Viviane. Elle la reconnut. La baguette d'Hermione.  
  
- Faites-en bon usage.  
  
- Merci de cet honneur.  
  
Elle réfléchit un instant tandis que les Mangemorts repassaient à l'attaque.  
  
- Remus, savez-vous invoquer un Patronus ?  
  
- Bien entendu, pourquoi ?  
  
- Nous allons tenter une diversion. . .  
  
Elle expliqua le plan à Remus qui approuva.  
  
- Allez-y, dit-elle.  
  
- Spero Patronum !!  
  
Déconcertés, les Mangemorts hésitèrent, et ne virent pas trois Cristafix successifs arriver sur eux. L'instant d'après, trois Mangemorts implosaient devant eux. Lucius eut un cri de rage.  
  
- Un point pour nous, commenta Sirius, revenu à lui. Mais ils ne vont pas se faire avoir deux fois.  
  
- Non, confirma Viviane. Lucius n'est pas stupide.  
  
- Malheureusement, ajouta Drago.  
  
Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de continuer à parler. Les Mangemorts, furieux, attaquèrent violemment. Drago eut de plus en plus de mal à contrer les attaques de son père, et tous les sortilèges semblaient impuissants contre les Lazares, exceptés le Cristafix et l'Avalonia. Mais ce dernier ne faisait que les affaiblir. Et Severus et Harry fatiguaient vite.  
  
Soudain, Viviane fut atteinte d'un Doloris. Aussitôt, Lucius abandonna son fils pour prendre le relais.  
  
- Je peux te tuer sans risquer de disparaître à présent.  
  
- Puisses-tu rôtir en enfer, Malefoy !  
  
- Tu as fait une erreur lorsque tu m'as ramené à la vie. Sache que les Malefoy ne se plient devant personne.  
  
- Oh. . . bien sûr. . . murmura ironiquement Viviane. Et c'était qui alors qui rampait comme un pauvre toutou terrifié devant Voldemort ?  
  
- Assez ! Avada Kedavra !  
  
Toujours sous l'emprise du Doloris, Viviane ferma les yeux et se prépara au pire, en pensant une dernière fois à Remus. Mais rien ne se passait. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Un mur d'eau avait absorbé le sort. Un mur d'eau ? Viviane le regarda les autres, aussi stupéfaits qu'elle. Deux Mangemorts étaient prisonniers d'un cercle de feu, un autre flottait dans les airs, sans pouvoir redescendre sur terre et trois Lazares avaient les jambes emprisonnées dans une prison de terre. Les autres Lazares s'étaient figés de surprise attendant de voir qui était intervenu. Les quatre Fées Sacrées apparurent.  
  
- Nous arrivons à temps on dirait, déclara Firy.  
  
- La Reine nous envoie vous aider, expliqua Eléa.  
  
- Votre aide est la bienvenue, répondit Harry.  
  
- Ces Lazares. . . une aberration contre-nature, murmura Talya en fixant Viviane qui rougit violemment et baissa les yeux.  
  
- Regardez qui arrive. . . intervint Vanylia.  
  
Ils regardèrent vers le château. Lara accourait, suivie d'Adrian. Elle s'arrêta auprès de Lavande. Un simple toucher la ranima. Lavande se redressa et contempla la scène sans comprendre. Lucius tenta de s'approcher des arrivants, mais Eléa lui barra le chemin.  
  
- Cette enfant est sous notre protection, Lazare. Tu n'as aucune chance.  
  
- Dites. . . intervint Drago.  
  
- Oui ? répondit Talya.  
  
- Vous pourriez nous débarrasser d'eux ?  
  
Elles se regardèrent toutes les quatre et sourirent.  
  
- Nous sommes là pour ça, dit Vanylia.  
  
D'un geste, Firy resserra le cercle de Feu qui consuma les deux Lazares. Vanylia fit tomber son prisonnier où Talya l'engloutit dans une sombre crevasse qui entraîna également les trois Lazares prisonniers. Eléa fit prisonniers tous les autres Lazares dans une prisons aquatique et là, Firy et Talya achevèrent leur ?uvre.  
  
Bientôt ne resta plus que Lucius. La crainte se lisait sur son visage.  
  
- Nous vous laissons celui-là, dit nonchalamment Firy.  
  
- Ce sera un honneur pour moi, murmura Drago. Cristafix !  
  
La seconde d'après, le sang inonda la pelouse. Talya eut une grimace de dégoût.  
  
- Je n'arrive pas à croire que le sang des Lazares souille la terre.  
  
- Je m'en occupe, décida Eléa.  
  
Eléa, avec son pouvoir tiré de l'eau, nettoya le parc de Poudlard, et en un rien de temps, le paysage retrouva sa pureté originelle.  
  
Viviane s'effondra dans l'herbe et retint une nausée en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Le sang déborda tout de même et tacha sa robe bleu nuit.  
  
Lara, accompagnée d'Adrian et Lavande s'approcha et mit sa main sur son épaule. La douleur que ressentait Viviane s'estompa.  
  
- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda Viviane.  
  
- Vous ne m'avez jamais menacée. Et vous êtes un être humain comme tous les autres. Votre Aura est d'un joli orangé qui irradie le Bien.  
  
- Le Bien ? répéta Viviane en regardant Severus.  
  
Celui-ci s'était agenouillé auprès d'Hermione. Un pleur de bébé retentit. Diana venait d'arriver avec Callista. Diana pleurait la mort d'Hermione, et comme si Callista comprenait, elle pleurait aussi la perte de sa mère.  
  
Les Fées s'assombrirent. Malheureusement pour Hermione, elles ne pouvaient rien faire.  
  
Soudain, une brillante lumière provenant du ciel les aveugla tous. Puis une silhouette se matérialisa devant eux. Ginny et Harry étouffèrent tous deux un cri de surprise. Les cheveux roux flamboyants, le regard noisette rieur. . .  
  
- Ron !! s'écria Harry.  
  
- Salut Harry ! Salut soeurette !  
  
- Ron. . . murmura Ginny en pleurant de joie.  
  
Souriant toujours, il regarda Hermione et soupira.  
  
- Hermione, Hermione. . . Toujours à n'en faire qu'à sa tête ! S'interposer alors que Viviane lui avait spécifié de ne rien en faire. Bien entendu, il a fallut que tu le fasses. As-tu pensé à Callista un moment ? Permets-moi d'en douter. Je t'avais déjà dit que ton destin n'était pas de mourir si tôt ! Mais bien sûr, tu ne m'écoutes pas. D'ailleurs, m'as-tu jamais écoutée ?  
  
Il secoua la tête et s'approcha. Il posa une main sur son front et l'autre sur son c?ur. Un doux soupir s'échappa de sa gorge et elle ouvrit les yeux. . . Elle vit le regard rempli d'amour de son mari et. . . Ron !!  
  
Elle se redressa.  
  
- Ron !!  
  
Il n'avait pas d'apparence matérielle, mais il était bien là, souriant tendrement comme durant leurs moments de complicité partagés avec Harry.  
  
- C'est bon de vous revoir tous. . . Même toi Malefoy. Et Rogue. . .  
  
- C'est bon de te revoir aussi Weasley, répliqua Drago en souriant.  
  
- Si je n'avais pas su que tu étais le frère d'Hermione, j'aurais continué à me demander pourquoi tu as changé de camp. Faut dire que là-haut, ils s'amusent de vous voir vous emmêler dans vos problèmes alors que la solution est si simple. Mais nous avons été impressionnés par la performance de Rogue et Harry au procès de Lara. Quel coup de maître !  
  
- Ron. . . murmura Hermione. Pourquoi ? C'est la deuxième fois que. . .  
  
- Ton heure n'est toujours pas venue. Et les Volontés Supérieures n'ont pas du tout apprécié que tu te sacrifies pour Severus. M'enfin, ça, c'est l'affaire des Volontés Supérieures.  
  
- Tu me manques Ron. . . dit Ginny.  
  
- Tu me manques aussi Ginny. Et toi aussi Harry. Et ce bon vieux Neville. . . C'est dingue ce changement que tu nous as fait !  
  
Neville sourit.  
  
- Harry, prends soin de Ginny, elle va avoir des jumeaux. Elle est bien digne d'être une Weasley ! Et vous Rogue, faites un peu plus attention à Hermione. Les Volontés Supérieures ne seront peut-être pas aussi indulgentes la prochaine fois. Et toi Hermione, tu vas me faire le plaisir de devenir Sorcier-Mage à ton tour. Et ne proteste pas ! Tu as parfaitement le niveau et tu en es capable. Elève bien Callista.  
  
- Compte sur moi.  
  
- N'oubliez pas, je suis toujours là, même si vous ne me voyez pas. Ginny, ne pleure pas. . .  
  
- Ron. . .  
  
- Soyez tous heureux. Au fait, ne jugez pas Viviane, elle a été suffisamment punie ainsi. Tout ce qu'il lui reste à faire, c'est de déclarer son amour à un certain Loup-Garou.  
  
Viviane, à ces mots, rougit violemment.  
  
- Et une dernière chose pour vous les Fées : vous êtes sacrément canons !!  
  
Et sur un dernier éclat de rire, il disparut. Les Fées, surprises mais ravies, sourirent. Elles avaient assisté à une scène extrêmement rare. Que les Volontés Supérieures interviennent pour sauver quelqu'un, ce n'était pas tous les jours que cela arrivait. . . Ce n'était même jamais arrivé !!  
  
Aux derniers mots de Ron, tout le monde avait éclaté de rire. Hermione récupéra Callista et la serra contre elle. Severus ne la lâchait pas.  
  
- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur. . .  
  
- C'est la deuxième fois qu'il me sauve.  
  
- Euh. . . Hermione ? intervint timidement Viviane.  
  
- Oui Viviane ?  
  
- Je voulais m'excuser pour. . .  
  
- C'est oublié. Je ne vous en veux pas. J'ai confiance en ce qu'a dit Ron. Mais que faites-vous encore ici ? Allez donc rejoindre Remus !!  
  
Viviane, le rouge aux joues sourit et s'éloigna vivement.  
  
Eléa s'approcha de Lara et lui tendit une lettre.  
  
- C'est de la part de la Reine.  
  
Lara la contempla, étonnée, mais elle prit la lettre et la décacheta. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.  
  
- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite, reprit Eléa. Je reviendrais te voir dans une semaine.  
  
Lara acquiesça sans répondre.  
  
Ginny sécha ses larmes. Harry la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer.  
  
- Des jumeaux, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui. Mais je n'osais pas te l'annoncer.  
  
- Et il a fallu que ce soit Ron que me le dise. Tu devrais avoir honte.  
  
- Oh Harry, je suis si heureuse que tout se termine bien !!  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et tous finirent par regagner le château. Mais Remus remarqua que Viviane hésitait à les suivre. Il la rejoignit.  
  
- Vous ne venez pas ?  
  
- J'ai peur de ne pas être la bienvenue.  
  
- Hermione vous a pardonné et Ron lui-même nous a assuré que vous étiez innocente.  
  
Viviane se garda de lui faire remarquer que Ron avait aussi dit autre chose après ça. . .  
  
- Je ne connais que peu ce Ronald Weasley. Ça remonte à l'époque où Victoria l'a possédé.  
  
- Vous n'y étiez pour rien. Les crimes de Victoria ne sont pas les vôtres.  
  
- Votre ami m'a pardonné, mais le Ministère ? Je suis la seule survivante des s?urs Schell, et dernière servante de Voldemort. Avec tout ce que j'ai fait, je mérite Azkaban.  
  
- Sauf qu'il n'y a plus de Détraqueurs. Grâce à vous. . .  
  
- C'est vrai, quelle chance, ironisa-t-elle.  
  
Elle le regarda. Il redevint grave.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez de rien. Il ne vous arrivera rien.  
  
Il lui caressa doucement le visage, puis enlaça sa taille et l'attira à lui. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Viviane, surnommée la Reine des Glaces, fondit sous la douceur du baiser. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Remus et répondit au baiser, le premier baiser qui la bouleversait à ce point.  
  
Un toussotement discret les interrompit. Hermione et Ginny les contemplaient, amusées.  
  
- On dérange peut-être ? demanda Ginny.  
  
- Un peu oui, répondit Remus sans se démonter tandis que Viviane s'empourprait.  
  
- Nous vous attendons pour. . .  
  
- Viviane Schell !!  
  
Ils se retournèrent tous. Une dizaine d'Aurors se tenaient là, la baguette levée.  
  
- Non !! Attendez !  
  
Hermione activa un Bouclier quand un Auror impatient lança un Sortilège de Désarmement.  
  
-Viviane est innocente, expliqua calmement Ginny.  
  
- Imperium, murmura un autre Auror.  
  
- Ils ne nous croient pas, constata Hermione.  
  
- Allons trouver les Sorciers-Mages, suggéra Remus. Ils seront peut-être plus crédibles.  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Remus et Viviane firent route vers le château mais ils restèrent sous Bouclier, avec leur escorte d'Aurors. Viviane ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
- On se demande qui sont les méchants à présent. . .  
  
- Bon Dieu, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Severus quand il vit arriver l'étrange groupe.  
  
- Ils veulent arrêter Viviane, expliqua Hermione.  
  
- C'est ridicule, elle est innocente, protesta Harry.  
  
- Vous êtes tous sous Imperium. . .  
  
- Non ! intervint Lara. L'Imperium ne marche pas sur les Fées.  
  
- C'est vous l'élève demie-Fée de Poudlard ?  
  
- Oui. C'est bien moi. Mlle Schell est innocente de tous les crimes que vous lui attribuez. Et non, je ne suis pas possédée. Oui, je lis dans les pensées.  
  
Tous contemplèrent Lara avec surprise. Elle sourit.  
  
- Je viens de découvrir un nouvel aspect de mes pouvoirs : la télépathie, annonça-t-elle.  
  
- J'accepte de me soumettre au Veritaserum, si vous le jugez nécessaire, intervint Viviane.  
  
L'Auror responsable la regarda longuement et il regarda Lara.  
  
- Non, c'est bon, on vous croit. Il faudra juste en avertir le Ministère.  
  
- Je m'en occuperai, déclara Shanna.  
  
Les Aurors quittèrent Poudlard. Les jours qui suivirent furent plutôt agités. Les journalistes défilèrent à Poudlard, tout comme les gens du Ministère. Ginny relata sa rencontre avec Ron à son père. Celui-ci en eut les larmes aux yeux. L'équipe des Professeurs de Poudlard fut bientôt considérée comme les héros du monde sorcier international pour avoir débarrassé la planète d'abord de Voldemort, puis de Victoria, et réussi à convertir Viviane.  
  
Hermione et Drago, avec l'aide de Harry et Severus, devinrent Sorciers-Mages et à eux quatre, ils firent le serment de protéger Poudlard, comme du temps des quatre fondateurs.  
- Adrian, je peux te voir une minute ?  
  
- Lara ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
Elle lui tendit la lettre. Il la parcourut et regarda Lara.  
  
- C'est une chance qui s'offre à toi.  
  
- Je sais. Mes pouvoirs de Fée se développent chaque jour, et seules les Fées sont aptes à me dispenser un enseignement pour les contrôler.  
  
- Je ne souhaite que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.  
  
Emily surgit derrière Lara.  
  
- Hé !! Vous en faites des têtes tous les deux !  
  
Lara lui raconta son dilemme. Mais Emily, elle, n'hésita pas.  
  
- Tu dois sauter sur l'occasion. Poudlard ne peut pas te fournir l'enseignement adapté, même avec quatre Sorciers-Mages à nos côtés.  
  
- Je reviendrais de temps en temps bien entendu. . . M'attendras-tu Adrian ?  
  
- Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, Lara.  
  
Elle sourit le c?ur soudain plus léger.  
  
- Je vais prévenir les Professeurs.  
  
Hermione se réjouit pour Lara, et lui fit promettre de revenir souvent les voir. Lara promit.  
  
Le jour prévu, Eléa arriva. Lara l'attendait au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Toute l'équipe était là. Adrian embrassa une dernière fois Lara, elle remercia tous ses professeurs, et Eléa leur promit que Lara leur rendrait visite de temps en temps. Puis avec la Fée Eléa, elle disparut.  
Drago et Diana se marièrent comme prévu au cours d'une cérémonie intime à Poudlard. Sirius et Shanna ne tardèrent pas à suivre leur exemple. Au mois de novembre suivant, Ginny donna naissance à des jumeaux magnifiques, un garçon l'aîné, Drake Ronald Potter, et sa cadette de quelques minutes, Melody Lilian Potter. A Noël de la même année, Remus et Viviane célèbrèrent eux aussi leur union. . . La vie leur sourirait pendant encore de nombreuses années. . .  
  
FIN  
Voilà, c'est la fin de la saga de l'Héritier après trois parties haletantes !! Je vous remercie d'être restés fidèles, et très bientôt la quatrième partie sera disponible sur le site. Elle sera centrée sur Callista, 11 ans, qui va faire sa rentrée à Poudlard, avec les jumeaux Potter. Cette 4e partie sera la suite directe de la fin triste.  
  
Vous aurez droit également à la fin triste pour ceux qui le souhaitent.  
  
Je remercie mes adorables juges qui se sont trouvés devant un dilemme cornélien (ce qui n'est pas peu dire, jugez-en par vous-mêmes). Et surtout un qui a changé d'avis par moments, sans citer de nom. Je pense qu'il se reconnaîtra. Il a fallu que je lui envoie un mail pour qu'il me confirme son choix. Je remercie donc avec beaucoup de gratitude Deedlit, Sailor Digitale, Mystikal, Yoann et Ginny Malefoy.  
  
Réponses aux reviews !!  
  
Eve :Voilà ce chap que tu attendais tant !!! Et si tu veux une suite, patiente un peu !  
  
Seigneur Arcane : oui, je sais ce qu'est le syndrome de Stockholm, mais je ne voulais pas utiliser ce nom un peu compliqué dans ma fic, d'ailleurs c'est pas toi qui dit que j'utilisais des mots compliqués dans ma fic (platonique par exemple) ? Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, y'a plein de jolis prénoms pour les filles, si bien que je n'ai pas de problèmes avec mes persos féminins, mais c'est pas gagné avec mes persos masculins !! Mais je me débrouille. D'ailleurs, j'aime pas mon prénom moi non plus. J'aurais préféré que mes parents m'appellent autrement, y'a plein de prénoms qui commencent par M et qui sont pas si mal que ça !! M'enfin. . . j'ai pas le choix me semble-t-il !!  
  
Cool : ton v?u est exaucé, la quatrième partie sera bientôt en ligne !! Je suis trop accrochée à ma fic pour la terminer ainsi ! Je m'en doute pas que tu aies pleuré, car l'une de mes lectrices et juge a aussi pleuré.  
  
Lori : je sais pas quelle fin tu vas préférer donc je te laisserai juger !! Pour ta première review, désolée de tuer tout le monde, mais de toute façon les juges ont préféré la fin heureuse mais tu peux toujours la fin triste si ça t'intéresse !! Par contre la 4e partie ne comportera pas 52 chapitres (je suis pas douée à ce point pour sortir 52 chapitres), mais sans doute une dizaine puisque c'est une sorte d'épilogue à Tristesse.  
  
Ginny Malefoy : merci de ton aide !! Je vois que tu as eu du mal à choisir toi aussi. Et je dois dire que moi aussi, l'auteur de ces deux chapitres, je n'arrivais pas à me décider !! Les idées que tu m'as suggéré dans ton mail, j'y avais déjà pensé. Mais je te remercie tout de même d'y avoir pensé. A bientôt pour la 4e partie !  
  
Océane : je suppose que tu es contente !!Par contre, tu ne vas pas aimer le chap Tristesse !! Hé oui, j'ai tué pas mal de personnes mais je te laisse découvrir. Je tiens à la vie, mais si tu le souhaite tu peux toujours aller jeter un coup d'?il au chap 27 intitulé Tristesse. Malgré tout, si tu préfères Tristesse, il y a une 4e partie !! Depuis le temps que je le répète, tout le monde doit avoir compris.  
  
Quisuisje : pour tes idées, en effet, c'est un peu tard, mais patience et tu auras la suite !!  
  
Lunenoire : fin heureuse !! J'espère que tu es contente !!!!  
  
Blue angel : si tu as apprécié les chansons, tu peux aller lire les autres et accessoirement les chanter dans les histoires écrites par Seigneur Arcane. Ca s'intitule chansons et elles sont toutes magnifiques tu peux me croire. Et merci pour le compliment !!  
  
Mystikal : le chap 26 se termine vraiment mal, tu n'es pas le seul à le penser. Et merci pour ton aide !!  
  
Deedlit : tu as quand même réussi à choisir !! Je t'écris un mail avec la traduction de la chanson dès que j'ai fini ces réponses aux reviews !! Euh, peut-être pas, il faut que j'aille rendre des livres bientôt à la médiathèque. Je le fais dès que je rentre !!  
  
Melepha : voilà ta réponse !!  
  
Phoenix-Money : le sort il s'appelle Cristafix. Oui, il est dégueu comme tu dis, mais j'espère que tu apprécies cette fin. Enfin, à toi de choisir !!  
  
Wynzar : un happy end hein ? J'espère que tu es content ? Mais tu as raison, à chacun ses préférences !! Et n'importe quel style de musique me convient pour écrire, sauf le rap et la techno que je déteste, mais comme tu peux pas savoir !!!  
  
Liv : je risque pas de lacher l'affaire, j'en suis même accro !!! Je te laisse le soin de choisir entre les deux fins !!!  
  
Yoann : on peut dire que tu m'as embrouillée toi !!! M'enfin, entre Hermione qui doit pas mourir, et Hermione qui doit mourir quand même et ton revirement après. . . Décidément, il a fallu que je joue au décodage avec toi ! Je ne t'en veux pas, parce que tu m'as quand même aidée à choisir !!!  
  
Solar : cruelle et sadique, mais douée, c'est ça !!! Je continue sur ma lancée, t'inquiète pas pour ça !!  
ET MAINTENANT UN GRAND MERCI ET UN GROS BISOU POUR CEUX QUI M'ONT SUIVIE ET PRIS LA PEINE DE METTRE UNE REVIEW A CHAQUE FOIS !!!!  
  
Tania Potter, Kaorou, Ryan, Mymye-Potter, Eilema, Elsa, hedwige, Miss Mac Clay, Nakago, Valria Granger, Audrey, Padmacho, Coco, Mariecool, blue angel, Elanor, Luna, Seigneur Arcane, Pauline, Luffynette, Pheniamon, anonyme 360, lyra B, Majandra, Pam Phenixia Potter, lasy de lys, Ada, Mimi, Isa, fleur d'épine, SeveRogue, Marie, HDE, Black Moon, Pam Prue Potter, agadou02, Terry, Mathilde Jedusor, vadenious, miss Serpentard, Mary-Evy, mister-master, petit-soleil, cidji, ZIgmo, Jessy Black, Clem, Bouki, Wynzar, Lily la Tigresse, Lunenoire, Emily Potter, Gilceleb, limousing, lune cho, Cool, Shadow, Miluna, Célina, Amy, Phoenix-Money, Anolis, Kahina, Diaboline, Melepha, Arathorn, Caro, Galaad, Laila Larivière, Solar, Istory, Liv, Satell, Eve, Océane, Lori, Lauviah, Karotte, Quisuisje.  
  
Et à côté de cette liste effrayante, tous les lecteurs silencieux, c'est-à- dire ceux qui lisent sans mettre de reviews !!! Si je reçois d'autres reviews après ces chapitres, je ferais une mise à jour des réponses aux reviews !!!  
  
Et pour que cinq personnes ne se sentent pas oubliées : Deedlit, autrement dit Kat, qui m'a si gentiment aidée et boostée, et également donné des idées. Sailor Digitale, ou Charlotte, qui a eu elle aussi mes idées en avant-première, et ma fan number one. Mystikal dont je ne connais pas le nom, mais qui me suit depuis le début. Yoann, qui m'a embrouillé au possible. Et enfin Ginny Malefoy, qui elle ne m'a jamais abandonnée depuis le début !! Et oui, ce sont mes cinq juges !!!  
  
A bientôt dans la quatrième partie !!! Je vous aime tous, Lune d'Argent. 


	28. Tristesse

Chapitre 27 :Tristesse  
  
Le sortilège se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers Severus, mais Hermione s'était interposée. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de déployer un bouclier. L'éclair vert la heurta de plein fouet et elle s'effondra.  
  
- Hermione ! cria Severus.  
  
Il se débarrassa de Lucius et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. Non. . . non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi ! Non ! NON !! Viviane contemplait la scène. Elle aurait tué Severus si Hermione ne s'était pas interposée. Elle les avait pourtant prévenus !! Mais une victime de plus ou de moins. . . Severus releva la tête et darda sur Viviane un regard noir, empli de haine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, effrayée, mais se reprit vite.  
  
- Non, Hermione, murmura Harry.  
  
Le silence s'abattit, et aussitôt tous les regards convergèrent sur Viviane, la responsable. Drago se releva, tremblant de colère, Harry leva sa baguette prêt à envoyer un Sortilège mortel sur Viviane. Celle-ci se ressaisit. Elle leva les bras au ciel, ferma les yeux et commença une incantation.  
  
- Ô Déesse de la Magie et des Enchantements, mère de toutes les Sorcières, Maîtresse du côté sombre de la Lune, Ô, Déesse Hécate ! Viens en aide à ta fille !!  
  
Aussitôt, des nuages assombrirent le ciel bleu et voilèrent le soleil. Un grondement se fit entendre. L'eau du lac bouillonna, une fumée rouge s'éleva de la terre, et au milieu d'un nuage de fumée noire, une silhouette apparut. Quand la fumée se dissipa, tous purent voir une belle femme apparaître. Elle était vêtue d'une toge à l'ancienne mauve, très courte et décolletée. Ses longs cheveux ondulaient dans son dos et ils étaient d'un blond foncé qui tirait sur le roux. Mais c'était son regard qui inspirait la peur et le respect :des yeux noirs, tels deux lacs profonds et insondables. Il était impassible de lui donner un âge.  
  
Ce fut Drago qui la reconnut, grâce à ses connaissances en magie noire.  
  
- C'est Hécate, déesse grecque de la magie noire. Et mère de toutes les sorcières maléfiques. Viviane a dû lui jurer allégeance.  
  
Le rire de Viviane retentit.  
  
- Bien deviné Malefoy. C'est Hécate, ma Maîtresse.  
  
Hécate toisait le groupe de Sorciers devant elle.  
  
- Deux Sorciers-Mages, murmura-t-elle.  
  
- Maîtresse, j'ai besoin de votre aide, demanda Viviane.  
  
- Je te l'accorde, ma fille.  
  
- Parfait.  
  
Severus s'était relevé, forcé d'abandonner le corps d'Hermione.  
  
- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait. Avalonia !  
  
Le sort d'une extrême puissance toucha Viviane. Celle-ci fut projetée vers le lac, mais d'un geste Hécate la ramena auprès d'elle. Harry et Severus se rapprochèrent. Les Mangemorts se sentant en position de supériorité se déchaînèrent. Drago, Sirius et Neville durent déployer un bouclier de défense en urgence, tandis que Remus, Lavande, Shanna et Ginny les attaquaient. Bientôt, Lavande et Shanna ordonnèrent à Ginny de se retirer du combat. Cela devenait beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle et le bébé. Ginny se rendit à leurs arguments mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser tomber ses amis. C'est alors qu'elle vit Lara accourir. Elle alla à sa rencontre.  
  
- Que fais-tu ici Lara ?  
  
- Le professeur Rogue. . .  
  
- C'est trop tard. . .  
  
Ginny sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Hermione, sa plus chère amie depuis son entrée à Poudlard. . .  
  
- Ecoute Lara. . .  
  
- Lara !  
  
Adrian arrivait, suivi par Emily.  
  
- Pour l'amour du ciel, retournez tous dans le château !! cria Ginny.  
  
Une explosion retentit. Lucius venait de grièvement blesser Remus. Lara contourna Ginny et se dirigea vers lui. Elle s'agenouilla et lui prit la main. Adrian la rejoignit et Ginny les suivit et déploya un bouclier autour d'eux.  
  
- C'est de la folie. . . murmura Remus. Retournez tous vous mettre à l'abri.  
  
- N'essayez pas de parler, conseilla Adrian.  
  
- Adrian !  
  
C'était Emily, terrifiée. Un Mangemort s'avançait vers elle, un rictus menaçant aux lèvres.  
  
- Nom de Dieu !!  
  
Il se releva et courut vers elle, mais avant même qu'il ait pu arriver jusqu'à elle, le Sortilège Mortel l'avait frappée.  
  
- NOOOON !!! Emily !!!  
  
D'un Cristafix, Drago réduisit le Mangemort en miettes et rejoignit Adrian. Celui-ci sanglotait auprès du corps de sa s?ur.  
  
- Relevez-vous Campbell, nous avons besoin d'aide. Sinon d'autres mourront.  
  
Drago rejoignit Sirius et Neville. Il leur expliqua ce qu'il allait faire.  
  
- Je vais combiner mon savoir-faire avec le vôtre. Je suis le seul à pouvoir lancer un Cristafix correctement, et c'est le seul moyen d'arrêter ces Lazares. Je vais lier nos baguettes ensemble. Ainsi, à chaque fois que vous prononcerez Cristafix en même temps que moi, les Lazares que vous viserez subiront le sort. Compris ?  
  
Ils hochèrent la tête et tendirent leurs baguettes.  
  
- Ligato !!  
  
Un filet doré les enveloppa et s'estompa.  
  
- Bon, go !!  
  
Adrian combattait avec rage. Lara le regardait et pleurait pour la perte de son amie. Elle sentit soudain une sensation bizarre et regarda Remus.  
  
- Non, Professeur Lupin ! Luttez pour retenir votre vie !!  
  
Ginny, alertée, comprit tout de suite.  
  
- Il est en train de mourir. . . Remus !!  
  
- Oh non, murmura Lara. Son Aura se dissipe. Professeur !!  
  
- Adieu. . .  
  
Il s'éteignit dans un dernier soupir.  
  
- Non !! Remus !!  
  
Sirius entendit le cri de désespoir de Ginny. Il accourut.  
  
- Remus. . .  
  
- Il est mort, Professeur Black, annonça Lara en pleurant. Je suis désolée. . .  
  
- Malefoy. . .  
  
Sirius tremblait de rage. D'abord Hermione, puis Emily et maintenant Remus, son meilleur ami. Ce massacre avait trop duré.  
  
- Lucius Malefoy !! Prépare-toi à rejoindre Lucifer !! Cristafix !!  
  
Lucius, averti, évita le sort, mais ne vit pas celui qui avait été lancé par Drago. Bientôt, il sentit des cristaux s'enfoncer dans ses veines. . .  
Viviane et Hécate avaient le dessus. Severus et Harry, essoufflés, n'arrivaient plus à attaquer et se contentaient de parer les attaques ou les éviter. Comment tenir face à une déesse ? Du coin de l'?il, Harry vit que Remus venait de succomber et assista également à la mise à mort de Lucius. Severus l'avait vu également.  
  
- Bon débarras, murmura-t-il.  
  
Viviane rit.  
  
- Tiens, les Mangemorts faiblissent. On dirait que la mort de certains vous réveillent quelque peu. Jextisia !!  
  
Déséquilibré, Severus prit le sort et fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres, mais un main le retint avant qu'il ne s'écrase violemment par terre. Neville l'avait retenu.  
  
- Nous contenons les Mangemorts. Besoin d'aide ?  
  
- Pas de refus. . .  
  
Neville, Lavande et Shanne intégrèrent alors le combat contre Viviane et Hécate. La déesse dut bientôt s'occuper seule des Sorciers-Mages car Viviane était accaparée par les trois autres Sorciers. Elle soupira, agacée.  
  
- Ne vous mêlez pas de mes affaires !! Avada Kedavra !  
  
Neville, visé par le sort, eut le réflexe de s'écarter. L'éclair vert le rata de quelques millimètres.  
  
- Cristafix ! lança alors Viviane.  
  
Elle visait alors Shanna, mais Lavande la poussa sur le côté et ce fut elle qui reçut le sort.  
  
- Lavande ! Non ! cria Neville.  
  
Lavande sourit tristement, sachant la fin proche.  
  
- Je t'aime Neville. Retrouvons-nous au paradis. . .  
  
Elle implosa quelques secondes après.  
  
- LAVANDE !! cria Neville.  
  
- Non, pas elle, sanglota Shanna.  
  
- C'est pas vrai ! murmura Harry.  
  
Déconcentré, il reçut une puissante décharge d'énergie d'Hécate et qui fut multiplié par deux par le Doloris de Viviane. Il hurla de douleur, mais très vite, la douleur disparut, remplacée par une bienfaisante chaleur. Il ouvrit les yeux. Et découvrit la Fée Eléa au-dessus de lui.  
  
- Notre Reine nous envoie vous aider, dit-elle dans un doux sourire.  
  
Il se redressa et vit les trois autres Fées Sacrées se tenant entre Hécate et Severus et lui. Hécate souriait.  
  
- Les Fées Sacrées. . . Où est donc Scylla ?  
  
- Notre Reine ne s'abaissera jamais à te combattre, répliqua Firy.  
  
Le regard de la Déesse flamboya de colère.  
  
- Toujours aussi prétentieuse à ce que je vois. Mais qu'est donc une Fée comparée à une Déesse ?  
  
- La différence, répondit Talya, c'est que tu es une Déesse maléfique. . .  
  
- Qui n'a aucune chance contre des Fées universelles, conclut Vanylia.  
  
- On va voir qui n'a aucune chance !! rugit Hécate.  
  
Viviane avait vu ses chances de survie diminuer dangereusement avec l'arrivée des Fées. Elle décida de continuer le combat contre les Sorciers et tenter de tuer Rogue et Potter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Son regard fut attiré par Neville qui pleurait la mort de Lavande. Pathétique.  
  
- Avada Kedavra !  
  
Neville ne l'entendit pas, pas plus qu'il ne vit le Sortilège arriver sur lui.  
  
- NOOOOON !!  
  
Le hurlement strident de Shanna fut couvert par le bruit de la bataille qui se déroulait entre les Fées et Hécate.  
  
Viviane se tourna vers Shanna.  
  
- N'y pense même pas, s'interposa Severus, menaçant.  
  
Shanna recula lentement et fut tirée en arrière par Ginny. Celle-ci aussi pleurait à chaudes larmes.  
  
- Que Dieu nous vienne en aide. . . murmura Shanna, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Lavande est morte par ma faute.  
  
- Ne dis pas ça, Shanna. . . tenta Ginny.  
  
- La mort règne en ces lieux, murmura sinistrement Lara, le visage pâle mais étrangement impassible. L'aura de Viviane est bleue. Elle mourra aujourd'hui.  
  
Shanna et Ginny comprirent que Viviane avait définitivement choisi son camp. Le camp du mal.  
  
Severus et Harry, débarrassés d'Hécate, firent face à Viviane. Elle sourit.  
  
- Cette confrontation est la dernière.  
  
- On y compte bien ! Avalonia ! lança Harry.  
  
- Reflexio !  
  
- Protectio !  
  
Les sorts d'attaque et de défense s'enchaînèrent alors à une vitesse effrayante, aucun ne cédant le terrain à l'autre. Mais peu à peu, Viviane se fatigua sous la puissance incontrôlable des deux Sorciers-Mages, et elle perdit inexorablement du terrain. Severus et Harry voyant cela, redoublèrent leurs assauts, et Viviane finit par essayer de défendre sa vie plutôt qu'à tuer. Harry et Severus se consultèrent du regard. Le temps était venu de porter le coup final. Ils unirent leurs baguettes et les pointèrent sur Viviane.  
  
- Ultima !!  
  
Viviane hurla de terreur. Un rayon rouge lui pénétra droit dans la poitrine et pendant une seconde, le temps se figea, comme suspendu, et quand il reprit son cours, le buste de Viviane explosa, projetant sang, chair et viscères emmêlés sur les deux Sorciers-Mages devant elle. Inconsciemment, Harry lança un sort de Répulsion sur lui et Severus pour qu'ils ne soient pas souillés.  
  
Au même moment, un hurlement de rage retentit. Hécate venait d'être terrassée par les quatre Fées Sacrées. Celles-ci maintenaient fermement Hécate et l'enfermèrent dans une cage dorée.  
  
- L'heure de ton jugement a sonné, Sorcière, prononça Firy.  
  
Le combat était terminé. La pelouse baignait dans des flaques de sang que la terre imbibée ne pouvait plus absorber. Plus de traces de Mangemorts qui avaient tous été exterminés par Drago. Il ne restait d'eux que quelques lambeaux de chair. Sur la pelouse étaient disséminés les corps d'Hermione, Emily, Remus et Neville. Celui-ci gisait près des restes de Lavande.  
  
Un cri de bébé s'éleva. Severus, ramené à la réalité, tourna la tête vers la provenance du bruit. Diana venait d'arriver, Callista dans ses bras. Toutes les deux pleuraient. Callista, comme si elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus de mère, pleurait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Diana sanglotait sans retenue. Severus s'approcha, prit le bébé dans les bras et s'approcha d'Hermione.  
  
- Dis au revoir à ta mère, Callista.  
  
De son autre bras, il souleva Hermione et la serra contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi tous les trois. Harry avait pris Ginny dans ses bras et ils pleuraient tous les deux. Shanna, dans les bras de Sirius, et Diana, réfugiée dans ceux de Drago, pleuraient aussi. Drago avait une expression douloureuse et amère sur le visage.  
  
La Fée Eléa s'approcha de Severus, et posa une main sur son épaule.  
  
- Nous sommes désolées pour Hermione, mais elle a droit maintenant au repos éternel. Son destin était de mourir. Il faut vous y faire.  
  
Severus reposa doucement Hermione et sans un regard pour la Fée, il se releva et retourna dans le château, Callista, maintenant calmée dans les bras. Eléa le suivit du regard puis s'approcha ensuite de Lara. Elle lui tendit une lettre.  
  
- De la part de la Reine.  
  
Lara chassa les larmes et décacheta la lettre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, et tout de suite elle regarda Adrian qui serrait le corps d'Emily contre lui. Eléa la comprit.  
  
- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite. Nous reviendrons dans une semaine.  
  
Lara hocha la tête.  
Pendant trois jours, Poudlard fut prise d'assaut par les Aurors du Ministère, le Ministre lui-même et les journalistes du monde sorcier, non seulement de la Gazette du Sorcier, mais aussi du Monde Sorcier, de Sorcière-Hebdo et du Times version sorcier. Les professeurs se refusèrent à toute interview et Arthur Weasley, bras droit du Ministère Wilson faillit même se battre contre un journaliste qui harcelait Ginny. Severus restait enfermé dans sa chambre avec Callista, mais Diana posait régulièrement des plateaux repas à côté de la porte avec des biberons de lait pour Callista. Les biberons revenaient vides, mais Severus ne mangeait rien. Sirius, en sa fonction de Directeur Adjoint finit par se reposer entièrement sur Harry qui l'aidait efficacement. Ils avaient tous surmonté leur peine pour leurs morts, et Severus avait fait une brève apparition pour l'enterrement d'Hermione. Les victimes furent enterrées à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, et Lavande eut droit elle aussi à une cérémonie mais on ne put pas retrouver de partie d'elle.  
  
Une semaine après les événements, Severus sortit enfin de sa chambre et se dirigea droit vers les quartiers de Harry et Ginny, Callista dans les bras.  
  
Harry s'étonna de le voir aussi maigre, le regard terne comme si toute sa vie l'avait quitté en même temps qu'Hermione.  
  
- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
  
- Peux-tu élever Callista ?  
  
Harry et Ginny sursautèrent.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper correctement. Pas sans Hermione.  
  
- Mais Severus. . .  
  
- Elle me rappelle trop Hermione.  
  
Il posa Callista dans les bras de Ginny. Le bébé commença à pleurer.  
  
- Severus, tu ne peux pas abandonner Callista ainsi.  
  
- Adopte-la. Elève-la comme si elle était ta fille.  
  
Harry et Ginny se consultèrent du regard. Ginny regarda Callista. Celle-ci portait une chaîne en or et un pendentif, un diamant taillé en c?ur dans une boucle en or : le pendentif que Severus avait offert à Hermione pour leur premier Noël en couple. Ginny comprenait Severus. Elle le comprenait très bien. Sans Hermione, sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens, et avoir Callista auprès de lui serait au-dessus de ses forces.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez de rien Severus, répondit-elle. Nous prendrons soin d'elle.  
  
Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers Harry.  
  
- Autre chose. Je te confie le poste de Directeur de cette école.  
  
- Non, attends. . .  
  
- Je reprends le poste de Professeur de Potions et Directeur de Serpentard.  
  
- Drago.  
  
- Il est d'accord. Et ne dis jamais à Callista que je suis son père.  
  
Et avant même que Harry ait pu protester, Severus sortit de la pièce. Ginny esquissa un sourire.  
  
- Il ne t'a pas vraiment laissé le choix.  
  
Harry soupira.  
  
- Il a toujours été comme ça.  
  
Ginny se rembrunit.  
  
- Tu dois retrouver un autre Professeur de Métamorphoses, de Botanique et de Divination, d'Histoire pour te remplacer et je le crains d'Enchantements.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux plus enseigner ?  
  
Ginny secoua la tête.  
  
- Non. Je veux élever Callista et avec les deux bébés qui arrivent. . .  
  
- Deux ?  
  
- Nous allons avoir des jumeaux Harry.  
  
Il sourit et la fit tournoyer dans ses bras.  
  
- Ginny, c'est magnifique ! Tu me combles de joie !  
Lara s'approcha timidement d'Adrian. Celui-ci s'était remis de la perte d'Emily, mais restait plus sombre que jamais.  
  
- Adrian ?  
  
- Lara. . .  
  
- Je peux te voir ?  
  
Il hocha la tête. Elle lui tendit la lettre. Il la parcourut et la regarda. Son visage était indéchiffrable.  
  
- Tu vas accepter ?  
  
- Cela semble être la meilleure solution pour moi.  
  
- Alors, ça y est, tu as décidé de m'abandonner toi aussi.  
  
- Non Adrian ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout !! Mais. . .  
  
- Les Fées te proposent un enseignement plus approprié que celui de Poudlard.  
  
Lara baissa la tête. La lettre l'avait surprise. La Reine lui avait proposé de venir au Royaume pour suivre l'enseignement des Fées pour mieux connaître, développer et contrôler ses pouvoirs de Fée. Tout ce que Poudlard n'enseignait pas.  
  
- Adrian, tu sais comme moi que c'est la meilleure solution.  
  
- Vas-y, je ne te retiens pas.  
  
Ses paroles la blessèrent.  
  
- Alors, c'est comme ça tu le vois ? demanda Lara. M'aimes-tu Adrian ? M'as- tu jamais aimée ? Si c'était le cas, tu aurais accepté cette idée, sachant que c'est ce qui pouvait m'arriver de mieux.  
  
- Je t'aime Lara. . . murmura Adrian. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Quoi que je dise, tu partiras.  
  
- M'attendras-tu ?  
  
- Je ne saurai te faire cette promesse.  
  
- Loin des yeux, loin du c?ur, n'est-ce pas, Adrian ? Très bien. . .  
  
Elle le quitta et se rendit dans le bureau d'Harry où elle lui annonça sa décision. Harry se montra content pour elle, qu'elle puisse enfin avoir un enseignement approprié pour ses aptitudes. Ensuite, Lara se rendit à la Tour d'Astronomie. La Fée Eléa y apparut.  
  
- Alors ?  
  
- J'accepte.  
  
Eléa la regarda un moment, s'étonnant de ne pas voir Adrian, mais ne dit rien.  
  
- Bien, allons-y.  
  
Eléa prit la main de Lara et elles disparurent toutes les deux dans l'air chauffé par le soleil.  
Drago et Diana décidèrent malgré tout de se marier, et leur union fut suivie de celle de Sirius et Shanna. La vie continuait, et ces cérémonies étaient dédiées à Hermione, Emily, Remus, Neville et Lavande. Bien qu'ils ne soient plus là physiquement, ils savaient que malgré tout leurs âmes veillaient sur eux.  
  
Harry assuma au mieux ses tâches de Directeur de Poudlard. Sirius, Professeur de DCFM devint également directeur de Gryffondor. Shanna, elle, resta Professeur d'Astronomie et hérita du poste de directrice de Serdaigle. Drago accepta de devenir Professeur de Métamorphoses. Harry contacta Parvati Patil qui accepta le poste de Professeur de Divination, et Padma se proposa pour le Professeur de Botanique et du coup, elle devint en même temps la directrice de Pouffsouffle. Arthur Weasley, qui avait démissionné de son poste de bras droit du Ministre de la Magie, accepta de prendre la relève d'Harry en tant que Professeur d'Histoire de la Magie.  
  
Ginny mit au monde deux magnifiques jumeaux, un garçon et une fille, prénommés Drake Ronald Potter et Melody Lilian Potter.  
  
Oui, la vie continuait malgré tout. . .  
  
FIN 


End file.
